Fate Grand Order: Nexus
by NexusLight
Summary: An unknown force has disrupted the foundations of humanity. Chaldea, which seeks the preservation of humanity, fights to reclaim the future with the help of the Heroic Spirits. However, with powerful threats from both Earth and space alike appearing, the future appears to be swallowed in darkness, but in Chaldea's and humanities' darkest time, a new light rises: Ultraman. OC/Harem.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! NexusLight here and I'm happy to bring you the first chapter of _Fate/Grand Order: Nexus_. I want to give a huge shout out to CanadianRider for helping me make this story, so make sure you thank him as well. Without him, this story wouldn't have been as enjoyable to read as it is. I also want to thank you all for all the positive comments on the idea for the story and the crossover itself. So, without anything else to say, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the OC. _Fate/Grand Order_ is owned by Type-Moon and _Ultraman Nexus_ and any other kaiju or aliens are owned by Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 **No one's Pov**

 _"Flames. That's all I could see."_

 _Buildings all around were consumed in flames, some collapsed or beginning to crumble as the steel that holds the structures up finally weakens enough due to the heat of the fires._

 _"A city consumed by fire and the air filled with the smell of smoke and the stench of death."_

 _A figure is seen standing amongst the destruction, wondering why and how this hell even came to be._

 _"I can only watch as a building, once full of people enjoy their everyday lives, slowly crumble and succumb to the ever-growing fires that raged."_

 _Soon tears start to run down the figures face, imagining how the people of this city he didn't know of having their peaceful lives taken from them. He didn't know at first if the city was evacuated, but upon seeing the corpses of a small family under some rubble from a collapsed building indicated that it wasn't._

 _"I can only ask myself how this happened and what caused this hell to arise."_

 _Soon the figure, who can now be seen to be a male, saw 7 other figures down the destroyed street. He was going to try and call to them before he saw something in the sky that caught his attention. A ring of light with a void in the middle was there and appeared to be as large as the whole city._

 _"It makes me wish I had the power to at least save some of the lives that were lost."_

 _Suddenly, a loud noise is heard and the figure quickly turns to see a large building coming down on him. He could only watch it come closer and closer before closing his eyes and everything changes to black._

 _"The power to protect their futures."_

* * *

 **Hastings Community College**

 **James' Pov**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 4 – _Komon's Theme_**

My eyes snap open as I sit up on my bed. After looking around, I realize that I was in my dorm room. I start to take deep breaths to calm down and checking myself for anything wrong. After seeing that everything was okay, I sighed before I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes.

"The same dream again?" I asked myself.

Looking at the other bed to see it was empty indicated that my roommate was still out at his friend's house. After getting out of bed, I grabbed my showering supplies and went to the bathroom to shower to prepare me for a day of classes.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 **No one's Pov**

The scene shows James walking down a tree-lined path wearing black pants with a red stripe on both sides, a red shirt with white details on it, a pair of blue and silver Nike shoes, and a black jacket. On his back was a computer bag that carried his laptop.

His greenish-yellow eyes watched others walk past him, either heading to their classes or back to their dorms. The October breeze blew through his short, brown hair, which had an odd, silver strand on his right side. This didn't really keep him cool because….

 _'Why did I dress this way, but forget I live in Nebraska?'_ He questioned himself in his mind.

Yes, it maybe October, but that doesn't matter in Nebraska because, in Nebraska, the weather chooses what it wants to do. So, winter it could be a hot, sunny day with no snow on the ground or in the summer the ground would be covered in frost for the whole day.

 _'Every day seems to go along peacefully, but in the blink of an eye, tragedy can strike.'_

The scene changes to James now sitting in a room, typing notes on his computer as he listens to his biology instructor give a lecture on evolution.

 _'People who survived tragic events can look as if they're doing well, but deep down, it scares them for the rest of their lives. It changes their views on life itself and the lives of others.'_

Now he's seen walking out of the cafeteria and heading back to his dorm room, but before dose, he sees someone carrying an arm full of boxes and one of the boxes falls onto the ground. James quickly walked over asked if the person needed help and he's then seen putting a box on a table in the cafeteria before the person thanks him and James nods his head before checking the time before seeing that it was time for his next class.

 _'For me, I had to live with the fact that I survived a great tragedy that no one could figure how it started. In 2005, a massive fire unexpectedly broke out in the town that I was raised at: Holdrege.'_

Now in sociology class, he's talking with another person to give their instructor an example of how America media makes people think of the ideal man and woman in America. The thought of how media tries to make others be someone else obviously annoyed him, which was shown by the expression on his face as he talked with his partner.

 _'While hundreds died, I somehow survived as did my parents, but my memories before the fire didn't. It took months before I could finally come to terms with the loss of my memories. When I looked at the burnt remains of what people once called home and the tears and sadness of those who lost someone precious to them a few days after my rescue, I could only wonder, 'Why was I spared?' I didn't lose my reason to live thanks to my family's love, which made me believe that everyone has someone waiting for them, someone who loves them. That's why I always help people. I want to make them feel like they are cared for because they may feel unwanted and have no purpose in life.'_

Now in Algebra class, James can be seen writing down problems and solving them at an astonishing pace. He never takes away everyone's chance to answer a problem, so he normally keeps his hands down.

 _'However, something else happened to me after the fire as well. I didn't really notice it until high school, where I noticed in Gym class that during warm-ups, I was able to run much faster than the other kids and had much more stamina, so I could go much longer before tiring out as everyone else. I don't do a whole lot of exercises, but I wasn't fat either. Everything about me seemed to be above human: reactions, metabolism, thinking, etc.'_

Walking back to his dorm he noticed a guy and a girl, who were flirting with each other and any passerby can tell unless that passerby is James Waller, who was a complete nitwit when it came to love, so he just thought that it was just regular talking between two friends. Shrugging, he continued onwards to his destination.

* * *

 **James' Pov**

Unlocking the automatic lock for my dorm room, I opened the door and enter. Closing the door behind me, I hear it lock before I look to see if my roommate was back. Not seeing or hearing a snoring lump on the other bed gave me the answer, so I decided to relax for a little bit before heading out to get dinner. Grabbing my towel and some soap, I made my way to the showers.

 **10 minutes later**

One thing I find annoying about the showers is the fact that the water temperature seems to have a mind of its own, so one moment it's so cold that ice starts to form on the side wall or it's so warm that my privates get scolded. Still, better than nothing. Sitting down on my bed, reach to grab my jacket for the cold October night. I stood up and walked to my work desk and grabbed my iPhone and my wireless headphones, but just before I could grab my car keys, a rush of pain came to my head. I squeezed my eyes and grabbed my head to try and suppress the acing pain in my head.

 _A blue hologram of Earth surrounded by rings and mirror-like objects turns into glowing, flaming ball like the Sun._

 _'What the hell!?'_ I thought to myself before something else appeared.

 _A flame engulfed city with smoke covering most of the sky._

 _'What's with these images!? I don't remember seeing anything like this!'_ I again thought to myself before an even greater rush of pain shoot through my head, "AAAAARRRGGGG!"

 _A red giant explodes, scattering newly made periodic elements throughout the universe, but at where the core of the star once was, a light shone out brightly._

That final wave of pain was too much for me and then my arms dropped down to my sides before I collapsed onto the floor. I was expecting someone to hear me scream, but I didn't hear any knocking on the door. It's like the room was somehow sound-proofed. As I felt my conscience slipping, one last thought went through my mind.

 _'What...The...Fuck...?'_ With that, everything went black.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another universe**

 **Same time James' day began.**

 **No one's Pov**

Within a facility high up in the mountains of an unknown location, an 18-year-old girl named Gabrielle Fujimaru was walking down a hall weakly due to tiredness. Gabrielle had red hair with an orange band on the left side and a single strand pointing up on her right. She wore a white jacket that was closed with three belts, with the one around her waist being bigger than the ones above and below her breast, that ended with a black skirt and black stocking that went into her tall, white boots. She had orange eyes and smooth, white skin. Around her neck was a black cord that held a little blue gem. She kept moving forwards before she finally collapsed onto the hard floor and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

"Fou? Kyuu… Kyuu?" I heard something making strange noises, but I didn't want to open my eyes because I was tired.

"Fou! Fou… Fou!" Whatever was making the noise was still here. Can't it see I'm trying to sleep!

Suddenly, something wet and cold ran across my left cheek. _"W-Wait! Something just licked my check! Urgh! Fine! I'm getting up!"_

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see not an animal, but a girl about my age with pale-purple hair that covered her right eye and purple eyes. She wore a white and grey jacket with a hood and it was unzipped to reveal a black dress, a white neck collar, and a red tie that had had a symbol of two, conjoined diamonds near the bottom of it. She wore black pants and a pair brown shoes. Also, she wore a pair of glasses. All-in-all, she looked cute.

"…" The unknown girl and I just stared at each other for a moment before she finally spoke, "…Umm. Since it's neither morning nor night, please wake up, Senpai."

Getting rid of the bit of sleepiness I still had, I asked her, "Who are you?"

The unknown girl suddenly blushed and looked away a bit before replying, "That's a hard question to answer suddenly. Maybe I'm not important enough for you to know my name?"

 _"Wait, what?"_ I thought to myself in confusion as she spoke again.

"No, I do have a name. I have a proper name." She suddenly said as she looked at me with her blush more visible. Then she looked away before continued to look away. Aww, she's shy like a little bunny. "But I never had the chance to use it… I'm afraid I don't leave a very good first impression…"

Suddenly, she put her head up and quickly gave a nod to herself before turning towards me with a determined look. "…Ahem. Anyway, can I ask you a question, Sempai?"

Confused by her sudden change, I could only give a nod to her. "You were asleep, but I don't see why you'd sleep in the hall. Can you not sleep unless you're on a hard bed?"

 _"What? Was I sleeping in the hall?"_ I thought to myself before I did a quick look around me, I turned back to her. "Was I sleeping here?"

She smiled and replied, "Yes, like a log. It was such a deep sleep, it was almost textbook." Suddenly a strange creature with a little cape around its neck appeared beside the purple-eyed girl.

"Fou! Kyuuu! Kyoa!" It barked.

Adopting a look an understanding, she picked up the little, long-eared, squirrel-like creature and spoke to it. "I completely forgot. I still haven't introduced you yet, have I, Fou?" She asked it before turning towards me. "This squirrel-like creature is Fou. He's a Privileged Life-Form allowed to freely walk around Chaldea."

Smiling, she then looked down at the now-named Fou with a smile before continuing. "He led me here and that's how I meet you Sempai." She explained.

Suddenly, Fou jumped out of her arms and quickly ran off somewhere. "…I've never seen an animal like that." I got up and stretched body to get rid of the stiffness in my bones.

She just smiled and said that he usually only goes near to her, but says that he appears to like me. "Congratulations. Now you shall be the second caretaker of Fou in Chaldea."  
 _  
"Wait, now I'm a caretaker."_ I thought to myself.

"Ah, there you are, Mash. That won't do, you know, wandering about without permission…" An older, male voice spoke. We turned to see a man wearing a green coat that was lined with black fur and a green top hat. Under the coat, he was wearing a dark green suit with a white neck collar and a purple tie. His pants were brown with black strips and went into his tall, black boots. His hair was long and little stands pointed out in different directions. Some of it went around the opening at the top of his coat while the rest went down his back, where it stopped at his waist. The strangest part about him was on his face. His nose was quite large and his eyes were shut, which begged the question of how he saw us.

He then noticed me. "Oh, someone's already with you? You're…" He puts his left hand to his chin, trying to remember something before he gained a look of realization. "I see… The rookie who just got assigned here." He then put his hand out before continuing. "I'm Leff Lynor, one of the technicians employed here. And your name is?" The man, Leff, asked.

I reached out and shook his hand before replying, "My names Gabrielle."

Our hands separated and he continued speaking, "Hmm, Gabrielle. So, you're the last of the 48 candidates. Welcome to Chaldea. I'm glad you're here."

I smiled before replying, "Thank you, sir."

Leff then continued speaking, "I heard you were selected out of many public applicants, how long was your training? A year? 6 months? 3 months?"

I looked away, blushing a bit in embarrassment before replying. "No, I didn't go through any training."

Without changing his expression, Leff spoke, "Oh? So, you're a complete amateur?" Leff then explained that they did call for applicants just to fill numbers and then depression came over me. "So, you're one of them? Do forgive me, I was inconsiderate." He then reassured, "But please don't be discouraged because you're a public applicant. We need all of you for this mission."

Leff then explained that they got all the possible candidates, somehow, which consisted of 38 elite mages, plus 10 talented public applicants and because of that, it should be something to rejoice over. "If there's something you don't understand, feel free to ask Mash or myself anytime… Hmm?" Leff told me before noticing something. "Come to think of it, what were you talking about with her, Mash? That's not like you. Did you know each other before?" He questioned Mash.

The girl, who I now know as Mash, then replied that we just met and explained how she found me. Leff then realized that I went through a simulation and that something called Spiritron Dives must have tired me out before the gate opened, I walked to where I was and then passed out.

"You seem to be fine, but I'd like to take you to the infirmary just in case…" He offered before realizing something. "Sorry, hang in there a little longer. The Director's orientation is about to start. You should hurry over." He explained.

Confused, I asked, "Orientation?" I asked.

"Yes, to greet the Master candidates assigned here today like you, Gabrielle." Mash said, for the first time without using the word 'Sempai' directed at me.

"In other words, it's for the big boss to welcome the careless newbies." Leff joked and made me giggle a bit. "Since the Director is not the type to forgive and forget, if you show up late, you'll be on her radar for the entire year." He continued.

Now I have a bad feeling for what I think he's about to say and of course, it was what I feared he was going to say next. "The orientation begins in five minutes in the Central Command Room. Go straight down this hall. Hurry." He urged.

Mash then asked if she could come with me to the orientation and after explaining that she thought I might fall asleep again on the way there, Leff decided that he should tag along to because the Director might yell at him for leaving things as they are alone. "Well, if that's what you want to do, Mash, go ahead. You okay with that Gabrielle?" I nodded and then we all made our way to the Central Command Room.

What could go wrong?

 **Timeskip**

And now I'm in front of the room I was assigned to.

"Kyu… Kyu!" The tiny animal standing with me cried.

After we reached the Central Command Room, it turned out that the after effects of the simulator hadn't gone away. So, I ended up falling asleep during the orientation and the Director did what I believe is her idea of kindly waking someone up: slapping them hard and then throwing them violently out. After that Mash leads me to the room I was assigned to while explaining that I was now not going to be taking part in the first mission. We met Fou again, with him jumping into Mash's face, and he decided to look after me, as Mash explained.

Signing, I let the door slide open and processed to wa- and there's someone sitting on my bed! The person was an adult male with pink hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a single strand was pointing up at the front and green eyes. He wore a long coat that had aquamarine color in the middle and the rest was all white, like what doctors' wear, white gloves on both hands, white pants, and white shoes. Around his neck was an ID card.

"Okay, I'm in here -Wait? Whaaaaaat? Who are you?" He questioned in surprise that I entered the room. "This is an empty room! It's where I slack off! Who gave you permission to come in?" He exclaimed.

I looked at him nervously before replying, "I-I was told this was my room…"

He looked surprised for a moment before slumping. "Your room? This place? Oh… I see, so the last one finally showed up huh?" He asked himself before gaining a smile and speaking to me. "Well, nice to meet you. Didn't think I would run into you like this, but let me introduce myself." He held out his hand and resumed speaking, "I'm the head of the medical department, Romani Archaman. For some reason, people just call me Dr. Roman. I don't know why, but it's easier to pronounce, so go ahead and call me Roman."

Reaching out, I shook his hand. "I'm Gabrielle Fujimaru." I spoke with a smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you." He replied after letting go.

Then he noticed Fou on my shoulder before trying to get him to do tricks, but all Fou did was give him a pitying look and then ignore him. After this disappointment for him, he then asked about what happened at the orientation.

"Then you and I are alike. Just so you know, I got yelled at by her too." He explained with a cheerful expression. I can only look baffled as to why he has that kind of expression.

He explains that because his job is to look after everyone's health, he didn't have to help with the Rayshift experiment. "The machines are more accurate at reading the vitals of the mages who are in the Coffins." He explained and because of who he was, the Director threw him out. He was sulking in my room until I showed up, to his relief.

Asking if he could stick around and get to know me better, I told him that it was okay. The way he expressed his joy of making a new friend was like watching a child get a new toy.

 **Timeskip**

"…So that's the structure of Chaldea. An underground workshop built on a snowy mountain 6,000 meters above sea level…" He spent an hour explaining about Chaldea and now my brain has crashed due to all the information.

Then we heard the screen on the wall next to the bed go off before a voice spoke, "Romani, we're to start the Reyshift soon. Could you come in case of an emergency?"

I recognized the voice as Leff's. "The A Team's in perfect condition, but B Team on down is less experienced and they are displaying some slight abnormalities. It probably comes from anxiety. The inside of that Coffin is like a cockpit." Leff guessed.

"Hey Leff, I feel bad for them. Why don't I give them some anesthesia?" Roman suggested.

"Yeah, hurry up, will you? If you're in the infirmary, then you can get here in two minutes." The screen then shuts off.

I looked at Roman before speaking, "…but you're just hiding and slacking…"

Roman then gained a look of discomfort and said that it's gonna take him five minutes from my room. Then he said he thinks they wouldn't mind him being late.

He also explains the Leff created SHIVA, a telescope used to observe that hologram of Earth that they call CHALDEA. Roman also tells me about the summoning/unsummoning system the previous director built, which is the foundation of the Rayshift technology.

"Thanks for chatting with me, Gabrielle!" He said with a smile. "When you get settled in, come by the infirmary. Next time, I'll treat you to some yummy cake." He offered.

"Sure thing, see ya." I accepted and was about to wave goodbye when suddenly the lights went off. Roman was wondering out loud when…

 _'BBBBOOOOMMMM!'_  
"Emergency. Emergency. A fire has broken out in the Central Power Station and the Central Command Room. Central Area's containment wall will activate in 90 seconds. All staff must evacuate from Gate 2 at once." An alarm went off and an announcement spoke throughout the room.

Roman quickly ordered to monitor to bring up the Command Room. It showed it was covered in debris and flames.

"…So awful…" That's all I could say as I brought my hands to my mouth in shock.

Roman turned to me with a serious expression. "Gabrielle, evacuate right now. I'm going to the Command Room. The containment wall is about to close. Get yourself out before it's too late!" He ordered before rushing out of the room.

I looked at Fou as he stared at me and I knew what he was trying to say to me. "I know. Let's go save Mash!" I said determined and Fou gave a chirp in agreement before we both rushed out the door.

* * *

 **?**

 **James' Pov**

Weakly, I could opened my eyes and I saw myself in a place that no human could be without proper equipment and training: space.

I was in space just above Earth and somehow, I was breathing normally. Looking at the planet, I saw something horrifying. Every piece of land was bathed in a glowing orange color.

Earth was burning in a sea of flames.  
 _  
"What the hell happened?"_ I thought weakly before feeling something coming towards Earth. I turned and saw a bright blue sphere fly past me towards what once was the beautiful island nation of the Rising Sun, Japan. Before anything else happened, I passed out again.

* * *

 **Singularity F**

 **Location: Fuyuki**

 **Year: A.D. 2004**

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

After I went in to try and find Mash or anyone else still alive from the explosion, I found myself in a burning city. The air was filled with the smell of smoke and death. After Mash saved me from a rain of arrows and some skeletons, she told me that she had become a Demi-Servant, a human fused with a heroic spirit.

We ended up finding Olga Marie Animusphere, current Director of Chaldea and head of the Animusphere family. She was a teen like myself with long, white hair that went down to her waist and a bit tied up on her left that reached to her shoulder. She wore a similar uniform to mine, except the jacket was orange and black with golden accessories, that ended with a white skirt, red stockings, and black high heels. We both had the same eye color. Saving her from some more skeletons. She then scolded me and Roman, who was still back at the Command Center, she accepted that since I was the only Master and because Mash had to force me to become her Master to save my life, we had to investigate the Singularity.

Soon, we found ourselves at a school where we and Mash were fighting a new enemy: The Lancer Servant from the Fifth Holy Grail War. After Mash engaged her for a bit, she surrounded us with chains so we couldn't escape. Just as it looked bad, suddenly a voice a voice rang out.

 _"You've got guts. A little girl is still a little girl, but you seem pretty strong. That's why I can't leave you like this."_ The voice sounds like a male I believe, said.

"Who are you?" The busty, purple-haired Lancer asked before looking to the left as the voice spoke again, _"Who? Look at me and you'll know…"_ Just then a burst of light sprung up from the location she was looking at and we turned to it as well. _"…old friend."_ The voice finished mockingly.

Appearing from it was an adult male wearing a short, light-blue cloak with a fur-lined hood that was up and covering his eyes. His arms and torso were covered by a see-through piece of clothing that showed off his muscles. He wore robe-like pants and a segmented belt around his waist, but his feet were bare. He welded a wooden staff that had a club at the top with a charm on the tip of it. Those knowledgeable in mythology would say that he resembled a mage of the forests: a druid.

Lancer glared at him before speaking, "You… Caster!" The man just smiled and lifted his hood back to reveal he had blue hair that was tied to the back, which reached down to his waist and piercing orange eyes. He smirked just as Lancer asked, "Why do you side with these wanderers?"

Caster just gave an annoyed look before replying. "Because it's better than being on your side, of course!" He then dragged his hand horizontally in front of his as strange symbols appear in the air before shooting forwards as fireballs towards Lancer.

 _'BBBBOOOOMMM!'_

The blast knocked down the chains around us, but in front of us revealed that Lancer was still alive.

The blue haired Caster moved in front of us while speaking, "I'm a Caster Servant. For certain reason, I consider her an enemy. The enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my ally, but for now, you can trust me." Without looking at Mash, he spoke, "Get in position, young lady. Skill aside, your courage is second to none."

Moving the shield in front of her, Mash simply said, "Right."

Caster then spoke to me. "Girl! Are you the Master? Then I'll leave it to you for the commands." Looking at the command spells on my right hand, I clutched to it with steel my nerves. "It'd be a temporary contract, but out of regard for that brave young lady, I'll become your Servant." He explained

Lancer looked at us before smiling. "That's fine with me. It means I can kill you earlier than planned. I'll take you while you're still flesh and blood." Spinning the staff with the Sycle blade on it, she gained a bloodthirsty look and then the fight began.

 **Timeskip**

After beating Lancer, Caster was about to explain the situation going on here when more skeletons appeared and once again, battle commenced.

"Fujimaru, you need to support your Servants, not just stand behind them and do nothing!" The Director shouted at me as she fought off some skeletons with a Gandr spell.

"I-I'm still new to this, you can't expect me to do everything perfectly, director!" I yelled back nervously.

"I know that nor do I care right now! Just keep them away from me!" She replied harshly.

"Fou, fou!" Fou, who was on my shoulder, rubbed his head against my cheek to reassure me.

I couldn't help, but smile a little at the gesture. "Thanks, Fou." I petted him before looking back at the two Servants fighting the skeletons.

As Mash was busy blocking the oncoming attacks, she failed to see a skeleton coming up from behind with its sword aiming for her head. Luckily, before it could get close enough, a fireball engulfed it, incinerating it. Mash looked behind her to see ashes floating down and then looked to her right to see Caster standing there.

"You need to be aware of your surroundings, young lady. You never know what's out to kill ya, or what's out for that figure of yours." The wise, but perverted male Servant teased her. Yes, it turns out he's a perverted old man deep down in him.

Mash could only blush "I apologize." She then pushed all the swords and spears back with all her strength and swung the long part of the shield at the skeletons in front of her, destroying them. Quickly, she brought her shield back up to block arrows that were being shot at her before dodging a spear thrust to her left and knocking the spear-wielding skeleton to the ground with her shield and ending its undead life by smashing its skull to pieces with the long part of her shield.

Spotting some archers that were shooting at Mash a few feet away, Caster quickly created some runes in the air. _"Ansuz!"_ He shouted and the runes quickly shot forwards as fireballs towards their target and finished them in an explosion.

 _'BOOOOOOOOM!'_

Seeing that all the archers were gone, he turned back to see Mash finishing off the last skeleton by smashing it into one of the decimated buildings. "All right, I think that's the last of them." He said as he walked back to me and the Director. "Good. Now we can get moving." I said just as Mash returned panting and sweaty. "You okay Mash?" I quickly asked in concern for my friend.

"Yes, Sempai. I'm just still getting the use to combat." Mash smiled to reassure me. "Maybe we should stop somewhere to see if we can get you to activate your Noble Phantasm." Caster suggested. Suddenly the Director spoke, "We can do that another time, now isn't because we have a mission to focus on, so let's just move already." she ordered strictly.

Caster held his arms up in defense. "Jeez, young miss. No need to be so strict. It's no wonder your hair is so white." The blue-haired man joked, much the annoyance of Chaldea's director.

"L-let's calm down, director. Caster does have a point. We're going to need everything we got to fix this singularity." I tried to keep the Director from trying to strangle the blue-haired Caster, not like she could possibly stand against a Servant in the first place.

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine, but we need to do it in a-." Suddenly, Dr. Roman's image appeared, but it was glitching badly.

"Direc- 'static' -relle- 'static' -thing is- 'static' -above- 'static'!" He tried to speak but was unable to clearly due to an unknown cause before the hologram cut out.

"Dr. Roman, we can't hear you properly. Repeat." Director ordered but got no reply. "Roman, repeat what you said!" She yelled out the order again, but still nothing.

"What happened? Did we lose connection?" I asked in concern.

"No, we should have the connection to the command center all the time." She stated, baffled by the unexpected event that has just occurred.

"Then why can't we reach Roman?" I asked.

Suddenly, myself and everyone else, judging from their faces, felt a strange feeling wash over them. It was a feeling of something powerful to me, but for the two Servants and Fou, it looked like it was completely different.

It was the presence of something dangerous.

Fou suddenly looked up at the sky as did the Servants.

"Fou, kyuu!" Fou barked.

"Something's coming and it's not friendly!" Caster shouted as he and Mash rushed out in front of me and the Director to defend us.

"W-where is it!?" I asked in worry.

"Above us!" Mash yelled as she prepared her shield.

Then the sky lit up in blue as a shining, blue sphere quickly descended from the clouds and stopped abruptly near the ground before it released a burst of light, temporarily blinding us.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

In the distance, a man with white hair and silver eyes wearing a black bodysuit and had tan skin with red lines on his arms and eyes was watching the group when he felt something dangerous coming and then watched the blue sphere descend and release a blinding light.

 _'What the hell!?'_ Was all he could think before the light finally disappeared and the area it was at was now covered by smoke and dust it kicked up.

As both he and the group in the ruined city stared into the dust and smoke that the sphere kicked, they see something that shocked them.

Where the sphere once was, stood a 50 meter, reptilian-like creature with greenish-gray scales, and short arms with three digits with sharp claws, as did its feet. Its tail, back, and the top of its head had three, vertically rows of spikes. It had large, glowing, yellow eyes and a large mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

Standing tall, it released a roar that could be heard for miles.

"SKKKROOOOOCH!"

The group was shocked at the appearance of the giant beast.

"What the hell is that?!" Olga shrieked while pointing at the monster.

"Sempai, Director, get back, it's not safe!" Mash told them.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 33 _Space Beast - Charge_**

The creature, Bemular, heard Olga shrieking and turned towards the group. Annoyed by the shrieking coming from them, it started to move towards them to silence them.

"Shit, it's moving towards us!" Caster yelled as he noticed the beast stomp towards them.

"Run!" Gabrielle cried out as they all retreated down the ruined street.

Bemular noticed them trying to run, much to its amusement. Charging a fire ball, it shot it forwards at the retreating group.

They ran when suddenly a massive explosion occurred behind them, sending them flying forwards.

 _'BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!'_

The heat from the fireball and the explosion burnt their skins, but this didn't stop Caster from getting up and glare at the approaching monster.

"Okay, you wanna fight, then you'll get a fight, you bastard!" He shouted at the creature before creating some runes and shooting them at its eyes.

 _'BBBBBOOOOMMMM'_

"SSSSSSKRRRRROOOOOCCCCCHHH!" It cried as the fireballs made contact.

"HA! How do you like that, ya ugly bastard!" Caster shouted triumphally, but then his face changing into shock as a massive, blue fireball flew out from the smoke around the creature's face. Mash then jumped in front of him, shield raised to protect him, but the fireball exploded on contact and the blast knocked them back into the collapsed skyscraper that trapped the group, burnt and bleeding from their wounds.

"Caster, Mash!" Gabrielle cried out.

"Stay down!" Caster ordered and then he and Mash stood in front of her, Olga, and Fou to try and protect them with everything they had as they watched the giant reptile from space advance on them.

Bemular approached the insects that brought pain to it. It would grant them death as punishment for their crime.

The group looked up to see the monster charging up another energy attack. Gabrielle held Fou close and she and Olge both closed their eyes and waited for the end to come. Mash prepared her shield to try and protect the three behind her and Caster prepared to use his Noble Phantasm to try and fight the beast.

 _'Someone, anyone. Please save us!'_ Gabrielle thought to the world as she clutched the blue gem around her neck in her right hand, praying for a miracle.

Praying for a hero of some kind.

* * *

 **?**

 **James' Pov**

Groaning, I open my eyes and instead of space or my dorm room, it was a black world full of blue waves all around.

"Whe-Where am I?" I asked, only to get no reply. Baffled, I was about to start thinking when…

 _"SSSSSSKKKKKKKOOOOOOCCCCCCHHHH!"  
_  
Snapping my head to my left, I see a ripple in the space that showed and image of something that shocked me: A giant reptilian monster moving in a burning city.

"A…monster?" I asked myself. But then I see what it's moving towards: A group of oddly dressed people and a small, white creature.

Horrified, I started to shout at the group, "Oi! Run into the alleys!" Then I noticed that all the alleys were blocked by flames and rubble. Also, judging by the way they just looked at the massive being stomping towards them, it appeared they didn't hear anything.

 _'No…'  
_  
The creature is now in front of the group.

"No…" I spoke softly.

Two of the group, one male, and the other female rush out in front of the others. The female places her shield in front of the others while the male appears to be preparing something. The monster's mouth begins to glow with blue energy.

"NO!" I cry out, tears swelling up in my eyes before I heard something.

 _"Someone...Anyone...Please save us!"_ A female voice cried.

A cry for help. A plea for help that I couldn't do anything about.

"Damn it! Why do I have to watch this!? Is this punishment for surviving a massive tragedy will others died!? I need do something, anything to help them! To protect their lives! Their futures! I wish I had the power to save them!" I cried out, hoping anyone could hear me.

 _'BUM-BUM!'_

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

Suddenly, a new wave of pain shot out through James' body.

"Ah!"

James clutched his chest with his hands to try an ease the pain, only for it to grow more and more unbearable. He then brought his arms around him and his legs to his chest as he grit his teeth hard and tightly closed his eyes.

 _'BAM-BAM!'_

One final wave shot through his body before his eyes snapped open, revealing that they've changed from yellowish-green to a glowing red.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR **RRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!** " His arms and legs shot outwards as his scream started to change in tone before a glowing, red, V-shaped mark appears on his chest and red lines moved from it to the rest of his body and then the whole space was bathed in a bright light.

* * *

 **Fuyuki**

 **No one's Pov**

Just as Bemular was about to fire its attack, a small light flashed in the sky before a glowing, red sphere appeared and raced towards Bemular. The sphere collided against Bemular and knocked the monster back some distance into some burning buildings. With the beast knocked down, the sphere used this chance to sweep over the group and move them to safety.

The sphere slowly descended near a half-destroyed building and then two, giant hands moved closer to the building and placed the group on the ground. As they stood up, they opened their eyes, which were closed due to the light from the sphere, and looked around at their surroundings.

"What? H-h-how did we get here?" Gabrielle asked in confusion. Just a moment ago, they were about to be incinerated by that monster and now their safe and sound near a building.

"Fou, fou!" Fou barked as he pointed at something behind the group.

"Fou, what's wro-." Gabrielle asked, but stopped as she and the others turned around to see what the little, white creature was pointing at only to get a bigger shock.

Bemular finally got back on its feet and gave out a roar of anger. What dared to harm it!? Looking around for what attacked, it suddenly stopped upon seeing the light and the shape of it. It too was shocked, but that shock soon turned to fear as Bemular knew what the light was. A being from a race many failed to defeat.

In the distance, a man looked on with amazement at what he saw. It wasn't the being that amazed him, but the energy from the being is what did. It was like the look in his father's eye's when he found a boy that should have been beyond saving still alive. It was a feeling of hope.

 _'But, is this being a threat or something else?'_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in a massive open space within a cave, stood a young woman in heavy, black knight armor with red lines running along it. Her hair was gold and tied up into a bun at the back and her skin was pale enough to make one question whether she was alive or not. In front of her, in both hands was a black and red longsword pierced into the ground. She opened her golden eyes, her gaze like that of a dragon, upon sensing a powerful energy. Even if she was a cold being drowned in darkness, the energy she felt was warm. Like it was reaching out to her and pull her out of the despair and regret she was in and give her hope.

 _'No, this is the path I've chosen. It's too late to go back.'_ She thought sternly to herself before quickly shaking off the feeling, believing that she was too deep in darkness to be saved, but for some reason, the feeling didn't disappear and was still in her blackened heart as a single speck of light.

Back with the group, their reactions varied.

Olga looked like she was about to faint.

Fou just kept looking at it with curiosity.

Caster and Mash moved forwards, glaring at the light bathed being, thinking it was another threat.

Gabrielle, however, she only stared at the being in awe before she broke the silence.

"A…. silver…. giant?" Those were the only words that Gabrielle could mutter as she finally got a clear look at the being that saved her and the others.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost Volume 1 Track 2 _Nexus – Encounter_**

As the light dispersed, standing in front of the group was a 49-meter giant. He was mostly silver, with gray and black details, and on his arms, were red bracers with small blades that protruded from beneath. His head had a large fin on the top and two more on the sides that went down to his neck, making it look like a helmet. His mouth looked like it couldn't move and his glowing, oval-shaped eyes looked down at the group. The most noticeable feature on the giant was on his chest. On it was a large, red, V-shaped gem that seemed to glow with an unknown energy.

No one could speak due to the giant's presence, but unlike the hostile presence of the reptilian beast that tried to kill them, the giant gave off the feeling of protection and hope. However, only Gabrielle felt soothed by it and felt like she could trust this being.

"SSSKKKKOOOOOCCCCCHHHHH!"

The giant's head quickly snapped up and turned to the source of the roar to see that Bemular had finally decided to throw away the fear it had and fight the giant. Probably because it has never seen this being from the race it feared, so it must be a weak one.

Turning towards the Space Monster, the giant watched as Bemular charged towards him before looking down at his hands for a moment and then clenched them with determination before looking back at the charging monster. He then put his right hand out in a fist and his left straight and close to his chest.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 44 _Nexus - Heroic_**

"SHU!" He shouted before charging towards Bemular, each step shaking the ground and throwing up debris. Then the two titans slammed into each other and the impact of the two massive being colliding knocked the group off their feet while debris flew up around the giants.

Bemular and the Silver Giant, as Gabrielle called it, battled off with their strength as both tried to push the other back, but the two appeared to be equal until Bemular started to feel itself being overpowered as the giant began to push back the beast away for the group.

"Strong…" Gabrielle said as she watched the Silver Giant push back the colossal reptile.

Then a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump a bit before turning to see Mash with a serious expression. "Sempai, we must take cover." She said sternly before grabbing her hand and guild her to the inside of the half-destroyed building. Fou followed them and then Caster while carrying Olga under one arm, due to her being frozen in fear, followed suit.

When the giant felt like it was a safe distance from the group he saved, he then pushed Bemular away with a kick before he rolled under the claw swipe that Bemular made and got behind him before grabbing its tail. Using all his strength, he moved his body with enough momentum to lift Bemular off its feet and began to spin Bemular around a few times before throwing the Space Monster further away from the group and crashing to the ground. Bemular rolled and stood up and looked back at its opponent, only to see the giant jump high into the air.

"HAAAH!" He shouted as he flew forwards and placed his left foot out before landing a kick to the side of the monster's face. After getting back up, the giant followed up with several punches to Bemular's body before blocking its right claw and then delivered a left kick.

Staggering back a bit, the space reptile counter attacked by quickly turning its back and swung its tail at the upper part of the giant's body, causing him to duck, but that gave Bemular the chance to opens its mouth and fire a blue fireball at the Silver Giant.

"AHHHH!" Unable to react in time to block or dodge, the Silver Giant ended up being hit in the chest and with a shout of pain, was sent flying into the air and into some ruined buildings.

Gabrielle could only watch in worry as the Silver Giant landed into the buildings.

 _'CCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHH!'_

Getting up, the Silver Giant didn't have a chance to stand up before seeing Bemular firing more fireballs at him, causing him to evade by rolling to the left. Finally standing up, the giant then deflected one of the fireballs with his left arm then used his right arm to deflect another one before finally punching the third one with his left fist.

Bemular then stopped firing as it looks like it used too much of its strength and energy. Seeing this, the Silver Giant ran at the beast before jumping high in the air right towards Bemular. Once close enough, the giant grabbed the beast by the neck and using the momentum from his fall, and gave Bemular a Kaiji-style side DDT, slamming its head first to the ground.

After that, the giant stood back up and moved behind Bemular, as the beast was trying to get back up, only to get placed into another headlock from the giant. Bring Bemular to its feet, the giant made another jump while giving a shout, but this time still holding onto Bemular's head.

"HA!" The giant's jump went as high as Bemular's body height before coming back down, dragging its head along with him, and putting his right knee out and slamming the beast's bottom jaw on it.

"Damn, nice moves." Caster admitted, even though he thought the giant was dangerous like the creature he was fighting. Olga and Mash only gave him an annoyed look before he spoke again, "What? It's true."

Letting go of its head, the Silver Giant moved in front of Bemular before grabbing its neck and underside before lifting the beast into the air and then threw it into some burning buildings.

 _'CCCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!'_

As the giant prepared himself, a wave suddenly went through his head as he paused before looking down at his arms and hands. Clutching his hands and nodding to himself, he gave stood up straight and looked as if he was about to do something.

"CHU!" He gave a shout that caught the attention of the group. "What's he planning?" Olga asked. Then he moved his left hand out to his left straight before bringing it close to the left side of his torso with the palm facing up and at the same time, bring his right hand and placing it above his left with both palms facing each other before blue electricity formed between them.

The humans looked at the lightning, admiring its beauty, but Fou and the Servants, including the one in the distance, could fell immense power building up and looked on in curiosity before they all heard a commotion at the spot the giant threw the reptilian beast at and saw it getting back up. Bemular, now finally back on its feet, was furious at the giant and now want nothing more than to kill the giant, even the pain the group of insects from before didn't matter now.

The Silver Giant then moved his hands away from each other a bit as a gold light now covered both his hands.

"SHU!" He shouted and in one motion, crossed his arms together in front of him on his right side to form a '+'. When that happened, a vertical, golden-red ray shot out from the top side and went straight towards Bemular, who just turned to face the giant, only to see the beam coming at it.

"SSSSSSKKKKKKOOOOOCCCCCHHHHH!" The Space monster cried as the beam made contact and an unbearable pain shot through its who body. The energy from the beam slowly pushed it back as the giant kept firing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Caster yelled as he and Mash felt the amount of power from the golden-red beam that the giant was shooting. Mash was speechless.

With the man in the distance, he watched in shock when he felt to power from the attack that was coming from the silver being. 'To have this much power!' He thought to himself, amazed that anything in existence could have so much power.

"OOOOOHHHHH." The Silver Giant hummed as he put more energy into the attack. After a few seconds, he canceled the stream of light before dropping onto one knee and just watched the monster.

"SSSSKKKKKRRROOOOCCCCHH…" Bemular weakly cried as it slowly fell backwards onto the ground before being engulfed in a massive explosion.

 _'BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!'_

Silence filled the city as the group and the man watching from afar were stunned by the power the giant had.

* * *

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

"Amazing…" I muttered before me and the others heard an odd noise fill the city.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding.'_

Looking at the silver giant, we noticed that the red, V-shaped gem on his chest was flashing. _'Why's it doing that? Does it mean something?'_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, the giant disappeared in dispersion of light.

"I-Is it gone?" The Director asked nervously. She may try to hide it, but it was obvious to us that she feared being on the battlefield.

"Who cares, it's gone, we aren't in danger anymore. Let's get a move on." Caster spoke.

 _'Does he mean the monster or the giant?'_ I questioned in my head on what Caster said.

Once outside the ruined building, everyone started walking towards a location that Caster said was the source of the Singularity, but I stood in my spot, looking back at where the giant previously was before vanishing. _'Is it possible that…?'_ For some reason, my instincts are telling me to go there because of a strange possibility.

"Oi! Why are you just standing there? We need to get moving." Caster's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Looking back at everyone, they're looking at me with one look of worry (Mash) and two looks of strictness (Director and Caster).

Looking back at the place the Silver Giant was, I decided to trust my instincts. Looking at them, I spoke while pointing at the spot, "We need to go over there first."

They looked at me like I was crazy before the Director spoke, "Fujimaru, have you lost all of your senses, we have no time for fooling around. We have a mission."

"I know, but we have to go over there first and if you all won't come, then I'll go by myself," I spoke back. Looking at each other, Caster and the Director groaned before they all walked towards me.

 **Timeskip**

"So, what's the point of going to this location?" Director asked annoyed. This was the 5th time she asked that. I didn't give her the full answer the last 4 times, but finally annoyed by her constant questioning and the fact that we were now walking up to the area the giant vanished at.

"Because I think the giant didn't vanish and just shrunk down to a smaller size. So, he might be here still."

Suddenly, a wooden staff was placed in my way and then Caster walked in front of me with a stern look before speaking. "Then forget it, we aren't going to look for something that dangerous."

Frowning at him, I spoke to him, "Dangerous? He can't be dangerous."

Director then spoke up, "Caster's right, Fujimaru, we don't know anything about that giant, therefore we can't say it's an ally."

Turning towards her, I was about to retort when Mash put her hand on my shoulder before speaking, "Caster and the Director are right Sempai. For all we know, it could've tried to kill us after it finished off that monster."

Okay, I've had enough! Knocking her hand off my shoulder, I backed away from them and glared at them before I shouted at them, "He saved our lives! He rescued us when we were about to be killed by that monster and you call him dangerous!? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him! He could be weakened from that battle and needs help! If you won't help, then I'll do it myself!" Shock by my outburst, I ran towards the location with them shouting at me to come back.

Navigating around the debris, I eventually came to the center of the area and saw something that surprised me. "What the…" before I could finish talking to myself, a hand grabbed my arm. Turning to see who it was, it was Caster with an angry look before the Director appeared with a similar expression and Mash with a look of worry.

"Okay, enough of this crap! We are not wasting our time with looking for something that could kill us!" He spoke before dragging me to the others where the Director stared at me, furious at what I just did. Just as she was about to shout at me, Mash suddenly looked at the area I was looking at previously and her eyes widened before speaking. "Director, Caster, wait. Look over there." She pointed at the spot I was previously looking at.

Doing as she told them, they looked and then their expressions changed from angry to surprise.

Laying there was a teen who appeared to be 19-years-old with short, brown hair that had a single silver strand on his right side. He wore a red shirt with white details, black pants with a red strip on both sides of each leg and a pair of blue and silver of shoes that I saw had the trademark symbol for Nike. He also had a black jacket on the was unzipped and he looked averagely fit for his age. His eyes were closed, indicating that he was passed out.

"A survivor?" The Director asked, but Caster seemed to be concentrating before speaking out something that surprised us: "It looks like this kid is giving off the same aura as that giant, so that means that we found him."

Suddenly, he stretched his hand out, but before he could launch an attack, I grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing so. "Stop! Can't you see he's just passed out?" I asked him.

"Will you stop this bullshit!? How can you say that he isn't a threat!?" He questioned me angrily.

Suddenly, Fou ran between us and straight towards the teen on the ground. Mash yelled out to him, "Fou, wait! Come back!" But all he did was walk up to the teen's face and sniffed it a bit before giving a chirp and started licking his cheek.

We all rushed to them and Mash went to pick Fou up. Before she could, the teen unconsciously grabbed Fou, making us jump back with Mash, Director, and Caster preparing themselves to attack him. Before I started to think that maybe they were right, the teen, instead of squeezing the life out of Fou, placed him on his chest and started to pet him and amazingly, Fou laid down and seemed to enjoy it. The teen then smiled as he ran his fingers through Fou's fluffy fur.

Looking at the others behind me, who had dumbfounded expressions, I gave them a deadpan look before speaking, "Dangerous, really?"

* * *

 **James' Pov**

After the pain ended, I found myself in the air above the burning city, but before I could think about happened, I saw the scene I saw before the pain began and once again tried reaching them. Next thing I know, I was moving towards them and when I thought about it, I somehow felt different than usual. Before I could wonder why I looked to see the monster that was attacking them was now in some buildings.

Without thinking, quickly picked up the group in my hands, which, to my surprise, were much bigger than before, and moved them to a half-destroyed building. After hearing the roar of the monster turned to see it charging towards me before I finally looked at myself to find I was now some kind of silver titan. Putting the curiosity away, I decided to use this silver, giant me to protect the group I saved.

Using techniques and moves I didn't have any previous knowledge about, I held my ground before something flashed through my head about some energy beam I could fire from my hands. Using this energy beam, I destroyed it before I finally tired out and the V-shaped gem on my chest started flashing and making a dinging sound. Then I passed out.

A weird, but partly terrifying dream, I'll say.

Trying to get so sleep for tomorrows classes, I suddenly felt something licking my check. Hmm, must be one of the cats. How nice. Picking it up, I placed it on my chest and started petting it. Oddly, it didn't resist like usual and instead laid down. Smiling, I continued to pet it, until I heard a voice that sound like the one from my dream and someone started to shake me.

"…up…, Wa… up…, Wake up, please." That doesn't sound like my roommate and now that I think about it, cats aren't allowed in the dorms. So, then what's on my chest?

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

Opening his eyes, James sat up and felt something lad in his lap. Looking down, he saw a fluffy, white creature he has never seen before it looked up at him and then chirped, "Fou!"

Feeling other eyes on him, James looked up and saw the group he had saved in his 'dream': a girl about his age with beautiful, white hair, a girl with pale purple hair carrying a huge shield, and a blue-haired adult male who had a wooden staff.

 _'What...The...Hell.'_ Was all James could think before he felt someone tapping his left shoulder. Turning, he came face-to-face with a beautiful, red-haired girl with orange eyes filled with concern. She was wearing similar clothes to the white-haired girl, only with different colors and less decorative.

"Umm… Are you okay?" She asked him. James just nodded, still confused by the situation he found himself in.

She then reached out and offered to help him up, which he accepted. With a grunt and a pull, she helped him onto his feet.

Dusting himself off, he looked at her a gave a quick thanks before he stopped once he suddenly felt something in his right jacket pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out a wand-like device that had a red, V-shaped gem in the middle, like the one on his chest before he passed out. He raised an eyebrow as he began to examine it with curiosity.

 _'It was at this moment…'_

Suddenly, the little, white creature that was on his lap jumped onto his shoulder. Startled a bit, he then smiled gently at it and started to pet the creature's head, which it seemed to enjoy.

' _...I come to the conclusion...'_

The group, except Gabrielle, looked baffled that the teen before them was, as Caster confirmed, the giant that destroyed the monster that nearly killed them and started to question their idea of him being dangerous. All Gabrielle did was smile at the scene, glad that she was right about him. Walking up next her, Mash, knowing that Fou obviously trust him, decided to throw her suspicion of him away and trust him since her Sempai and Fou are willing to put their trust in him. Both girls looked at each other and smiled before looking back at the scene in front of them.

 _'…that my life was no longer going to be peaceful anymore.'_

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol.1 Track 1 - _Main Title_**

 ** _From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appears before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals._**

 ** _Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title._**

 **Fate/Grand Order**

 **Nexus**

* * *

 **Inset: _Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Title_**

 **Next Time**

"Fuyuki? That city doesn't exist."

"I'm from another universe."

"Immortality. It's just another form of hell."

"You're my opponent."

"What makes you think we're the same!?"

"So, what's your real name?"

 **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**

 ** _Chapter 1 – Lighting the Darkness 1 - UBW_**

* * *

 **And, that's it everyone, the prologue of _Fate/Grand Order: Nexus_. Once again, a huge shout out to CanadianRider, who did the fight scene and looked over the whole story before it was ready. Also, again thank you guys because without you all your words, me or CanadianRider wouldn't have had the confidence to make this, so pat yourselves on the back because the biggest part of this story is all of you.**

 **Also, there will be pairing of my character, but I want you all to tell me what should happen. I'll make a poll to tell me what should happen and a harem is a choice. So please tell about my character and what kind of relationship will occur, be it single or a harem. Just vote what you want and in the next chapter, I'll announce the winner. Poll is on my profile.**

 **Voting will end on Sunday.**

 **Remember everyone, never give up!**

 **With that, NexusLight out.**

 **10/24/2017 - Update: Due to work on the next chapter starting soon and wanting to get the story to the 3rd Singularity, voting will end at 11:59 P.M. tonight. I do apologize, but I want to get it out of the way so the story can progress.**

 **Also, the idea for the next chapter has changed. Originally, Nexus was going to fight Archer then Saber. Now both fights are taking place in separate chapters.**

 **Sorry for the update, but because the game has now reached the third Singularity, I want to get the story to their to stay caught up with the game.**

 **10/5/2017: Update: Decided to place the chapter titles into the story to make it more like the TV shows. They'll appear after the opening sequences. Thank you and have a nice day or night depending where ever you are, unless you live on the Moon.**

 **3/30/2018: Update: Did some editing.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Lighting the Darkness - UBW

**Hello everyone,** **NexusLight** **here and it's Halloween and to make it even more enjoyable, me and CanadianRider have come with the new chapter of **_**Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**_ **. I'm grateful for all your comments on the prologue, so, thank you guys and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Me and** **CanadianRider** **are pleased at the finished product, but our work isn't done yet. So, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I only own the OC.** _ **Fate/Grand Order**_ **belongs to Type-Moon and** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **and the kaiju and aliens belong to** _ **Tsuburaya Productions**_

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 4 - _Komon's Theme_**

 **James' Pov**

"Fou, kyuu!" The little, white creature on my shoulder chirped happily, obviously enjoying being petted. Even though I've never seen an animal like this before and knowing that everything around me and it was on fire, I couldn't help but to smile at it. Despite me being a stranger, it didn't hesitate to approach me and allow me to pet it.

" _Even though I got requests to play for football or basketball due to my above average qualities, I chose to study to become a marine biologist. That was probably because I find life beautiful."_

"Oi. Are you done focusing on the little guy?" A male voice spoke up from behind. Startled, I turned back to the group that woke me up. The blue-haired male and white-haired girl both looked at me with serious expressions, while the other two females looked at me with smiles from watching me interact with the fluffy creature that was now on my head.

" _Life is one of God's greatest creations."_

The white-haired girl then approached me along with the others. Stopping in front of me, she looked up a bit to me in the eyes before speaking, "We need to talk." She ordered strictly.

I looked at her with a bit of confusion before finally speaking, "…Huh?"

"Fou!"

* * *

 **Insert:** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **Vol. 1 Track 1 –** _ **Main Title**_

 _ **From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appears before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals.**_

 _ **Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title.**_

 **Fate/Grand Order**

 **Nexus**

* * *

 **Insert:** _ **Eiyuu**_ **by** _ **doa**_ **TV version**

We see a snowy blizzard before it focuses on a large, white facility in the snowy landscape, then the screen cuts to an apocalyptic city as a silver and red giant, in a crouched position, starts to stand up to his full height. Next, he moves his head to the side as to be looking at the camera.

 **Kakko tsuketeru tsumori de tokui ni natte**

Next, it shows the giant, but this time just in all silver, running through sparks before cutting to the giant, back in his red and silver form, doing a spin kick then posing. It then cuts back to the giant running again, but with a closer look. Cutting again showing the giant jump straight at the camera with a chop attack.

 **Daiji na koto ha zenbu okizari ni shichatte**

It changes back to the giant running through sparks, then cuts to show him, now in a blue and silver form, punching the air before turning his head to the left.

 **Jibun de jibun wo kurushimete iru shuujin**

Cuts back to him still running in sparks. Finally, it cuts to show the giant's fist before moving to the face.

 **Soona boku ni sayonara sa Transformation!**

We now see it change to a blue back ground and begins to show the cast. Moving in from each side to the other side was Gabrielle, Mash, Olga, Roman, Caster or Cú Chulainn, and Fou. We could see others, but they were covered in black. Then the scene changes to where they are in the room preparing to move out before they Rayshift.

 **Yami ga kowakute dou suru**

 **Aitsu ga kowakute dou suru**

 **Ashibumi-shiteru dake ja**

 **Susumanai**

Now a young girl with golden hair and a blue dress with knight armor is seen clashing weapons with a man with golden hair spiked back and golden armor. Then it switches over to another girl with long, golden hair that's tied into a single, long braid, and a white haired man with tanned skin battling with their swords. Finally, Mash, in her black armor with her large shield, is falling slowly to the ground.

 **Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare** **Ha wo kuishibatte omoikkiri mamorinuke** **Korondemo ii yo mata tachiagareba ii** **Tada sore dake dekireba** **Eiyuu sa**

Changing to James holding a wand-like device. Looking at it, it suddenly pulses a little. He then closes his eyes and then snaps them open before he faces forwards and then moves the device to the left side of his torso and then pulls it out of it sheath before holding it in front of him for a moment and suddenly, light explodes from it. Next, the silver being is shown rising up from the center of a blue light shooting up as it turns orange. The scene changes to show Gabrielle and the others in awe at a blue light as it changes back to show the being in his silver and red form uncrossing his arms and brings them up and moves them apart as blue, electric energy forms between his arms before it raised it arms up high before coming back to form an 'L' with its arms as a blue energy ray fires out from his right arm. After that, it showed the giant again in a crouched position as explosion occurs behind him.

 **Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare** **Onna mo sou sa miteru dake ja hajimaranai** **Kore ga tadashii tte ieru yuuki ga areba ii** **Tada sore dake dekireba** **Eiyuu sa**

 **Alright!**

Finally, it shows the cast of the story in a line: James standing in the middle, Gabrielle, Mash, and Olga to his right and Roman, Caster, and a woman that looked like the lady in the Mona Lisa painting to his left. There were 2 unknown figures standing at the left and right ends and Fou was standing on James' left shoulder. Then the giant appeared behind James in the same position as him.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - Lighting the Darkness - UBW_**

 **No one's Pov**

Returning to the half-destroyed building, Gabrielle, Mash, and Olga found some chairs that were still intact and were currently sitting in them while Caster chose to lean against the wall and Fou chose to lay in Gabrielle's lap.

They all stared at James, who was in a chair as well, but…

* * *

 **James' Pov**

"Will you please release my arms and legs?" I asked again.

The moment I responded to the white-haired girl back at the crater, the blue-haired man suddenly grabbed me and lifted me off the ground before putting his right hand in front of my torso and spoke in a weird language or something. Suddenly, I felt something holding my arms to my sides and no mattered how much I tried, they wouldn't move. They then dragged me to the building I placed them near when I saved them in my silver giant form and then put me into this chair.

' _PEEW!'_

Suddenly, something flew past my head and when I turned around, I saw a little black spot on the wall giving off a little smoke. Turning to the white-haired girl, I saw her right hand out in the shape of a gun and noticed a bit of smoke coming off her finger tip.

"I'm the one asking the questions. You can only ask a question when given permission and to answer you, no." She spoke in a serious tone. I gave her a rapid nod in fear not wanting my head to be blown off by whatever that was.

"First, who are you?" She asked.

"My name's James, James Waller." Nodding, she lowered her hand before looking down at the wand-like device I found in my jacket and a strange gun, which was in the right pocket of my pants. It was strange because it was nearly pistol sized, but it's handle was aligned with the barrel. At first, I didn't know what it was until I saw the hole at the end and a pump on the barrel. She then looked back at me and continued questioning.

"What are these objects you had?"

"I don't know. I didn't have them before." She glared at me a little before speaking, "Then why did you have them?"

"I told you. I woke up and they were in my pockets." With a little suspicion, she then asked me, "Last question. Where you that silver giant that fought that thing from before?"

"Yes." I simply replied.

"Don't try to- wait, what?" Just as she was about to yell at me, she suddenly stopped and looked at me with wide eyes full of confusion, as did the others.

"I said yes." I replied, baffled by their confusion. It was obvious that I was a silver giant not too long ago.

"Umm, you just said yes to something that we thought you would try to deny." The blue-haired man spoke.

Confused, I spoke again, "Well, I don't really see any reason to hide it. Actually, I would have tried to find you guys to make sure you were all OK." That surprised them even more, except for the red-haired girl who was giving the white-haired girl a smug look. Deciding to use this chance, I spoke, "Now can I ask you some questions, please?"

Still baffled by my response, the white-haired girl just nodded her head. "Okay, since I told you all my name, what's all yours?" Finally snapping out of it, the red-haired girl went first. "My name's Gabrielle Fujimaru." She introduced herself.

Next was the purple-eyed girl sitting next to her. "I'm Mash Kyrielight. Pleased to meet you, Waller-san." She finished with a small bow.

"Same, but you don't have to call me that, just call me James." Suddenly, her face exploded with red and she started to stutter, not making any sense. "Umm, are you okay Mash? You look like you have a fever." I looked at her worried. Instead of responding, her face turned from red to a shade of red I didn't think existed. Okay, I'm confused.

Hearing chuckling, I turned to the source and saw the only other male, if the little, white creature was a male, laughing to himself. Also, everyone else looked at me as if I was an idiot. Ignoring the looks, I asked him, "Is something wrong?"

He finished chuckling and looked at me with an amused grin. "Nope. It's just that your hilarious, kid." Wait, what did I do that's funny. "I actually am starting to like ya. Anyways, I'm Caster."

"Wait, no last name?" I asked curious.

He shook his head. "No, I have one. I just prefer using Caster."

Suddenly, something brushes against my leg. Looking down I saw the little, white animal from before. "So, who's this?"

Mash, no longer blushing and stuttering, spoke. "His name is Fou."

The now named Fou then jumped up on my lap and laid down. Smiling at the action, I looked back at Mash. "Friendly, isn't he?"

"Actually, he never really interacts with anyone besides me and Sempai…" Does she mean Gabrielle? "…but he appears to have taken a liking to you, Waller-san. That means you're now Fou's third caretaker." What? Me? Fou's third caretaker?

Pushing that aside, I looked at the white-haired girl. "And you are?"

"Olga Marie Aninusphere, head of the Animusphere house and Director of Chaldea." She spoke with a bit of pride.

I nodded with a smile before speaking, "Nice to meet you Marie." Suddenly, everyone, apart from Caster, looked at me with horrified looks as Marie froze in place. Confused, I was about to turn and ask Gabrielle what was wrong when I suddenly felt a presence in front of me and looked back to see that Marie somehow moved from her seat to standing in front of me with her finger in a gun shape pointing straight at my head.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't blast you're brain out of your thick head?" She questioned while glaring at me.

Baffled and a bit scared by her behavior, I answered. "Because I don't really work under you, no offence, and what's wrong with calling you Marie. I don't bother with honorifics or that kind of stuff because 1.) I'm an American. 2.) Friends should just call each other by their first names or whatever they like to be called."

She frowned at me before asking, "What makes you think we're friends?"

Shrugging, I looked at her and replied, "Because I trust you. I'm not going to ask you to trust me, but that doesn't mean I won't turn my back on you. Once I meet someone and get to know them, they're my friend. I've been called stupid for it, but I'd prefer that then being alone."

Surprised by my answer, she was silent for a moment before sighing. "Very well, call me what you want. Truly, I've never met anyone this stupid before."

She then told Caster to remove the binding runes on me. Runes, like magical symbols or something?

Caster walked over grinning again. "Damn, kid. You must have balls of steel to go through that without having your head blown off." What's that mean? Putting his hand out, he spoke that weird language again, only saying something different. Suddenly, I felt the invisible force that was holding my arms to his sides disappeared as did around my legs.

Standing up, I then stretched to unstiffen my bones. Walking over to the device and gun, I picked them up and placed them into my pants pockets. Turning around, I was about to talk to Marie when suddenly, something blue popped out of nowhere and revealed to be some hologram of a man. "Director? Oh, good we finally reestablish communication. Anyway, is everyone alright?" The hologram asked before Marie started speaking, "Romani! What took you so long. For God's sakes, were you slacking off again?" Gezz, she doesn't need to be so bossy towards everyone.

"N-No! Me and the remaining staff were trying to regain connection with you all, but something was jamming the signal. We finally regained connection just now. Anyways, what happened?" He explained before asking about the problem.

Marie looked at where I previously fought the monster at as my giant self before turning back to the hologram. "We were attack by some kind of giant monster (kaiju) that appeared from a blue sphere." She explained.

"What!? A kaiju!? Were none of you hurt!?" He yelled in concern.

Then Mash spoke up. "Me and Caster took most of the damage. So, Sempai and the Director weren't hurt to badly."

Then Gabrielle decided to speak. "Yeah, luckily we were saved before it could kill us."

Letting out a sigh of relief, the man, Romani I believe his name was, spoke, "Thank God. At lea-wait. Saved? What saved you?" Right, might as well introduce myself so the poor guy doesn't get any more surprises later.

"That would be me, sir." I spoke up as Marie, Mash, Gabrielle, and the hologram turn towards me as I walked up to them.

"Umm, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm James Waller, the one who saved your friends." I replied.

Marie suddenly spoke up annoyed, "Me and this slacker are not friends, he just makes others around him slack off."

"Jezz, Marie, he's obviously concerned about you and the other's safety and you call him a slacker?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, surprised that she would call him a slacker for only worrying about the group's wellbeing.

"Wait? Did he just call you 'Marie' Director? What happened while communications were down?" He asked.

Suddenly, Marie became very agitated before turning sharply at Romani's hologram glaring at him. "Nothing like that you idiot!" She yelled before turning away, mumbling to herself.

 _'What was she talking about?'_ I asked myself mentally before I turned back to Romani to continue our conversation.

"Anyways Waller-san…"

"Just call me James, sir." I interrupted.

He just nodded with a smile before resuming, "Anyways James, I want to ask you how you saved the group from a kaiju?" He asked.

"Simple, I fought it." I simply replied.

He then gained a look of confusion. "Wait. You fought a giant monster?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I replied with a blank look.

He looked at me for a bit before speaking again, "Umm, I find that hard to believe."

Gabrielle suddenly spoke up, "He did though, he just has his own secret weapon to do it."

Looking at her with an eyebrow raised, Dr. Roman asked, "Secret weapon?"

Not wanting to bother with any more questions, I decided to change the subject. "Okay, let's move on. I introduced myself, so, what about you, sir."

Realizing I didn't know his name, turned back to me scratching the back of his head. "Oh, sorry James. My name's Romani Archaman, but people prefer to call me Dr. Roman or just Roman."

"It's nice to meet you, Roman." I spoke with a smile.

"So, James. Can you tell us what happened here in Fuyuki?" He asked with a curious tone.

I frowned a bit by what he said. _'Fuyuki?'_ I thought to myself before asking him, "Umm, what's Fuyuki?"

Suddenly everyone looked baffled by my question and Roman decided to answer, "Fuyuki City, Japan. The city that your in."

Now, I know plenty of Japanese cities, but…

"There's no city in Japan called Fuyuki."

Everyone gained confused looks and then Roman asked another question. "Aren't you a survivor from here?"

"No. Not long ago, I was in my college dorm room in Hastings, Nebraska in the United States." I answered in confusion by the situation.

 _'Okay, what's going on?'_ I started to think about anything that was odd. _'I became a silver giant, fought and destroyed a giant monster, met a group of oddly dressed people who had a creature that I've never seen before, Caster did something that held my arms and legs together, Marie nearly took my head off with something just by pointing her finger (something that only Chuck Norris was capable of), I talked to Roman, who was speaking from a hologram, and now a city that I'm sure doesn't exist in Japan.'_

I tried to put the pieces together before I remembered one more thing. _'Wait, before all of that, I passed out before waking up above Earth's atmosphere, and then I passed out again before waking up in some weird space.'_ Could it be possible? I did believe the theory, but never thought of it being possible.

…No, it has to be the only explanation of what's going on. Just then I finally snapped out of my thinking trance and turned to the others with Gabrielle and Roman looking at me with confusion and concern, while Marie looked at me impatiently.

"James, are you alright?" Roman asked, worried about me suddenly zoning out.

Nodding, I spoke, "Yeah. I was just thinking about a possibility that may explain my situation."

"And what might that be?" Marie asked, obviously wanting answers.

Alright, here goes. Taking a small breath, I answered, "I'm not from this universe."

Silence filled the atmosphere for a bit as everyone stared at me, clearly not expecting me to say that. Roman was the one to break the silence. "I-I'm sorry. I think I misheard you. What did you say?" He asked me.

"I'm not from this universe." I answered again.

Marie's expression suddenly hardened before she spoke, "This isn't a time for joking around, Waller. Now tell us what your situation really is." Yep, just as I thought, they don't believe me.

"I'm not joking. I think I was sent from my universe to another, which is this one." I retorted.

Sighing, Marie brought her left hand to her forehead. "That's impossible. Only one being has ever been able to travel to other dimensions and no one has seen the old fart for a long time."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another dimension**

 **No one's Pov**

"ACHOO!"

An old man with gray hair and a gray beard suddenly sneezed. Looking up at nothing, he mumbled to himself. "Someone must have called me an old fart again somewhere."

 _"Oi. Are you going to do something or just sit there all day talking to yourself?"_ He looked back at a fellow dimension jumper, a red and blue being with a glowing gem on both his chest and forehead and two blades on his head, who was waiting for him to focus back on the game of poker that they were playing in the headquarters the being's team used.

"Right, sorry. I actually remembered that I have something I need to talk to you about." His poker opponent looked at him in confusion before asking, _"What's that?"_

"How about we finish our game first? After you."

If he could make a facial expression, the other being would have been smug, as he revealed his hand, which contained 5 of clubs, 5 of diamonds, 5 of hearts, 5 of spades, and 2 of diamonds. _"Four of a kind. I'd like to see ya beat that. So, what do you have, old man?"_

The old man looked down at the cards he had before grinning and revealed his hand: Ace of diamonds, king of diamonds, queen of diamonds, jack of diamonds, and 10 of diamonds. "Royal straight flush." Stunned, his opponent sat in his seat in silence before shouting.

 _ **"DAMN IT!"**_ All the while, the old man was laughing as he grabbed the pile of diamonds his opponent had found during his travels.

* * *

 **Back in the F/GO universe**

 **James' Pov**

"Look I don't want to spend the rest of our time arguing with you all. I know that Fuyuki City never existed in Japan and none of everything I've seen so far has been known about or even possible last time I remember. That's enough to convince me that I did travel from my universe to here. Whether you believe me or not." I said, a little stressed of the argument we've been having the last few minutes. "But can I ask what's going on in this place and why the city is on fire."

"That's nothing for you to know, Waller. Don't concern yourself with us or the situation." Marie told me.

Walking up to her, I looked down a bit into her eyes (I was taller than her, but not by a whole lot) before speaking again, "Sorry, Marie, but it does concern me the moment we met, besides it's not like there is anything to hide from me. The burning city makes me curious enough."

Looking at the flame consumed city, she sighed before speaking, "Fine."

 **Time skip**

"Okay, I guess I got a good understanding of the situation, something in this time has caused a disruption and when you all were about to come here, something happened that made Gabrielle the only one available to do the investigation." After telling me about what happened, I spoke a shortened version of it to see if I understood it.

Marie nodded. "Yes, and speaking of that, Fujimaru, Kyrielight, Caster. We need to get moving." Hearing their names, they all gathered to where we were before turning to Caster. "Caster, can you continue guiding us to the location?" She asked.

Caster nodded. "Sure. Let's get a move on, people." They walked out of the building and towards a road that led up a hill towards what I think was one of those Shinto Shrines that I heard about that were found across Japan. I followed as well, but before we reached the incline, Marie stopped as well as the rest of the group before the all turned to look at me.

"What?" I spoke, confused by their looks.

Marie then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Heading with you guys to whatever's causing this whole mess." I replied. Marie shook her head before speaking, "This is our mission, Waller. What you need to be doing is hiding from anything that's dangerous."

 _'Nice to know she's concerned about my safety.'_ I thought before I shook my head. "Sorry Marie, but I'm coming with you guys and you can't stop me."

She starts to get frustrated with my stubbornness. "Why? You have nothing to do with this."

Looking at them, I nodded. "Your right. It doesn't involve me."

Surprised by my answer, she looked at me. "Then why?"

Reaching into my right jacket pocket, I pulled out the wand-like device and held it in front of me so the others could see it. "Because of the power I now have. I managed to save you all from that monster a while ago, but now that I have that type of power, means I have to choose what I want to do with it. I want to help you guys. I want to help humanity. As one of history's greatest quotes went, "With great power, comes great responsibility." I don't want to be some super hero, but I want to protect something I hold value in. I want to protect the future of humanity. That's the responsibility I believe this power should be used for."

Gabrielle, Mash, and Marie looked stunned by what I said, but Caster walked up to me and put a hand on my head. I looked at him and he had a proud look on his face before he spoke to me. "Good words, kid. Many who people called heroes in history never wanted to be one, but just wanted to help people in some way. You don't care about the dangers ahead on this kind of path, just as long as you can help someone or some people live on to the future they make. I guess I was wrong about you the whole time. You really are a good guy after all." Removing his hand, he grinned at me.

Smiling, I held my right fist out. Caster understood the gesture and fist bumped me with his left hand. Looking back to the others, Gabrielle had a bright smile on her face, Mash stared at me with eyes full of amazement, and Fou gave a chirp of approval from Gabrielle's shoulder.

Marie looked at everyone with a conflicted expression. Finally, she sighed and turned to me. "Very well. You can help us, but please don't slow us down."

Turning to her, I gave a smile and a nod. "Hai!" With that we set off.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **? Pov**

After reporting to Saber about what happened, I went back out to find the group that were heading towards the Greater Grail. I found them just getting on the secret path towards the cave. However, he spotted someone else with them. A teen that appeared to be an American with black and red pants, a red shirt, and a black jacket. The most noticeable detail on him was the single strand of silver on the right side of his short, brown hair. He appeared to be averagely fit for his age.

 _'Where did he come from? Is he a survivor? No, I would have spotted him before.'_ He thought to himself before noticing a group of stray Dragon Tooth Warriors heading towards the group. He decided to put his thoughts on the unknown teen away and head back to the cave entrance and wait for them.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

' _CLANG!'_ The sound of sword meeting shield rang throughout the forest.

Coming across a group of what Olga told James were called 'Dragon Tooth Warriors', Mash and Caster immediately engaged them. Mash was blocking and slashed with her shield with ease and Caster fought with his runes and staff, which he could ignite both ends in fire to deal damage to enemies. Olga, Gabrielle, Fou, and James stood back from them.

James suddenly felt some kind of information go through his head before he pulled out the oddly-shaped gun and looked at it before looking back at the fight. _'Okay this isn't the same as fighting a single, giant monster, but to hell with it.'_ He thought to himself before turning to Olga and Gabrielle.

"I'm going to assist them." Before they could speak to him, he shot off running towards the fight.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 15 - _Night Raiders - Battle_**

 **James' Pov**

"What the hell are you doing you idiot!?" I heard Marie scream at me while Gabrielle shouted, "James, wait! It's too dangerous!" Fou, of course, just did what he could do. "Fou! Fou!"

As I ran towards them, some of the things noticed me and started running towards me, swords ready to kill. Glaring at them, I prepare my gun and keep running straight at them. Once close enough, one swung its sword at me. Everything seemed to slow down as I heard Marie and Gabrielle scream in horror, saw Mash look towards me with a shocked look, and heard Caster yelling "Shit!" as he was about to make some of his runes.

Just as the blade was about half way through its swing, I quickly dropped onto my knees and arched my body back, sliding under the swing before aiming and shooting the gun at the four behind me. Instead of regular bullets, blue orbs flew forwards and hit all of them. However, instead of falling to pieces, the Warriors suddenly turned a transparent blue and then a small flash of light occurred before they turned into tiny blue particles that dispersed into the air. Sensing something approaching from behind me, I put my hands onto the ground and launched both my legs out from behind me to buck the boney bastard that was going for my head with a vertical overhead slash.

Landing back on my feet, I turned towards it and fired another shot at it before it turned to particles. Turning around, I saw a volley of arrows raining down at me. Taking out the wand-like device, I held it in front of me before an energy barrier, that looked like a pool of water, appeared and deflected the arrows. Canceling the barrier, I pointed the gun up towards where the arrows dived towards me and pulled the pump before shooting a yellow orb, that was slightly bigger then the blue ones, and it flew up into the air before it flashed and launched multiple orbs down at the archers, kicking up a cloud of dust, before the wind cleared it away, along with some blue particles.

Looking to my right, I saw a Warrior coming at me holding two small swords. Dodge the first swing, I quickly flipped over a side slash and upon landing, I performed a road house kick at its head, causing it to stagger back. Grabbing one of the larger swords that was laying on the ground, I ran at it and swung at its mid-section, cracking it and resulted in it crumbling to the ground.

Seeing the numbers diminishing fast, I turned to Mash to see a Warrior sneaking up from behind her. "Mash! Get down!" I shouted at her and after giving me a startled look, did as I told. Pointing my gun at her, I fired at the sneaky bastard before it could swing at her. Looking at her shield and then remembering my air strike shot, I called to Mash and Caster. "Mash, have your shield facing up! Caster, get under it! Now!" I ordered them.

They seemed confused, but after knocking away the surrounding Warriors, they did as I told them to do. Pulling the pump, I aimed above them and fired. Once it was above the shield, the orb burst into a rain of smaller ones as they crashed into the ground. Once the dust and particles cleared, it revealed that thanks to the shield, both Mash and Caster were okay.

 **End Ost Here**

"Alright, everything's good now." I called out. Gabrielle, Marie, and Fou started to run up to us.

Caster turned to me before talking, "Normally I would say that was stupid and reckless, but I've gotta say, you're pretty good at fighting for someone your age." Mash then bowed her head at me. "Thank you for the assistance, Waller-san." I was about to tell here to stop calling me -san, until my face was slapped hard.

"Ow." I wined while I rubbed the red hand mark on my right cheek. I looked at the culprit and it turned out to be Marie, who was staring angrily at me. "What?" I asked.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have been killed!" Yep, she cares for us. "It's fine. I'm strangely above average human physically and mentally." I said.

She gained a surprised look before asking another question. "Is it because of the power you have?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "Nope, first noticed it during high school. You wouldn't believe how many requests I got to play for sports haha." I chuckled before I looked at Caster and Mash and then a question popped into my head.

Looking at Marie, I asked it, "Hey, I've got to ask. How are Caster and Mash able to fight like that? I've never seen human's do that before."

Looking at me, she answered, "Because their Servants or in Mash's case, a Demi-Servant."

 _'Okay, I wasn't expecting that.'_ Confused, I continued asking, "How does serving someone enable them to do that?"

Bringing a hand to her temple, she massaged it before speaking, "No, you idiot. Not that kind of servant. A Servant is the soul of a famous being known in history summoned as a familiar to fight in the Holy Grail War."

Caster then turned to me before speaking, "She's right. Because of that I might as well tell you my True Name. I'm the one people call 'Ireland's Child of Light', Cú Chulainn. Of course, I don't have my spear yet, hence why I'm stuck with spells and runes." He then started mumbling about how he wished he had is spear. I could only stare in shock. The man in front of me was the legendary hero of Irish mythology.

Turning to Mash, she only looked away with a small blush before speaking, "I-I'm a D-Demi-S-Servant, a human b-bonded with a Heroic Spirit. Unfortunately, I don't know the True Name of the one who bonded with me." I only nodded before I remember something Marie said while explaining to me.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 27 - _Nagi's Theme_**

"Then what's the Holy Grail War?" I resumed questioning Marie.

Closing her eyes, she began explaining. "The Holy Grail War is a battle royale where 7 mages called Masters summon 7 Servants..." Okay, I'm starting to not like this. "...and fight to the death until only one Master and one Servant is left..." I start to clutch my hands together hard. "...and then to the Holy Grail will appear and grant them a wish or at least that's what they believed." Wait, what they believed? What's that mean?

"What do you mean 'that's what they believed'?" I asked through my teeth as I tried to control my anger. Gabrielle and Mash looked at me with concern while Caster looked like he knew how I felt and said nothing.

Marie then spoke, "Because the wish granting thing was a lie. The Holy Grail War was established by the Three Founding Families, the Tohsakas, the Matous, and the Einzberns, to reach the Swirl of the Root, or a normal person would call it, Heaven. It's a place that exist outside of time and is where information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of the world is stored and archived as well as the place where all souls, including Heroic Spirits, come from and return to after death."

Stopping for a moment to look at me, Marie saw I had a black expression on my face and just stared on ahead, trying to comprehend what I heard. She then continued, "Reaching it, however, was only the Tohsakas goal. The Einzberns and Matous only wanted it was to be able to complete the original purpose of the ritual: the revival of the Third Magic."

Without looking at her and with no emotion in my voice, I asked, "And what is this Third Magic?"

"Heaven's Feel. It's a magic that allows for the materialization of the soul, which stops a soul from inevitable dispersing once it no longer has an anchor to the world. In other words, it's a magic that grants immortality."

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 28 - _Memory Police_**

With that, I snapped. Turning to my right quickly, I channeled all my anger into my right fist and punched the tree next to me.

 _'BAM!'_

 **"That's fucking bullshit!"** I shouted. Everyone, even Caster, looked at me in shock, clearly not expecting to see and hear me so angry, but I'm not angry. Oh, no. **I'm fucking pissed!** "Having souls of those of legends and history fighting each other is one thing, having them do it for things so pointless is another!"

Pulling my fist back, I quickly slammed it back into the splintered wood with the same amount of rage as the last.

 _'BAM!'_

That was enough to break the trunk and send the whole thing to the ground.

 _'CRASH!'_

Marie then approached me before speaking, clearly scared by my actions and voice, "N-Now W-Waller, t-try and c-calm d-d-down please. To a mage, reaching the Swirl of the Root is equivalent to man stepping on the moon. So, you can't blame the Tohsakas wanting to reach it." Then Mash spoke, "A-And w-wouldn't b-being immortal be a good thing? Y-You wouldn't need to fear anything anymore."

I snapped my head at them and they jumped back before I shouted at them. "No! Nothing about those things is good! If this Swirl of the Root is what Marie said it was, then it something that no human should even be near! Obtaining the information about the past, present, and future would only leave them empty and not even try at anything anymore!"

Looking at Mash, I began shouting at her, "But, that's not as horrible as not being able to die! You may think it's not a bad thing, but that's were your wrong! How do you think it would feel to watch as everyone around you passed away, but you, and soon, you're all by yourself!? The truth about immortality is simple: It's just another form of hell!"

Taking deep breaths, I calmed down and looked at the two, who were scared by my shouting, before I continued, "Look, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at those three families for creating a blood festival so they can do those thing's. Using souls that should be at peace to fight and kill each other and having people die because they were tricked by the promise of a wish, that's something I can't forgive."

 **End Ost Here**

Seeing them nod, I looked down the path to where were heading. "Right, lets go."

 **Time Skip**

We were now in front of a cave entrance. From it, a powerful, but dark energy was all that we could feel. That means only one thing…

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 29 - _The Stuffed Air_**

"So, I take it that the source of this hell is in there?" I asked.

Caster nodded and then spoke, "The Greater Grail is in there, just make sure none of you get lost."

Mash then spoke up, "It looks like a natural cave… Did this always exist in Fuyuki City?"

Her answer came from Marie. "Probably, it's half natural, half man-made. It's the underground workshop expanded by mages over a number of years." Turning to Caster, she asked him something, "Caster, do you know Saber's True Name. It sounds like you'd fought several times."

Caster turned towards us and spoke, "Yes, I know it. Getting hit by Saber's Noble Phantasm will know the bastard's True Name…" Sighing, he continued. "All the other Servants were defeated due to Saber's Noble Phantasm being so powerful."

Okay, damn, to take out 5 others like Caster must mean serious business. Mash appeared to agree judging by her talking to herself.

"Well, what is it." I asked, curious to know. "The sister sword of the Sword in the Stone. It's the most famous sacred sword in your time period. Its name…"

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted Caster. "The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur. Wielded by King Arthur, the proud King of Knights."

 **End Ost Here**

Turning around, we saw a man standing on a cliff. He had white hair and steel colored eyes that were surrounded by red lines. His skin was tan and on his left arm, more red lines were there. He wore a black body suit, combat boots, and a red cloak tied around his waist. For some reason, while I've never seen the guy before in my life, I looked at his eyes and saw a look I had after surviving that damn fire. A look of emptiness.

"Well, speak of the devil. The disciple is here." Caster spoke mockingly.

Marie then spoke up, "The Archer Servant?"

 _'Archer? Does that mean that he's like Caster?'_ Before I could continue questioning mentally, Caster asked the man, Archer, a rhetorical question. "Are you protecting the wielder of the holy sword as always?"

"I have no memory of becoming a disciple. But I can at least do the work of chasing off mundane visitors." Archer replied, obviously annoyed by Caster's attitude.

"In other words, you're a gatekeeper. I don't know what you're protecting Saber from, but let's end this here." Caster spoke as he raised his left arm to prepare to cast his spells.

Archer let out a 'hmpf' before summoning a black bow into his left hand and then, oddly, a sword in his right out of thin air. Then he took the sword and when he placed it to fire and pulled it back, it suddenly changed into a drill-shaped weapon. "Sorry, but I don't have that kind of free time!" As he spoke, I looked at where his aim was and it wasn't aimed at Caster, it was aiming for Mash's head!

"Mash, move!" I shouted, but Archer already let go of his arrow-sword thing and it was flying straight towards her.

* * *

 **Archer's Pov**

Letting the sword go, I saw the teen shout at the shield wielder. He appears to be quite smart if he figured out where I was really aiming at. But oddly enough, before he was looking at me like he didn't know me, but like he recognized something about me. Well, doesn't matter. His death was certain the moment he joined this group.

However, Caster, being the pest he is, intervened. " _Eihwaz!"_ The sword suddenly caught fire and ended up disintegrating. He then opened his damn mouth again, "Don't say such sad things, Archer." Annoyed, I traced another sword to shoot. "Unless you don't have confidence to take me on?" He then created some runes that shot at me as fireballs. Jumping to avoid a direct hit, and I landed on the ground in front of them.

Looking up, I saw him telling them to get to Saber and defeat her. He turned and stood in front of them to prevent me getting past. "Get going! I'll hold him off!" I got ready to jump back when suddenly, one of them spoke up.

"Wait!"

* * *

 **James' Pov**

"Wait!" I couldn't just let Caster do this. If the one in that cave was King Arthur, then I don't think Mash alone is going to be enough, so they need Caster more than me.

My shout seemed to stop them as everyone turned towards me. I walked out in front of Caster before speaking, "Caster, go with them. I'll take him."

Shocked by what I said, Caster spoke angrily, "Oi! Kid, this isn't like those Warriors, this is a Servant, someone that only another Servant can deal with!"

Looking back at him, I gave my reason, "Caster, I don't know who this guy is or what his connection to Saber is, but if the one in the cave really is King Arthur, then I don't think that Mash by herself will be enough. Hell, they need you more than me. Besides…"

Looking back at the tanned-skinned man, who appears to be watching me with a little curiosity, I continued, "…His eyes, the look in them. They remind me of something I once saw. I want to confirm it's what I think it is. So, please Caster, you help the others defeat King Arthur. Leave Archer to me." I begged.

Looking at me then the cave, he put his left hand to his temple before sighing, "Fine, but if you end up being killed, it's your own fault."

Chuckling, I looked at him before speaking my part, "Sorry, but I don't plan on dying today, you blue-haired bastard."

Giving me a smirk, he turned towards the group before speaking, "Lets' go."

Gabrielle was about to protest, but then I spoke to her, "Don't worry Gabrielle, I'll catch up once I'm done. Trust me." She hesitated a bit before nodding with a determined look.

They all then took of down the cave. Archer was about to go after them before I stood in his way. Stopping, me and him looked at each other before he spoke, "I must say, you must either be incredibly stupid or brave. You clearly know that Saber is not to be underestimated. But it doesn't matter. If me or any of the others couldn't defeat her, then what makes you think they can?"

Frowning a bit, I spoke to him, "Because they have comrades and a true reason to fight. You or the others never had any real reason to fight. The bonds they have and the determination to protect. That's more powerful than even the holy sword that King Arthur has!"

Frowning back at me, Archer spoke again. "But then what about you? What makes you think that you, a human, can defeat a Servant like me." Reaching into my right pocket on my jacket, I pulled out the wand-like device and looked at it.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 2 - _Nexus - Encounter_**

Upon seeing it, Archer frowned deeper, before asking, "Who are you?"

Looking at him, I spoke with determination, "My names James Waller. Pleased to meet you. With that…" Bring the device to my left side, I grabbed the other end before pulling the sheath off and bringing it out in front of me horizontally with it now glowing, I finished, "…Let's go." Bring it back under my left arm, I then swung my right arm up and held the device up towards the sky with a shout.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" then from the glowing half of the device, light exploded outwards, engulfing me as I transformed.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 43 - _Nexus - Appearances_**

 **No one's Pov**

Archer turned away and covered his eyes due to the intensity of the light. _'What the hell!?'_

Finally the light died down and he turned back to the teen only to get a massive shock. Where James once stood, was the silver giant he saw before in the city, but only now he was the same height as an adult human.

His stood their for a moment before his shock wore off and then he started to laugh to himself. "Hahahaha! Of course, now it makes sense, I didn't even consider the possibility of you somehow being that giant! But, you really were! Hahahahaha!" The silver being in front of him didn't say anything and just stared at Archer. Finally, Archer calmed down and returned to his neutral expression before he continued talking, "You did surprise me, kid, but don't get comfortable just because I know your true identity."

 _"I told you my name, now what about you?"_ A voice suddenly seemed to echo around Archer. He then glared at the being in front of him. "Why does it matter if one of us ends up dead?"

 _"I see. If you don't want to tell me, then I'll have to make you."_

"CHU!" The silver being shouted as he took his stance. Archer quickly drew the sword back and after it changed into the same corkscrew shaped sword from before, released it and let it fly at his opponent. The silver being suddenly brought his right hand over his left brace and threw it forwards with an arc of light shooting from his hand. Both attacks made contact with each other and a massive explosion occurred, kicking up dirt from the outward force.

Archer jumped back, but before he could trace another sword, the silver being shot out of the dust and flew straight towards him. _'He can fly!?'_ Archer thought, shocked by this sudden discovery, but before he could think about it anymore, all the air in his lungs was forced out as the silver being tackled him and both soon crashed near the shrine.

* * *

 **Inside the cave**

 **Saber's Pov**

The cavern shook a bit, probably from the battle going on outside. I just waited until the ones from Chaldea came. But my mind seemed to go back to what Archer told me just before he left. A silver giant appeared and combated a giant, reptilian kaiju. He explained that kaiju in Japanese meant giant monster or something.

I wasn't interested in the monster because for some reason, the giant he spoke of was still on my mind. Was he the one giving off the presence I felt earlier? But, why can't I shake it off. No matter how hard I try to make it disappear from my heart, it won't go away. I've chosen to become a cold, emotionless being, but why can't I get rid of this feeling of hope and warmth?

Why?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching before I saw the group. I stepped out of the shadows and moved forwards.

* * *

 **Back at the shrine**

 **No one's Pov**

The silver being that was James performed a drop kick aimed at Archer, but the Servant of the Bow was able to dodge the kick, resulting in a crater forming around his opponent upon making contact with the ground.

 _'CRASH!'_

Standing back up, James and Archer stared at one another while the two circled one another, with the Servant having switch from his bow for two short swords. One was black while the other was white. These were Kanshou and Bakuya, the married swords that always find a way back to each other. Archer held them both in a reverse grip. Both then stopped circling before charging at one another.

Archer tries attacking for the chest, but Kanshou was blocked by the bladed fins on the silver being's arm. The being then went for an attack with the blades on his bracers, but was blocked by Archer's Bakuya, in a mimic to his counter move. Pushing back a bit, the silver being attempted a roundhouse kick, an act that Archer thought foolish as he brought Kanshou up to block his foes leg.

Upon contact, small sparks flew off the silver being's leg, surprising the Archer as he thought blood would have been drawn, that thought went to the backburner, as even with the blade, it didn't stop the foot of the silver being, resulting for the kick to make contact with Archer's face. Archer flew to the other side of the shrine and landed on both feet. The silver being then ran at Archer and he responded the same. Both Servant and being fought on, landing punches, kicks, and slashes on one another. Archer moved one of his blades forward, but James caught his arm with his hand before grabbing Archer's other arm before he could complete his swing at him before placing a foot on his chest. The being then rolled backwards and threw Archer to the ground behind him, knocking the air out of the Servant.

Getting up, James picked Archer off the ground and threw him into the air. However, Archer used this opportunity to summon his bow and as his silver opponent flew at him, he quickly traced a sword and fired it at him. James, not expecting this, was hit full force.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted as he went crashing to the ground.

 _'CRASH!'_

Archer landed on top of the shrine and looked at his opponent who was standing in the crater he created before speaking, "I have to say, your a good fighter, but what can you do from a distance? You got lucky the first time, but not anymore."

Breathing deeply, James thought to himself, _'He's right. In terms of close combat, I maybe better, but he out-classes me in long-range battle. I can't avoid projectiles that fast.'_ Suddenly, a new wave of information shot through his head. _'Hmmm. I don't really understand it all, but let's see what happens.'_

Archer watched his opponent thinking to himself before looking back at him before clutching his arms and threw them to his sides with determination. "So that's how it's going to be?" Tracing another sword, he was about to draw it back when his opponent suddenly threw his left arm brace over his chest, causing it to flash a bit.

"HAAH!" He shouted as he threw it back down. Suddenly, Archer saw the air ripple around the silver being before a flash of light washed over him, causing Archer to look away from him for a moment before it stopped. Looking back at his opponent, his eyes widened. "What?"

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 48 - _Nexus - Full Throttle_**

James was now blue with silver details and sported armor on his shoulders, but lost a bit below the V-shaped gem on his chest, which now had a strange, blue, glowing gem above where the large gem split at. The most noticeable change was his right arm brace. The blade was now on the top instead of the bottom pointing to the right.

Archer stared in surprise. _'What the hell? What did he just do?'_

Throwing away those questions, Archer drew the sword back before letting it fly at the now blue and silver being, but before it made contact, he suddenly vanished, causing the sword to impact the ground and explode.

 _'BBBOOOMMM!'_

 _'What? Did he just teleport? No, that's impossible.'_ Archer thought to himself as he searched for his opponent until he sensed a presence in the air. He quickly traced a sword and drew it back before he aimed up into the air and saw the blue being floating in the air.

"There!" Archer shouted as he began to fire sword after sword at his opponent, but James suddenly started flying and dodging at speeds that were nearly impossible to keep track of. _'I see. This blue form increases his speed, agility, and reaction time. Before my sword hit him, he just moved faster then I could see.'_ Archer concluded in his head.

James then suddenly flew down and started flying towards Archer. Fixing his aim, he started shooting at him again, but then his blue opponent stopped and started to spin around in place while bringing his arms across his chest before he threw them outwards and lunched light arcs that were larger then the one he fired from his hand. The swords and light arcs clashed with each other, resulting in a light show of explosions above the shrine. Archer, however, couldn't trace his swords as fast as his opponent could lunch arcs of light and soon the arcs broke through the barrage of arrows and flew straight towards Archer.

He jumped away from the shrine just as the light arcs made contact with it, causing it to explode.

 _'BBOOMM!'_

He began to trace another sword and was about to draw it back until he felt the force of a high-speed fist make contact with his face as the blue being flew past him before rocketing back to continue the assault. James continued flying back and forth until he suddenly flew up before placing his left foot out and delivered a flying kick to Archer's chest, sending him crashing into the ground.

 _'CRASH!'_

* * *

 **James' Pov**

Slowly descending to the ground, I landed in front of the crater made by me kicking Archer into the ground.

Groaning, he got out of the crater and glared at me. As I can't make an expression with my face, I just stared at him neutrally. After a minute, he spoke, "Hmph, you should have taken the chance to kill me. Not stand their like a..." I decided to cut him off. _"Can I ask you something?"_

Clearly, he wasn't expecting that and looked confused for a moment before resuming glaring at me. "What?" He asked

 _"I want to ask you something."_ I spoke again.

Silence filled the air until he sighed and dispersed his bow and sword. "Fine. I might as well answer one question you have. So, what is it?"

 _"What happened to you that made you so empty?"_ Confused, he turned towards me, but I then spoke, _"Behind the corruption in your eyes, I can see a being that appears to have no soul. An empty being. Why are you like this?"_ Clearing that up, he looked at me for a bit before sighing and began to tell me about his life.

He began by telling me that most of his memories have disappeared, but one of them still lingered in his mind. "I remembered the flames and the pervasive stench of death. While hundreds died, I survived because of the man who I would come to call my father. However, the only thing that didn't survive was my soul. Being a survivor left me empty, so I decided to become what my father never could: A Hero of Justice. I thought that if I could find the same happiness he had when he found me, I could cure myself from this emptiness." He paused as if he remembered something painful. Then he continued.

"But that's when everything went wrong for me and opened my eyes to the truth that has made me this way. After forming a contract with the world, after I died, I became someone who kills people to protect humanity. I became the Embodiment of Justice: A Counter-Guardian. So I kept killing and killing, saving others, but not in the way I dreamed. That was the final straw, the final thing that showed me that I would never be able to fill this lack of a soul. I was to remain empty forever." He then looked at me before asking, "So, does that answer your question?"

* * *

 **Archer's Pov**

I stared at him, waiting for the sympathy to come. That's what I was expecting, however, what came out of his mouth stopped me cold.

 _"I see. So both of us are somewhat the same."_

 _'Same? Both of us... the same?'_ Everything stopped around me as I tried to comprehend what he just said. His words echoed in my head.

 _"I see. So both of us are somewhat the same."_

My hands started to shake.

 _"So both of us are somewhat the same."_

I traced Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands and gripped them tight.

 _"Are somewhat the same."_

I felt a wave of an emotion I haven't felt in a long time: **Rage**.

 _"Same."_

With that, I shot myself at him.

* * *

 **James' Pov**

Suddenly, Archer shot straight towards me and I activated my sword and blocked his blades. _"What the hell!? What's got you worked up!?"_ I shouted at him. He lifted his head up to look at me and for the first time since we started our battle, he was showing a noticeable emotion in his eyes: Rage.

"Shut up. Shut up! Shut the hell up! You think that we're the same!? Don't make me laugh!" He then kicked me in the stomach before delivering a series of slashes to me causing sparks to fly off. Although it didn't hurt, it did sting.

"HEH." I grunted before moving back a bit before I swung my blade and upon making contact with Archer's, they shattered. I then delivered a reverse kick to his chest before I rushed behind him, grabbed both his arms, and then slammed him to the ground.

 _"You need to calm down Archer!"_ I spoke to him, but all that did was piss him off even more. Suddenly, I felt something strike me across the back and knock me off him. Getting up, I suddenly found his black sword at my neck and him glaring murderously at me.

"If you think that talking to me will calm me down, then your a bigger fool then I thought! You don't know how it feels to be betrayed by your own ideals! You probably never had that happen to you once in your life!" He yelled as he inched the blade closer to my neck.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 30 - _The Unforgettable Past_**

I stayed silent for a bit lowering my head a little. _"Your right. I've never went through something like that. Although, I may have ended up going down a similar path as you."_

Archer still looked angry, but a little confused by what I said. "What do you mean?"

Clenching my hands, I spoke, _"When I was just 12, a massive fire broke out in my home town and about 500 people were killed."_

I then look back up at him before finishing. _"I was one of the survivors."_

His eyes suddenly widened and his sword fell to the ground before disappearing. Stumbling back, he just looked at me before I continued.

 _"The days after being in medical care, I got a look at the destruction it caused and the tears of those who lost someone or something precious. I felt that I shouldn't be one of the people that survived"_

I remember the smoke rising from the town in the day and a younger me looking into a mirror with dead eyes and a knife in hand. Suddenly, my dad rushes in and takes the knife away. _"So, I ended up throwing away all my emotions and tried to kill myself several times, but my parents managed to survive the fire as well and always stopped me."_

The memory of me talking to my parents pops up before it ends with my dad places his left hand on my right shoulder and looks at me with a smile. _"One day, I asked them why they cared about a life that shouldn't even be alive, my dad said it's because they loved me."_

I then remember the friends I made and the people I helped. _"After that, I soon regained the things I tried to throw away. I think that because I was able to find a way to fill the emptiness within me, I obtained a new reason to live. I didn't want joy from trying to save every single person because that's impossible for one guy, but instead, I wanted to help create a better tomorrow for others."_

Looking at him, I finished, _"Archer, I can't deny that what happened to you was horrible, but instead of being completely empty, fill it with the fact that other's are alive and have a future because of you."_ Archer looked down at his white sword, before giving a small smile to me.

"...I see. Maybe we're not too different after all. You were lucky to still have a family to save you from the path I took." He then gained a depressed look before continuing, "But I can't just let you walk off."

Looking down a bit, I spoke to him, _"I see. Then I'm sorry, but I need to help my friends."_

Looking back up at him, I asked one more thing, _"Archer, can you please tell me your real name?"_ I prepared my sword of light as he closed his eyes before smiling at me and speaking, "Emiya, Shirou Emiya."

Nodding, I spoke as well, _"It was nice meeting you, Shirou Emiya."_

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

The two then ran at each other and swung their respective swords once they met at the middle before they were facing away from each other with their arms stretched out. Silence filled the air until Emiya coughed out blood.

"COUGH!"

He then fell onto his back as James transformed back into his normal self and ran over to Emiya's side.

"Shirou!" He asked, concerned for him, but all Emiya did was hold his hand to stop him from talking before he spoke weakly, "Don't concern yourself with me, but your friends need you." He then pointed at the direction of the cave. James looked in that direction and saw an ominous, purple light glowing from it.

Steeling himself, he looked at Emiya before speaking, "Right. It was a pleasure to meet you, Shirou." He gave a smile and a nod, which James returned. He then stood up and took off to the cave, but not before looking back at the white-haired Archer. "Goodbye, Shirou Emiya." He spoke sadly before taking off to the cave.

As he felt himself disappearing, he thought to himself, 'James Waller, huh? He definitely led a better life then me, but still he does remind me of myself at his age.' Closing his eyes, Shirou Emiya, Archer of the Fifth Holy Grail War, disappeared.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Title_**

 **Next Time**

"Hooo... So this is the one that defeated Archer?"

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I've made mistakes that have led to my country's ruin."

"Don't regret your mistakes. Instead, learn from them and make yourself a better person."

"Humanities future hasn't been destroyed, it's been incinerated!"

"As long as we stand, then the future is never gone!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Don't give up!"

 **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**

 _ **Chapter 2 - Lighting the Darkness - Fate**_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry for the delay guys, CanadianRider got sick, so until he got better, I had to try my part and wait until he messaged me that he was feeling better before I could send him what I got done. But here it is. Also for those that don't know, the shorten poll (again, sorry about that) is over and the winner was my OC having a harem. Here's the one's who are currently going to be in it:**

 **Gabrielle**

 **Olga Marie**

 **Mash**

 **Artoria**

 **Jeanne**

 **Nero**

 **Kiyohime**

 **Medusa**

 **Tamamo no Mae**

 **Now before many of you complain about Saber x Shirou, I want to be one of those people who are different.**

 **The big one rule with this is that if a female Servant falls in love with the character of the Fate/Grand Order game, then they will do the same in the story here, only with James. The younger Servant's will see him as an older brother of sort. The older female Servants will see him as like a little brother or a son.**

 **Update - 11/2/2017: A reviewer spoke about how I should be carful with this harem business as it could threaten to dampen the story. So, I decided to base it around the game and the little knowledge I have about how some female Servants fall in love with the player. As for Artoria and Jenna, Nero, and Tamamo no Mae, well, they're staying because I can.**

 **Also, did a bit of editing. Thank you and sorry about that.**

 **Update - 11/5/2017: To match the 1st opening of _Ultraman Nexus_ , I've changed the intro around a bit. Thanks!**

 **Update - 3/28/2018: Did a bit of editing.**

 **Update - 8/3/2018: Edited.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Lighting the Darkness - Fate

**Hello again everyone, NexusLight here with the third part of Fate/Grand Order: Nexus. So, last chapter, James, as Nexus, manage to find that he and Archer aren't too different from each other, but due to the fact that Emiya was corrupted, James had no choice but to cut him down. Don't worry, Archer will appear again. With CanadianRider's help, we bring you the final chapter of the Fuyuki Singularity. With that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer : I only own the OC. _Fate/Grand Order_ is owned by Type-Moon and _Ultraman Nexus_ and the kaiju and aliens all belong to Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 12 - _Astonishment_**

 **James' Pov**

I ran as fast as I could towards the cave that everyone else went into. Luckily, I remembered where the path that led to it was and now I can just see the clearing coming up.

 _"Mythology has always fascinated people. The stories of beings such as Heracles or King Arthur have always fascinated humans. The thought of beings like this to actually exist was awe-inspiring."_

Skidding to a halt, I stared down the mouth of the cave and faintly heard the sound of metal clashing against each other and explosions. They were alive I think. If the one in there really is King Arthur, then this could be damn suicidal, but my friends need me. So, nodding to myself, I ran down into the danger zone.

 _"But, humans already have accomplished great things. We've invented the internet, made use of nuclear energy to provide power for many, and of course, we landed on the Moon."_

As I began to run, I noticed a small light deep into the cave. Believing that's where they were, I put a bit more energy into my legs and ran towards it.

 _"Even today, heroes exist."_

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 1 – _Main Title_**

 _ **From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appears before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals.**_

 _ **Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title.**_

 **Fate/Grand Order**

 **Nexus**

* * *

 **Insert: _Eiyuu_ by _doa_ TV version**

We see a snowy blizzard before it focuses on a large, white facility in the snowy landscape, then the screen cuts to an apocalyptic city as a silver and red giant, in a crouched position, starts to stand up to his full height. Next, he moves his head to the side as to be looking at the camera.

 _ **Kakko tsuketeru tsumori de tokui ni natte**_

Next, it shows the giant, but this time just in all silver, running through sparks before cutting to the giant, back in his red and silver form, doing a spin kick then posing. It then cuts back to the giant running again, but with a closer look. Cutting again showing the giant jump straight at the camera with a chop attack.

 _ **Daiji na koto ha zenbu okizari ni shichatte**_

It changes back to the giant running through sparks, then cuts to show him, now in a blue and silver form, punching the air before turning his head to the left

 _ **Jibun de jibun wo kurushimete iru shuujin**_

Cuts back to him still running in sparks. Finally, it cuts to show the giant's fist before moving to the face.

 _ **Soona boku ni sayonara sa Transformation!**_

We now see it change to a blue background and begins to show the cast. Moving in from each side to the other side was Gabrielle, Mash, Olga, Roman, Caster or Cú Chulainn, and Fou. We could see others, but they were covered in black. Then the scene changes to where they are in the room preparing to move out before they Rayshift.

 _ **Yami ga kowakute dou suru**_

 _ **Aitsu ga kowakute dou suru**_

 _ **Ashibumi-shiteru dake ja**_

 _ **Susumanai**_

Now a young girl with golden hair and a blue dress with knight armor is seen clashing weapons with a man with golden hair spiked back and golden armor. Then it switches over to another girl with long, golden hair that's tied into a single, long braid and a white-haired man with tanned skin battling with their swords. Finally, Mash, in her black armor with her large shield, is falling to the ground.

 _ **Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare**_

 _ **Ha wo kuishibatte omoikkiri mamorinuke**_

 _ **Korondemo ii yo mata tachiagareba ii**_

 _ **Tada sore dake dekireba**_

 _ **Eiyuu sa**_

Changing to James holding a wand-like device. Looking at it, it suddenly pulses a little. He then closes his eyes and then snaps them open before he faces forwards and then moves the device to the left side of his torso and then pulls it out of its sheath before holding it in front of him for a moment and suddenly, light explodes from it. Next, the silver being is shown rising up from the center of a blue light shooting up as it turns orange. The scene changes to show Gabrielle and the others in awe with a blue light as it changes back to show them being in his silver and red form uncrossing his arms and brings them up and moves them apart as blue, electric energy forms between his arms before it raised its arms up high before coming back to form an 'L' with its arms as a blue energy ray fires out from his right arm. After that, it showed the giant again in a crouched position as an explosion occurs behind him.

 _ **Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare**_

 _ **Onna mo sou sa miteru dake ja hajimaranai**_

 _ **Kore ga tadashii tte ieru yuuki ga areba ii**_

 _ **Tada sore dake dekireba**_

 _ **Eiyuu sa**_

 _ **Alright!**_

Finally, it shows the cast of the story in a line: James standing in the middle, Gabrielle, Mash, and Olga to his right and Roman, Caster, and a woman that looked like the lady in the Mona Lisa painting to his left. There were 2 unknown figures standing at the left and right ends and Fou was standing on James' left shoulder. Then the giant appeared behind James in the same position as him.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Lighting the Darkness - Fate**_

 **James' Pov**

My footsteps echoed throughout the cave as I ran. It was dark, but my vision wasn't bothered that much before it fully adjusted. I didn't really care about any of that, except for the knowledge that the legendary king of Britain was in this place and the ones I've met not to long ago were fighting that very person.

 _'Dammit, you guys better not be dead.'_ I thought to myself, worrying only for the safety of my friends.

The light coming from up ahead was getting closer with every step I take. Suddenly, just as I was about to reach it, a yell rang out.

"Mash!" That was Gabrielle! Mash needs help! Putting all my energy into my leg muscles, I moved faster towards the light.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 23 - _TLT - Mission_**

 **Saber's Pov**

I walked towards the downed Servant- no, Demi-Servant in front of me. Her Master watched from the side, fearful of what's going to happen to her Servant. The white-haired one stood near her, trying to heal her wounds and Caster was against the wall knocked out.

They fought hard, but even with Caster, who I thought Archer would have been dealing with, it was hopeless. Even with the girl's Noble Phantasm, which was somehow familiar to me, ended up stopping mine and Caster's managed to damage me a bit, it proved to useless.

Disappointing.

"Your courage is remarkable, but in the end, it's proof that it alone isn't enough to bring victory." I looked down at her as she weakly lifted her head to look at me approaching.

"No…, Was…Was this all…for nothing?" The Master cried out weakly as tears flowed down her face.

I stopped in front of the Servant of the Shield before speaking. "You lack the skills necessary to defeat me. Maybe if you'd work on improving yourself a bit before facing me, but now that chance is gone." Lifting Excalibur to her neck, I continued. "Now you pay the consequences!" Drawing it back, I prepared to take her head. However, I noticed something odd about it. While it was blackened with corruption, it had a faint glow of the light it once had surrounding it.

Almost as if it felt something it knew was was coming.

"Mash!" Her Master shouted and tried to move only to fall back down. Releasing the swing, I let it arc towards her neck, but sudden, just as Excalibur was about an inch of reaching her neck, I abruptly stopping upon sensing a new presence entered the room.

The presence that I felt from before.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 29 - _The Stuffed Air_**

 **James' Pov**

I entered a massive clearing within the cave and felt the same foul energy from before, only now much stronger. I looked at the source to see something that damn near made me vomit. A large, organic tower stood in the center of the area that was transparent and inside of it was something with three eyes that was trying to get out. All the while, it reeked of that energy. I decided to ignore it because that's not what I'm here for.

Looking around, I saw Gabrielle and Marie kneeling on the ground covered in small wounds with Marie trying to heal Gabrielle. Fou was unharmed, thankfully, but Caster was bleeding and passed out against the right wall. However, what caught my attention was Mash on the ground with a black sword at her neck and a girl with pale skin, golden hair that was tied into a bun at the back, and wore heavy, black armor with red lines running through it, was holding said sword.

"Mash!" Shouting at her, she turned in surprise to see and hear me. Gabrielle, Mash, and Fou also turned to me with Gabrielle gasping. Caster opened his eyes weakly and, upon seeing me, grinned. The black armored girl then turned to me, bringing her sword away from Mash, who used this chance to move back to Gabrielle and the others, as did Caster.

"So, you didn't die, kid. Impressive to survive against a Servant like Archer." Caster spoke up in amusement.

Nodding, I turned to him and replied, "I told you, I don't plan on dying today." I then turned back to the one staring at me. Her golden eyes observed me, almost like a dragon watching its prey.

"Hoooo… So, you're the one who defeated Archer?" She asked curiously.

Nodding, I replied, "Yes, I did."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she spoke. "I see. Impressive for a human…no, you're far from normal because of that. However, I'm not the same as Archer. So, don't expect the same treatment." She grasped her sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Very well then. After your defeated, all that's left is King Arthur." Suddenly, the air went silent as everyone gave me deadpanned looks. Confused, I asked, "What's wrong?"

She then spoke. "You're looking at that being that holds that name."

Wait, what!? King Arthur, the Once and Future King of Great Britain and most famous legend in the world, was a girl!?

I was silent for a bit, trying to comprehend this discovery, before speaking, "H-H-How!? I thought the legends depicted you as a man."

Sighing, she brought an armored hand to her temple before replying. "Do you think that anyone would accept a female to be their leader during those times?"

...She's got a point. "I-I see."

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 37 - _Night Raider - Attack_**

Suddenly, she put her hand back on the hilt of the sword before she shot at me at a fast pace, despite the heavy armor. Reacting to my screaming instincts, I jumped out of the way before her blade suddenly found itself embedded in the ground. Composing myself, I rolled under a side slash before backflipping over another one. Landing, I tried to do a low swipe to knock her off her feet, but she jumped up and pointed her sword at my head before I rolled forwards to avoid it.

"What the hell!? Attacking someone before they're ready? I thought that you were the King of Knights?" I yelled at her as I ducked under a slash before attempting to reverse kick her, but when my foot made contact, it didn't do anything. She suddenly grabbed my leg and lifted me off the ground upside down before throwing me at the cavern wall.

 _'BAM!'_

"Gah!" I let out a shout as I slam against it before I fell to the ground and landed on my back.

"If you're a warrior, then you should've been on your guard instead of acting like a confused fool, so you can only blame yourself." She lectured me as she turned towards me, pointing her sword at me, before running full speed at me, sword ready to cut my head off. I sat up and shook my head to ease the pain before noticing her halfway to me. Acting fast, I pulled out the Evoltruster, the name I gave it for some reason, and held it in front of me as she leaped and swung her sword. Before blade could make contact with me, a barrier formed and ended up being struck instead.

 _'CLANG!'_

The loud clang rang out through the area and the force of the barrier being struck resulted in some small rocks and dust being thrown up. Saber staggered back from the recoil of her swinging force colliding into the barrier. I then pulled out the Blast Shot, as I've named for an odd reason again, and pulled the pump before aiming at the outline in the dust cloud and fired the charged shot. The shot forced the dust away as it ripped though the air towards Saber, who was unprepared for it, and was struck full force and sent her back a few feet. Getting back up, I faced her with the Blast Shot pointed at her to shoot. She got up off the ground and, oddly, she only focused her attention on the Evoltruster with narrowed eyes before looking at me. "Who, or rather, what are you?"

I raised an eyebrow before briefly looking at the others, who watched me and Saber with worry towards me and narrowed eyes at Saber. "I'm James Waller, a human and friend of the people you were fighting. Anyone who harms those I call friends won't get off lightly." I answered.

She only scoffed before launching herself at me. I immediately begun firing at her, only for her to evade or block every shot. Once she got close to me, she raised her sword just as I held the Evoltruster in front of me.

 _'CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!'_

Saber attempted to strike me from different angles, but each one was blocked by the same barrier. Soon, I brought the Blast Shot to my face and grabbed the pump with my mouth and pulled it back before pointing it up and fired. Saber looked up at the yellow orb of light as it burst into a shower of smaller orbs coming down at her, forcing her to jump back to evade them.

Looking at her, I decided to ask something that was bothering me. "Let me ask you something. If you're King Arthur, then why are you giving off such a dark aura?"

She paused and frowned at me in confusion. "...What?"

"Why do you cover yourself with darkness? Aren't you supposed to be the guiding light of your people with incredible charisma and a kind, but serious personality?" I questioned her further.

She closed her eyes before she spoke. "Those things are unneeded for a king. They don't need to understand me, just do as they're told. If I'm hated by my subjects, so be it. As long as Britain reigns on, then I'll be a hero who's hated. That's all I need to be."

We stared at each other as something in my heart and soul was trying to tell me something. To erase her darkness and relight her light. "I see then. If that's the case, then I'll free you."

Everyone looked baffled by what I said to the black swordswoman. "'Free me?' What are you talking about?" Saber asked with a look of deep confusion.

Slowly bring the Evoltruster to my side, I answered, "What I'm saying is that if you've covered yourself in darkness, then I'll be the light that'll guide you out and destroy the persona you've taken up." I grabbed the sheath with my left hand and pulled it out. Bring it back to my left, I then brought it into the air and the light explodes from the uncovered end.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

Light engulfed the cavern as everyone brought their hands to their eyes to block out the intensity of the light.

"Jeez! What the hell did he just do!?" Caster shouted.

"So...bright." Gabrielle whimpered.

"Damn it! Is Waller trying to blind us!? Olga yelled.

Mash used her shield to try and block out the brightness, but she still had to squint.

"Fou…, Fou…" All Fou did, was use his front paws to cover his eyes and whined.

Saber squinted and looked away. _'What is this light?'_ She questioned mentally.

Finally, the light died down and everyone turned back to where it came from in the first place only for the group to become surprised at what they saw. Saber eyes slightly widened by what was in front of her. Roman's hologram popped up and spoke. "Everyone, we picked up a massive burst of energy in your area. What…hap…pened…?" Roman asked before stopping upon turning to where the group looked and gained a look of shock.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 43 - _Nexus - Appearances_**

James had transformed into the form he had when he saved the group from that monster. Only now he stood at the same height as an adult male.

"He-He transformed." Gabrielle spoke in amazement.

"So that wand thing is really a means of assuming this form." Olga concluded.

Saber suddenly glanced at Excalibur and noticed the faint light surrounding it was brighter than before. Looking back at the silver being in front of her, she suddenly felt the same thing wash over her from before and the feeling she had before raised up again.

 _'What the hell is he?'_

* * *

 **Back at Chaldea**

 **Roman's Pov**

I stared at the display on the monitor in front of the Command Room in shock at the silver being on it. What remained of Chaldea's staff was also doing the same.

One of them snapped out of it and looked at the readings on the smaller monitor in front of her. Her eyes widen before she turned to me. "Dr. Roman! The silver humanoid's readings!"

I turned to her before asking, "What are they? Is it a Servant or something?"

"Negative sir, they don't match that of what they've encountered so far, but the readings appear to be nearly on par or above that of a high-class Servant like King Arthur or Heracles!"

I said nothing and just turned back to the silver being on the display. _'Could this actually be James?'_ I was skeptical of the strange young man stating that he beat a kaiju by himself, but if this was him, then maybe he wasn't lying.

* * *

 **Back in the cavern**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 44 - _Nexus - Heroic_**

 **James' Pov**

I stared at her for a minute before speaking, _"Now, let's begin."_ Before getting into my familiar stand.

"CHU!" I gave a shout and ran straight at Saber, who finally snapped out of her mental thinking and slashed at me. I rolled under it and stopped in front of her and delivered a punch to her stomach.

"Gah!" Saber gasped in pain as she was knocked back a few feet before coming to a stop. Standing back up, I watched as she clutched her stomach for a few seconds before looking back up at me with a glare and soon rushed at me. She quickly closed the gap between us before slashing overhead at me. I redirected the blade away with my right arm blade and went for a side kick only for her to jump away and upon landing, immediately shot towards me again. She swung her sword at my chest and I tried to use both arm bracers to block it, but to my surprise, they were knocked away by the sheer force and ended up being hit regardless, sending me into the air.

"AAAAHHH!" I shouted as I flew backwards and landed on the ground back first with a grunt of pain. "HAH!" Now I saw the difference between her and Emiya. Emiya used speed, skills, and his ability to create weapons out of thin air. With Saber, however, she brute strength, swordsmanship, and her incredible amount of energy.

Suddenly, I see Saber in the air and coming down at me with a stab. Reacting quickly, I rolled to my right just before Saber's blade pierced the ground where my head was before. I get up and delivered a kick to her back. She was forced to roll forwards and I then took the chance to tackle her, but before I could reach her, an explosion of dark energy burst from her, throwing me backwards.

I quickly flip in the air before I land on my feet. Looking back at Saber, I see stand up with her sword glowing with dark energy. Turning towards me, she slashes at me horizontally, releasing an arc of dark energy. Crossing my arms horizontally across my chest, I quickly throw them outwards and fired an arc of light at her attack.

 _'BBOOOMM!'_

Both attacks collide and results in a explosion, kicking up dust and small rocks. The dust obscures my view and suddenly, Saber rushes into my limited view and strikes me across my chest, causing sparks to fly off.

"AAHH!" I fall to the ground and roll a bit before stopping on my right side. Taking in a few deep breaths, I push myself up a bit and see Saber in front of me with her sword prepared to slash at my head. Before she could release her swing or I could do anything, a series of fireballs strike her back before someone slams into her, sending her flying.

"Jeez, kid. You can fight a giant, fire-spitting lizard, but you can't even defeat a woman in armor by yourself?" A familiar voice spoke up. Turning back, I saw a hand reaching out to me and looked at the owner which turned out to be Mash with Caster standing behind her.

Grasping her hand, I let her help me back to my feet before I asked, _"I thought that you guys were injured. How?"_ Hearing footsteps approaching, I looked and Gabrielle, Marie, and Fou, who was on Gabrielle's shoulder, walked up.

Caster then answered my question. "She used a Command Spell to heal me and the little girl so we could help."

Looking at her, she spoke her reason. "You saved us before, Waller-san. We can't just let you take on everything for us. We want to help you just like you did for us."

I wanted to say that I could handle it, but after looking at the determination burning in her eyes, I hesitated for a bit before deciding not to argue and gave her a nod. _"...Thanks, Gabrielle."_ She smiled and I turned to Caster and Mash before speaking, _"So, shall we put an end to this hell?"_ Mash nodded and Caster grinned to respond before we turned towards Saber as she stood there.

"So, the three of you believe that you can defeat me? If you may recall, the shield Servant and Caster failed to defeat me. Your friend may be able to hold himself against me, but even he struggled to fight back." Saber spoke to us.

 _"I may have struggled in fighting you and Mash and Caster couldn't beat you together, but that's not going to happen this time. You may have incredible swordsmanship, immense power, and strength, but you stand alone. You have no one to back you up."_ Stepping forwards, I got into my fighting stance and finished. _"Let us show you the power of our bonds."_

Suddenly, another wave passed through my head and new information entered my brain. Taking it all in, I felt like this could boost our chances big time.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

As Mash and Caster prepared themselves, James suddenly threw his left arm over his chest, which caused his brace to flash.

"SHU!" He shouted as he threw it back down. The air suddenly began to ripple and a light washed over his body, causing everyone to look away a bit. Once it was finished, they turned back only to be surprised by what they saw.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 48 - _Nexus - Full Throttle_**

He was now primarily red with black and silver details. His shoulders were now covered with armor that connects to the armor on his chest. Apart from the color change, the most noticeable thing was the addition of a glowing, blue gem that was in the spot where his large, red, V-shaped one split at.

"What the hell?" Caster spoke the question that was on everyone's mind. They were all confused and shocked by his new appearance, but the Servants present could tell it wasn't for show because James now gave off more energy than usual.

Back at Chaldea's Central Command Room, one of the staff members saw the stats on the now red being before shouting to Roman, "Dr. Roman, the being's stats have increased." Roman didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the screen.

Checking over himself, he then addressed his fellow fighters. _"Ready?"_

Snapping out of their shock, Caster gave him a smirk while Mash responded with a simple "Hai!"

Nodding, he turned his attention back to Saber. _"Now then, shall we get started?"_

With those words, Saber shot forwards and swung faster than Mash or Caster could react to at James' head, but all he did was slam his left bracer into the strike and not only did it stop Saber's attack, but she actually was thrown off balance.

Mash was shocked because she experienced Saber's swings and she struggled to hold on to her shield with each one, but James didn't even budge from his spot and all he did was use his left arm to deflect it.

"CHU!" James then kicked forwards, hitting Saber's chest and pushed her back in order to give the group some space. Caster created some runes before firing fireballs straight towards Saber.

 _'BBOOMM!'_

Upon contact, explosions erupted around the Servant of the Sword, but that didn't seem to faze her much as she used her sword to block the last two. Mash proceeded to charge forward with her shield in front towards Saber.

 _'Foolish girl.'_ Was Saber's thought of the shield-wielding Servant's attempt. Saber prepared to remind her the difference in their power like before and with one mighty swing, sword and shield clashed, but unlike before, Saber's attack was blocked and being pushed back. Not understanding how this was happening, her answer came as she saw the Servant was not the only one holding the shield, but the silver and red being was as well.

James let go of the shield and Mash before he jumped or, she confused it for, flying up over the shield and went for a full force dropkick aimed at Saber, who jumped back as he was about to make an impact and then shot forwards towards James and both began to engage in close quarters combat. Despite not having a sword, James had no trouble matching Saber's strength.

Saber swung her sword at him multiple times, but James blocked them each with his arm blades. Saber went for another strike, but James grabbed her arms as the two of them begun showing a test of strength against one another. James then kicks Saber in the chest with enough force to push her back a fair distance. She stops herself and was ready to charge again, but failed to see Mash charging in from behind and using her shield, knocking Saber forwards before James kicked her high into the air where she then met a ring of fireballs from Caster, which then shot at her and exploded upon contact with her.

"CHU!" James then leaped into the air and flew up into the cloud made by the spell, much to his allies surprise, before coming out while holding Saber at high speed towards the ceiling of the cave before crashing into it.

After that James held Saber from behind and came down towards the ground at high speed in a piledriver-like style and slammed Saber head first into the ground. James jumped away as Caster and Mash join his side as Saber slowly stood from the ground.

"I see. If that's how it's going to be." Suddenly, dark energy burst out from around her and started to gather in her sword before speaking.

 ** _"Iron Hammer of the Hollow King."_**

"Shit! She's going to use her Noble Phantasm!" Caster shouted as both he and Mash prepared themselves, but James walked towards her a bit before stopping. The two Servants and humans looked at him like he had a death wish.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing kid!? There's no way you can take that kind of attack head on!" Caster yelled at him before Mash shouted, "He's right, Waller-san! You'll be killed taking her Noble Phantasm on! Please, move!"

Turning his head towards her a little, he spoke, _"Mash, do you trust me?"_

Confused, all Mash could say was, "W-What?"

 _"I asked, 'Do you trust me?'"_ Mash began to think about James' short time with them so far: From him saving them from the kaiju, him casually talking to them, to volunteering to hold off Archer so they could get here. All the time, he didn't run away or force them to trust him. If that wasn't a good reason, then nothing was.

Looking back at him, she gave a nod which he returned before he turned his attention back to Saber _"Then watch me destroy the darkness of despair and reignite the light of hope."_ James then crossed his arms over his chest as the large, V-shaped gem suddenly started to glow red with energy.

 _ **"Overturn the aurora."**_

"OOOOHHHHHH." He started to move his arms in a clockwise motion away from each other and light began to build up in his chest.

 _ **"Swallow the light!"**_

His left arm now stopped at the bottom half of his chest piece while his right stopped on the top half as all the energy is all concentrated directly in the large gem, waiting to be released.

 _ **"Excalibur Morgan!"**_

Saber finished as she swung upwards and released a torrent of dark energy aimed at James.

 _ **Insert: F/GO: First Order Ost: The Shield of Caldeas**_

"DAAAAH!" James shouted before throwing his arms outwards and placed his right leg forwards before a large, golden-red beam that was the same shape as his chest piece shot forwards.

Both attacks raced towards each other, tearing up the ground a bit and throwing small rocks up, until they collided and begun to struggle against each other. Everyone shielded their eyes due to the sudden burst of wind the collided attacks created. They appeared evenly matched until James focused everything he had into it, which caused the ground below him to crack, and then the golden-red beam began to overcame the torrent of darkness and rushed straight towards Saber.

 _'What!? Impossible!?'_ Were Saber's only thoughts before the beam of light cut through her most powerful attack and gave her no time to react to it, so it ended up slamming into her chest and she found herself flying into the wall.

 _'CRASH!'_

Holding the attack for a bit, James eventually canceled it before dropping to one knee.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding.'_

The little, blue crystal on his chest started to flash red while making the same noise the group heard back when he defeated the kaiju.

Mash snapped out of her shock as she saw him struggling to stand up. "Waller-san." She was about to run over to help him, but he raised his hand at her signaling her to stop.

Finally, back on his feet, he proceeds to walk over to the weaker Servant in the wall. She painfully opened her eyes to see the red being walking up to her. She attempted to stab him once he was in range, but it was slow and weak. He ended up blocking the sword before grabbing her arms from behind and held on as she attempted to struggle against him.

"Let go! Let me go!" She shouted only for him to put more strength in his grip.

 _"Didn't I tell you? I was going to destroy this dark persona you've taken up and bring back who you really are."_ Suddenly, James' body began to glow and soon it began to cover Saber until it suddenly burst out and covered the whole cavern in a bright light.

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **James' Pov**

When I opened my eyes, I found I was no longer in the cave. Instead, I was outside, just on the edge of a forest. I not really sure what I just did then, but I did as what my heart and soul were telling me to do. If I could save Saber from the darkness that covered her, then so be it. Seeing a clearing up ahead, I moved on, but as soon as I saw the whole area, I stopped dead in my tracks.

The whole area was covered with dead or dying soldiers, the ones that had a bit of life left screaming in agony. I almost wanted to walk away, but being the idiot that I am, I steeled myself before I began walking to see if I could find her.

After minutes of walking over corpses and blood, I came across something different. It was the body of a young woman (suddenly I felt a death glare on me from somewhere) that looked almost like Saber, except for her hair was wilder and her eyes, which were wide open, were a bright green. Her armor was silver and red and the cause of her death was due to the hole in her chest. Either way, this wasn't Saber, so this could be Mordred, the Knight of Betrayal.

I was about to move on until I saw someone at the top of the hill I was at. It was a woman in a blue and white dress, I think, and had the same hair color as Saber, but no longer tied in a bun. The thing that caught my attention was the sword planted in the ground in front of her that she had her hands on. I couldn't find the words to describe it. It was blue and gold to the hilt and the long blade had some ancient writing on it. The only thing that it was is that it wasn't beautiful, but sacred. That must mean one thing: the sword has to be Excalibur, so I found who I was looking for.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 30 - _The Unforgettable Past_**

As I walked up behind her, I heard her crying and speaking, "Gawain…, Lancelot…, Everyone…, I'm-I'm sorry…"

I stopped and watched her a bit before speaking. "So, this must be where everything came to an end for you?"

Startled, she whipped her head around and I saw her green, tear-filled eyes looking at me in shock. She tried to pull her sword out, but I place my hand on the top to stop her from doing so. Falling to the ground, she looked at me trying to glare, but her tears didn't help. I held out my hand to help her up, but she slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" She screamed.

I looked at her before I sighed and sat down on the ground. Clearly not expecting this, she looked baffled before I spoke, "You can talk to me whenever you want to, so until you want to speak, I'll wait here." Minutes passed of sniffling and whimpering before I felt someone besides me. Look to my left, I saw Saber sitting there, eyes puffy from crying.

She then spoke, "What do you want?"

Looking at her, I replied, "Simple, just to talk."

"I was trying to kill you." She retorted.

Nodding, I spoke, "Yep. By the way, you have one hell of a swing. Hehe…" My joke didn't seem to work, so I quickly shut up before apologizing, "Sorry." We sat in silence for a moment before I broke it, "Why do you look so sad?"

She looked down at the ground uncomfortably before she turned to look at the battlefield. "I've made mistakes that have led to my country's ruin." Nodding, I let her continue. "I've failed to control my knights, I've failed my most trusted one, I've failed to understand the one who rebelled, but the worst mistake I made is that I've failed to understand my own people." Her eyes started to water again.

"So, you messed up. It's best to leave it behind and move on." I spoke.

Her eyes shot wide open before she turned to glare at me. "You dare say I should forget about this and move on!? Knowing that people died here!?" She shouted.

I sighed before doing the one thing my dad always did to me: bonk her head with my fist. She held it before looking back at me as I spoke again, "No, don't forget about what happened or the mistakes you made. Instead, learn from them to improve yourself and the future."

I paused to look at her before continuing, "Besides, your knights and people wouldn't want you to be like this. Even after everything that happened here, they still saw you as their king and because of that, they had bonds that had you at the center. There's a word I believe that can perfectly describe what you really are. You're a nexus, the central and most important figure. The nexus that everyone was connected with. You may not have tried to bond with any of them, but their belief in you was more than enough to create those bonds to you." She widens her eyes and looked at the battlefield. "Even if they are gone, their bonds aren't. So, believe in them and fight for them and the future they believe in, as the king they believed in."

Silence filled the air, as her head faced down to the ground before I heard her speak quietly. "Artoria."

Confused, I asked, "What?"

"My name… my real name… is Artoria Pendragon." She turned her head towards me as tears ran down her face, but had a smile on her face.

Smiling, I stood up before speaking, "Right, it's a pleasure to meet you Artoria. I'm James, James Waller." The sun began to shine through the clouds as I reached my hand out to her. "Now then, please leave this darkness behind and come back into the light, King of Knights."

Looking at it for a moment, she grasped it. "Yes, Hikari no senshi." Then light engulfed the world.

* * *

 **Reality**

The light started to fade and then I collapsed to the ground before I changed back to my regular self. Getting the dizziness out of my eyes, I looked to see a glowing hand being held out. Looking at the owner of it, it was someone bathed in light which soon dispersed to reveal Artoria, but she wasn't in her darkened form. She now had a blue dress along with less armor than before that was now silver. Her skin was also different as it changed back to a more vibrant form and her eyes were now emerald-green that held the gaze of a king instead of a dragon. Her sword was no long the darkened, horrible thing it was before. It was now the one thing it was truly was: Sacred. A gold and blue hilt and cross guard with a long blade with ancient writing on it. It truly was the sacred sword of legends, Excalibur.

Her gaze was warm and she had a bit of a smile on her face before speaking, "Do you need some help?" Embarrassed, I reached out and grabbed her hand, allowing myself to be helped up. I heard footsteps approaching and the both of us turned to see Gabrielle, Marie, Mash, Fou, and Caster running towards us.

They abruptly stopped upon seeing Artoria looking at them before Caster and Mash prepared themselves to fight before I spoke, "Guys, wait! She doesn't want to fight anymore."

Gaining confused looks, Caster spoke, "What? What the hell are you talking about kid?"

Before I could answer, Artoria then did it for me, "He's right Caster. I don't wish to fight anymore." That seemed to surprise them before she looked at me before continuing, "Also, you might want to take your friend." Snapping out of their confusion, Gabrielle and Mash rushed over to me and proceeded to take me off Artoria before placing my arms over their shoulders and helped me walk back to the group.

"What did you just do? Why isn't she trying to kill us?" Gabrielle asked before I answered her, "To be honest, I don't really know. I just did what my heart and soul and I just did it." Deciding not to ask anymore, they both walked in front of Marie and allowed her to do what I think was some kind of magic to me.

"Seriously. You are the most reckless and idiotic person I have ever come meet." Marie spoke with a tired voice before sighing. "But, I have to admit, you did save us the trouble of getting here and managed to perform some incredible feats. To not only counter but to overpower Saber's Noble Phantasm is something worth being proud of. Also,..." She stopped to look at the now uncorrupted Artoria before continuing, "You managed to end the fight and purifying her as well. It makes me wonder if your some kind of miracle worker or something." Laughing a little, I soon felt like I had enough energy to stand by myself.

Standing, I turned my attention to Artoria, who was now disappearing in a golden light, speaking to Caster. "Ultimately, no matter how my fate changes, I will always meet the same end if I'm alone."

Caster, apparently confused by that, questioned her, "What's that supposed to mean? Bastard, what do you know?"

She gave him a serious expression before answering, "Eventually, you too will realize it, Ireland's Child of Light. Grand Order - the battle to obtain the Holy Grail has only just begun." She then turned to look at me before speaking with a smile. "I hope we meet again, Hikari no senshi. Not as an opponent, but as an ally."

She then disappeared and Caster started to yell at where she once was. "Hey wait! What do you mean by-..."

Suddenly, his body started to disappear as well. "...Whoa! Oh crap, I'm getting sent back too? Dammit! I don't like this, but whatever." Turning back to Gabrielle, he shouted, "Young lady, I'm leaving the rest to you! If there's a next time, try to summon me as a Lancer!"

"Caster!" I shouted in worry.

Turning to me, he gave me a grin. "I hope we do meet up kid. I'd definitely have a sparring match with you."

Nodding at him, I moved my arm up and gave him a thumbs up. "You got it!"

Grinning, he soon disappeared and I looked at where he once was. _'Caster, Artoria.'_ I thought sadly. Then I noticed something at where Artoria was and proceeded to walk over to take a look. The other's didn't notice as they were talking with Roman on his hologram. After nearly stumbling a few times, I finally reached it and got a better look at it.

It was diamond-shaped and it glowed golden-red with an immense energy. If Caster said that Artoria possessed the Holy Grail, then I guess this is it. _'Not a cup like I was expecting, but I guess it had to be called something.'_ I reached out and grabbed it.

Getting up, I started to walk back to the group when suddenly, clapping could be heard before a voice spoke out, "Well, I didn't expect you'd get this far. Beyond my plan's expectations and my own tolerances. Master Candidate #48. It was my mistake to naively overlook you as an improbable child." Then a man with a green suit, a top hat, and weird hair walked out of the shadows and stood in front of that disgusting pillar of a monstrosity with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

My instincts suddenly flared up and I was on guard. _'There's something off about him.'_ I thought just as Mash spoke in surprise, "Professor Leff?" So that's his name, but Mash appeared to be cautious as well. Roman then spoke as well, but I was too focused on the man who stood in front of that vile tower of flesh.

"Hm, is that Romani I hear? So, you survived as well. I told you to come to the command room immediately, but it seems you didn't listen. Honestly-" Suddenly, he opened his eyes, which looked something only a devil would have, and he grinned his teeth, which were triangular. "Trash who can't even follow orders. Just the mere sight of it makes me want to throw up." He spoke in a cruel voice. I glared at him, but made no attempt to shout at him. If there's one thing I hate, it's people who see themselves above others. He then questioned himself, "Why is it that humans always try to avoid their preordained destinies?"

Mash then suddenly got in front of Gabrielle before shouting with a worried look, "Master, fall back! Fall back, please! That person is dangerous... Th...That isn't the Professor Leff we know!"

Suddenly, Marie spoke, "Leff... Oh, Leff! Leff! You're alive! Thank goodness! Without you, I don't know how I could protect Chaldea!" She then ran forwards with tears in her eyes with Mash yelling at her. "Director don't! That man is..."

I didn't listen as I ran after Marie to stop her. "Marie, wait!" Just as I reached the incline up, I suddenly crashed into something. Looking in front of me, I saw nothing. Placing my hand out, it suddenly stopped like I touched a wall. _'A force field?'_ I thought to myself and then I started to try and get through it. I wasn't focusing on the conversation the two were having until I heard him speak.

"I set the bomb right under your feet, yet you still live." My eyes shot wide open and I stopped what I was doing.

"-What? ...L-Leff? Um, wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Marie spoke in confusion at what he just said.

He then spoke something that made me go cold; "Sorry, you're not actually alive. You're already dead. Your body, at least, long ago." He then explained that the reason she was able to be sent here was that she had already died. "That's why you can't return to Chaldea. The moment you do, your consciousness will vanish." I then heard her question fearfully. "Indeed. But that's too sad of a story for you." He spoke, clearly enjoying her despair before continuing, "Let me show you the fate of the Chaldea that you devoted your entire life to."

He opened his left hand out towards me and suddenly, I felt the crystal in my left hand being pulled towards him. Gripping it hard, I threw my other hand on it to keep it from going towards him. "Hmph. Pathetic." He addressed my effort before an invisible force slammed into me and threw me to the ground, resulting in me letting go of the crystal and as it flew towards him before he absorbed it into his hand.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 7 - _TLT - Secret Base_**

Snapping his fingers, the space behind him opened up to reveal some that shocked me: A room containing a burning globe surrounded by rings and mirror-like plates. _'Is that what I saw in that vision? That's Chaldea?'_ I questioned myself as I focused on the glowing, red-orange sphere until I heard Marie speaking.

"Wha... Something's pulling- my body across space-" I looked and was horrified to see her floating towards the burning Chaldea. Something tells me if she comes into contact with that thing, she's going to be killed.

Getting back up I tried to run to her only to hit the force field again. "Stop! Stop it, you asshole!" I shouted as I smashed my fist against the barrier. He apparently ignored me-no, he was ignoring my vary existence as he spoke, "I could kill you now, but there's no grace to that."

No.

"I will grant you your final wish, instead."

No!

"Go ahead and lay hands on your treasure. Touch it and experience a taste of infinite living death!"

No! No! No!

Falling to my knees, hands still slamming on the barrier. I began to hear her yelling about how everyone hated her and that she's never been praised.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Looking up, I saw her now facing away from Chaldea and got a look at her face: Tears running down her face and eyes full of despair. The faces of people from that time suddenly flashed in my head. Faces I didn't want people to have any more.

With that, something in me snapped.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

Olga was crying, Leff was grinning in delight, Mash and Gabrielle could only stare in horror for what was to come when suddenly, a voice yelled out.

 **"Don't give up!"** Then the sound of glass breaking filled the air.

Leff turned his head to see what was interrupting his entertainment when suddenly something collided with his jaw and he was thrown a few feet away to the ground. Olga was about to make contact until she felt something grab her and shoot back to the cave just as the connection between the two spaces closed.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 18 - _Nexus - Descent_**

Coming to a stop on the ground, she opened her eyes to see a silver face with glowing, yellow, oval-shaped eyes staring down at her. She just stared in shock before he spoke, _"Don't worry, you're okay now."_ It was the voice of the mysterious person they've met in the city not too long ago. But she realized something: She wasn't experiencing the infinite hell of dying forever.

She started to shake before she broke down crying, "AA-A-AAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAA!"

Reverting back into his regular self, James held her close and let her cry on his shoulder, "It's alright, Marie. You're okay now."

"James! Director!" Gabrielle shouted as she and Mash started to run over to them until a voice spoke.

 **End Ost**

"You-You dare lay your filthy fist on me!? You human trash!" Everyone, except James, looked to see Leff now standing and looking extremely pissed off as he stared at James. His left cheek was bruised badly and a bit of blood leaked out of his mouth, but he didn't care. All Leff wanted was to tear the one who did it limb from limb and let him die a slow, painful death, but before he could do anything, the whole cavern started to shake as rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"Tch! Is this Singularity at its limit?" Annoyed, he turned to glare at the group before speaking, "Romani, as a friend who studied alongside you, allow me to give you one last bit of information. Humanities' future didn't disappear, it was incinerated. Not because of your inability to evolve, nor due to a war with a foreign species. Rather, it was your own foolishness! Your incompetence! Because you lost the grace of our King!"

Grinning at the joy of knowing humanities' destruction, he finished, "Farewell, Romani. And you Mash, Candidate #48. Believe it or not, I have other things to do. My enjoyment of your destruction ends here."

He turned around and was prepared to leave until he was stopped by a voice. "You're wrong."

Releasing Olga, James stood up as everyone looked at him. Leff turned his head back slightly to glare at him before asking, "What?"

"I said you're wrong." James replied.

Leff began to laugh like a maniac as he turned around. "HAHAHAHA! Where you not listening!? I told you, humanities' future has been incinerated! All because of you all losing the favor of our King!"

Turning around, James looked up and revealed that his eyes were now a glowing red instead of greenish-yellow. Glaring back at Leff, he spoke, "And that's where you're wrong. You say it's incinerated, but it isn't. That's because we're all here."

Gesturing to the group, he continued, "As long as we stand, then the future isn't incinerated!" The group was surprised by James' declaration while Leff's glare deepened. "You said we lost the grace of your King? Then here's something to tell him. He's just made the biggest mistake of his life. I don't care what he throws at us, we'll defeat it. If there are other's like you, we'll defeat every last one of you until his head is on a spike!"

Leff's anger was near its limit. A portal opened behind him as he spoke, "Be swallowed in the dimension warp, you pathetic excuse of a living being." Walking into it, it then disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **James' Pov**

The shaking began to get worse. I grabbed Marie to shield her from the falling rocks. I looked over to see Mash yelling at Roman, but due to the rumbling of the cavern, I couldn't hear them. Suddenly, the ground below them collapsed and they fell into the hole below. "Mash! Gabrielle! Fou!" I yelled before a blue light flashed out of the hole.

Marie then spoke, "So in the end, death comes either way."

Looking down at her I assured her, "Don't give up. We will survive this somehow."

"How!? What can possibly be done to get us out of this!?" She yelled, questioning what I said.

"I don't know, but there's always a way." Suddenly, I saw a massive chunk of the ceiling coming down towards us.

Gripping Marie tightly, I shut my eyes tightly. _'Damn it! Is there something I can do?'_

 _'CCCCRRRRAAASSSHHH!'_ I opened my eyes upon hearing a loud noise ring from above us. Looking up, I got one hell of a surprise. Floating in the air was a giant rock that appeared to look like some sort of alien relic. It began to descend to us and Marie opened her eyes and stared at the strange object that was now in front of us.

"W-What is this?" She asked and I replied, "I don't know." Suddenly, it flashed and caused us to look away briefly until it died down. Looking back at it, it now looked like a spaceship from _Star Fox_ or something with red and white details.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

Before the two could speak about the object's new appearance, both of them began to glow blue before being pulled inside it. The object then shot towards the only way out of the cavern and just before it reached the exit, it entered a ripple-like portal which then closed with a flash.

* * *

 **Chaldea**

 **A few hours later**

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

Me, Mash, and Dr. Roman were in front of a table that had several objects on it: A beautiful scabbard, a necklace with a large, red gem, a jewel with a rune engraved on it, an old mirror, an old piece of literature, a piece from what I think was a mountain gate, and a large slab of rock.

I was brought to Dr. Roman by Leonardo Da Vinci, who was a woman, and he explained to me and Mash that seven other Singularities have formed in the eras of where the foundations of humanity were. I accepted being the one going into the past to restore them. After that, he brought me and Mash to another large room with a strange circular pattern on the floor surrounded by several spheres in the ground.

"This is FATE, a system that combines magic and technology to make summoning Servants more successful. To summon one, you take a catalyst and place it in the center of the summoning circle. You then chant the summoning incantation to activate the ritual. We have seven catalysts ready because to going to need all the help we need to combat the disruptions."

At the mention of help, my thoughts turned to the Director and the one who helped us in Fuyuki. Turning to Dr. Roman, I spoke, "Dr. Roman. I've got to ask you something."

Turning to me with a confused expression, he spoke, "What is it?"

"Is it possible that James and the Director somehow survived the Singularity collapsing?"

He gave me a doubtful look before answering, "Gabrielle, I don't know how strong James is, but it's unlikely that the Director or him somehow survived. The chances aren't even possible. It's best to remember their sacrifice and fight on in their stead."

Looking down, I wanted to believe that they were alive somehow, but Roman knows better then me, so I guess I should do as he advised. He picked up the scabbard and upon turning to me, he asked, "So, shall we start?"

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **No one's Pov**

 _Come forth from the circle of bindings,"_

 _"Guardian of Scales!"_

Gabrielle finished as the now floating spheres glowed golden-red as they spun so fast, a ring of light formed before it shot outwards and split in to three rings then shot back in. A pillar of blue light erupted from the circle and a figure could be seen standing in the middle as it died down. The spheres floated back into the slots on the ground and waited for the next time they'll be used. The figure, Gabrielle, recognized as Saber, but not in her corrupted form.

Artoria opened her eyes and looked at the person in front of her. It was the Master of the shield-wielding Servant back from before. Artoria then spoke, "I ask of you, are you, my Master?"

Gabrielle then replied, "Y-Yes. It's nice to meet you on friendlier terms, Saber."

Holding out her hand, Artoria smiled before grasping it and replying, "As am I, Master."

They both released each others' hands as Gabrielle spoke, "I'm sure the other's will enjoy your company."

 _'Others?'_ Artoria thought confused before noticing some figures in the background that put a little dread into her.

Looking at her, or smirking for two of them, were the Servant's she fought in a different Fifth Holy Grail War. A tanned, white-hair man wearing a black bodysuit with a red cloak, a blue-haired man with a long, red spear who wore a blue bodysuit, a woman with long, pink hair that wore a tight outfit that displayed her figure and a blindfold over her eyes, another woman that wore a black and purple cloak with her eyes covered by a hood, a indigo-haired man with a pale purple outfit and a dark vest with a long katana strapped to his back, and last was a mass of pure muscle that carried a large stone slab that was chiseled at one edge to form a blade.

Just as she was about to question her idea of coming here, an alarm suddenly started blaring as everyone looked around in confusion and surprise.

"What's happening!?" Roman questioned and Da Vince answered, "The system is starting up for some reason! It's like something's forcing its way through the system to get here! We're trying, but it's not stopping!"

Suddenly the spheres floated up and started to spin around at a fast pace before they started to glow bright red. All the Servants prepared themselves for a possible danger and Mash ran up in front of Gabrielle and placed her shield in front of her while Artoria summoned Excaliber. The red ring shot out into three before coming back in and created a pillar of white light that soon engulfed the room, blinding everyone.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 2 - _Nexus - Encounter_**

Soon the light diminished and everyone turned to the circle to see something unexpected: Floating in the center was a rock that appeared to be something like an alien relic. Three parts pointed down with the middle one being the longest.

"What the hell?" The man in blue questioned as Gabrielle was about to approach it before it suddenly glowed and a blue light came out and grew to near Gabrielle's height before disappearing and in its place was a familiar face to Gabrielle, Mash, Fou, Roman, Artoria, the white-haired man, and the blue-haired man.

"J-James?" Gabrielle spoke in shock and he turned towards Gabrielle with eyes that looked half dead.

"Gabri... elle...?" He asked in a weak voice before he closed his eyes and suddenly fell to the ground.

All he could hear was someone yelling, "Someone get him medical attention now!" With that, he passed out completely.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Title_**

 **Next time**

"So this is Chaldea?"

"Morning, Marie."

"I'll help you guys."

"So, you all met each other before?"

"We've sort of came up with a nickname for your other form."

"Ultraman?"

 **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**

 _ **Chapter 3 - Welcome to Chaldea, Ultraman**_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, everyone. Let me just say that the punch on Leff was perfect, but don't expect a fight between them yet. That's for later. Anyways, guys. That was chapter 2 and that ends the Fuyuki Singularity. Me and CanadianRider hope you weren't angry with the wait, but we have our daily lives with us as well. We hope you did enjoy this chapter and next time, James learns about the full situation and meets 3 familiar Servants and 4 new ones. With that, stay frosty you guys.**

 **NexusLight , out.**

 **P.S. If any of you see a spelling error, please point it out. It helps. Thanks.**

 **Update - 4/14/2018: Did a bit of editing.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Chaldea, Ultraman

**Hello everyone! NexusLight here! Now due to problems arising in CanadianRider's daily life, this is just going to be a breather chapter before the next Singularity. Last chapter, James, as Nexus, along with Caster and Mash, fought and defeated Saber when James used his powers to free her from the darkness. However, Leff appeared and stole the Holy Grail Saber had left behind and attempted to throw Olga into Chaldea, but by forcing a transformation, she was saved by James and managed to piss off Leff by punching him in the face, which was awesome. With the Singularity collapsing and the others except for James and Olga being Rayshifted back, the two were saved by a mysterious object. After several Servants were summoned to Chaldea, it used the FATE system to arrive at Chaldea and proceed to send James out, who immediately passed out. With that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC. _Fate/Grand Order_ is owned by Type-Moon and _Ultraman Nexus_ and the kaiju and aliens all belong to Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Chaldea**

 **Medical Room**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 21 - _Himeya's Theme_**

 **Roman's Pov**

 _'Beep-beep-beep-beep.'_

"Heart rate looks normal," I spoke to myself as I went over the patient's vitals. "Blood pressure, good. Breathing, normal. Temperature, okay. Oxygen saturation, 100%." I finished checking the rest of the basic vital signs. He appeared completely healthy.

Sighing, I looked over to said patient, a young man about 19 years old named James Waller. He had a completely normal appearance, apart from the single strand of silver hair on the right side of his hair. However, he was anything but normal. That's due to him being able to transform into a strange being that was able to fight on even grounds with a Servant like King Arthur until he changed his appearance, which seemed to increase his strength, and managed to defeat her with the Caster Cú Chulainn and Mash. Being able to overpower her Noble Phantasm, Excalibur, even if it was corrupted, was an incredible feat along with being able to purify her from her corrupted form.

The door to the infirmary slid open and turning to see who it was, I saw Gabrielle standing there. "Ah, Gabrielle. What brings you here?" I asked the red-orange-haired girl.

"Nothing much, just here to see how James is." She spoke before entering. Turning her attention to that said person, her eyes downcast a little before speaking, "So, he hasn't woken up yet?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder before replying, "Gabrielle, we don't know when he'll wake up. His vitals and wounds are all fine. All that can happen now is for him to wake up on his own." I reassured her. All she did was nod, all the while not taking her eyes off him. "You should probably get some rest. You've been through a lot." After giving another nod, I guider her out and let her head to her room. I walked the opposite way as I had other matters to attend, mainly to make sure Da Vinci doesn't end up damaging or destroying that thing that brought James here.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 1 – _Main Title_**

 _ **From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appears before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals.**_

 _ **Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title.**_

 **Fate/Grand Order**

 **Nexus**

* * *

 **Insert: _Eiyuu_ by _doa_ TV version**

We see a snowy blizzard before it focuses on a large, white facility in the snowy landscape, then the screen cuts to an apocalyptic city as a silver and red giant, in a crouched position, starts to stand up to his full height. Next, he moves his head to the side as to be looking at the camera.

 ** _Kakko tsuketeru tsumori de tokui ni natte_**

Next, it shows the giant, but this time just in all silver, running through sparks before cutting to the giant, back in his red and silver form, doing a spin kick then posing. It then cuts back to the giant running again, but with a closer look. Cutting again showing the giant jump straight at the camera with a chop attack.

 ** _Daiji na koto ha zenbu okizari ni shichatte_**

It changes back to the giant running through sparks, then cuts to show him, now in a blue and silver form, punching the air before turning his head to the left

 ** _Jibun de jibun wo kurushimete iru shuujin_**

Cuts back to him still running in sparks. Finally, it cuts to show the giant's fist before moving to the face.

 ** _Soona boku ni sayonara sa Transformation!_**

We now see it change to a blue background and begins to show the cast. Moving in from each side to the other side was Gabrielle, Mash, Olga, Roman, Caster or Cú Chulainn, and Fou. We could see others, but they were covered in black. Then the scene changes to where they are in the room preparing to move out before they Rayshift.

 ** _Yami ga kowakute dou suru_**

 ** _Aitsu ga kowakute dou suru_**

 ** _Ashibumi-shiteru dake ja_**

 ** _Susumanai_**

Now a young girl with golden hair and a blue dress with knight armor is seen clashing weapons with a man with golden hair spiked back and golden armor. Then it switches over to another girl with long, golden hair that's tied into a single, long braid and a white-haired man with tanned skin battling with their swords. Finally, Mash, now in her black armor with her large shield, is slowly falling to the ground.

 ** _Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare_**

 ** _Ha wo kuishibatte omoikkiri mamorinuke_**

 ** _Korondemo ii yo mata tachiagareba ii_**

 ** _Tada sore dake dekireba_**

 ** _Eiyuu sa_**

Changing to James holding the Evoltruster. Looking at it, it suddenly pulses a little. He then closes his eyes and then snapped them open before he faces forwards and then moves the device to the left side of his torso and then pulls it out of its sheath before holding it in front of him for a moment and suddenly, light explodes from it. Next, the silver being is shown rising up from the center of a blue light shooting up as it turns orange. The scene changes to show Gabrielle and the others in awe with a blue light as it changes back to show them being in his silver and red form uncrossing his arms and brings them up and moves them apart as blue, electric energy forms between his arms before it raised its arms up high before coming back to form an 'L' with its arms as a blue energy ray fires out from his right arm. After that, it showed the giant again in a crouched position as explosion occurs behind him.

 ** _Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare_**

 ** _Onna mo sou sa miteru dake ja hajimaranai_**

 ** _Kore ga tadashii tte ieru yuuki ga areba ii_**

 ** _Tada sore dake dekireba_**

 ** _Eiyuu sa_**

 ** _Alright!_**

Finally, it shows the cast of the story in a line: James standing in the middle, Gabrielle, Mash, Olga, and Artoria to his right and Roman, Emiya, and Da Vinci to his left. There was one unknown figure standing at the right end and Fou was standing on James' left shoulder. Then the giant appeared behind James in the same position as him.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - Welcome to Chaldea, Ultraman_**

 **James' Pov**

 _'Beep-beep.'_

A noise like a heart monitor began to fill my ears as I felt myself waking up from what must of been one hell of a sleep. Must be my stupid alarm clock, one of hell's most torturous tools. I tried to drown it out and go back to sleep

 _'Beep-beep-beep-beep.'_

'Argh! Damn thing! Fine, fine, you win!' I yelled in my head before gingerly opening my eyes to- wait, I don't remember my room's ceiling being this white. Also, why do I feel like something's in my left arm?

Looking down, I saw a tube that was attached to a needle going into my skin and looking at where it was connected to, I found a bag of fluids. Raising my right hand to my face, I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes before looking at my surroundings. There were several beds with monitors near them. I also noticed I was hooked up to one as well and saw that it was measuring my vitals.

'Where am I?' I thought before I heard a door sliding and turned to see someone that appeared to be a nurse.

She appeared to be 23 and had long, black hair that went to her waist and blue eyes that widen in surprise upon seeing me. "Oh, you're awake." She spoke before walking over to me and did a small bow before smiling. "My name is Fubuki Haruno, one of the nurses in Chaldea's medical staff."

Nodding, I looked around a bit more before realizing something she said and turned back to her. "Chaldea? As in the organization Gabrielle is apart of?" I asked and she nodded before speaking, "Yes. Miss Fujimaru actually has been stopping by to check to see if you woke up."

She then walked over to the left side of the bed and turned off the monitor. "Dr. Romani told the medical staff to bring you to him once you were awake." She spoke as she removed the IV needle from me before placing a patch on it to prevent blood from coming out of the tiny hole in my skin. Helping me up, she put my arm around her shoulder before walking a few steps to the door before letting go. "Right. If you'll please follow me." She instructed before we set off down the futuristic-looking hall.

 **Time Skip**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 4 - _Komon's Theme_**

We stood outside a room that had a heavily secured door. Fubuki walked in front of the monitor before pressing a button below it. Seconds later, Roman's face appeared. "Dr. Roman, I've brought the patient." She spoke.

Roman nodded before speaking. "Thank you, Miss Haruno. You're excused." He spoke before the monitor went blank.

Turning to me, she bowed lightly before speaking. "I must return to my duties. You'll be seeing him in a moment."

"Thank you, Fubuki. It was nice meeting you." I replied before returning her gesture. With that, she walked off.

Seconds later, the door slides open and I saw a huge meeting room with several people in it. Walking in, I noticed a familiar face standing next to a familiar pale-purple haired with a little white ball of fluff on her shoulder talking with a pink-haired man. Walking over, the orange-haired girl noticed me and widened her eyes. The others soon followed her gaze until they landed on me. "Yo, Gabrielle. Glad to see your o-..." I was stopped when all the air in my lungs was forced out and staggered back before regaining balance.

Looking down, I saw Gabrielle with her arms around me in a hug and crying a little. "Thank God. Thank God your okay." She muttered before pulling away to look at me.

Scratching my head a bit, I spoke, "Yeah, sorry about worrying you, Gabrielle." Hearing footsteps approaching, we looked and saw Roman and Mash walking over. Gabrielle backed away as I faced the pink-haired man before greeting him, "Roman."

He smiled and replied, "James." Sticking out our hands, we shook before I resumed, "Good to finally meet you face to face and not on a hologram."

"I could say the same." He chuckled.

Turning my attention to Mash, I greeted her, "Mash. I'm glad you and Gabrielle are okay." She nodded before Fou jumped from her shoulder onto mine.

"Fou! Kyu!" He greeted. Smiling, I began petting him. "Yes, I'm glad you're okay as well Fou."

Roman then cleared his throat to get our attention. Turning to him, he asked me, "James, do you know what happened to the Director?"

Becoming worried, I asked, "Why? Is she not here?"

"No. Since you were the only one with her after we brought the others back, we want you to tell us what happened during the Singularity collapsing." He replied.

Thinking back, I began to recall what happened, "Well, after the others fell into the hole that formed below them, I saw a huge rock falling down towards us, but before it could hit us, some floating object stopped it before coming down next to us. It then changed its form and then I remember a bright light before passing out. After a bit of time, I found myself seeing Gabrielle before passing out again."

I paused before asking, "Actually, how did I get here and how did you find me?"

The others looked at each other before Roman answered, "We didn't. An odd rock appeared after we were summoning some Servants and it suddenly released a ball of light then you were standing there."

 _'It released me from it? Wait, maybe...'_ Coming to a conclusion, I spoke, "I think Marie is inside it. Speaking of which, where is it?"

 **Time Skip**

"What the hell happened here!?" I asked loudly while looking at the destruction that littered the room. Broken machines smoking and sparking, the walls had dents in them, and people passed out everywhere. In the center was the thing that apparently brought me here with wires and some kind of scanner on it that was destroyed as well.

"Oh, Roman. What brings you here?" A voice spoke and we turned our attention to a woman wearing burnt clothing and safety glasses. Her brown hair was frizzed out like she touched one of those glass orbs that had electricity in it.

"We came here because James wanted to see it." Roman spoke to her while gesturing to me.

Approaching me, she spoke, "I see you've finally woke up. Anyways, I'm Da Vinci. Pleased to meet you."

My eyes shot open before I asked, "Da Vinci? As in Leonardo Da Vinci?"

Nodding, she responded. "Yes. Leonardo Da Vinci at you service" She then made a peace sign at me.

Raising an eyebrow, I stated one thing that confused me about her. "But I thought you were a guy in history. Did you have to cover your true gender due to people back then believing that men were smarter?"

Surprising me by shaking her head, she addressed my confusion, "Nope. I was a man when I was alive, but I became like this because the Mona Lisa was the beauty I desired the most." I shut up to try and register what I just heard in my head.

The result was a bit of my image of Leonardo Da Vinci cracked a little, but snapping out of it, I held out my hand, "O-Oh. Still, it's a absolute pleasure to meet one of histories greatest minds."

She grasped my hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet someone who acknowledges the genius I am." She spoke with pride. Letting go, she turned to the stone before asking, "So what brings you to this incredible piece of technology."

"Technology? That rock?" I asked, looking at it as well.

Nodding, she explains. "Yes, but it's not a rock. It's really some form of ancient alien technology. It's more advance than anything on Earth. Even the technology in Chaldea can't match it. The Phenomenon Recording Cyber-Daemon 'LAPLACE', the Global Environment Model 'CHALDEAS', the Near-Future Observation Lens 'SHEBA', the Guardian Heroic Spirit Summoning System 'FATE', and the Spiritron Calculation Engine 'TRISMEGISTUS', the five inventions of Chaldea. There the greatest feats of technology and this object surpasses all of them. Everyone here has been trying to scan it or get a reading on it, but it seems to have some form of a defense system that protects it from our machines." She spoke with enthusiasm. So that explains all this.

"Well, I think that the Director is inside it and we need to get her out," I spoke before Roman turned to me with a downcast expression. "James, even if she's in there and we found a way to get her out, only her conscience was sent and her body was destroyed. If her conscience comes out here, she would disappear immediately."

Me, Mash, and Gabrielle gained saddened expressions upon remembering what that bastard Leff said at the cave. Suddenly, Da Vinci spoke up, "Actually Roman..."

 **Time Skip**

Members of the medical staff wheeled a transport stretch in with the familiar white-haired figure of Marie on it. Mash and Gabrielle looked shocked with Gabrielle bringing her hands to cover her mouth. All I did was turn to Roman with an expression that Moe from _The Three Stooges_ would have made whenever he was angry at something that Larry or Curly did or said. All Roman did was hang his head down in shame.

"You, the temporary one in charge, didn't even bother to check if the body of the current Director of the organization may have survived the blast?" I questioned Roman's leadership skills. He didn't reply. Sighing, I looked at Da Vinci, "So, her body's here, but how do we get her conscience back into it?" Before she could speak, a noise drew our attention to the mysterious rock and saw it had blasted away the wires and scanner and was now floating towards us.

"What the hell?" I asked as we all backed away as it now floated over Marie's body before descending a little. Once it was floating inches above her, it suddenly started to glow and began releasing a shower of light on to Marie's body. After a few seconds, it ended and it suddenly floated upwards where a ripple in the air formed which it entered. With a flash of light, the ripple disappeared.

"O-kay, that was unexpected," I spoke before I heard a groan. "What was that?" I questioned before me and everyone else turned to the source and saw Marie's body moving a bit.

* * *

 **Marie's Pov**

I felt cold. I've heard death was cold, but I never understood it until now. To think I would die with only hatred directed at me, never once been praised by anyone, and worst of all, finding out that the one I relied on for so long was the one to be responsible for my death and humanities' destruction. Even if Waller did save me from being thrown into an endless cycle of dying, even he couldn't possibly save me from the Singularity collapsing.

Speaking of which, why was it that I could hear him speaking? "O-kay, that was unexpected."

I wish he would pipe down. I breathed a bit before groaning an attempt to tell him to be quiet.

...Wait, breathed? I didn't think one could breathe once dead. Then now that I thought about it, how come I could hear him? Is it possible...?

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light before noticing faces looking at me with shocked expressions. Romani, Da Vinci, Fujimaru, Kyrielight, and Waller.

Looking around I saw I was in a lab that was in ruins. I looked down and saw my legs and my own hands moving as I brought them to my face. Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder, startling me. Turning to my left, I saw Waller there with a small smile before he spoke, "Morning Marie. Welcome back." It then dawned on me.

I was alive.

* * *

 **James' Pov**

Marie started shaking and tears started to swell up in her eyes before the dam burst. "AAHA-AAH-AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAAAA!" Marie placed her face in her hands and continued crying.

Deciding to let her have her time, I turned to Roman and spoke quietly, "I'm going to go walk around a bit and let her get it all out of her system." He nodded and I proceeded to the open double doors and walked out into the hall.

 **Time Skip**

Walking around a bit, I eventually came across what appeared to be the cafeteria and the smell from the kitchen was incredible.

 _'Growl.'_

Of course, my stomach spoke of its desires, so I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was noon, so I guess I should get something to eat. Walking in, I grabbed a tray and walked over to see what was on the menu. "Teriyaki mackerel with vegetables served with miso soup and rice. Nice." I spoke to myself before approaching the ordering counter. Behind it was a tall man with a hat and white clothing. Turning to me, he asked, "What can we get you?" "Teriyaki mackerel with vegetables with miso soup and rice," I answered.

Grabbing my tray, he took it back and yelled the order to the chefs. He came back and spoke, "It'll take a few minutes."

Suddenly, he gained a confused look and turned back towards me, "Say, I don't think I've seen you in Chaldea before."

"Yeah. I got here by unusual means." I replied before he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, now I remember! You're the guy everyone's been talking about. You're the one who came through the summoning system."

"Yep, I hope that doesn't mean you want an autograph or something, right?" I joked and we both laughed.

"Anyway, that was a hell of a surprise to us all. Oh, by the way, name's Minato Eiji." He stuck out his hand before I did the same and shook it. "James Waller. Nice to meet you, Minato."

We spent a few minutes chatting before a familiar voice spoke up beside me, "I believe this is your order."

 _'That voice, it can't be.'_ I thought before turning around and standing there was the man I faced back in Fuyuki, Shirou Emiya. Only now he was wearing a plain, black shirt and black pants, but other than that, it was him.

"Shirou!? You're alive!?" I spoke with surprise. He just grinned before handing me my tray. Steaming emanated from it and the smell was intoxicating. I also noticed he had his own in his other hand.

"I was summoned here before you showed up. Must say, you gave everyone a big surprise." He answered before Minato spoke. "Yo, Emiya. You're taking a break from cooking?"

Turning to him, Shirou gave him a nod. "Yeah, since he was the last one to order, I thought it would be best to bring it out myself along with mine."

"Wait, you made this?" I asked the white-haired man who gave a nod. We finished talking with Minato and walked to find a table.

He guided me towards a table before he sighed. "Oh God." Looking to see what was wrong, I saw two more familiar faces. A girl with golden hair tied into a bun who was wearing a white and blue dress and a blue-haired man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and black pants with chain hang from the right side. Upon hearing us approaching, they turned and Artoria's eyes widened a bit and Caster glared at Shirou before turning to me and gave me a grin.

"Oh, so you've finally woke up, kid." He spoke in his usual tone.

Nodding, I took the seat on the opposite side of Artoria. "So, you guys got summoned here alongside Emiya I take it?"

Nodding, Artoria spoke, "Yes. Me and the others were summoned just before you arrived. I must ask, what was that object you arrived in?"

Shrugging, I answered, "Don't know. It appeared long after you and Caster disappeared."

"Oi, kid. I'm not a Caster Servant now, I'm a Lancer. Just call me by my True Name." Cast-Cú Chulainn spoke.

"I would have preferred if you weren't summoned at all dog." Shriou spoke and Cú turned to glare at him. "Hey, no one asked for you to come asshole!" He yelled.

"Jeez... Now that I think about you two were like this back in Fuyuki. Do you guys know each other somehow?" I asked.

Shirou looked at me with a bored expression before answering, "Yes, we all fought against each other in a different Grail War."

I frowned at the mentioning of that ritual and clenched my hands, which Artoria noticed. "It appears that you know about it?"

"Yeah, I was told about it in Fuyuki and I can't stand the lack of morals those families used for idiotic reasons." I responded.

"Oh, believe me. You should have seen his response to being told about it. He literally punched a tree down. It was cool though." Cú Chulainn spoke about what happened. Shirou and Artoria both raised an eyebrow at me.

Before I could respond, a monotone voice spoke behind me. "Excuse me, is it okay to sit at this table?" Turning around, I saw a tall woman with long pink hair. She was wearing a black polo neck top and blue jeans. Her yellow eyes were interesting because her pupils were square instead of round, but they still looked nice with the glasses.

"Sure, go ahead." I answered. She nodded before she pulled the chair next to me out and sat down.

I turned back and was about to spoke to Cú Chulainn until a new voice spoke up. "Ara, I see that everyone is here." Looking behind Artoria, I saw another woman. She had long purple hair that and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a black top with a jean jacket and a long tan skirt. Her ears caught my attention because unlike the normal, round ears, they were pointed like what elves had. It wasn't odd, it actually somehow fit her appearance as some kind of princess.

"Ah! Where the hell did you come from!?" Cú Chulainn suddenly spoke up. Turning to him, I saw a man sitting beside him casually eating the meal in front of him. He had long indigo hair that was tied into a ponytail and indigo eyes. He appeared to look like a Japanese swordsman, traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple hair and tekkou.

"I just got here from practicing my techniques. You were too busy looking at the female population to notice." He spoke in a casual tone with a bit of mockery in it.

Cú Chulainn was about to yell at him before I spoke up. "Umm, I take that you three are Servants?"

The three newcomers looked at me before the pink-haired woman next to me spoke, "Yes."

"Then why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm James Waller." I turned to the woman beside me.

"Rider, Medusa." My eyes shot open and I struggled to speak as I stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and speaking to myself, "If they called a beautiful woman like this a hideous monster, then I don't think I'm going to believe everything that myth and history says is the truth from now on."

"Ohhh... Trying to get her attention, kid." Cú spoke with a grin.

I turned to him confused before speaking, "Huh? If I didn't have her attention, she wouldn't have answered me." I saw Artoria scowling at Cú while Emiya glared at him. What? Did Cú say something or did I do something that he's making fun of me for? I then heard someone laugh a little and I looked at the purple-haired woman who had a hand on her mouth as she looked at me.

"Ara, it appears your quiet innocent." She spoke. Innocent? What's that mean?

Putting that away, I spoke to her, "And who might you be ma'am?"

"Polite as well. Well, I'm the Caster-Class Servant, Medea." Medea, the princess of Colchis, possessor of the Golden Fleece, and the tragic Witch of Betrayal? That Medea?

"It's a pleasure, Medea." I spoke to her.

Artoria spoke as she turned to glare at the woman behind her. "I'm surprised you would greet her like that despite learning her name."

 _'Something must have happened between them.'_ I thought to myself before replying to her, "I don't blame her for what she did. The only ones to blame Jason and Aphrodite for what happened to her. To do that is one thing, but to force her to betray her family and kill her brother is another."

Medea's eyes widened a bit as did Artoria's as they both looked at me, but that's the truth. Family is important to me because my family is the reason I never killed myself. I then turned to the indigo-haired man. "So, what's your name?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking, "Sasaki Kojiro. Assassin-Class."

"Sasaki Kojiro...? Wait, as in the legendary rival of Miyamoto Musashi?" I asked.

He then shook his head. "No, I'm only a nameless person who happens to be similar to Sasaki Kojiro, as no one knows if he even was real. I was summoned to fill the role of Sasaki Kojiro."

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm still going to still see you as Sasaki Kojiro, not some nameless person. If you were summoned to fill in for him, then your good enough to be called him." I spoke and all he did was smile a little before he resumed eating. Taking a piece of mackerel, I placed it in my mouth- oh my God! This is unbelievably good!

Shirou noticed me and chuckled a bit. " It appears you like it."

Nodding, I spoke, "This is amazing, Shriou. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Learned by myself." He simply replied.

I looked at him in doubt. "I don't believe you. You must have been taught by Gordon Ramsay... Wait, no. If you were, I would have heard a lot of 'Where's the lamb sauce!' and 'It's fucking raw!' from the kitchen!"

We both started to laugh at what I said before Cú suddenly spoke, "Well kid, hurry up and finish because we have something to do that we agreed to."

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Huh? What's that?" All he did was grin like an battle-crazed warrior.

* * *

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

After the Director finally calmed down, she went back to her usual self by yelling at Roman. Now me, Mash, Roman, and Da Vinci were following her while she was looking for James, who left the room to explore around Chaldea. Weirdly, she didn't call him by his last name, which for some reason worried me a little. Mash apparently felt the same upon us making eye contact.

"Grrrr, where is he?" The Director growled in frustration as we walked down the hall.

I decided to speak, "Um, Director? Why are you looking for James?"

She turned to me with a stressed face before speaking, "I want to thank him for his assistance in helping us fix the Fuyuki Singularity. He deserves some of the credit since he did plenty of the fighting."

"Is that really the main reason Director or is it something else?" Da Vinci asked with a teasing voice and a grin on her face.

The Director's face suddenly went red and she turned to glare at Da Vinci before yelling, "No, you idiotic Italian! It's nothing else!"

She turned and continued walking down the hall. Da Vinci was still grinning as we continued following the Director.

Suddenly, a few staff members ran past us and we heard something brief, "...Newcomer sparring with a Servant..." We all look at each other before we ran after them, fearing that the newcomer might be who we think it is.

* * *

 **Training Facility**

 **No one's Pov**

James and Cú were standing in a large room facing each other with some distance between them. Cú had donned deep ultramarine full body tights that had silver lines run along it along with shoulder armor. He was leaning on a long, red spear, the cursed weapon that ended up taking so many of his loved ones, Gáe Bolg.

As for James's... uh... well, to be blunt, he had nothing of any sorts. Only his regular clothes, along with the Evotruster and the Blast Shot, which was a surprise they weren't taken from him while he was passed out.

Most of Chaldea's staff gathered to see the two spar against each other. The other Servants were watching as well, but 3 of them had their doubts. "He may have arrived here by unusual means, but I don't think he would last 10 seconds against a Servant," Medea spoke as she watched the two carefully.

Medusa nodded before speaking, "She has a point. It's almost impossible for a human to stand against a Servant."

Sasaki, however, was looking on with curiosity. He knew the Lancer wouldn't bother fighting against a normal human, but for him to actually request a match against the young man they all just met must mean he's not normal.

Emiya and Artoria didn't speak and were waiting to see what would happen. Footsteps suddenly approached them from the left and turned to see their Master, Marie, Mash, Roman, and Da Vinci approaching.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked. Emiya merely pointed down to the center of the massive room and they saw the two opponents facing each other.

James spoke to his opponent, "Right let's make one thing clear: No Noble Phantasm for you and no special techniques for me. We don't want to end up killing each other or anyone else."

Cú nodded before speaking, "Right. Enough talk kid. Transform already and let's do this." That confused Medea and Medusa and made Sasaki and Da Vinci curious. Nodding, James brought the Evoltruster out and brought it to his left side before pulling the sheath off and brought it in front of him horizontally before light exploded from the uncovered end.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Geed_ Original Soundtrack 03 - _Ultraman Geed - Primitive (M-3)_**

Everyone watching from the balconies turned away from it before it finally died down and turned back be shocked and amazed by what they saw. Standing in James' place was a silver being that had glowing, oval eyes and a red V-shaped gem in its chest.

"W-What is that?" Medea asked while she and Medusa stared with wide eyes at not only the being that now stood there but at the amount of energy that emanated from it.

Emiya then answered them, "That is James or to be more precise, the form he took to defeat me and Artoria." They only grew more shocked by that bit of information.

James and Cú, or Lancer that he would go by, for now, went into there fighting style, both looking at one another for about 8 seconds before charging towards each other. As they reached halfway across from the center of the floor, they suddenly jump high and Lancer's spear and James' right arm blade collided and sparks flew off each weapon as they flew past each other. Both landed with their backs facing each other before both turned to face one another. They then started circling one another before returning to their fighting stances.

Lancer went for a forward thrust, but James moved to the left causing the blade to miss its target.

"SHU!" James grunted as he went for a roundhouse kick aimed at Lancer's right leg, but the Servant moved it out of the way in time. He then jumped over Lancer as he swung at him. James landed behind Lancer, who turned just in time to block a punch from James with Gáe Bolg. James tried to attack again, but Lancer swept his feet out from under James and ended up landing on his back. Then James' reflexes allowed him to grab the cursed spear that was about to hit him.

Struggling to keep the spear from moving away, James moved back to his feet and both him and Lancer were at tug of war with Gáe Bolg before James started to use his strength to make Lancer move around and around a bit before Lancer felt his feet lift off the ground and James increased his spinning until both him and Lancer were nothing, but a blur. This continued on for a bit until James let go and sent Lancer flying across the other side of the room, spear in hand. James, upon releasing the cursed weapon, fell backward and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Damn, that hurt," Lancer complained as he rubbed his back, which was what collided with the wall first.

Meanwhile, James jumped back to his feet and saw Lancer painfully getting back up and decided to counter Lancer's speed with his own.

"HUH." He grunted as he threw his left arm over his chest and let it flash before throwing it back down. The air rippled and then a light covered his body before disappearing to reveal his blue form.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Geed_ Original Soundtrack 05 - _Ultraman Geed - Acro Smasher (M-5)_**

The others, apart from Emiya, were surprised by this. "So, he's going to use speed against Lancer, huh?" Emiya spoke before Artoria turned to him. "Wait, you know about this form?" She asked and received a nod from the Archer before he explained, "He used it back in Fuyuki to defeat me. His reaction time, agility, and speed increased dramatically once he activated it and was fast enough to dodge my shots. He's going to counter Lancer's with his to even the odds between them."

Lancer finally focused on his opponent and was a little surprised by this form before he gave an excited grin. "So, you got more tricks up your sleeve, eh, kid?"

James only got into his stance. "I see. Fine kid. Show me what ya got!"

"SHU!" James shouted before he and Lancer charged at each other once more at full speed. Activating his light sword, James redirected a thrust from Lancer before going for a sidekick at Lancer's exposed side only for the man in blue to jump back. However, before he could land, James already jumped and delivered a dropkick onto Lancer, sending him into the ground.

Getting back up, Lancer looked over to see his opponent land and turn towards him. Reaching over to his spear, he stood up and the atmosphere around him changed. Now he was getting serious. He crouched before he shot off towards James. James ran at him and once they met, sparks flew as both begun fighting with matching speeds as they struck one another and evaded each other's blades. Both opponents were able to land some hits on the other but were unfazed as they kept up their assaults. Even though Lancer's weapon was the infamous cursed spear, Gáe Bolg, James was holding his own against the third knight-class Servant.

James then backflipped away from a swift swing from Lancer before he shot forwards and, evading Lancer's attacks, James then jumped and flip over Lancer. Before the Servant could turn around, he found himself in a full nelson hold. James, still holding on to Lancer, then flew up fast towards the ceiling, but before he could collide with it, he suddenly made a U-turn in the air and now both his and Lancer's head was now facing the ground.

"Wait! Hold on, kid! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Lancer yelled as both descended rapidly towards the ground. James then began spinning himself and Lancer in the air until they both looked like a drill. "Oh God! Gonna be sick! Gonna be sick!" Lancer yelled before they collided with the floor and resulted in dust flying everywhere.

 _'BAAM!'_

Everyone turned away and shielded their eyes from the dust cloud.

 **End Ost**

Soon, the dust started to settle and James suddenly back flipped out from the cloud and landed on the ground in a crouching position. He then looked at where he and Lancer slammed into the ground and soon he and everyone saw Lancer was standing... Well, if you counted his head stuck in the ground and his legs limped towards the ground as standing up. Gáe Bolg was balancing between his legs on his crotch. Emiya could be heard holding back his laughter.

It was quiet for a bit as James changed back into his human self before someone suddenly yelled, "Oh my God, he killed Lancer!" Then the guy next to him yelled as well, "You bastard!"

 _'Why do I have a feeling I've heard that from somewhere?'_ James thought to himself.

Suddenly, the believed dead Lancer suddenly had his head out of the ground before shouting at them, "Shut up, I'm not dead, idiots!" The blood on his head was worrying, but he wasn't bothered by that. He was only bothered by a certain Archer snickering at him. "And you shut the hell up!"

After that, everyone had to hold him back from killing Emiya, who was just laughing at Lancer, or as he called him by a new nickname, Richard Simmons' Irish cousin.

* * *

 **James' Pov**

After Cú calmed down, I was immediately ambushed by Medea, Medusa, and some of the staff, who all proceeded to bombard me with question and requests by Medea to study me, which scared me a little. Luckily, Emiya, Artoria, and the others managed to dispel them, although Da Vinci spoke that she wanted to perform various experiments on me to find the source of my unknown power, which really did put the fear of God into me. Roman managed to deny them all stating that I was needed for something.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 6 - _TLT - Huge Organization_**

I was sitting in a meeting room with the others. Maria was standing in front of the window that had a hologram of Earth, which was CHALDEAS I believe. She was silent for a few seconds before speaking, "Thank you for coming. I called you here James because I wish to thank you for your assistance back in Fuyuki."

I nodded before she continued. "Without you're involvement, I don't think any of us would be here. However, it's not over and we... no, humanity needs your assistance." She then moves to the left a bit before the screen that was behind her lit up to display a map of the world and on it, seven dots appeared. "It turns out that 7 new Singularities have appeared, all of them in time periods that are what historians call the foundations of humanity. These are the most important periods that are what cemented the modern-day world into what it is, but now they're distorted and the result is all of humanity except for Chaldea is gone. We would be able to handle this with just Fujimaru and the Servants, but..." She paused as she looked a bit worried, probably for wanting me to get involved.

Adjusting myself in my chair, I looked at her with a curious expression. "But what?"

After a few more seconds of silence, she then snapped her fingers and a new display appeared and from it, it showed something that shocked me: Giant creatures, strange machines, and hideous abominations that shouldn't even be real, rampaging in different locations. "Within the distorted foundations, large, strange beings and creatures that have never been seen before in history have begun to appear. What we encountered in Fuyuki was just one of them. The problem is that we don't think that even with the Heroic Spirits, as powerful as they are, we could fight and defeat them."

She said as she turned from looking at the screen to me. As she did, the display changed to show a figure of my other form with various readings and charts on it along with a video of me fighting Artoria in her blackened state. "You, however, have demonstrated that you have the capabilities of destroying them. I didn't what someone like you to get involved with this task, but if we can't fight against these monsters, then humanity is done for. So as the Director of the Organization for the Preservation of Human Order, Finis Chaldea, and on the behalf of the last of humanity,..." She then did something that no one was expecting: she bowed at me in her request. "...Please lead us your power."

 **End Ost**

I sat in my seat for a bit before I stood up and walked over to her. Placing my hand on her shoulder, she looked at me before I spoke, "Marie, there's no need to ask me. I would be more than willing to fight for humanities' future. This power I have, I've already decided to use it for what I believe in. I want to fight for humanities' future and I don't care on whether or not it involves me."

Everyone smiled at me before Roman spoke, "Alright! With Ultraman on our side, nothing can stop us!"

...Wait, what did he say?

Turning to him I asked, "Huh? What did you call me?"

Roman, realizing he said that out loud, scratched his head before replying, "Sorry, but some of Chaldea's staff have given you a little nickname, Ultraman. It's just a little joke." I remained silent as that name bounced around in my head before Roman asked worried, "James, did I offend you in some way?"

Shacking my head, I spoke, "N-No. It's just that for some reason, I like it."

Marie then spoke in disbelief, "How can you not mind being called something that sounds like some kind of superhero?"

I only shrugged. "I don't know why, but Ultraman sounds... right to me."

Gabrielle then came up with a suggestion, "Then why not make it your other form's name?"

Marie was about to speak before I replied, "Sure, sounds great." Marie realized she wasn't going to convince me otherwise, so she just sighed and gave up.

* * *

 **Outside Chaldea**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 10 - _Mysterious Person_**

 **No one's Pov**

Outside was a blizzard, but while there was supposed to be nothing living outside, on the top of the facility stood a figure covered in darkness that couldn't be made out clearly. He was looking down at the metal complex, also as if he could see and hear what was going on in the meeting room and what he would be focusing on is James.

 **"So, you've finally arrived. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer when you're falling into despair, losing everything you hold dear. It will only be a matter of time before my darkness swallows your light..."** The darkness covering him faded a bit and revealed that he had a dark gem on his chest and black eyes. **"... _Ultraman_."** He then entered a black portal which closed and left no trace of his existence behind.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Title_**

 **Next Time**

"The Hundred Years' War, huh?"

"Dragons!?"

"A Servant?"

"My True Name is Jeanne d'Arc."

"His eyes hold something in them."

"James, wait!"

"Jeanne d'Arc Alter?"

"No. You hear a voice, but it belongs to Satan!"

 **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**

 ** _Chapter 4: Maidens of Light and Darkness_**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap everyone! This was a bit of a breather chapter so James could meet the Servants and display his abilities to Chaldea. I decided to also change the fact that Marie's body was destroyed by the explosion.**

 **Many of you will be ask why I put osts from _Ultraman Geed_ in. Reason is because the man who was responsible for the osts of _Ultraman Nexus_ is the one in charge of the osts of _Ultraman Geed_**

 **Also, I added to the harem and here it is:**

 **Gabrielle**

 **Mash**

 **Marie**

 **Artoria**

 **Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Miyamoto Musashi**

 **Mordred**

 **Nero**

 **Okita Souji**

 **Anne Bonny and Mary Read**

 **Medusa**

 **Ushiwakamaru**

 **Ereshkigal**

 **Tamamo-No-Mae**

 **Mata Hari**

 **Kiyohime**

 **Well, that's it, guys. I'll be seeing you all next time when the team head for France. NexusLight, out.**

 **11/10/17 - Update: Poll on profile page.**

 **2/15/2018 - Update: Did a bit of editing.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Maidens of Light & Darkness

**Hi everyone! NexusLight here with the first chapter of the Orleans Singularity, with help from my good friend CanadianRider.**

 **Last chapter was a breather, with James waking up, Marie's return to Chaldea, meeting the Servants, and having a match against Cú Chulainn, and agreeing to help Chaldea fight to reclaim the future. Now proceed with the usual old stuff: Kicking monster ass, little humor, and scars of the past. So, with that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC. _Fate/Grand Order_ is owned by Type-Moon and _Ultraman Nexus_ and the kaiju and aliens all belong to Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

In what appeared to be a throne room of some kind, a woman could be seen chanting something in front of a circle. She had short, pale-gray hair with pale skin and eyes that looked like a dragon's. She wore black armor around her waist and her arms with darker clothes covering her upper body. Besides her was a flag attached to a black pole.

" _…Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear. That I shall defeat all evil in the world._ "

She spoke as the circle began to glow before continuing,

" _But let thine eyes be clouded with the fog of turmoil and chaos. Thou art trapped in a cage of madness, and I the summoner who holds thy chains…_ "

Darkness started to mix into the light of the circle.

" _Seventh Heaven clad in the great words of power! Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales…!_ "

"Ah!" A man behind her spoke as he saw figures appearing from the circle. He wore a black cloak with red and black lining at the top. He had black hair, eyes that only a fish could love, and sharp fingernails. In his right hand was a book that appeared to give off nothing but evil.

The light dispersed and standing there was a blond-haired man that looked too much like a woman, a tall, pale man that looked almost like a vampire, a woman in green with cat ears and a tail, a woman wearing a mask and had an iron maiden floating behind her, and a purple-haired woman that carried a staff with a cross at the top.

"…Thank you for coming, my fellow Servants. I am your Master." She greeted with a grin. "You know why you were summoned, yes? Destruction and slaughter, those are your orders."

Outside the castle, small wyverns flew around as a figure was seen hidden in the shadows. **"Hmph. Destroying in the belief that one is following the orders of a being that doesn't exist. Humans are truly pathetic, but at least that makes them easy to use."** Disappearing into the shadows, he then spoke to himself, **"So, how will he fair here, in a land of pure hell? Will you survive or fall into despair, _Ultraman?_ "**

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 1 – _Main Title_**

 **From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appears before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals.**

 **Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title.**

 _ **Fate/Grand Order**_

 _ **Nexus**_

* * *

 **Insert: _Aoi Kajutsu_ by _doa_ TV version**

Ultraman, in his silver form, is performing multiple back flips before doing a front flip before he's seen flipping sideways over some buildings. He lands on the ground in his blue form. Now show at a distance, he brings his left arm up to his chest and clenched it Returning close to him, Ultraman now had his left arm pointing forwards with a bow of light formed on the modified brace and he grabs where the string should've been.

 _ **Zubu nure ni natta mama de**_ _ **Akuseru wo fumikonde**_ _ **Ano koro no jounetsu wo momikesu**_

The shot then switches to a view of him in front from a distance as the bow shot out a projectile shaped like it. The recoil sent Ultraman flying backward and he lands on the ground before he turns his head to the right as everything changes from Ultraman and a town to James laying in a grassy field. He smiles a bit before he stretches his arms before getting to his feet.

 _ **Takanaru kodou abareru**_ _ **Gamushara datta ano koro no**_ _ **Boku ni boku ga hora mou oitsukareru**_

He then starts running before changing back to him running threw the streets of the town, now in his red form.

 _ **Ushiro nanka mizu ni hashiritsuzuketekita kedo**_ _ **Shiranu aida ni amai yuuwaku ni nagasareteitan da**_

It then starts showing some of the characters of the story appearing from the left and right: Gabrielle, Mash, Da Vinci, Roman, and Marie.

 _ **Power wo shibori dase hadaka nomamano yokubou de**_ _ **Boku wa chippoke na aoi kajitsu desho**_

The scene switches to Artoria slashing her sword against another Saber with long, blond hair and a hat. It then shows Mash blocking the strikes from Vlad lll before suddenly charging forwards and slammed into him. It goes to Jeanne fighting against her altered self.

 _ **Yuuki wo nejiridase ima no genjitsu ni**_ _ **Manzoku shitara todokanai kono omoi**_

Switching to a blue background, figures started to appear before disappearing: A being covered in darkness on the right, feathers blew across the scene as it showed Ultraman's blue form on the left, his red form appearing on the right, and finally his standard silver form looking up before zooming into his right eye and for a second, something covered in darkness appeared. It then switches to Ultraman backflipping in his red form before showing his blue form doing the same, but in a different direction. A shower of feathers flies across the screen as the scene changes to the Chaldea Servants standing in front of CHALDEAS.

 _ **Kyou karaha kyou karano**_ _ **Ashita karaha ashita karano**_ _ **Ma atarashii story kizameba ii desho**_ _ **Can you please give**_ _ **Some more power to me**_ _ **Don't stop coz you've been**_ _ **Chasing around**_ _ **Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi**_

Changing scene, Ultraman was standing and looking around at the town before it changed to both his blue form and red form standing back to back with each other. Feathers then flew across a black background as a close up of James' face stares towards the screen. More feathers blew across the screen and clears to reveal Jeanne sitting with her back against the wall with her knees to her chest. A shadow then covers her making her look up to see Ultraman standing there looking at her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – Maidens of Light and Darkness**_

 **Dreamscape**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 47 - _Slaughterer Revival_**

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

Smoke filled my nose and screaming filled my ears. Looking around, death and destruction was all seen could see. Men in armor laying on the ground dead or bleeding to death and fire and smoke rose from various places in this battleground.

"Master!?" A voice shouted out from behind me. Turning around, I saw Artoria running towards me with a concerned expression.

"Artoria? What's going on? Where are we?" I asked confused from suddenly finding myself and her at a medieval battleground instead of Chaldea.

She stopped in front of me before speaking, "It appears that we are sharing a dream. Masters often can end up seeing a memory of a Servant's life when they were alive. This must be one of them."

 **"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAARRRRRR!"**

Before I could speak, a loud roar filled the air, forcing us to cover our ears. We looked towards where it came from and saw a massive creature standing on 4 legs, the body covered in black scales, massive, black wings, and it appeared to be covered in darkness and shadows. It observed the two beings before it with its massive, yellow eyes that had vertical pupils. I immediately knew what this thing was.

"A… dragon," I spoke in shock, not just by its appearance, but from the size of it. It looked like it was 50 meters tall and was 30 meters long. I heard a gasp and turned to Artoria, whose eyes were wide before settling into a glare. "Artoria? Do you know what it is?" I asked and her response was a nod.

"Yes. The 'hole in the world' that was the avatar of Britain and brother of my father; Vortigern." She explained with venom in her voice.

Vortigern. The monster that drank the blood of a dragon and became the avatar of the island nation and was seen as the only thing that could defeat Artoria and her Knights of the Round Table.

"My-My God." I spoke in fear and horror. Artoria only nodded.

The dream Artoria stands with a dim Excalibur on shaking knees as a knight with short, blond hair was on his knees staring at the ground with an unreadable expression.

Vortigern stared at dream Artoria before speaking. **"Why do you continue to resist, child of my brother? This land has no future as long as you rule. You will curse it and bring it to its ruin."**

The dream Artoria didn't reply. She only pointed Excalibur at the massive dragon.

 **"It doesn't matter, you will perish here, King of Britain, and the land shall become a paradise of darkness that no man can set foot in for all eternity."** Vortigern declared before his mouth was filled with dark energy. In a few seconds, he fired a beam of darkness at dream Artoria.

Too weak to move fast enough to avoid it, dream Artoria braced herself as the knight behind her tried to get up, only to fall down onto one knee.

 **"ARTORIA!"** A voice shouted before a young man in his late 20's in standard knight armor rushed from the battlefield and ran in front of her before he brought something in his right hand to the left side of his body and grabbed it with his left hand. He brought his right hand back out in front of him before light exploded outwards, blinding me and Artoria.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **Reality**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 26 - _Deja Vu_**

I opened my eyes and sat up. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, I looked around and saw I was in my room. Suddenly, I heard someone knock on my door.

"Master? Are you awake?" The voice of Artoria was muffled by the metal door.

"Y-Yes. Come in." The door slides open and she wakes in.

"So, you're probably as curious as I am, I take it?" She asked and I only nodded before asking, "Do you think that was?"

"I can't tell. I passed out the moment that happened." She told me.

"Wait. If you passed out, then that means you never defeated Vortigern, right?" I asked.

Artoria looked a little uneasy as she looked off to the side. "...Yes. What the legends say about the battle were false. Gawain and myself never killed Vortigern. He passed out along with me. The people believed we were the victorious one and Gawain and the rest of the knights decided to let it be that way to keep people from doubting my leadership and capabilities."

Nodding, I remembered the last part of the memory. "Who was that guy that appeared near the end of your memory? And how did he know your real name?" Suddenly, Artoria's eyes briefly flashed with an emotion before it vanished.

"...You should get ready and head to breakfast." She simply told me. I nodding at her and she then walked back out. As the door closed, I sighed before I grabbed my necklace and headed to the shower to get ready for the Singularity.

* * *

 **Artoria's Pov**

I walked down the hall to the cafeteria, eager to eat the food Shirou was preparing. As I did, I thought back to the dream I had with my new Master. I knew I tried to forget every memory that included Vortigern. It's partly due to the hate I had towards him and his actions, but it's mainly due to what I lose after that battle.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _I stood near the edge of a cliff, looking at the stone that was planted in the ground. We lost many brave men in our battle against **him** , but the one buried here was different from them._

 _My people would just assume he was just any other soldier who died on the battlefield._

 _But not to me. I hadn't taken my eyes off the grave stone for 10 minutes._

 _The grave stone of Michael Wilson, my first and oldest friend._

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 23 - _TLT - Mission_**

 **No one's Pov**

After a quick breakfast, Gabrielle, Mash, and all the Servants gathered into the meeting room, but strangely, Marie, Roman, Da Vinci, and James. Gabrielle turned to Mash before asking, "Have you seen the others this morning?"

Mash shook her head. "No sempai, I haven't seen the Director or the others. I'll I know is that the took James-san to have a few more test be done on him, but as for what they are, I don't know."

Suddenly the doors opened behind them and Marie, Roman, Da Vinci, and James entered with James going over Gabrielle and the other three walking up to the front. "Sorry, I'm late guys." Gabrielle and Mash didn't say anything as they scanned his body with a curious look. "Is something wrong?" He asked for confusion.

"No, James it's just that, um, well… what are you wearing?" Gabrielle asked while pointing at what he was wearing.

James was wearing a combat suit of some kind. It was blue and black with a black belt around his waist and black combat boots. He also had his Blast Shot on the right side of his waist in a holster, but he had a blue pistol on his left side. On his right wrist was a strange device that had phone keypad on the right side and a black cover on the left. He had the Chaldea symbol on both arms.

Da Vinci walked up next to him. "This is specialized combat suit made by the greatest genius of all time." She states with pride towards herself, causing Mash and Gabrielle to sweat-drop. "It provides it's wearer with hot and cold life support. For missions like what you all are about to go on, there's some lightweight armor that James can attach to it along with a survival belt. I also created a gun that shoots energy bullets and a multi-purpose communication device." He explained.

Gabrielle and Mash nodded slowly in bewilderment before Marie cleared her throat and got their attention. "Good. Now that I have your attention, I'll brief you on where you're heading. The location of the Singularity is France during the year 1431 A.D., the year Saint Joan d'Arc was burned at the stake. We can't be sure of what's the cause is, so be on your guard. Any questions before you head out?"

Gabrielle then spoke, "Director, how's James going to get there? We don't know about his magical circuits or his synchronization with Rayshifting."

"Well, actually we do because those were the test that we performed on him yesterday. Although the first one shocked us because he didn't have any magical circuits." Everyone's eyes widened, except Marie's, Roman's, Da Vinci's, and James', before they looked at him.

"Yes, it's true."

"But, we found he has a 100% synchronization with Rayshifting. So, he should be completely fine." She finished.

Not seeing anyone looking like they had anymore questions on their minds, she concluded the briefing.

 **Time Skip**

Everyone was now in the Rayshift room, James was equipping armor to his legs and his chest. Gabrielle was chatting with Mash and Marie while the Servants waited patiently. Strapping the survival belt around his waist, he approached Gabrielle, Mash, and Marie. "Right, I'm all set."

Marie nodded at him before instructing them, "Good, now enter the coffins and prepare to Rayshift."

"Wait, how will the others get there? They don't have coffins?" James asked while he looked at the Servants.

"Servants should have no trouble being Rayshifted outside the coffins. Only Kyrielight needs to be in a coffin due to being a human fused with a Servant." She answered. Nodding, he, Gabrielle, and Mash made their way to the coffins.

Before he stepped in, he turned Gabrielle and Mash before speaking, "See you two in France." Smiling at him, they nodded and enter their respective coffins before the glass cover closed. James closed his eyes as he waited for the Rayshift to begin.

"…3, 2, 1. Rayshift commencing." The PA finished as a blue light engulfed the whole room.

* * *

 **Location: France**

 **Year: 1431 A.D.**

 **James' Pov**

After a few seconds after, I felt wind hit my face and opened my eyes. I was greeted by the sight of green hills, a few trees, and the others standing in front of me looking around. Mash let out a sigh before speaking to Gabrielle, "We managed to reach here safely, Sempai." She continued speaking to her as I walked up to Emiya, who was admiring the landscape.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him and he nodded at me before returning to look back at it.

"Yep. Completely different from modern France."

"You've been to France before?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Before I ended up as I am now, I visited France to learn a bit about its cuisine."

"That makes sense, France is the nation with the most Michelin star restaurants, the only country that really rivals France in terms of Michelin starred restaurants is Japan."

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 17 - _Omen_**

We continued chatting until I notice Emiya and everyone else looking up at the sky. "Hey, is some…thing... wro-." I stopped talking when I saw what they were looking at: In the sky was a giant ring of light that seemed bigger than possibly the whole country.

I heard Gabrielle and Mash walk up next to me as I heard Roman talking on the hologram. _"…such phenomena occurring in 1431."_

I stopped listening and activated my wrist device. I pointed it at the ring to see if I could get anything. It beeped to tell me it was complete. I brought it back towards me and opened up the black side of it to see the readings. _'Jezz, definitely not normal. It has a lot of energy coming from it. Big questions are: What is it and where did it come from?'_ I thought to myself before shutting off the device.

 **End Ost**

Mash suddenly spoke, "Sempai, everyone, stop. Confirming…"

Emiya then spoke, "Looks like a scouting party is approaching, possibly French."

Gabrielle then said that we should approach them after Mash asked her. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ I thought to myself.

They noticed us walking towards and tensed before Mash spoke, "Hello, excuse me. We're travelers-" They didn't speak, but instead looked like they were preparing to attack. I heard a noise and turned to see Artoria grasping Excalibur handle. I also notice everyone else tensing up and I realized that what was about to happen.

Mash looked confused by the lack of response and Fou, who I just now noticed was here, a small chirp of confusion, "Fou?"

That broke the tension.

*"Eek! Attaque ennemie! Attaque ennemie!" One of the soldiers shouted in French and they charged at us with spears and swords. I dodged a slash before delivering a kick to the soldier's side, knocking him to the ground. I overheard Gabrielle, Mash, and Roman talking about something about the back of the blade and no fire, but it sounded like something for a _Monty Python's Flying Circus_ skit.

I heard a clang from behind me and turned to see Emiya blocking a soldier's sword from going into my head before kicking him out of the way. He turned to me before speaking, "Keep your guard up. You won't know where the enemy will strike from." Nodding, I quickly dodged a spear thrust.

 **Time Skip**

"Remind me why we're following them again?" I asked while we were following the French scouting party undetected.

"Because they're the only ones that can give us an insight of what's going on here in France." Mash explained.

I sighed before replying, "And you do realize that none of us can speak any French, so how do you think that they'll be able to understand us?"

Mash blushed before answering, "I-I don't know."

Yeah, we haven't thought this out. Oh well. Also, I feel a small headache form in my head. Almost like the ones I get after spending a whole day studying for a test in my classes. Weird...

Soon we came up to a fort, but it looks to have seen better days. Some of the walls were worn down and had holes in them with what looked like claw marks, but the interior of the place was ruined. Now something tells me that the English didn't do this. Mash spoke with slightly widened eyes, "This is…awful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's horrible." Gabrielle spoke.

Roman's hologram then popped up. _"It's a complete ruin on the inside… The outer wall is more or less intact, but you can't call this a fort."_

Nodding, I spoke, "Yeah, but it doesn't make sense. I may not have a lot of knowledge on the Hundred Years' War, but wasn't there some peace treaty at this time?"

Mash nodded before answering, "Yes. In 1431, Charles Vll of France entered a peace treaty with Philip lll, an ally of England. Of course, I'm sure there were some skirmishes…"

Suddenly, one of the soldiers noticed us before shouting, "Argh! Here they come again!"

 _'Wait. Did I just understand what he said?'_ I thought to myself before he and the other soldiers were about the pull out their weapons and the others prepared themselves. My instincts were telling me to do something I've never attempted. _'Oh, hell. Well, in the immortal words of Jeremy Clarkson; How hard can it be?'_

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

Everyone was tense when suddenly James ran in front of the group before doing something surprising. *"Attendre! Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis!" He shouted at the soldiers who stopped along with the group who looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell did he say?" Cú asked confused.

Medusa answered in her monotone voice, "I believe he just spoke in French."

"If he could, then why didn't he do it before?" Medea asked curiously. Medusa shrugged before turning back to James conversing with the soldiers.

* * *

 **James' Pov**

Turning to Mash and Gabrielle, I asked them, "Do you want me to ask them something?"

"Yes. Ask why Charles Vll didn't sign the peace treaty?" Mash told me.

Before I could turn back to the leader of the troops, Gabrielle spoke. "I thought you didn't know or understood French."

"I didn't, but for some reason, I can now." I turned back to the one in front and spoke in French, *"Pourquoi Charles Vll n'a-t-il pas signé le traité de paix?"

He looked surprised before speaking, *"Le roi Charles? Donc tu ne sais pas? Le roi est mort. Il a été brûlé par les flames d'une sorcière."

I frowned before turning to the others. "King Charles is dead. Apparently, he was burnt to death by a witch's flames."

Mash narrowed her eyes before speaking, "Can you ask who this witch is?"

Turning back to them, I asked, *"Qui était cette sorcière?"

"'Jeanne d'Arc.' Elle a ressuscité à nouveau comme la "Dragon Witch." My eyes shot wide open before I turned back the group.

"James, what's wrong?" Gabrielle asked, worried about my reaction.

I struggled to speak, "I-It wa-was Jeanne d'Arc. She's come back to life as the 'Dragon Witch.'" Everyone's eyes widened before shouting is heard from the fort.

Maria popped up on the hologram, _"Magical signals incoming, their skeleton soldiers."_

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 15 - _Night Raiders - Battle_**

I pulled out my new pistol and hit the load button. The three lights on the side lit up and I followed the others into combat. I shot two energy bullets at a bow-wielding skeleton and it fell to pieces just as I stepped away from a sword slash and fired a round into the skeleton's skull. Pressing the load button again, I pulled out the Blast Shot and fired both into two skeletons coming at me from my sides.

I jumped back from a spear thrust into my stomach and hit something. Looking, I saw the familiar white hair and red cloak of Emiya as he turned his head to me.

"So, was this sort of what you expected when we got here?" He asked me as he turned back to the skeleton coming at him with a spear.

"Guess so. Though wasn't expecting this situation, but I think we both know what the appropriate thing to do is." I turned back to the one coming at me. I could tell he was grinning before he answered me, "Yep."

Grinning myself, I felt the air shot up before turning to aim my guns at the one that was coming at Emiya while he was in the air with his bow and a sword loaded aiming at the one that was coming at both fired and one skeleton turned into blue particles while the other was blown up.

 _'BOOM!'_

Landing behind me, Emiya prepared his twin swords and I reloaded my pistol. Turning to each other, we nodded before unleashing hell on the skeletons.

 **End Ost**

 **Time Skip**

Emiya and I just reached the fort as Mash was talking to a soldier that managed to speak English. "Hey, we're back," I spoke. Emiya was about to speak as well until something stopped us.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAAAARRRRR!"

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 13 - _Incident Occurs_**

We turned to the source just as the soldier was shouting at the tired men to prepare themselves. We rushed back just as large black objects with huge wings appeared. "Dragons!?" I shouted.

Emiya shook his head. "No, wyverns, a subspecies of dragons!" He summoned his swords and shot forwards with Artoria behind him as I put away my pistol and keep out the Blast Shot.

"Master, respond with full force! This is different from those old bones from earlier!" Mash said as she, Cú, Sasaki, Medusa, and the giant mass of muscle, Heracles, ran past me to join the fight while Medea was in the air forming magic circles around her.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from near the fort, "Soldiers, douse yourself with water! You can momentarily defend against their flames!" Turning, I saw a girl about my age carrying a pole with a banner at the end that had a symbol on it. She had long, blond hair that was tied into a single, long braid and amethyst-colored eyes. She had purple clothing on the upper half of her body, apart from her arms which had armor, and her midsection and the lower half was covered in armor with a sword strapped to her side.

She turned to the soldier that I spoke with before and spoke, "You there! Please pick up a weapon and fight! Together with me! Follow me…!" She then ran towards the battlefield.

 _'She's going to get herself killed!'_ I thought before I ran full speed after her. As soon as I caught up, she was slashing a wyvern across the chest it with the blade that was at the end of her pole before stabbing it through the chest.

I noticed a wyvern charging right at her while she was pulling her banner pole out. I pulled the pump back just as she was turning around before I tackled her out of the way. "W-What are you doing!?" She shouted while I stood up and saw it coming at me. I aimed and pulled the trigger just before it reached us. The charged shot made contact and turned it into blue particles.

I turned back and helped her up. "Sorry, but you would have been ripped to pieces by that wyvern if I didn't do anything."

She looked at the blue particles disappearing into the air before turning to me with a smile. "No, I should have had my guard up. Thank you, young soldier."

Nodding, I replied, "No problem, but I'm not a soldier. Me and my group were passing by."

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAAARRRR!"

A roar caught our attention and we saw more 4 wyverns heading towards us. "We talk later. We have more important things to do." I spoke and she nodded. I pulled the pump back and waited for a chance to get a clear shot. The girl slashed across one's chest and I fired the charged shot at it, turning it into particles. One flew past her while another went for her. I pulled out my pistol and pressed the button just as the wyvern's claws were about to tear into me. Firing all the rounds, it didn't kill it but momentarily stunned it. That gave me enough time to pull the Blast Shot's pump back and fire a shot into its chest and let it burst into blue particles.

I looked back to see the girl stab the one that tried to attack her through the head. Pulling her plan out, she turned her head towards the last one. I pulled the pump back and prepared myself. It appeared wounded, so it must have escaped the others and flown over her. It saw it was outnumbered and turned around to try and flee. The blond-haired girl ran at it before jumping high into the air and stabbed down into its back. I ran up to it and saw it was struggling, so I placed the barrel on its head and pulled the trigger.

 **End Ost**

 **Time Skip**

The two of us approached the fort and saw the others standing there waiting. Mash and Gabrielle were talking to each other, although I thought that Mash may have said something about hitting someone with the back of her blade, even though she has a shield.

Suddenly, a soldier started trembling before speaking in fear, *"Impossible, tu es-non, pas moyen! Exécuter! La sorcière est là!" He and the other soldiers ran into the fort and closed the gates.

The girl next to me looked downcast. _'Witch, her?'_ I struggled to believe that. If she was a witch, then why did she help us?

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 6 - _Who is the Guardian?_**

She turned to me before speaking, "Um... Thank you very much."

Shaking my head, I looked at her with a smile, "No, no need to do that. But I've got to ask, who are you?"

The others approached us as she smiled before replying, "'Ruler.' My Servant class is Ruler. My True Name is Jeanne d'Arc."

...

...

...

"Eh?" Was all that could come out of my mouth.

Mash then spoke, "Jeanne... d'Arc?"

"I thought she became a witch..." Gabrielle spoke in confusion.

"We'll talk about that later. It's nothing we should speak of in front of them." She pointed at the fort. We all looked to see the soldiers who were looking out in fear of Jeanne. She then began walking towards the woods. Turning back, she called to us, "Come over here. Please." We all looked at each other wondering what to do, apart from me. I started following with Gabrielle yelling for me and Jeanne to wait up.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

But before they reached the woods, a scream yelled out from the fort made us stop.

"GGGGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Gabrielle asked in concern.

Artoria answered grimly. "Amputation probably, that was the only way to prevent infection from spreading in these times." Everyone, except the Servants, were unnerved by this, but continued on, except James who stood in place staring in front of him with dead eyes and screams from long ago echoing in his head until a voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" He looked and saw Jeanne looking at him with worry.

Shaking his head, he smiled before speaking, "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry." James then walked towards the group.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 21 - _Komon's Theme - Solo Version_**

Jeanne stood there looking at him in worry. _'His eyes... why?'_ She thought to herself before following.

 **Time skip**

James unleashed a charged shot into the wyvern and watched it explode into particles. He turned back to the others before speaking, "Okay, I think that's the last one." He then walked to them before sitting on a tree stump with the others on two logs and Heracles who just stood like a statue. It was getting dark already and James made use of some matches he had and some sticks to start a fire.

Everyone was looking at Jeanne and allowed her to speak, "Right. First, please tell me your names."

Mash spoke first, "Understood. My Individual Name is Mash Kyrielight."

"I'm the Master of the group, Gabrielle Fujimaru. Pleased to meet you." Gabrielle spoke before bowing a little.

Nodding, she turned to James. "I'm James. James Waller. Nice to meet ya." He spoke before holding out his hand. She grasped it and they performed a handshake.

After introducing the Servants of our group, she then explained that she was the Servant class known as Ruler, the one who regulates the Holy Grail War. However, she's missing a majority of information about it that should have been provided and that her stats have ranked down too. The only thing that she was able to do was speaking the native language of her homeland. After Mash brought up the soldier calling her turning into a "Dragon Witch", Jeanne revealed that she only materialized a few hours ago and suspects that there could be another Jeanne d'Arc in this world.

Marie pops up on the hologram and explains that because Charles Vll is dead and Orleans is now occupied, it symbolizes the collapse of France itself. France was the first nation to declare human liberty and equality. James then speaks that without France, the United States, his homeland, would have never existed and many free nations exist thanks to France. He goes on to explain that if France collapsed during this time, then civilization wouldn't be able to progress to where it was. After Marie and Roman introduced themselves, Jeanne proceeds to call Roman a dreamer quite happily, which resulted in him becoming depressed and James, Emiya, and Cú to snigger at him.

After Mash explained who they were, they came to the conclusion that the other Jeanne was controlling and summoning the wyverns with the Holy Grail. Jeanne then decides to go after the other Jeanne and defeat her. James, Mash, and Gabrielle then spoke to each other and after James said that that they should help her, they agreed and told Jeanne what they decided.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **James' Pov**

"Right. They're dead now. Let's hope they learn to stay away now." I said, irritated by the arrival of the werewolves as I've had enough with fighting for now. Cú and I walked back, him walking oddly after I punched him in the gonads for laughing at my irritation.

We arrived back as Jeanne was speaking, "Needless to say, it saddens me that they'd mistake me for that other Jeanne." I placed my hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little.

"Sorry about that. I don't blame them. Judging by what they said back at the fort, your death wasn't that long ago. If another you suddenly turned up and started raising hell, it's natural they would be scared." I reassured her.

She smiled a bit. "Thank you." She turned to the others before speaking, "We should seek out the Jeanne who they call a witch and defeat her. But for now, we should scout around first. The goal is simple, but reaching it not so much." As Roman praised her, I then thought of something that worried me.

I turned to Jeanne and asked, "Jeanne, didn't you say that the Ruler class is able to reveal Servants True Names?"

Turning to me, she nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, does that mean they could also detect Servants?"

Her eyes widened before answering, "Yes."

Sighing, I then spoke, "Then that's one problem, we can't sneak up on Orleans because they'll know where we are."

Seeing the worried looks of Mash and Gabrielle, I decided to try and get their hopes back up. "But that doesn't mean it's impossible. As Jeanne said, we need to collect information and play our cards right. Then we can take Orleans."

Jeanne spoke up then, "James is right. We need to learn and plan carefully so we can defeat the other me... No, Witch Jeanne... Urgh, it's too confusing, I'll also refer to her as Dark Jeanne like Roman suggested."

"Actually, why not just Jeanne Alter. Because she's more likely to have an altered and twisted personality compared to you." I suggested.

Jeanne thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that'll work well. Jeanne Alter it is."

After a bit more talking, Gabrielle suddenly yawned and due to the odd effect of seeing someone else yawn, it, in turn, caused me to yawn as well. Jeanne giggled a bit before speaking, "Let's head out early tomorrow morning. Gabrielle and James are humans and should probably get some sleep..."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Jeanne's Pov**

I was sitting by the warmth of the fire along with Saber, who told me her True Name was Artoria Pendragon. Rider, who's name turned out to be Medusa, was reading a book she pulled out of nowhere. Archer, Shirou Emiya, went out to scout around while Lancer, Cú Chulainn, went to find food for tomorrow and Caster, Medea, was out setting magic traps. Assassin, Sasaki Kojiro, was practicing his sword techniques and Berserker, Heracles,... Um... He... hasn't really done much and just stood in the same spot as usual, but I know that at a moments notice, he would destroy any intruder that dares harm his Master. Mash walked back from checking on James and Gabrielle. I looked at before asking, "Did they go to sleep?"

Smiling, she answered, "Yes, surprisingly quick for Sempai, who is unfamiliar with sleeping outdoors. Although James seemed to be more useed to it." After Mash noticed my uneasiness, she cheered me up by saying that she too was a 'brand-new Servant' and that she feared she would end up a burden, but thanks to Gabrielle's trust in her, she's able to fight. "And James... he's a strong person. He stood up to a Servant that nearly killed me and a man responsible for a sabotage that crippled Chaldea. I can see he cares for people he may or may not know, even willing to fight just to protect them. If he can do that, then maybe I can do the same."

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 24 - _Requiem - Piano Version_**

He obviously had a big influence on her and Gabrielle, but there was something strange about him. Not his strange weapon that turned the wyverns into blue dust, but the look in his eyes when he heard the scream from the fort just before we entered the woods. Maybe I should ask Mash. Turning to her, I spoke, "Mash, I need to ask you something about James."

Suddenly looking confused, she replied, "Y-Yes. What is it?"

"Do you know about his past?"

"No, now that you ask, Me and Sempai once asked him about it, but all he did was stay silent and then said he had something to do before leaving." She answered. I noticed Artoria and Medusa listening as well. Mash then asked me, "Why are you suddenly curious about his past?"

Sighing, I looked at her with a little sadness before answering, "You remember when we heard that scream just before we entered the forest?" She nodded before I continued, "Then you noticed that he just stopped and ignored our voices before he snapped out of his daze?" Getting another nod, I finished, "When I went to check on him, I saw his eyes. They... They looked like he wasn't even alive, like he was remembering something horrible that scarred his soul long ago in his life."

Her eyes widened along with Artoria's and Medusa's, but I don't blame them. James, a kind young man, and strong willed fighter, was a soul who suffered somehow? Even I couldn't believe that, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. I got up and turned to my three female companions before speaking, "I'm going to go for a walk." Nodding they went back to their own things, but still looked like they had what I said still on their minds.

Walking up to the two humans, I kneeled beside James and looked at his peaceful face. _'What could have happened to scar such a sweet soul like his? Just what happened to him in his life?'_ I thought sadly to myself before I found my hand running through his hair and watched a small smile form on his face as he pushed his head into my hand. _'Aww, how cute... Wait, what!? What am I thinking!?'_ I pulled my hand and felt my face heat up a little. Groaning in confusion, his smile disappeared before resumed his sleep.

That put a smile back on my face before I whispered to him, "Goodnight James." I then walked away to go back to the campfire.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **France**

 **Day 2**

 **Morning**

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

The birds were chirping and I felt some light hit my eyes. I tried shrugging it off before I held my body pillow close to me. It tightened its grip around me and I felt its light breath hit my head.

Wait. Body pillow? I didn't have one of those. Also, _arms_ and _breath_? Those definitely aren't on a pillow. Opening my eyes, I looked at what... I.. was... ho... lding...

I saw the head of the only other human with me and the others in our quest, James. Immediately, I realized what position we were in. My eyes widen, heat rose up in my face, and air gathered up in my lungs until...

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

The birds were enjoying the morning sun in their trees when suddenly, they were spooked by three loud noises.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 _'SLAP!'_

"OW!"

Soon the forest was livened by the sound of birds flapping their wings in fright.

* * *

 **James' Pov**

"Damn habits." I spoke as Cú was laughing out loud, Emiya and Sasaki were smirking at me, Medea was giggling to herself, Heracles was still like a statue, Medusa had a blank look, Artoria was rubbing her forehead against her hand, Jeanne gave a nervous laugh, Mash was blushing a little, and Gabrielle was saying "I'm sorry" over and over again with her face bright red.

Artoria finally spoke, "I hope that this doesn't become a constant problem. Anyway, we should get moving." Nodding, I sat up on the tree stump and we all decided to cut through the forest to Orleans.

 **Time Skip**

Jeanne suggested we should gather information from the towns surrounding Orleans. Our first stop would be in a town called La Charite. "If we can't get any information here about Orleans, we'll have to get closer..." Jeanne spoke before I finished what I believe she was going to say, "And let me guess, you want to avoid that as much as possible.

Nodding, she continued speaking, "As long as I'm still uncertain about the forces we have, we can't engage them."

Gabrielle then spoke, "You're really cautious."

Jeanne then gained a downcast look. "...No, to be honest, I'm panicking. No matter how you look at it, the other "me" cannot be in her right mind. What that monster will do by controlling the people... it's easy to imagine. Overwhelming power and hatred can easily destroy a person, no matter how noble they are."

Suddenly, Roman popped up on the hologram. _"...Wait a minute. A Servant has detected just ahead of your current path. Its location is in La Charite."_ He spoke before gaining a worried face. _"Huh, it's getting further away. Shit, I've lost it! It's too far away!"_ I then noticed something in the distance and looking at it everything around me stopped and my body went numb.

Smoke was rising up from the distance.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

Fou suddenly climbed on Mash's head. "Fou! Fou!" He barked at something.

"What is it Fou? Suddenly climbing on my head? You want to see the sky over there?"

Emiya then spoke, "No. It's that." He narrowed his eyes and point up ahead. Everyone turned and then their eyes widened.

The town was burning.

Jeanne spoke up in a commanding voice, "Let's hurry!

"Suddenly, Medusa spoke, "Um... Where's James?" Everyone looked around and saw that the human male wasn't anywhere near them.

"Wha-, Where'd he go?" Artoria asked.

Fou suddenly pointed a paw at something. "Fou! Fou! Fou!" He barked as everyone looked to what he was pointing at.

James was running full speed and near the entrance to La Charite.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 8 - _Crisis Situation Begins_**

"What the hell is he doing!?" Cú shouted in anger at what James was doing as everyone ran after him.

Soon they found themselves in the town and it was horrible. Corpses littered the streets, fires burning from buildings, and houses and shops destroyed. Jeanne looked on in horror with everyone. "It couldn't be!" She shouted before Mash spoke to Roman, "Doctor, life form detection..."

 _"...It's no use! There's nothing alive left in that town."_ He expressed his shock.

Mash looked on in horror before Emiya spoke, "We need to find-"

A noise stopped him. He and everyone else turned to see the corpses standing up. Jeanne looked even more horrified, "No... It can't be!"

"Looks like they've turned into the living dead. Master, I will scatter them!" Mash shouted as she and the others, reluctantly, prepared for battle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the ruined streets**

 **James' Pov**

I kicked a door down and entered to find someone alive. However, only corpses were in the room. "No..." I spoke before I hurried back onto the street and ran down it, jumping over debris and checking everybody to see if they were alive, but to no hope. _'There has to be someone, anyone still alive!'_ I thought to myself, not wanting to give up. Images of that day started to flash through my head.

 _The screams of people being crushed under burning rubble._

I ran through a fire into another house only to find more corpses.

 _The burning bodies of people around me._

I turned over a chunk of debris to check the body under it, only to nearly vomit when I found that it was ripped in half and that most of the organs were spilled out on the ground.

 _The smell of death and smoke filling my nostrils._

I finally fell to my knees and slammed my fist into the ground. Tears fell to the ground. "Why... Why... Why did these people's lives have to end like this!? What did they do to deserve this!?" I shouted before I resumed staring at the ground.

 _'Chewing noise'_

 _'Wait, what's that noise?'_ I thought to myself before walking weakly towards it. I then hid behind a building before I carefully looked around the corner to see what it was.

What it was sickening: A single wyvern was feasting on the corpses of a small family.

 **Insert: _At Doom's Gate Metal/Rock Remix (DOOM 1)_**

My horror was then replaced by pure rage and I gripped my hands tightly before I stepped out to confront it.

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRR!"

It noticed me and then let out a roar, but I couldn't give a damn about what it wanted. I only cared about one thing: Sending this thing into the depths of hell. It charged at me while I decided to wait on my firearms. I picked up a pitchfork laying next to me and watched it near me. Before its claws could reach me, I reversed my grip on the pitchfork and threw it with all my strength.

It amazingly went through its scales and the wyvern screeched in pain before landing on the and moved its mouth to pull it out. That gave me enough time to find my next weapon. I spotted an ax near a corpse and walked over to grab it. I walked behind it and waited for it to pull the pitchfork out.

When it did, it looked around for me while I walked up to its right wing. It heard my footsteps, but before it could turn its head, I slammed the ax into the point where the wing meets the body. It screeched in pure agony as it felt it's joint being hit by the ax, but I was far from done. No, after what it did, I was fresh out of sympathy for it and the rest of its kind. I was going to teach it a lesson before I kill it. Bringing the ax back up, I proceed to hack at the joint until the inevitable happened...

 _'Snap!'_

"SSSSKRRRRRROOOOOOOKKKK!"

It's wing dangled before I grabbed it and began to pull with all my strength. After a few seconds, the wing was finally ripped off.

 **"SSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

With its right wing gone, it began running away on its legs obviously afraid of me, but I wasn't finished yet. I grabbed the ax and decided to make use of the technique Jason Voorhees used in the 2009 _Friday the 13th_. I gave a little sprint before gripping the ax with both hands, brought it over my head before throwing it towards the wyvern. In a few seconds, it made contact with the spot where the neck and torso and the wyvern fell to the ground. I screeched in agony and confusion of not being able to move its legs or remaining wing. I walked in front of it before I pulled out the Blast Shot and pulled the pump back. The wyvern looked at me in fear while I gave it a look of no sympathy. Pointing the Blast Shot at it, I finally spoke.

 **End Ost**

"Burn in the pits of hell." I pulled the trigger. The shot made contact and it dissolved into blue particles. With everything out of my system, I fell back to my knees before releasing all the contents of my stomach. After a few seconds of vomiting, I wiped my mouth before I stood back up.

 _'CLANG!'_

The sound of metal meeting metal ran out from the distance. _'Must be the others.'_ I concluded in my mind. Sounds like their fighting something or someone. Looking down the street, heard the sound coming from what I think was the center of town. I took off full speed down towards the noise.

* * *

 **Town Square**

 **No one's Pov**

In the town center, a battle between Servants was taking place. Heracles and Jeanne were dodging the spikes coming from the ground that the enemy Berserker was creating while Medea was struggling with countering the enemy Assassin's projectiles and Sasaki couldn't get close enough to land a descent strike. Medusa and Cú were battling with the Archer and Rider. Artoria and Emiya were slashing their swords at the Saber who was avoiding them with great agility. Mash and Gabrielle were watching with Mash holding her shield in front of Gabrielle to protect her.

After fighting the zombies and some wyverns, the main enemy, Jeanne Alter, appeared with 4 Servants. Soon they engaged in combat and everything looked steady. "Everyone..." Gabrielle spoke in worry.

Mash turned around and smiled to reassure her, "Don't worry Sempai, they're strong enough to beat them."

"But I wouldn't say that about you two." A voice suddenly spoke and their heads snapped towards the source and saw Jeanne Alter in front of them with a wicked grin. Before Mash could react, Alter drove the bladed tip of her banner pole into her legs before pulling it out and slamming the pole into Mash's side, sending her into a ruined building.

"Mash!" Gabrielle yelled before falling to the ground to avoid a sword slash at her.

She looked up to see Alter's sword pointed at her. "It would be faster to kill you and let your Servants fade away like dust. So, this is goodbye." Alter spoke with a smirk. The other Servants tried to run to her aid but were held back by their enemies and Mash's leg wound was preventing her from standing. Alter brought her sword up and Gabrielle closed her eyes.

 _'BANG!'_

"Argh!"

"Huh?" Gabrielle opened her eyes and saw Jeanne Alter holding the hand her sword was in as the weapon clattered to the ground.

"Gabrielle, move back!" A voice shouted and she did as she was told just as a volley of light spheres rained down towards Alter, who jumped back before they made contact. Gabrielle heard footsteps behind her and turned to see James holding the Blast Shot in his right hand.

"James!" She shouted.

He turned to her with a worried expression. "You okay, Gabrielle?"

"What were you thinking!? You ran in without any of us!" She asked him angrily.

He averted his eyes and attempted to speak, only for Alter to interrupt. "So, you had another rat around. It doesn't matter, death still awaits you all."

Suddenly, Gabrielle saw something in his eyes change. They appeared empty and soulless. It scared her a little as she moved back. He turned to the angry Jeanne Alter as the Servants came to their respective sides.

James was silent for a bit, before he spoke, "So, I take it that your the one responsible for what happened to this town?" He asked.

Alter deepened her glare at him. "Yes, I am. What you see is only the start of France's destruction. I will be fooled no longer. I will be betrayed no longer. I no longer hear the voice of the Lord. The fact that I cannot hear His voice, means the Lord no longer blesses this country. So, I will destroy it, in accordance to the Lord's grief. I will cut away all the bad seeds at the roots. As long as the human race exists, so will my hatred. I will remake this France into a land of the dead. That's how I will save this country. By the hands of the new Jeanne d'Arc, reborn through death."

James didn't speak for a minute before he started chuckling, "Mhmhmhm... Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It grew into a full laughter as he brought his hand to his forehead before he started speaking, "I see. I was suspecting some reason, but not this. I now see what you really are. You're nothing, but a blinded idiot."

Alter's eyes glared even further. "What...?" She asked gritting her teeth in fury.

James brought his had away from his forehead before looking at Alter, eyes full of nothing but fury and anger. "You're a blinded idiot. You, saving this country? Don't make me laugh."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Evoltruster and prepared to use it as he continued. "How can someone like you possibly save this country if you destroy it? Your just blind to even realize that you've done everything you said you wouldn't allow to happen to you. You've already been fooled because you've fooled yourself with idiotic beliefs. You've already been betrayed because you've betrayed yourself by going against your previous ideals. And you're wrong when you say you no longer hear God's voice because you are hearing a voice..."

He grabbed the sheath before he continued, "...but the voice you're hearing is Satan's!" He pulled off the sheath and held the Evoltruster in front of him before bringing it back and then holding towards the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" With a shout, light exploded from the tip and blinds everyone. Once it ended, there stood the one Chaldea named Ultraman.

Jeanne was surprised by what happened. "What...What just happened and who is that?" She asked in shock.

Roman popped up on the hologram to answer, _"That's James' other form or as we here and Chaldea call Ultraman."_

"Ultraman?" She asked in confusion.

Alter glared in surprise and anger. _'What the hell? Why can't I figure out his name?'_ She thought to herself and she grits her teeth hard as she tried harder to find something from the information she had as a Ruler, only to become more angry and frustrated as nothing comes to her. She finally snapped and shouted at him, "What kind of Servant are you!? Who the hell are you!?" That surprised her Servants. She was able to identify them all and the enemy Servants, but she couldn't identify the one in front of them.

 **Insert: _Doom E1M1 Remix_ by _Evil Horde_**

 _"My name is Ultraman, but I'm not a Servant. However, that doesn't mean anything to me."_ He spoke. He slowly took his fighting stance while speaking, _"All that matters is kicking your ass!"_

"CHU!" Ultraman crossed his bracers together with a grunt before he suddenly shot forwards at blinding speed. Alter's Servants couldn't react fast enough to defend their Master, so he managed to tackle her into a building. That same build then fell apart as the force of Ultraman and Ruler crashing into it broke the last of the strength that the building had to stand up. Dust filled the area where the two were but small sparks could be seen in the dust indicating that Ultraman and Alter kept trading blows with each other with no sign of backing down despite the visibility.

Jeanne Alter swung the bladed tip of her banner at him many times, but Ultraman was able to count her moves. Deciding to start being creative, Alter stabbed the blade tip into the ground and lifted her feet off the ground and launched a double kick to Ultraman's chest.

"AAAHHH!" Ultraman shouted as he flew back and landed on the ground back first. Recovering, he managed to look up before he rolled backward, barely missing being impaled by Jeanne Alter's blade tip banner. Jumping back to his feet, Ultraman then charged forwards as did Alter. Alter stabbed her bladed pole at him, but he moved out of the way and grabbed it before pushing it up and turned his body to deliver a reverse kick at the Ruler class Servant's chest, knocking her to the ground.

Rage filled Alter as she got back up and charged at Ultraman, who responded the same. Both met and started to block and deliver blows to one another. Ultraman went for a sidekick to Alter's left side only for her to block it with her banner pole. Twirling the pole in her hands, she tried to deliver an overhead slash at him, but he knocked it away with his right brace.

* * *

 **Away from Ultraman and Alter**

As this was going on, the Servants from both ends continued on battling. Mash decided to join in and was facing Berserker alongside Jeanne and Heracles. She blocked his spear with her shield and that gave Heracles the chance to attack him. Before his attack came, Mash quickly jumped out of the way to not get caught in the destruction of the strike for the strongest Greek hero of them all, even if she had her shield.

 _'BBBOOOMMM!'_

Even though the enemy Berserker moved, he was still caught in the blast of air from the attack and was sent flying back. Landing on the ground hard, he recovered fast enough to block Jeanne's bladed banner pole. The two struggled against each other. "Good, good. I haven't felt this much excitement in a long time. It'll make drinking your blood more enjoyable, holy maiden." He spoke in a gentleman's voice, but his eyes gleamed with excitement.

Jeanne narrowed her eyes before speaking herself, "That won't be happening, Count Vlad lll."

The now named Vlad only grinned. "To think that there was two of you was surprising, but not as much as seeing a being your friend. Never would I think that a single being would upset her so greatly. Even more then that, he was able to attack her before any of us could react despite not being a Servant. How interesting." He spoke about how the strange young man that appeared and transformed into some being that was able to fight against a Servant like a Ruler.

Jeanne didn't change expression as she jumped back as Mash rammed into the right side of him. "I won't deny it. It was a surprise for myself, but he's still the same as when I first met him and because of that, I put my faith in him." She spoke, knowing that despite his new appearance, he hasn't changed a bit from his usual self. However, he now showed emotions or lack of them that worried her. It's like something in him finally snapped and released a side of him she couldn't believe he would have.

Suddenly, the fighting stopped as a female voice spoke out, "How beautiful. Could this be a maiden in love or something?" Jeanne blushed a bit upon hearing that as the voice continued, "Whatever the case, I can't leave things you all like this. If you would be so kind, Amadeus. Crush them like bugs!"

Then a male voice spoke out, "Leave it to me! Noble Phantasm, "Requiem of Death." Then the sound of instruments played out.

* * *

 **Back with Ultraman and Alter**

Ultraman and Alter continued their battle. Ultraman went for a roundhouse kick, but Alter duck under the kick. Thinking fast, Ultraman jumped over her. Landing on the ground, Ultraman turned around to face his foe before backflipping away from Alter, who was now attacking him widely. He kept back flipping before he was at a good enough distance from Alter, who was coming at him to pierce him with her bladed pole. Once she was close enough, he jumped forwards and went over Alter, who's blade pierced the building behind him.

Before Alter could pull it out, she felt arms wrap around her waist before being lifted onto her opponent's left shoulder. She tried to struggle but then he dropped onto his back and slammed her head into the ground. Ultraman let go and allowed her to fall onto her back. He jumped back to his feet and back flipped before pinning her to the ground before she could recover.

 **End Ost**

Ultraman then started punching her repeatedly. Soon, blood leaked out from her nose and the corners of her mouth while her face started to bruise. He stopped his assault on her and looked at her. All she did was glare at him and struggle to get free, indicating she wouldn't back down. Deciding to end it, he channeled energy into his right fist before speaking, "This is the end." Before he could unleash his attack, something slammed into his side.

"AAAHHH!" He shouted as he flew through the air and landed on his left side.

"Jeanne! My dear saint!" A ragged voice shouted. Recovering, Ultraman looked to see a man, who looked mentally insane, helping his opponent to her feet.

"Gilles? Why are you here?" Alter asked the man, Gilles.

"I sensed you were in danger, so I came to help you." He answered her before turning to glare at Ultraman in pure rage. "You dare harm my holy saint!? I'll kill you for this!" He shouted at him just as the enemy Servants showed up to Alter's side. Soon, the Chaldea Master and Servants showed up to Ultraman's side along with two new people with them: A young girl and a middle-aged man.

Gilles looked ready to attack before Alter walked out in front of her group to glare at her opponent. "Gilles, stay out of my way." She threatened him before speaking to Ultraman and his group, "For what you did to me, I'll grant you and your pathetic group the same death experience I went through: Being burnt to ashes in flames!" Suddenly, she brought her banner pole up and slammed the non-bladed end on the ground.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the Chaldea group struggled to stay on their feet. Alter's side suddenly retreated before flames suddenly rose up from outside the ruined town before they disappeared and revealed something in its place: A kaiju. It stood at about 80 meters tall and its body white, blue, and red with some spikes sticking out from its legs, back, hands, and tail. The most noticeable feature was it's three heads. The one on its right was white and the smallest, the left one was blue and the medium sized one of the three, and the center one was red and the largest.

"GGGGRRRRRAAAARRRR!"

* * *

 **James' (Ultraman's) Pov**

Marie suddenly popped up on the hologram before asking, "A large energy signature has been detected! What's going on!?"

Gabrielle answered her, "A kaiju has appeared, Director!"

"What!?" Marie shouted in shook. The kaiju walked towards the town and once close enough, the redhead released a stream of flames from its mouth. Before the flames could reach us, I threw both my hands out and a blue energy shield formed.

I started to struggle with holding back the flames, so I turned to everyone and shouted, _"Go! Get out of here! I'll hold it back!"_

Everyone looked reluctant, but did as I ordered, except for Jeanne. _"What are you doing!? I said go!"_ I shouted at her.

"But you'll die!" She shouted back in fear for my safety.

Turning my head a little at her, I spoke, _"Jeanne, don't care about whether I die or not right now. I don't plan seeing any of you dying in front of me! You and the others have to survive! We need your help to save France! So please, go!"_ She looked conflicted but finally did as I told.

Finally, I couldn't hold up the shield anymore and then the flames surrounded me. Bringing my arms vertically parallel to each other across from each other, I threw them down and then lifted my right arm up and my other on close to my shoulder as I felt energy fill my body and felt myself growing bigger. _'Time to go big or go extinct!'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 _A ball of blue light suddenly appears before bursting to reveal Ultraman growing as the light around him turns orange and yellow flying up with him._

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

The Chaldea group looks on in horror and worry as the flames engulf the ruined town from a hill away from it. Meanwhile, Jeanne Alter grinned she watched as the flames engulfed the pest that dared to harm her and turned him into ashes. The kaiju then noticed the Chaldea group and began moving towards them, but before it could even get close and before Jeanne Alter could leave, a pillar of light shot out from the center of the town and caught everyone's attention.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 43 - _Nexus - Appearances_**

Once it stopped, standing there at 49 meters tall was Ultraman. He had his right arm out in the air while his left stayed further down, but still pointing up.

Some of the Chaldea group looked shocked while the others were relieved. Alter's group was in pure shock by what they saw, but with Alter herself, there was something else besides shock and it was something she never thought she would experience: fear.

 **Insert: _Pacific Rim_ Ost 18 - _Go Big or Go Extinct by Ramin Djawadi_**

"CHU!" Ultraman shouted as he lunged at the three-headed monster and tackled it to the ground. Once on the ground, Ultraman and the three-head dragon kaiju rolled about before Ultraman stop the roll with him on top of the kaiju and began to assault the three-headed monster chest with hard punches near its chest.

Before he could strike again, the white head rose up and bit down on Ultraman's raised left arm, the blue head then headbutted Ultraman in the head, forcing him off the kaiju. As both giants stood up, the redhead fired an energy beam at Ultraman, who rolled out of the way from the attack. Ultraman stood back up before he charged at the three-head dragon, before colliding with the dragon kaiju and the two began trying to push the other back.

The two giants held on for a few seconds before the three-headed dragon suddenly moved its left arm back and swung it, hitting Ultraman in the head and sent him falling towards the Chaldea group.

"AAAHHH!"

"Shit, move!" Cú yelled as he and everyone else ran back from the falling giant. Landing on the ground, dust, and chunks of ground shot up, forcing the group to cover their eyes. Ultraman moved his head up and saw them standing their coughing. Suddenly, his instincts shouted at him to move. He got up and turned around, only to be struck by an energy beam. He held his ground so he wouldn't be knocked back onto the group behind him, but he was forced onto one knee as the kaiju slowly made its way towards him.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding.'_

He looked down to see the gem flashing. During his time in Chaldea, he came to the conclusion that whenever he started to get exhausted, the gem starts flashing as some kind of warning. Looking at the group behind him, he knows the danger they were in. _'Damn it! I can't continue on like this. Not with the others being at so much risk. I need to beat it somehow without any harm coming to them.'_ He thought to himself.

Then something appeared in his mind. Taking it in, he was reminded that this wasn't the first time this happened and all those times, the results were favorable to him. Ultraman shakenly got back up before throwing his left arm over his chest.

"HAH."

He then threw it back down as the air rippled and was then covered light. Once it dissipated, he was now in his red form. Next, he brought his right arm to his left to form a '' as his bracers flashed.

"OOOOHHHHH." Humming, he moved his right arm, with a light covering his fist, back to his right side before bringing it close to him and then threw it up towards the sky. Suddenly, a beam shot out from his fist and once it reaches a certain point, a flash occurred before light exploded outwards and expanded.

 **End Ost**

Soon, the area around the two was covered in a golden dome of light, but it lasted for a few seconds before it started to vanish and once it was gone, a brief flash occurred. However, there was something different about the area the dome covered: Both Ultraman and the kaiju were gone.

"What? Wh-Where did they go?" Gabrielle spoke in confusion.

Mash looked confused as well, but Emiya instantly thought he knew what it was. _'A Reality Marble? No, I didn't detect any magical energy.'_ Looking deeply at the at the area the dome covered, it only drew more confusion. _'James... What the hell did you do?'_

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 44 - _Nexus - Heroic_**

The three-headed dragon kaiju was now in a strange land, the sky was filled with multiple auroras of light, and the light glowed from spots in the rocky landscape. The kaiju looked around confused by the sudden location change.

"HAH!" Suddenly, Ultraman dropped from the sky and landed a flying dropkick on the dragon kaiju. Falling to the ground, the dragon tried to get back up, but Ultraman quickly ran over and grabbed its tail. Pulling hard, he lifted the beast off the ground and spun it around before letting go. It crashed into one of the protruding masses of rock and destroyed it.

"SHU!" Taking his fighting stance, Ultraman ran towards the dragon, which was finally back on its feet. It turned to face its opponent but was only met with a flying roundhouse, striking the white head and hit the red one's neck. It staggered back before recovering and fired an energy beam from its mouth. Ultraman brought up his right brace and let the attack hit it, with no sign of damage done, he then started running forwards.

Once close enough, the three-headed monster stopped upon realizing its attack wasn't doing anything, which confused it due to it working before. Its confusion gave Ultraman the chance to go on the assault with punches and kicks. The Kaija tried fighting back with claw strikes and head-butting, but Ultraman was able to block or dodge the attack.

Desperate, the white head tried to bite him, but Ultraman was quick enough to react. Avoiding it, he grabbed its neck and held on tight before he charged his right arm blade with energy and then with a quick swipe, sliced the head clean off. Throwing the head away, he watched the kaiju dragon walking back from the pain of losing one of its heads. Ultraman proceeds to run towards it and grab the remaining two heads before he judo throws it over his shoulder.

The dragon flew some distance before crashing into the ground. As it slowly recovered from the throw, Ultraman used this opening to put an end to the fight. He placed his right arm down at an angle before planting his other arm over it. Bringing them up, he uncrossed his arms and moves them apart till they were vertically parallel to each other and blue, electric energy forms between them before he raises both arms up high, angling away from each other, and then brings them back to form an 'L'.

"CHU!" All the energy in his arms focuses on his right arm and then a blue energy ray fires out and heads straight towards the dragon kaiju.

The ray makes contact and the kaiju starts to turn pale blue and Ultraman then cancels the attack once it's completely pale blue. With a small flash, the kaiju fades away into blue particles.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding.'_

The sound of his chest piece echoes throughout the landscape. With the threat gone, Ultraman crossed his bracers straight in front of him before uncrossing them and held them vertically parallel to each other across his chest. A pillar of light forms around him as the space around him vanishes. He then starts to shrink back to his human self.

* * *

 **France**

 **James' Pov**

I finally was back to my regular self, but before I could register a single thought, I collapsed onto the grass. I was bleeding from my wounds that I got from the battle and I was exhausted. _'Well, I don't know how if the others will come back. They could still be trying to that location that Marie spoke about. Damn, I didn't plan on ending up in this bad of a state. And I don't have any knowledge of first aid, so, I'm possibly screwed.'_ I thought to myself.

Just then I remembered the Blast Shot. _'Wait, maybe I could use the Blast Shot to signal them.'_ Taking said device out, I pointed at the sky, but when I pulled the trigger, nothing happened. "What the- Don't tell me it's broken or something?" I spoke my frustration before I started slapping the top of the barrel in an attempt to fix it. Suddenly after, I gave it a hard hit and the handle suddenly changed position. Now it was pointing at an angle, like a normal firearm.

I blinked a few times in confusion. "Okay, I didn't know it could do that." I spoke my surprise before I pointed up and pulled to see if it would fire and it did, but when it reached a certain altitude, it burst into a few small spheres of light that soon disappeared. Weird.

Then I noticed a ripple in the air. "What the hell?" I spoke my confusion, but suddenly the alien stone monument from before appeared and flew to my side fast. Guess the Blast Shot can call this thing. At least the others won't have to drag me to where they were. My vision filled with light as I felt myself enter the monument.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **No one's Pov**

A lone French soldier ran from the burning ruins of what once was the fort he and many other soldiers occupied. He heard days ago that scouts started to disappear without a trace, they suspected the Dragon Witch's creatures to be the culprits. However, they were wrong when hours ago, that... that _thing_ appeared out of nowhere. Nothing they used affected it, so it wasn't long until it trampled the fort.

He remembers its clawed hands reaching down and grabbing his comrades and friends before it ate them. Their screams and cries for help still echoed in his head. He ran from it in hopes of surviving. He looked back to the fort to see if it was still their, only to gain a confused look upon seeing where it once was empty.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 14 - _Space Beast - Crash_**

Suddenly, a giant, clawed hand grabbed him as he turned around and caused him to look up before his eyes widen with horror as he was lifted up.

"Pas! Pas! Pas! Quelqu'un, sauve-moi! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-**!"

 _'Squelch!'_

Blood dripped down onto the grass as a low growl was heard. Two feet walked up to the blood-stained grass before speaking, **"It appears you've gotten your fill of humans, have you? However, you should feel his presence. The presence that you and the rest of your kind despise the most. Luckily, he doesn't know of mine or your kinds existence yet. So, you know what needs to be done."** A low growl answered him. **"Good."** Turning away, he spoke to no one, **"Ultraman, if you think that those pathetic kaiju are powerful, then you underestimate what a true beast is."**

The moon broke through the clouds and revealed the creature that was responsible for the massacre of the French fort: a 52 meter tall, three-headed kaiju that appeared to resemble a dog or a wolf, though it was nothing short of an abomination. The left and right heads stood up straight while the middle one twisted down lower than the other two. The two dog or wolf heads had an eye each which on the left head was on the left side of the head and on the right head was on the right side of the head. The middle head, which looked a Xenomorph from the _Alien_ franchise, had no eyes. Its body color was tan and dark blue.

 **"SSSSSKKKKKRRRROOOOOOOAAAAKKKKKK!"**

Roaring, the creature, Galberos, announced itself to the life on Earth that he, one of the many creatures who have to invade countless worlds and destroyed many civilizations, has arrived: the Space Beasts.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **Space**

A portal opened up as a giant flew out of it before closing. Reverting the heavy armor that allowed him to come to this universe into a brace, he turned his attention to this universe's Earth when it was the year 1431.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 21 - _Himeya's Theme_**

The giant was 49 meters tall with a red, white, and blue colored body. He had silver armor on his chest and shoulders with a gem in the center of his chest. His eyes, unlike the round ones the other giant in this world had, were much sharper-looking and serious. He had a little, green, circular gem on his forehead and two blades on the top of his head. On his left arm was the brace that the armor he wore to get here: a single, blue gem on the upper part and the rest was all silver.

He looked at the brace before holding it out and letting a blue line of light lead towards the continent of Europe. He nodded before he looked at the brace as he spoke to himself, _"Guess that old man wasn't lying. He really is here."_ He turned his attention back to the location the brace lead towards. _"Right, time to find him."_

He then flew towards Earth to find the one he was asked to locate.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Title_**

 **Next Time**

"Mongrel."

"Gggrrrrrrraahhhh..."

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 _"I finally found you, Ultraman Nexus."_

"Nexus?"

 **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**

 _ **Chapter 5 - Zero**_

* * *

 **And cut! That concludes chapter 4 and the beginning of the Orleans Singularity. Sorry if it took so long. I've been working hard lately in college and don't even have any energy left to type. I guess this craziness must be what some fanfic writers experience everyday XD! Also, I set up a poll last week. Now it's closed and the Alter, Lily, and alternative classes for Heroic Spirits will be summoned as well. If anyone is confused by the sudden change in the opening, it's because the opening will switch from _Eiyuu_ and _Aoi Kajutsu_ for each Singularity.**

 **Also, for those that don't understand French, here's the French sentences that appeared in the chapter in order translated:**

 **1. _"Eek! Attaque ennemie! Attaque ennemie!"_ \- "Eek! Enemy attack! Enemy attack!"**

 **2. _"Attendre! Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis!"_ \- "Wait! We are not your enemies!"**

 **3. _"Pourquoi Charles Vll n'a-t-il pas signé le traité de paix?"_ \- "Why did Charles Vll not sign the peace treaty?"**

 **4. _"Le roi Charles? Donc tu ne sais pas? Le roi est mort. Il a été brûlé par les flames d'une sorcière."_ \- "King Charles? So you don't know? The King is dead. He was burned by the flames of a witch."**

 **5.** _ **"'Jeanne d'Arc.' Elle a ressuscité à nouveau comme la "Dragon Witch." -**_ **'Joan of Arc.' She was resurrected as the "Dragon Witch."**

 **6. _"Impossible, tu es-non, pas moyen! Exécuter! La sorcière est là!"_ \- "Impossible, you're-no, no way! Run! The witch is here!"**

 **7\. "Pas! _Pas! Pas! Quelqu'un, sauve-moi! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-!"_ \- "No! No! No! Somebody, save me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-!"**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time for when my character reveals the scars of his past, he acquires something that will help him in his battles, and a special guest makes an appearance. Until then, enjoy you days and have an early happy Thanksgiving to you all. NexusLight, out!**

 **Update 12/11/2017: Decided to move the Pulse Breiger to James right wrist due to future reasons.**

 **Update 2/14/2018: Changed the beginning after the opening a bit.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Zero

**NexusLight here everyone. Anyways, last chapter, the fallowing happened: Group Rayshifted to France, James suddenly knew how to speak French, met Jeanne d'Arc, burning town, James suddenly went Doom style on a wyvern, Nexus beats the crap out of Jeanne Alter, kicked kaiju ass, soldier gets eaten, and an unknown being appears in space. So with that out of the way, on tonight's show:**

 **Two girls chat - _shows Jeanne and Marie talking._**

 **Someone put's their hand to their chin - _changes to a figure bring his hand to his chin._**

 **And a dragon get's hit by fire - _then a large dragon is hit in the face by a fireball and for a second, someone could hear someone say, "Toasty!"_**

 **With that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer : I only own the OC. _Fate/Grand Order_ is owned by Type-Moon and _Ultraman Nexus_ and the kaiju and aliens all belong to Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Orleans**

 **No one's Pov**

 _'CRASH!'_

The sound of destruction echoed out through the castle as Jeanne Alter threw a wyvern into the left wall with enough force to create a crater in it before it ignited into flames. Alter was taking deep breaths as her face showed absolute fury.

"DAMN HIM!" She shouted out loud as memories flashed back to what happened in La Charite. Everything was going her way, but before she could even kill that pathetic Master, a rat they had running around showed up and ruined her fun. He proceeded to label her a fool and mock her for everything she said.

She was tempted to set him on fire and let him burn to death, but if her anger was strong, then his was stronger as she saw when she saw his eyes. He then pulled out some weird object out before he used it to change into some silver being. She thought he was a Servant, but when she tried to identify him, no information about him from the Holy Grail showed up.

After she failed attempt, he revealed he wasn't a Servant before he did something and managed to attack her before her or her Servants could react. Even though she managed to fight back, he clearly was able to overpower her and if it wasn't for Gilles intervention, he would have crushed her head.

She then summoned one of her special dragons she controlled to kill him and his group, but as she thought he was burnt to ashes and the dragon went to kill the other rats, he suddenly reappeared as a giant and then disappeared with her dragon, but she knew it lost because she sensed her control over it vanish.

 _'What the hell is he!?'_ She mentally asked. Gilles and Alter's Servants stood back away from her rampage, although some of them were covered in bruises after trying to calm her down. Even Gilles, who wanted to go and kill the being for harming his holy maiden, wasn't spared from her anger.

Alter suddenly stopped before snapping her head towards her Rider. "Rider!" She shouted.

The purple-haired woman approached her Master before asking, "Yes Master?"

"I want you to keep an eye on the enemy. They're in the still in the forest that they escaped into." Alter ordered her.

Nodding, the maddened Rider replied, "Yes Master." Turning, she proceeded out the door before Alter turned her head to the others in the room.

"All of you, dismissed." She ordered before all of them left the room. Alter felt as though all her anger wasn't completely gone, so she summoned another wyvern before drawing her sword and resumed her rampage.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 1 – _Main Title_**

 _ **From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appear before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals.**_

 _ **Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title.**_

 **Fate/Grand Order**

 **Nexus**

* * *

 **Insert: _Aoi Kajutsu_ by _doa_ TV version**

Ultraman, in his silver form, is performing multiple backflips before doing a front flip before he's seen flipping sideways over some buildings. He lands on the ground in his blue form. Now show at a distance, he brings his left arm up to his chest and clenched it Returning close to him, Ultraman now had his left arm pointing forwards with a bow of light formed on the modified brace and he grabs where the string should've been.

 _ **Zubu nure ni natta mama de**_  
 _ **Akuseru wo fumikonde**_  
 _ **Ano koro no jounetsu wo momikesu**_

The shot then switches to a view of him in front from a distance as the bow shot out a projectile shaped like it. The recoil sent Ultraman flying backward and he lands on the ground before he turns his head to the right as everything changes from Ultraman and a town to James laying in a grassy field. He smiles a bit before he stretches his arms before getting to his feet.

 _ **Takanaru kodou abareru**_  
 _ **Gamushara datta ano koro no**_  
 _ **Boku ni boku ga hora mou oitsukareru**_

He then starts running before changing back to him running threw the streets of the town, now in his red form.

 _ **Ushiro nanka mizu ni hashiritsuzuketekita kedo**_  
 _ **Shiranu aida ni amai yuuwaku ni nagasareteitan da**_

It then starts showing some of the characters of the story appearing from the left and right: Gabrielle, Mash, Da Vinci, Roman, and Marie.

 _ **Power wo shibori dase hadaka nomamano yokubou de**_  
 _ **Boku wa chippoke na aoi kajitsu desho**_

The scene switches to Artoria slashing her sword against another Saber with long, blond hair and a hat. It then shows Mash blocking the strikes from Vlad lll before suddenly charging forwards and slammed into him. It goes to Jeanne fighting against her altered self.

 _ **Yuuki wo nejiridase ima no genjitsu ni**_  
 _ **Manzoku shitara todokanai kono omoi**_

Switching to a blue background, figures started to appear before disappearing: A being covered in darkness on the right, feathers blew across the scene as it showed Ultraman's blue form on the left, his red form appearing on the right, and finally his standard silver form looking up before zooming into his right eye and for a second, something covered in darkness appeared. It then switches to Ultraman backflipping in his red form before showing his blue form doing the same, but in a different direction. A shower of feathers flies across the screen as the scene changes to the Chaldea Servants standing in front of CHALDEAS.

 _ **Kyou karaha kyou karano**_  
 _ **Ashita karaha ashita karano**_  
 _ **Ma atarashii story kizameba ii desho**_  
 _ **Can you please give**_  
 _ **Some more power to me**_  
 _ **Don't stop coz you've been**_  
 _ **Chasing around**_  
 _ **Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi**_

Changing scene, Ultraman was standing and looking around at the town before it changed to both his blue form and red form standing back to back with each other. Feathers then flew across a black background as a close up of James' face stares towards the screen. More feathers blow across the screen and clears to reveal Jeanne sitting with her back against the wall with her knees to her chest. A shadow then covers her making her look up to see Ultraman standing there looking down at her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Zero**_

 **Forest**

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

 _'CLANG!'_

 _'BOOM!'_

After finding the leyline that the Director told us was nearby, it turned out that a bunch of werewolves found it first. So Mash and the others were currently dealing with them.

Mash slammed the longer part of her shield into the side of a werewolf before blocking a spear thrust from the side. Artoria then came at the spear-wielding werewolf and slashed at its mid-section, cutting it in half. Jeanne blocked an ax from hitting Mash with her pole before kicking the werewolf in the stomach before slashing at it with the blade tip.

A few feet away from them, Emiya and Sasaki were cutting down enemy after enemy. Sasaki was fast and precise, blocking and dodging before striking the enemy had a chance to block or dodge themselves. Emiya was skilled in his dual wielding style, blocking with one sword and attacking with the other, but, as Sasaki once told me, not as good as Musashi, his rival.

Medusa, meanwhile, was rushing between trees with incredible speed that I had a hard time keeping up with. Her weapon, two, large nails attached to a chain, were odd, but in her hands were effective. She burst out from one of the trees and sliced a werewolf across the neck and then jumping up into the forest before the other ones could attack.

 _'BOOM!'_

Suddenly, purple energy beams struck them and exploded upon making contact with them. In the air was Medea, who had her cloak spread out with a unique display in them that reminded me of a butterfly's or a moth's wings. Around her were a bunch of magic circles which were the source of the energy beams. She chanted something quickly before more shot out of the circles and down onto the group behind them.

Cú was slashing and stabbing his spear with great skill. Despite the length of it, he had no trouble maneuvering it with all the werewolves around him. Although his bloodthirsty grin kind of scares me a little. He was treating this more like a hunt rather than a battle. Completely different from the Caster from Fuyuki.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared above a large group of werewolves approaching him, causing him and them to look up, only for Cú to lose his grin and be replaced by a look of terror. The reason: Heracles was coming at the werewolves in full force.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cú, not wanting to be killed by the falling mass of muscle, jumped back as Heracles let out a loud roar before landing on the ground and created a small crater that knocked some of them away. Lifting his stone ax-sword, he swung horizontally and sliced the werewolves in front of him in half. The wind from the slash was enough to rip the ones behind them apart.

"Oi! Watch it! You could've killed me!" Cú shouted at Heracles, but all he did was charge forwards towards any that survived his attack like the maddened beast he was.

Besides me, the Servants that helped us in town, Marie and Amadeus, watched in amazement (Marie) and disturbance (Amadeus). "Wow! Such skill!" Marie said. I just shivered at the bloodshed. Yep, still not use to it.

 **Time Skip**

After the werewolves were finished off, Mash laid her shield on the ground and established a summoning circle. The other watched as the area lite up and symbols appeared on the ground before we turned to the two Servants that helped us. Marie spoke first, "Now that things have settled down, I'd like to introduce myself again. My True Name is Marie Antoinette. I'm from the Rider Class. As for who I am, I'd be happy if you could examine me closely with your eyes and ears." She then gained a troubled look. "As for why I was summoned, unfortunately, I have no idea. After all, I have no Master."

Then Amadeus spoke, "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. I'm the same as her. As for why I was summoned, first of all, it just doesn't feel like I'm a hero. Yes, I'm great, but even so, I'm still just one of many artists..." He gained an annoyed look before continuing, "Well, I did apply magecraft in my music, but that was only because I was drawn to the sounds played by demons."

Mash then introduced herself, "I'm Mash Kyrielight. I'm a Demi-Servant, and I don't know what my True Name is." She then gestured to me. "This is Gabrielle. My Master."

"Nice to meet you," I spoke with a small bow.

Amadeus smiled before speaking, "Pleasure is mine. As fellow non-fighters, let's get along."

When I heard 'non-fighters', a bit of depression struck me. Pushing it away, I gestured to the others. "These are my Servants and friends." I introduced them.

Artoria introduced herself first, "I'm Artoria Pendragon, Saber Class."

Both Marie's and Amadeus' eyes widened before Emiya spoke, "Archer Class, Shirou Emiya."

Cú then introduced himself with his trademark grin, "Name's Cú Chulainn. You can probably tell what class I'm in." Emiya just scowled at him.

Medusa then spoke in her monotone voice, "Rider, Medusa."

Medea walked up beside Medusa before speaking, "I'm Medea, a Caster. A pleasure to meet you."

Sasaki then introduced himself, "Assassin, Sasaki Kojiro." Footsteps echoed out from the forest as Heracles appeared.

Since he couldn't speak, I introduced him, "This is our Berserker, Heracles." All he did was breath out loudly. Amadeus was a little intimidated by him, but Marie was unaffected.

Mash turned to Jeanne to introduce her, "And this is-"

Marie, however, interrupted her, "Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc, yes? The saint who saved France. One of the people I wished to meet in my life."

Jeanne turned away with a little blush before speaking, "...I'm, not a saint." Marie then started speaking about how everyone saw Jeanne as a saint and the miracle of Orleans.

It then turned into a little argument between her and Amadeus who said that Marie only was looking at the good parts and lectured her about having to point out someone's bad points. She responded by calling him a 'piano-brain' and a 'piece of human garbage.' Amadeus wasn't affected by that and said that's what she should try on Jeanne.

Marie said that people like him had nothing but flaws, but Jeanne didn't. This, of course, caused Amadeus to question how much she loved Jeanne, which Marie said was more worship than love with a bit of guilt of the Royals' treatment to Jeanne. Jeanne then spoke that she was indeed no saint as her hands were covered in blood.

After that Marie and Jeanne became fast friends with Marie apologizing for constantly pushing her own views on her.

Then Amadeus turned to me and the others as if he remembered something. "By the way, who was that being who was fighting that other Jeanne and then suddenly turned into a giant to fight her creature?"

I then remembered that someone important wasn't here. Marie also looked curious as I spoke, "Oh yeah. That was Ultraman."

"Ultraman?" Amadeus asked confused before I nodded and replied with a smile, "Yeah, that's the nickname we gave him. His real name is James Waller. He apparently came from another universe and has the ability to change into the being you saw."

I proceed to speak of what James had done to help us so far with Mash and the others saying he seemed like a good person and a powerful fighter, with Cú telling them about the sparring match between him and James and Emiya pointing out the end result that dissolved into another argument between the two Servants.

After finishing, Marie then clasped her hands together with bright eyes. "He sounds like a wonderful person. I can't wait to meet such a noble man."

I laughed a little before speaking, "I'm pretty sure he would deny that and say that he's only doing what he believes he should do."

A rustle in the bushes caught our attention before werewolves appeared with weapons ready. Welp, here we go again.

 **Time Skip**

After defeating them, I finished up a summoning chat and a blue pillar shot up from Mash's shield as a figure appeared. It ended and revealed something shocking: It was another Artoria, however, something was a bit different. Instead of blue and white, her dress was pure white with the same silver armor and much shorter than the Artorie we had.

Also, her hair was tied into a small ponytail by a black bow and the seriousness in this one's eyes was missing and replaced with curiosity. Her sword was different as well. It was beautiful, but not sacred like Excalibur. _'W-What?'_

Looking around a bit, she finally noticed me before blushing a bit and then speaking, "Pleased to meet you, Master. I'm still a novice with the sword, so please call me Saber Lily. I look forward to adventuring with you for many years to come!" She finished with a bow. We all were still silent about what was happening. She looked up at me before asking worried, "M-Master, is something wrong?"

I turn my head to Artoria, who suddenly waved her hands in front of her as if telling me, "Master, please don't look at me! She'll see me too!" The new Artoria looked at where I was looking and her eyes widened in surprise before walking over to the older Artoria.

She examined her before speaking, "U-Umm... This is unexpected..." The older one only nodded.

After a few minutes, we managed to clear the confusion and decided to call the new Artoria 'Artoria Lily' instead of 'Saber Lily.' We were about to finish up before Roman popped up. "Hold on Gabrielle, we have one more catalyst we want you to try. We're Rayshifting it now." Nodding, the hologram disappeared.

Minutes later, a flash blinded us for a seconded before it died down. Looking in front of me as a display of some kind. I walked towards it before picking it up and I got a good view of what was in it. It was a fossil that had something that looked like snakeskin in it. I was a little confused but decided to give it a shot. I went and placed it on the shield.

Walking back to the front of the group, I placed my hand out and began the ritual.

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let red be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

 _Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear. That I shall defeat all evil in the world."_

Soon, glowing blue spheres rose from the ground and begun spinning until they looked like a glowing ring before changing from blue to golden-red.

 _"Come forth from the circle of bindings,"_

 _"Guardian of Scales!"_

I finished as the golden-red ring expanded outwards and split into three rings before all of them shot back into the center and a pillar of blue light exploded out from the center, causing users to look away.

Soon it died down and I looked towards the center.

 **Insert: _The King of Gold -FGO- Ost_**

Standing there was a tall and dignified young man wearing golden armor. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. His hair stood up like a blazing flame and had a handsome face. He also wore golden earrings and he gave off the feeling of being very powerful.

"Hmph. So, you managed to summon me." He suddenly spoke and opened his eyes to reveal they were blood-red. He looked at me and I held back a shiver. He was defiantly not a special Servant, but something above special.

"Being able to summon me means that you've used up all your luck, mongrel."

...

...

...

Mongrel?

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Berserker Rider's Pov**

I was approaching the area the enemy group was at. I could feel two burst of magic erupt for the forest before I entered it. Probably a battle or a summoning ritual. Even though my Master told me to observe, the remaining sanity in me was telling me to test them to see if they could defeat 'the ultimate dragon' that my Master controlled.

Even though that dark Jeanne d'Arc was my Master, I didn't like her or rather I hated her. Her ways sickened me and making me take part in it was worst. It was a horrible thing to do for two people who were called saints. No, she wasn't worthy of being called a saint, Jeanne d'Arc none the less.

As much as I wanted to go against her, I couldn't for obvious reasons. However, my worries were on something else: That strange being who called himself Ultraman. I was baffled by him at first, but soon I couldn't he wasn't anything normal when he was able to fight that witch on equal grounds and possibly overpower her.

While my Master was angered by him interrupting her chance to kill the young, female Master, the anger in him was much stronger and even went as far as an insult or rather perfectly describe my Master. After dealing with the other Servants while she and him fight, I and the others returned to her side to find that horrible Caster besides her, but what caught my attention was the state she was in.

Her face was severely bruised with blood leaking from her nose and mouth along with multiple cuts and bruises on her body. I was a little delighted by that but mostly surprised and shocked. A being who wasn't even a Servant was able to do all that to a Ruler Class Servant.

When I saw the dragon the witch had summoned set fire to the town with him staying behind to shield his comrades to allow them to escape, I was a little sad by his supposed death and noble sacrifice, but just as the three-headed dragon was about to reach the enemy group, he suddenly reappeared as a giant and fought the vile thing before suddenly changing his appearance and creating a dome of light over him and it and when it ended, they disappeared.

I really didn't want to go against that kind of opponent. I was sure he could take out my Master, but his comrades, I wasn't sure.

After several moments, I knew the wyverns had been defeated. Now it was time to test them.

* * *

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

The corpses of the wyverns scattered around us, mostly taken out by Gilgamesh for interrupting his wine drinking. Artoria Lily did manage to fight a few and while she wasn't as skilled as Artoria herself, she had the determination to make up for that. Mash was in front of me when she spoke, "All that's left are the Servants!"

"Is everybody all right? Does anyone need healing?" Marie asked.

"We're good here. What about you, Mash?" Jeanne spoke.

Mash replied. "I'm fine. Doctor, are they here yet?"

"...They're coming. Are you ready?" He asked as a figure stepped out of the darkness. It was the enemy Rider.

She had a small smile on her face before speaking, "...Hello, everybody. What a lonely night."

Jeanne prepared herself before asking, "...Who are you?"

Rider then gained a depressed look before speaking, "Who? Let's see, I wonder who I am. I forced myself to be a righteous saint, but in this world, I'm a slave to a broken one- no, rather I'm a slave to an evil witch that taints the title of a saint."

I and the others were surprised, except Gilgamesh, by what she said about her Master. Even she didn't like her? Jeanne then spoke her surprise, "An evil witch...?"

"Yes, thanks to her, my reason has left and I've gone mad." Her left eye started to twitch before she placed her left hand over it to stop it while giving a sad smile. "I'm doing everything I can to hold myself back. What a mess this is. So while I appreciate your hopes, I cannot join you. You don't want a Servant who'll stab you from behind at every single opportunity, do you?"

Jeanne then looked confused before asking, "Then why did you come here?"

"...My task was to observe you, but my waning reason whispers that I should test you. You face the Dragon Witch. Disaster incarnate, riding on the 'ultimate dragon.' If you cannot surpass me, you will never defeat her." She answered before smiling a little. "I'm certain that your comrade, Ultraman, can defeat her, but if he returns to your group, he's going to need your help if he can do it." Gripping her staff tightly, she continued, "Defeat me. Plunge your blade into my heart without hesitation." She slammed her staff into the ground before shouting, "My True Name is Martha. Now come to me, Iron Dragon Tarasque!" A glowing circle appeared behind her before something started to come out.

"Martha... Saint Martha? Watch out, everyone! She once defeated a dragon with nothing but prayers! If she's a Servant, that means-" The Director warned before Martha spoke again, "Let us see if you are capable of slaying me-!" A dragon with a turtle-like shell finally exited the circle before letting out a roar.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

I covered my ears from the sound of it just as the Director finished. "She's a dragon rider!"

* * *

 **High in the Sky**

 **? Pov**

That old man wasn't lying when he said this world was in a crisis. Village's and towns being destroyed by small dragons. Skeleton soldiers killing people and letting them come back to life as the undead or the dragons eat them. I honestly wanted to do something, but this wasn't my crisis to deal with. It was his.

I followed the Ultimate Brace's directions when it pointed down at what I was currently watching: A small group of strange people fighting against a woman who managed to summon some kind of dragon-like creature that reminded me of a certain turtle kaiju that I helped on one of my travels in another universe.

The golden one, the mass of muscle, and the sword-wielding girl dealt with the dragon while the others dealt with the one who summoned it. The battle soon started to go towards the groups as the dragon was defeated by the muscle man stabbed his sword-ax thing through the shell of the dragon where I guess its heart was.

Minutes later, the one carrying the bladed flagpole or whatever stabbed the one who summoned it through the heart. She was then speaking to the group about going to somewhere before disappearing. That confirmed my suspicions of most of the group not being human, but then I heard them talking about someone when they said one word that caught my attention: Ultraman.

That means he possibly has a connection with them. I should keep an eye on them if he shows up to help them. Confronting them now would create some confusion and suspicion against him and me.

However, I noticed something odd about one of them. The sword-wielding woman's sword gave off a similar energy to him. It wasn't much, but still, an Ultra's power is incredible if used properly. If it's his energy, then it's defiantly something.

* * *

 **Within the Stone Flueget**

 **Day 3**

 **James' Pov**

The last thing I remember was entering this thing before I fell asleep. Fighting against two different enemies took more out of me then I thought. Some of the pain that was in my body before has now almost disappeared. I also felt my wounds almost healed completely and I regained most of my energy.

As soon as I'm in prime condition, I need to get back to the others and carry on our objective to defeat Jeanne Alter. Thinking about it, I felt something... odd about her. I feel like she's something that shouldn't even exist. Being around the Jeanne me and the others met at the fort showed me that while she wasn't the saint people claimed her to be, but rather she was just someone who stained her hands for the sake of others.

I was about to let my mind drift back to the world of dreams when I felt a disturbance in the force, as someone who likes Star Wars would normally say. Opening my eyes, I saw the space in front of me ripple before an image appears. It was another destroyed town with corpses littering the streets, but I saw something else: Gabrielle and the others, along with the two people I saw with them when they escaped before and two others I've never seen before. One looked shockingly like Artoria, but much younger and wore white clothing. The other was a young, blond-haired man wearing golden armor.

They all seem to be running around, except for the blond-haired man, like they're trying to find something or someone. I got my answer when the image moves miles out of the town to show something approaching it: A massive, grey and black winged dragon with a glowing, green mark oits's chest that was as tall as myself as Ultraman. It was accompanied by thousands of wyverns and on it's back was Jeanne Alter and her Servants.

Seeing the size of the damn thing, I immediately became worried for my friends and despite having not having fully recovered yet, I took out the Evoltruster and removed the sheath and light engulfed me as I transformed.

* * *

 **Lyon**

 **Gabrielle's Pov**

 _'BBBBOOOOMMMMM!'_

The ground shook as the massive dragon landed on the ground and most of us tried to stay on our feet.

 **"SSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRROOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

It then let out a loud roar, making the air vibrate, as Jeanne Alter and her Servants got off of it's back. She looked at unknown Servant we found before scoffing. "...I was wondering what you found, turns out it's just another dying Servant. Very well, you can all die together!" She lifted her left arm into the air before throwing it forwards. The dragon then opened its mouth as a fire started to build up.

"It's attacking!" Marie shouted as Amadeus held her back. Mash ran out in front as I tried to talk her out of trying to stop the dragons attack before Jeanne said they'll do it together.

Everyone else got ready as Jeanne Alter shouted, "Incinerate them... Fafnir!" Fafnir!? The legendary dragon of German legends!? It was about to release its flames and Jeanne and Mash prepared their Noble Phantasms until suddenly something collided with its head and knocked it to the ground.

"What!?" Alter yelled as everyone looked at the downed dragon before the sky flashed with light and a familiar figure landed on the ground in front of Fafnir as chunks of earth kicked up around him before standing up.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

Turning to face the downed Fafnir, Ultraman watched as the massive dragon got back on to its four feats before turning to being that attacked it. It felt the energy of the being and it felt it was beyond that of that damn swordsman. Even so, if the being that stood in front of it wished to fight, so be it.

In Lyon, the Chaldea group was relieved that their comrade was okay. The unknown Servant and Artoria Lily were surprised by the sudden appearance of the giant while Gilgamesh observed with narrowed eyes. Jeanne Alter glared and grit her teeth in anger at seeing the giant called Ultraman return and interrupting her chance of killing the pests in front of her while her Servants just watched.

* * *

 **A Mile from Lyon**

From the shadows of a small forest a mile from Lyon, a figure watched Ultraman get into his fighting stance. Turning to look at Fafnir, he scoffed. "So this is the dragon that was feared by many in legends. How disappointing, but that's to be expected with the amount of time that's passed. This world has forgotten what a true beast is and the fear it brings." The figure lifted a black hand up before resuming, "It time to remind the world and all of life of true terror."

With that, he snapped his fingers.

* * *

 **Back at Lyon**

Fafnir was about to charge at the being before it was suddenly struck in the face by a fireball. Surprised by this, Ultraman looked around for the source only to find nothing. Everyone in the destroyed town was confused as well.

"Gggrrrraaaaarrr..."

Suddenly, a low growl echoed out from somewhere. Even more confused, everyone then noticed a disruption in the air as some kind of creature started to appear. Dark clouds moved overhead as everyone saw it finally appear.

It was an abomination. A 52 meter tall, three-headed abomination that appeared to resemble a dog or a wolf. The left and right heads stood up straight while the middle one twisted down lower than the other two. The two dog or wolf heads had an eye each which on the left head was on the left side of the head and on the right head was on the right side of the head. The middle head, which looked a Xenomorph from the _Alien_ franchise, had no eyes. Its body color was tan and dark blue.

Everyone in Lyon was disgusted and horrified by what they saw. Gilgamesh was holding back the need to unleash every weapon in his treasury upon this thing that dared to show itself in front of him, the one who was crowned by all of heaven and earth with the title of 'King of All Heroes.'

Fafnir was back up and looked at the being that dared attacked it, but upon seeing the thing responsible, it's rage was replaced by fear. It could believe what it was nor did it want to believe it. It couldn't be one of them. One of the beings that once appeared in this world. The last time they appeared... No, it didn't want to remember those times. It only wanted to leave before it was killed.

Alter noticed the fear in Fafnir's eyes, she knew that something about this thing was not a something Fafnir could fight against. She couldn't avoid losing her other trump card now. Turning to her Servants, she shouted, "We're retreating!" Confused, but deciding not to voice their questions to their Master, they rushed to Fafnir and jumped onto it's back. Giving Fafnir her order to retreat, Fafnir immediately flew quickly away from the area.

Ultraman stared at the creature in front of him. Unlike everyone else, he didn't feel disgusted at what he saw, but rather a sense of warning. This creature was dangerous and on a different scale. Not even the kaiju he faced before could compare to this thing. He knew this, but couldn't figure out why. Suddenly he heard something and looked to see something in the things right clawed hand. A soldier, screaming in fear, was their.

Suddenly, the creature lifted him up as the middle head's mouth opened. Instantly knowing what was happening, Ultraman tried to rush in and save the soldier, only for the left head's mouth to open before shooting a fireball at his chest.

"AH!" He shouted as he fell to the ground. He laid there in pain until...

 _'Squelch!'_

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

He shot his head up to look at what happened only for him to see something that made him go cold: The lower half of the soldier was missing and all his organs dangled out from below him as he screamed out in pure agony.

Soon, the soldier felt his life fading and stopped screaming before pulling out something and looked at it. *"Amber... je suis... désolé-" He wasn't able to finish as he was jerked towards the middle head's mouth, dropping what he had and letting it fell to the ground before the rest of him was devoured.

Gabrielle couldn't take it and dropped to her knees before emptying her stomach onto the ground. Mash rushed to her side in her shock as Lily screamed at what happened. Everyone else was horrified with only Gilgamesh just narrowing his eyes even more. He, along with the other Servants except for Lily and Mash, we're disgusted by not the sight of what happened, but the reason: It didn't eat him for food, but to taunt the silver giant and savor the soldier's agony.

The creature, satisfied with what it did, then let out a spine-chilling roar.

 **"SSSSSKKKKKRRRROOOOOOOAAAAKKKKKK!"**

Slowly, his shock turned to rage as he clenched his hands tight. Standing back up, he took deep breaths before he gave out a loud shout of anger.

 **"AAAAAHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Rushing at the kaiju, he jumped before sticking his left knee out and slams it into the monster. However, the beast didn't move an inch. Landing on the ground, he then began throwing punch after punch at it only to have the same effect. He then backed away before throwing a kick with his right leg at it, but all it did was redirect it with its left claw, causing Ultraman to stumble in the direction of his kick.

It then lifted it's right claw up and slashed him across the back.

"AAHH!" Ultraman shouted as sparks flew off his back and he flew forwards onto the ground. He slowly tried to push himself back up only to be pushed back down as the kaiju walked over and slammed its right foot onto his shoulder, which still hadn't recovered from his previous battle.

"SSSKKKKRRRROOOAAAAKKKK!"

Roaring, it then started to repeat the process a few times, causing some chunks of ground to be kicked up, before kicking Ultraman left side with its left leg and sent him a distance away from it.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding'_

Getting onto his left knee, his chest started to flash before raising his head to see his opponent charging two fireballs in the mouths from its left and right heads before firing at him. Too weak to block, he was struck in the chest before he fell forwards onto the ground. Slowly looking up, he saw the creature charging up two more fireballs to finish him. Gabrielle and the others watched with worry, except Gilgamesh, at the scene.

The kaiju prepared to fire when suddenly, two, rapidly spinning objects flew out from somewhere and struck it across the chest and sent it to the ground.

"Huh, what happened?" Gabrielle spoke in confusion before the objects shot off towards the sky before they disappeared. A flash occurred before something flew down fast and landed in front of Ultraman.

* * *

 **James' (Ultraman's) Pov**

I looked away as chunks of the ground were thrown up before looking back to see something that shocked me. Standing in front of me was another giant like myself only with some major differences. His body was red and blue with some white lines. He then turned around and I saw that his chest and shoulders were covered in silver armor with a glowing blue gem in the center of his chest. His face was much sharper in appearance and his eyes weren't rounded and oval like mine, but more aggressive and serious. He had a small, round gem in his forehead that glowed green and two of what appeared to look like blades rested on top of his head.

 _"Yo, need a hand?"_ He held his left hand out and I looked at it for a second before I grasped it, taking note of the silver brace on his arm that had a glowing, blue gem, which felt somehow familiar to me. Helping me back up, I then winced and grabbed my shoulder in pain. _"Injuries from a previous battle, huh? Guess that makes sense for your lack of strength. One sec."_ The newcomer then brought his left arm up as the brace flashed before he was engulfed in a flash of light. Clearing, the being was now primarily blue along with his blades.

 ** _"Full Moon Wave."_**

The being spoke as he pointed his left hand at me before a soft ray of light shoots out and makes contact with me before it spreads over my whole body. Soon, I felt any injuries from my previous fight vanish along with the pain and my exhaustion fading as my chest piece ceasing it's flashing. Looking at the blue being, I watched as he nodded at me before I returned it.

 _"Who are you?"_ I asked him.

"SSSSSKKKKKRRRROOOOOOOAAAAKKKKKK!"

 **Insert: _Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial_ Ost 26. - _Ultraman Zero no Theme_**

We snapped our heads towards the kaiju finally back up as it roared in anger and turned to the two of us. _"Talking can wait. Right now fighting comes first."_ The newcomer spoke as he brought his brace over his chest again before he changed into a red and silver form with his white lines now a golden or orange color along with his blades. Deciding the same, I changed my form as well, only to my blue form. Smashing his fist together, he went into a fighting stance. _"Let's go!"_ Bring myself into my fighting stance, I wordlessly nodded before I shot forwards with my enhanced speed with him following behind.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

When he reached a certain point, Ultraman then dropped down, but instead of stopping, he slides forwards before going underneath the kaiju and tripped it. It fell forwards before the red giant grabbed it.

"DAA!" He shouted as he performed a suplex and smashed the heads of the monster into the ground with enough force to make the ground shattered. Ultraman then turns on his slide, stopping him as the Red Ultraman stood up.

As the creature slowly got back up, Ultraman jumps over the newcomer with a front flip before placing his left leg out.

"HAH!" With a shout, he landed a flying kick to the middle head, staggering it, but not knocking it back. Using it as a steppingstone, he then jumped up before pointing out both legs down as he fell back down to the ground. He slammed both feet into the monster before he backflipped as the red giant run under him.

 _"Not finished yet!"_ He shouted as he charged energy up in his right fist, covering it with a fiery aura and deliver a strong punch in the middle head, forcing it back a few feet away as Ultraman landed on the ground.

"SSSKKKKKRRROOOOOOOOKKKKKK!"

Still standing and with a roar of anger, the beast charged and fired off shots from its left and right heads. Ultraman summoned his blade of light before using his enhanced speed and started slashing the projectiles rapidly while the new giant used his hands and just block the shoots.

The red giant then jumped forwards and grabbed a hold of the beast.

 ** _"Ultra Hurricane!"_**

He shouted before using another suplex, only this time putting all his strength into it, resulting in a monster-sized tornado that held the beast in the air. Turning his head towards Ultraman, he shouted at him. _"Let's finish this!"_ Ultraman turned to him before nodding.

Ultraman's red chest piece glowed before he brought his modified brace to it, causing a glowing replica of it to appear it, forming something that looked like a bow. The red giant placed his right hand on his brace, which was then covered in burning energy before moving it to his right side.

 ** _"Garnate..."_**

Ultraman pointed the bow of light towards the airborne kaiju before grabbing where the string should have been and pulled back, causing it to glow brighter as energy began emanating off from behind. The newcomer then brought his energy charged fist close to his torso.

 _ **"Buster!"**_

 _ **"CHU!"**_

Both shouted as Ultraman released his grip and a copy of the bow flew upwards while the red giant threw his fist up at the beast and a red energy beam shot out. The bow projectile sliced threw the kaiju before the fiery red beam struck it.

"SSSKKKAAAAARRRRKKKK..."

It cried weakly as it flashed a few times before giving one last screech of pain as it was consumed by a massive explosion.

 _"BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"_

 **End Ost**

Everyone in Lyon, except for Gilgamesh, stared at the explosion with wide eyes. "Amazing..." Gabrielle muttered before turning to look at the two giants, primarily the new one. _'But, who is he? He looks different, but he's not too different from James. Are they related somehow and if they are, where did he come from?'_ She thought to herself.

With that done, Ultraman then crossed his bracers out in front of him before moving them the left and right sides of his chest as a pillar of light engulfed him and he started to change back to his human self. Gabrielle noticed and along with the others, rushed out to find him.

* * *

 **James' Pov**

I searched the ground at where I saw the item that soldier who died had fell at. After scanning the area, I saw something flash in the grass and ran over to it. Reaching it, I kneeled down and grabbed it and saw it was a locket. Opening it, I saw a small image of a young woman with blue eyes and long, brown hair. Sadness filled me as I decided to find anyone in the French army who might be able to find this person and bring it to her.

I closed it and placed it into one of the pockets on my belt before I heard footsteps approaching me. Turning to the source, I saw Gabrielle and the others, along with the three people I've never seen before approaching me. "James!" Gabrielle shouted.

I started to jog towards them before shouting back. "Gabrielle, everyone!"

Once we meet up I spoke. "Sorry for disappearing for a bit. You all doing well?"

Gabrielle nodded. "What happened? Director and Roman tried to contact you, but they couldn't get a connection with you."

I sighed before speaking. "Not much actually, but I can tell you later. What I want to know is how you managed to clone Artoria?" I asked as I looked at the Artoria who was in white who blushed a bit upon being mentioned.

"Oh, well she's not a clone. She's-" Gabrielle was cut off by the white Artoria walking over before bowing to me, "I-I'm Saber Lily, or Artoria Lily or just Lily. I'm still in training. Pleased to meet you."

 _'Wait, wha- Oh, I think I get it. This must be Artoria before she became king. I guess they somehow summoned her while I was gone.'_ I concluded before smiling at her before replying, "Pleased to meet you as well, Lily." I held out my right hand as she looked at it with confusion. Chuckling mentally, I spoke. "You grab and shake it like this." I reached out and grabbed her right hand before bringing it to mine and clenched it before moving it up and down. Letting go, I watched her look at her right hand with confusion. It's like a young animal, mainly a lion cub for some reason, experiencing something new for the first time.

"Hmph. This is your so-called savior. Yet, he was the one who had to be saved." Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind everyone as we all turned to see the golden-haired man looking at me with an unimpressed look. For some reason, I got the feeling that this guy wasn't someone to mess with.

"Back off, Eiyuu Ou. He's probably not as strong as you, but he has a personality and spirit that's a damn sight better than you." Emiya spoke. Eiyuu Ou? If I recall, Eiyuu Ou means 'King of Heroes' and I heard from the staff at Chaldea who told me a bit about Servants and that the title belongs to... Could that mean this guy is...?

"You're Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, I'm I right?" I asked as he looked at me. "Correct. You do well to remember that, mongrel." He spoke. Normally, I would retort against that, but I didn't want to get killed by him. I don't know how strong I am, but I could tell that he was stronger. Besides, I do have a lot of respect for him. He did help bring in what I was told was the end of the Age of Gods, the time when Gods were around before something happened that began the process of humanity no longer needing the Gods. I was never fond of the Gods of mythology interfering with the lives of humans. Sure, many heroes, like Heracles, were born due to this, but most of the time, they ruin the lives of people. If Gilgamesh was one of the key figures in their loss of influence, then he has my respect.

Nodding, I felt the ground shake and large footsteps before me and everyone else turned around to see the giant that helped me standing there. Looking at me for a few seconds, he the then moved his arms out to his straight out with his forearms pointing up before bringing them down and crossing them. The green light formed around him as he began shrinking. He stopped once he was human-sized before walking up to us, mainly me. Everyone was cautious as he approached before stopping a few feet in front of use.

Steeling myself, I walked a few steps forwards before speaking, "Who are you?"

He looked at me for a second before speaking. _"Zero, Ultraman Zero."_

"Ultraman... Zero...?" Gabrielle muttered in confusion.

Zero then pointed at me. _"I've been looking for you, Ultraman Nexus."_

I frowned a bit before speaking, "Nexus?"

Zero nodded. _"Yeah, that's the name of the Ultra who's bonded with you."_

Okay, I'm confused.

"Bonded with me? What are you talking about?" I asked.

 _"Yes, I guess I should explain. We Ultras have the ability to bond with other beings in order to blend in so no one becomes suspicious."_ He answered.

I then frowned in confusion at something he said. "Wait, 'we'? Are you saying that there are others besides myself and your one of them?"

Nodding, he answered. _"Yes. Believe it or not, I actually came from another universe where there are others like me and you. I've also met Ultras that live in other universes. I've met the Ultra that's bonded with you as did a few others, but we never found out his name until recently."_ He then realized something before asking me something. _"Wait, didn't he tell you his name when you met him just before you two bonded?"_

Frowning, I replied, "No, I didn't meet him. I just woke up in some weird space and after watching a kaiju about ready to kill four of the people here, I suddenly felt pain before light filled my eyes, and next thing I know, I'm a silver giant. I didn't even hear a voice or something."

Putting a hand to his chin, he began thinking to himself. Suddenly, his brace flashed before a ball of light shot out towards the sky and then a sign of some kind appeared. Me and him looked at it, but the others looked at us in confusion.

"James, what are you looking at?" Mash asked before I looked at them all confused. "The writing in the sky."

She looked confused before speaking again, "What writing?"

 _"Don't bother, only Ultras can see it."_ Zero suddenly spoke. Nodding a bit, I looked back at it and even if it was a strange form of language, I was able to read it.

 **"Zero, Earth is under attack. Hurry back."**

 _"Looks like I can't stick around for too long."_ He spoke as he turned to me.

"Wait, your not going to help?" Gabrielle asked in worry.

Zero nodded. _"Yes. Like you guys, my world is facing a crisis as well."_

"A crisis? What's happening?" I asked.

Sighing, he began to speak. _"Listen, Ultras fight for the peace and justice of the universe, but sometimes, theirs one that isn't like that. Me and the Ultras of my world are facing an evil that was of our own race. Ultraman Belial, an Ultra who seeks power and ruling the universe, returned and has been waging war against us. We've been fighting back with everything, but were struck on the losing end. We're planning to beat him with something, but it isn't ready yet."_

I was shocked to hear that one from a race that fights for universal peace and justice would actually be evil. Coming to a conclusion, I then asked, "Then the reason you're here is you need help."

He surprised me by shaking his head. _"No, this is my world's problem, me and the others don't want to drag anyone else into it. Besides, this worlds in trouble, so it needs you. The reason I'm here is that an old man who likes to jump dimensions told me about you and asked if my world could provide of a bit of support and possibly teach you a few things. I told my people about it and despite the war, they were willing to provide that. We won't become involved directly, but every now and then, one of us will come to teach you something new that can help. Speaking of which, I might as well finish up here."_

He brought his left arm up and placed his right hand on it before it flashed brightly. Once it ended, he moved it away to reveal he now had something in his hand. It was some kind of stick that was silver, blue, and red and at the wider part was a glowing, red gem shaped after the chest piece the Ultra I was bonded with. The top had a small blade at the top and the sides of the stick had two blades protruding out as well, almost like a trident.

 _"This is a specially made version of a mass-produced weapon that many Ultras have called the Ultra Brace. It was made with the energy from the center of a very powerful source of energy called the Plasma Spark, an artificial sun. It was customized for you by the scientist who made many weapons for the Ultras of my world. We call it the Evolution Brace. This will prove to be helpful to you, I hope."_ He finished as he hands it to me. I reached out and took it and immediately felt the energy from it. _"Just place it on your wrist and it'll change into its brace form."_ He instructed.

Looking at it for a moment, I lifted my left forearm up before bringing it to it. A flash of light shone out before it died to reveal that it was similar in appearance with Zero's brace but slightly smaller and instead of a blue gem, the gem was the one it had before. Examining it for a moment, I looked at him before speaking, "So, plan on visiting again in the future?"

 _"Possibly, but first is showing Belial that it's 20,000 years too soon for him to show his face again."_ Grinning a little, I held my left fist out. Chuckling a little, he fist bumped me with his.

 _"Well, see ya, Ultraman Nexus!"_ With that, he looked up before he bent his legs a bit before jumping up and spread his hands out as he flew up until he disappeared from view.

 _"Two lights met and fought together..."_

I continued looking at the sky as Gabrielle and Mash walked up beside me doing the same.

 _"...and that was only one of the many lights that shined throughout the universes..."_

I then looked down at my new weapon, the Evolution Brace, in wonderment.

 _"...and maybe, we'll encounter them in the future."_

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Title_**

 **Next Time**

"Because this time, they see you as the enemy!"

"Sometimes in life, you got to take chances."

"FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

"We're looking for saints."

"Viva la France!"

 **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**

 _ **Chapter 5 - Sacrifice**_

* * *

 **Omake (sort of)**

 **Showa Universe**

 **6 years after the Crisis Impact**

 **No one's Pov**

In an underground base, a 19 year old teen with black hair was seen looking at a strange object that had the image of a humanoid being surrounded by purple energy and a switch on the side. He wore a pair of jeans and a jacket that was open to reveal he was wearing an orange shirt with a blue design.

He was so busy looking at it that he failed to notice someone approaching from behind.

"Riku." The person spoke and startled the now know Riku, causing him to drop the object as it fell under the futuristic table that was at the front of the room where he was at. He turned to see a girl the same age as him with dark-brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore a thin, black and grey over shirt with a orange tank top underneath and a pair of short jeans. She had a sword that was sheathed in her left hand. She had an annoyed look in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Laiha, is something wrong?" He asked. She looked over at the couch he slept on with him following her look. The area was a mess with bowls laying around on the table and magazines and comics laying on the ground. She turned to him before speaking, "You said that you were going to clean up your mess while I was out." She spoke in a annoyed tone.

"Uh... Well... Ah! Pega said he would help me after he was done making a few of his flowers." He spoke an excuse to get him out of the situation, only for a figure to rise out of his shadow. It had stocks with the eyes at the end and a black and white body with yellow features on it. It wore a black and white jacket and a pair of jeans.

"No I didn't, you just trying to get out of facing Laiha lecturing you." The alien, Pega, said as Riku said as bit of sweat formed on the back of his neck as he looked back at Laiha to see her looking at him with a disappointed look. After a few seconds, he sighed before speaking, "Right, I'll get started. Let me just grab the capsule I dropped."

Just then, a large cylinder with a door at the front appeared at the empty bit of the room before it opened to reveal a 30-year old man with black hair standing behind in it. He wore grey pants and a grey business suit with a white shirt and striped, blue tie. He adjusted his glasses before walking out. "Hey, sorry I'm a bit late. Had to do a little extra paperwork." He spoke with an exhausted voice.

Riku looked at him before smiling. "Oh, Leito-san. Glad you came." He spoke before getting on his knees as Leito asked if they had any water. Looking for a few seconds, he saw the capsule before reaching out and grabbing it. He was about to stand up before he noticed something: a small door on the floor hidden in the shadow of the table. "What's this?" He asked himself before reaching over to pull it open. Pega noticed his friend before asking, "Riku, something wrong?" The others turned to look at him as he opened the small door before slowly reaching into it and felt something.

Grabbing whatever it was, he stood back up as the others came to look. "There was some kind of compartment in the floor just under the table. Something was in it." Open his hand to allow him and the others to see what he found and were surprised: It was another capsule. "A capsule?" Riku spoke his confusion as he turned it over to reveal a figure in it. The figure was primarily red with black and silver details. His head had a fin coming up from the middle with two more horizontally on the sides of his head making it look like a helmet. The strangest thing about the figure was his chest piece. There was a Color Timer, but it sat in the spot where a large, V-shaped gem split at.

"Who's this Ultraman?" He asked before a voice spoke out from the yellow sphere at the front of the room. "That capsule was brought here by the creator of the base. Unfortunately, there's no records of this Ultra in my databanks." The voice was that of the AI that resided in the base, R.E.M.

Suddenly, Leito took off his glasses before speaking in a different voice, "So, this is where it was." Turning to him, Laiha asked, "Zero, you know about this Ultra Capsule?" Leito, now possessed by Zero, nodded. "Yeah, that was actually the first Ultra Capsule that was completed. It went missing along with the other capsules."

Riku then asked, "Then do you know the Ultra that's power it has?" Nodding, Zero answered, "Yes. Ultraman Nexus. I've met him a few times before, but no one really knows a lot about him. We had to create it with what we had, but the results were impressive. Even the creator, Ultraman Hikari, was impressed by the power the capsule had." Looking at the capsule, he resumed, "And it was obvious that whoever stole it knew about it."

"Then did he help the Ultras against Belial?" Riku asked, only for Zero to shake his head. "No. Nexus was in another world that's facing it's own crisis. I found out about it after I met someone who traveled dimensions. After I told the other Ultras about it, they agreed to not become directly involved due to our crisis, but provide some support to him. I visited him just before the Crisis Impact to give him a weapon to help him." Zero spoke as Riku looked at the capsule before asking one more thing, "Do you think I might met him someday?"

Zero looked at him before smiling a bit. "Yeah. His host may not be the best, but between you and him, I say he has as strong of will as yours." Riku smiled before Zero said one more thing, "But he's much more mature then you." Riku's smile vanished before he immediately started yelling at Zero who just laughed as the other chuckled to themselves.

 **Meanwhile**

James was sleeping in his bed in Chaldea before he suddenly shot up before sneezing.

"AACHOO!"

Reaching over for a tissue, he wiped his nose before placing it into the trash can near his bed. "Why do I have the feeling that someone was talking about me?" He questioned himself before shrugging a bit and going back to sleep.

However, a few minutes later, a stranger, purple mist appeared before floating over to him and then entered his ears. A faint laughter could be heard from somewhere, preparing for the perfect moment begin the plan.

* * *

 **And wrap! Sorry for the delay guys, but school has been busy lately as the semester comes to a close. Also, the _Ultraman Nexus_ osts I use were taken down on YouTube, so until they all pop up again on YouTube, their won't be as many osts. Also, yes. Other Ultras will appear from time to time. You can probably tell this is right before the Crisis Impact.**

 **Also, quick translation:**

 **"Amber...** **je suis... désolé-" - _"Amber... I'm... sorry-"_**

 **Anyways, update on the harem.**

 **Gabrielle**

 **Mash**

 **Marie**

 **Artoria**

 **Artoria Lily**

 **Artoria Alter**

 **Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Jeanne Alter**

 **Miyamoto Musashi**

 **Mordred**

 **Nero**

 **Okita Souji**

 **Anne Bonny and Mary Read**

 **Medusa**

 **Ushiwakamaru**

 **Ereshkigal**

 **Tamamo-No-Mae**

 **Mata Hari**

 **Kiyohime**

 **With that, NexusLight out.**

 **Update 12/5/2017: Omake (sort of) added.**

 **Update 4/27/2018: Editing.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Sacrifice

**Hello to the three people who read this story, NexusLight here again! Now first things first, me and CanadianRider do apologize for the massive delay in the chapter. This is due to the semesters at our colleges coming to an end and the result is a massive amount of test and quizzes along with finals swamping us. Second of all is... well... crap, their isn't anything else.**

 **Anyways, last chapter, James returned and was confronted by a new type of enemy: The Space Beast. He wasn't able to do anything to it due to him not fully recovering from his last battle. Luckily, help came in the form of another giant similar to him. After meeting the two new additions to the group (Artoria Lily and Gilgamesh), the other giant shrinks down to human size and states his name is Ultraman Zero and that he was looking for James, who he called Ultraman Nexus. After explaining the Ultra race a bit, he informs him that he can't stay due to his race fighting against an evil Ultra named Belial, but before he leaves, he does inform James that the Ultras from his world will come by now and then to teach him and gives James a new weapon to help him: The Evolution Brace.**

 **Yes, other Ultras will appear from time to time in the story. So with that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer : I only own the OC. _Fate/Grand Order_ is owned by Type-Moon and _Ultraman Nexus_ and the kaiju and aliens all belong to Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Outside of Lyon**

 **No one's Pov**

James, Mash, and Gabrielle examined the Evolution Brace that was on James' left wrist. James was curious of what it could do, but then he felt on set of eyes on him. Tuning around to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Whoa!" He shouted in surprise as he moved back. Mash and Gabrielle looked at him in surprise before they looked at the one who startled him.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Marie giggled as she began to walk around and examine him. James looked at her in confusion along with Mash and Gabrielle. Amadeus just sighed as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Uh... What are you doing?" James asked. "Hm..." She hummed to herself as she examined him up and down while walking around him. She stopped in front of him before nodding. "You defiantly appear normal, but I guess that fits to your charm. I can see why Jeanne likes you." Jeanne suddenly blushes and starts shouting, "I-It's not like that, Marie!"

James just looks confused before Amadeus walks up and speaks to James. "I'm sorry for her actions. She has odd tendencies when ever she meets someone." "Um, okay." James replies in confusion before remembering he didn't know these two. "Quick question: Who are you two?"

Marie was the first to speak, "I'm a Rider Class Servant, my True Name is Marie Antoinette." "Marie Antoinette? As in the last queen of France?" She nodded before James held out his right hand before speaking, "Pleasure to meet you, Mary. I hope you don't mind me calling you Mary. I don't want to mix your name up with another Marie I know." She smiled before reaching out and shook his hand before nodding. "No, please call me whatever you want."

They broke the handshake before James turned to Amadues. "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Caster. Pleased to meet you." Amadues held his hand out, knowing James was going to do it as well. James did and shook it. "Nice to meet one of the greatest musicians in history."

As they finished, his communication device beeped. Bringing it up, he flipped the black part up to see who it was and was greeted by Marie's face. Before he could speak, Marie shouted at him, "James! Where the hell did you disappear to!?" James' ears rang for a bit before he responded, "Nice to see you to Marie."

Before she could continue, Roman appeared on the display before speaking, "I hate to interrupt, but you all might to get moving." Before James could ask why, he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. Turning to it, his eyes widened as everyone else turned their heads towards what he was looking at.

The sky was full of wyvern and they were heading straight towards them.

After a bit of staring, James proceeded to speak his thoughts, "Well fuck."

"Fou!"

"Yes, Fou. Yes."

* * *

 **Insert:** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **Vol. 1 Track 1 –** _ **Main Title**_

 **From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appears before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals.**

 **Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title.**

 ** _Fate/Grand Order_**

 ** _Nexus_**

* * *

 **Insert:** ** _Aoi Kajutsu_** **by** ** _doa_** **TV version**

Ultraman, in his silver form, is performing multiple backflips before doing a front flip before he's seen flipping sideways over some buildings. He lands on the ground in his blue form. Now show at a distance, he brings his left arm up to his chest and clenched it Returning close to him, Ultraman now had his left arm pointing forwards with a bow of light formed on the modified brace and he grabs where the string should've been.

 _ **Zubu nure ni natta mama de**_  
 _ **Akuseru wo fumikonde**_  
 _ **Ano koro no jounetsu wo momikesu**_

The shot then switches to a view of him in front from a distance as the bow shot out a projectile shaped like it. The recoil sent Ultraman flying backward and he lands on the ground before he turns his head to the right as everything changes from Ultraman and a town to James laying in a grassy field. He smiles a bit before he stretches his arms before getting to his feet.

 _ **Takanaru kodou abareru**_  
 _ **Gamushara datta ano koro no**_  
 _ **Boku ni boku ga hora mou oitsukareru**_

He then starts running before changing back to him running threw the streets of the town, now in his red form.

 _ **Ushiro nanka mizu ni hashiritsuzuketekita kedo**_  
 _ **Shiranu aida ni amai yuuwaku ni nagasareteitan da**_

It then starts showing some of the characters of the story appearing from the left and right: Gabrielle, Mash, Da Vinci, Roman, and Marie.

 _ **Power wo shibori dase hadaka nomamano yokubou de**_  
 _ **Boku wa chippoke na aoi kajitsu desho**_

The scene switches to Artoria slashing her sword against another Saber with long, blond hair and a hat. It then shows Mash blocking the strikes from Vlad lll before suddenly charging forwards and slammed into him. It goes to Jeanne fighting against her altered self.

 _ **Yuuki wo nejiridase ima no genjitsu ni**_  
 _ **Manzoku shitara todokanai kono omoi**_

Switching to a blue background, figures started to appear before disappearing: A being covered in darkness on the right, feathers blew across the scene as it showed Ultraman's blue form on the left, his red form appearing on the right, and finally his standard silver form looking up before zooming into his right eye and for a second, something covered in darkness appeared. It then switches to Ultraman backflipping in his red form before showing his blue form doing the same, but in a different direction. A shower of feathers flies across the screen as the scene changes to the Chaldea Servants standing in front of CHALDEAS.

 _ **Kyou karaha kyou karano**_  
 _ **Ashita karaha ashita karano**_  
 _ **Ma atarashii story kizameba ii desho**_  
 _ **Can you please give**_  
 _ **Some more power to me**_  
 _ **Don't stop coz you've been**_  
 _ **Chasing around**_  
 _ **Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi**_

Changing scene, Ultraman was standing and looking around at the town before it changed to both his blue form and red form standing back to back with each other. Feathers then flew across a black background as a close up of James' face stares towards the screen. More feathers blow across the screen and clears to reveal Jeanne sitting with her back against the wall with her knees to her chest. A shadow then covers her making her look up to see Ultraman standing there looking down at her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Sacrifice**_

 **James' Pov**

The wind rushed past my head as me and the others ran, or float in Medea's and Gilgamesh's case.

"I'm not detecting the ultra-size lifeform anymore. But the enemies are still on our tails, hurry!" Roman yelled over the communicator on my right arm. "What do you think we're doing right now!" I shouted at him as I turned to see the wyverns still following us.

Then I heard Mash speak to Gabrielle, "Senpai, I want a horse!" Obviously referring to Mary, who was riding a crystal-like horse, she turned to them and spoke, "Sorry, this is a one-seater!" Amadeus then spoke up, "I'm used to traveling, but this is a first for me! This is just us retreating, right?"

"Master, don't fall behind!" I heard Mash shout at Gabrielle before I turned to look to see her lagging behind Mash slightly, looking a little tired. "Sorry, but my leg..." I looked down and noticed one of her legs had a noticeable cut on it. I slowed myself down and soon was besides her before speaking, "In that case!" I grabbed her and lifted her into my arms before speeding up again. "W-W-What are you doing!?" She yelled at me, her face red for some reason. "Can't have you running and making your leg wound worst!" I replied.

"Can't you find a way to summon that thing that brought you to Chaldea!" Turning my head towards her, I replied, "Already did, but I won't. If man has been using their legs as a means of transport since ancient times, then that's good enough for me!" I heard her whine as I turned back to look in front of me.

Suddenly, Jeanne spoke up, "Wait, please. I see something up ahead." She squinted her eyes before resuming, "That's the... French army!" I looked and saw them fighting a bunch of wyverns. "Their having trouble with the wyverns!" I spoke before Jeanne spoke, "We need to go help them!"

Gabrielle agreed and we all made our way towards the French army.

 **Time Skip**

I blasted the head of a zombie off with my pistol before ducking under the claws of wyvern before it was cut in half by Artoria. Pulling the pump on the Blast Shot back, I aimed at an on coming wyvern and fired once it was close enough. The light sphere made contact and turned it into blue particles.

Artoria walked over and helped me up before asking, "You alright?" "Yeah, still not used to this kind of stuff yet. We should probably regroup with the others." I spoke to her. She nodded and we made our way back just as Mash pushed back a wyvern with her shield and Lily slashed it's neck open with her sword. Mash turned to Gabrielle, who was having her leg wound healed by Mary and Medea, before she spoke, "We've disposed of the first wave of wyverns. Next up..."

We all turned to look forwards and saw another wave of wyverns approaching, but along with them were two figures approaching us. The tallest one was an European knight in black armor and the part where the eyes could see out of on the helmet was glowing red. In his right hand was a large, black sword.

Along with him was white-haired man with sky-blue eyes. He wore a long coat covered in unique designs and was slightly open. The collar of it was tall and reach half way up his face. He had armor on both shoulders that resembled two house heads next to each other and in his right hand was a large blade that widened at the upper tip.

Artoria gasped next to me and I turned to see her looking at the black knight with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Lancelot..." My eyes widened a little as I turned to look at the approaching man and knight before looking back at Artoria. "Wait, that's Lancelot, your most trusted knight?" She nodded, not taking her eyes of Lancelot. Knowing about what happened from the legends, I decided to not push myself any deeper till later.

"A-Urrrrr!" Lancelot spoke or something as the white-haired man said nothing as they both stop a few feet away from us. I noticed Amadeus narrowing his eyes at the white-haired man. "...Damn you!" He spat out while Mary spoke with a smile, "-My, what a coincidence. I've never forgotten your face, you lazy artisan."

The white-haired man looked at her before speaking in a monotone voice, "That's good to hear. I've never forgotten yours either. Your face, and your pale white neck. At the same time, I feel like this is destiny. That you and I share a special connection." He then smiled before continuing, "Don't we? The fate of a executioner killing the same person twice, I feel like only we share that kind of connection."

'Executioner? Is it possible that this guy is...' I thought to myself before Amadeus spoke, "...Not only in life, but even now you're eager to execute Maria? Charles-Henri Sanson. Could it be that you are genuinely mad?"

'Charles-Henri Sanson. First executioner to use the guillotine and famous for executing Louis XVl, but I thought his son executed Mary or did this man execute both her and the King in this world?' James thought to himself Sanson frowned at Amadeus before speaking to him, "...As a human, it pains me discuss our relationship with a low-life like you. Amadues, you claimed all lives, all humans, are filthy. Not I. Humans are sacred, precious things. That's why we executioners respect life. We are incompatible, you and I. Trash who couldn't even love humans, trash who couldn't understand her, has no right to be next to her."

"...Arrrrrrrrrrr!" With a shout, Lancelot lunged at Mash and swung his sword, which was probably Arondight, at Mash as she blocked it with her shield, but she was sent sliding back towards Gabrielle. "What an attack! Master, please stand back!" She shouted at Gabrielle as Lancelot ran at her and swung Arondight at Mash again. She brought up her shield and the blade slammed against the shield, but the force pushed Mash to her knees as she struggled against him. "This Berserker... He's much more frightening than any Servant we've faced so far!"

"Look at the sky! Look how many wyverns are in flight!" Marie shouted as I looked up and saw the amount of wyverns in the air. "Ugh! I'm going to help the French army! You all take care of those two Servants!" She shouted as she ran towards the battlefield. I turned to Artoria before speaking to her, "Artoria, go to Gabrielle and tell her to let you and a few of the others to go with Jeanne to assist the French army. They're going to need all the help they can get." She looked reluctant, but eventually nodded before rushing over to Gabrielle as Mash and Cú were busy with Lancelot.

I turned back to see Sanson walking towards Mary and Amadeus while speaking, "My sword of execution is pure. It's not for the likes of you who do not submit to death, but... Thinking of it, this entire nation is an execution site. I shall remove your head with one strike!" He then sprinted towards them, but before could make it half way, I pulled out my pistol and fired all the rounds at him. Sanson stopped before jumping back a bit as the shots made contact with the ground. He, Amadeus, and Mary turned towards me as I walked in front of Mary and Amadeus before speaking, "I apologize, Charles-Henri Sanson, but your going to have deal with me first."

He looked at me for a moment before he spoke, "If I recall, the Dragon Witch was speaking about a being that looked human, but was able to actually harm her by himself as something else. I guessing that she was referring to you?"

"Yep, that's me. It's nice to see I left an impression on her." I replied. He adjusted the grip on his swords handle before speaking, "I'm not interested in executing you, just Marie Antoinette." "And as her friend, that's why I can't allow it." Looking at the Evolution Brace, I thought it was time to see what it could do.

I kept my eyes on Sanson as I spoke to the two behind, "Amadeus, Mary. You two mind stepping back." The sound of foot steps was what answered me. I then brought my left forearm up. Sanson raised an eyebrow before I brought my right hand slightly below the Evolution Brace before it began glowing and then I felt something form in my hand before I grasped it. Bring it above me, I spun it a few times before bringing it down. The light covering it cleared to reveal a trident that resembled the form I got it in only with the lower bit extended out with a sharp tip at the end.

Grasping it's lower area, I pointed the trident end at Sanson. "Let's go." I spoke before I rushed at him with him responding the same. Raising our weapons, we swung them at each other once we were close enough.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 15 - _Night Raiders - Battle_**

 _'CLANG!'_

Our weapons clashed before we Sanson started swinging his sword at me. Blocking a few of his swings, I let go of the lower half of the lance just as he came in with a vertical slash. Placing my palm on the side of the lance that was free from the blade, I redirected it to my left, making him stumble in that direction. I swung the trident at him, but he managed to dodge it by jumping back, but the blades still managed to grazed his right check.

Landing on the ground, he paused before bringing his right thumb across the small cut on his check and then looked at me. "Hoo... Not bad for someone who isn't a Servant." He said before he rushed back at me. He swung diagonally at me, but I raised the trident end of the lance and caught it. I used the trident to move the sword so it was pointing down before look at Sanson. "So, let me ask, do you really believe you have the right to execute Mary again, even after you've done it before?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a few seconds before replying, "Yes. Only someone of my skill and treatment has the right to." I frowned at him before he suddenly kicked my left side. I staggered a bit before ducking under a swing and then tried to stab him with to pointed end of the lance only for him to suddenly turn and knock it upwards. Thinking fast, I turned the lance so that the trident end was pointing at him before grabbing the lower half with my left hand and thrust forwards. Sanson quickly blocked with his sword and we remained in deadlock.

"I won't deny it, I respect your role as an executioner, but I don't think you are one now, are you, Charles-Heri Sanson?" I asked him. He frowned before we broke the deadlock and jumped back away from each other. "What?" He questioned me. "The excitement in your eyes when you said you would execute Mary again. If you are an executioner, Charles-Heri Sanson none the less, then you should know that anything involving the two of you ended the moment you executed her. To take a life with joy like yours, that doesn't mean you respect lives anymore, you just want to kill for enjoyment. That makes you less of an executioner and more of a murderer." I explained.

He was silent, his head facing own and his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. A few seconds later, he finally looked up and saw anger in his eyes. "...Me, a murderer? You dare call me, an executioner, a mere murderer?!" He charged at me with a side slash. Bringing my lance up, I blocked it. He glared at me while I kept a strained expression due to the force of his swing.

"If you say I don't value human lives now, then why do you!? How can you prove me a murderer if I don't know anything about your own value!?" I stared at him before speaking, "In this world, you never know when death will come. That's why they need to live their lives to the fullest. That's why they need to spend it full of satisfaction and joy. Dying with nothing but regret and pain is the worst way anyone can go!" With shout, I pushed Sanson away and jumped back. I watched as he charged at me with his sword raised high.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

A soldier fell to the ground before looking up to see the wyvern baring down on him, mouth open to tear threw his flesh. As he braced himself, Jeanne ran in front of him and slashed the wyvern's head clean off. Turning to the downed soldier, she yelled, "...Run!" "Wh-What?" He spoke in confusion. Wasn't this the Dragon Witch? If it was, why'd she save him?

Jeanne turned to see more approaching before turning back to him and yelled again, "Never mind, just make a run for it now! Do you want to die?" Suddenly, the commander of the soldiers noticed Jeanne and yelled to his troops, "D-Don't run! That's the Dragon Witch over there! Take her down! Avenge your hometown!" All the soldiers then pointed their guns at Jeanne before unleashing a barrage of bullets at her. She jumped up to avoid them, but one of them managed to hit her left leg. "Ugh!" Letting out a grunt, she landed on the ground, ignoring the slight pain in her left leg.

Breathing heavily for a few seconds, she suddenly felt her instincts warning her of danger. Jeanne jumped out of the way just as an orb of energy collided with the ground and explodes.

 _'BOOOM!'_

Turning around, she saw the Berserk Assassin with her scepter pointing at where Jeanne once was before speaking to the wyverns behind her, "Wyverns. Start off by eating the soldiers!" The dragon sub-species flew off towards the soldiers. Jeanne ran full force to intercept them and keep them from reaching the French soldiers. "Aaaaarrrghhhhhhhh!" With a shout, she slashed the neck of the leading wyvern and started stabbing and slashing at any others she could hit.

After taking down a few of them, she collapsed onto her right knee as she panted hard from all the energy she used. The soldiers noticed her kneeling before two of them started speaking to each other, "H-Hey, isn't that the Dragon Witch?" "Why is she fighting the dragons?" "Don't ask me, but this is perfect. Let them both go down. They burned my homeland to the ground. I hope both of them die!" Soon, all the other soldiers started to speak negatively of Jeanne as she looked down in sadness.

"The people you're protecting are saying all kinds of things about you, my Saint. Even though the only reason they can safely watch this is because you and those other Servants are dealing with the wyverns." She heard the Berserk Assassin speak and footsteps indicated she was slowly walking towards her.

Artoria, who was further away from them, noticed this. "Jeanne d'Arc!" She attempted to run to Jeanne's aid, but more wyverns got in her way. Jeanne glared at the ground before speaking, "...Please leave me be." The Assassin smirked as she stopped in front of Jeanne and kneeled before lifting her head up so their eyes could meet. "Heh, how stubborn. If you're worried about your lack of manpower, then by all means, why don't you ask the French army? Oh, forgive me. You're the "Dragon Witch" now, aren't you?"

She stopped smirking and let Jeanne go before continuing, "A saint cruelly burned to death and then resurrected for revenge. A beautiful, ephemeral, and ultimately ridiculous tale. And look, you're still struggling-" Suddenly, a chain wrapped around Jeanne's waist. "Because this time, they see you as the enemy!" Being lifted into the air, Jeanne was slammed into the ground by the chain.

 _'BAM!'_

"Can you tell me, Jeanne d'Arc? How do you feel right now? Do you wish to die? Or do you wish to kill? Do you long to drive that flag into those soldiers' hearts like a stake?" Jeanne painfully stood back up, using her banner pole for support, before speaking, "...Normally, I'd fall into distress. I'd fall into despair." Smiling, she continued, "But, unfortunately-I'm an optimist in life. Their hatred of me gives them the strength to rise. And that's a good thing."

The white-haired Assassin looked at her with bewilderment before questing Jeanne, "...Are you sane?" Jeanne's smile disappeared before she spoke, "Good question. People questioned my sanity when I decided to bring salvation to France."

Assassin didn't speak for a few seconds before doing so, "Yes. Whether light or dark, it just means both of us are insane!" Pointing her scepter, she ordered, "Wyvern!" A wyvern flew from above her and towards Jeanne. Raising it's left claw, it slashed at Jeanne. "Ugh!" To weak to block, she was sent to the ground with claw marks on her left arm. Energy built up in Assassin's scepter before she pointed it at Jeanne and unleashed an energy orb at her. Jeanne braced herself for the impact of the attack.

 _'CLANG!'_

Jeanne heard a noise in front of her instead of pain. She opened her eyes to look to see what happened. Standing in front of her was James, who had a triangular shield in front of him.

"James!" She said in surprise and relief. He turned his head towards her before looking forwards and ran at the enemy Assassin. She thought the shield would be destroyed after a few more hits, but after firing several dark orbs at him, she was surprised as he kept moving forwards, shield intact. Using her surprise, he rams the shield into her, sending her further back.

Running back to Jeanne, he helped her up. "You okay?" He asked as Artoria, Sasaki, and the other Servants that helped defend the French army rushed over. Nodding, Jeanne spoke, "Yes. Thank you." James nodded before looking back to see the enemy Assassin standing up. Turning back to her, he spoke, "Jeanne, take everyone and go help the others with Sanson and Lancelot. I'll take care of things here."

Jeanne wanted to protest, but seeing his abilities back then, she nodded before rushing towards Gabrielle and the others. The others followed with Emiya placing a hand on his shoulder before speaking, "Good luck." James grinned before nodding. Emiya grinned back before taking off. Regaining a serious expression, James turned to the approaching Assassin.

The Assassin-class Servant, upon getting a better look at the face of the familiar young man who was able to transform into the silver being she saw earlier and who also wounded her Master, grinned before speaking, "So, we finally get to properly meet, Ultraman. Never would I thought someone with your capabilities would bother to fight alongside peasants."

"So what? I prefer honest, hardworking people then those that destroy meaninglessly. Anyways, who are you?" He asked his foe.

"I'm an Assassin-class Servant. My True Name is Carmilla." She puts her left hand to her chin as she grins even more. "I'll be honest, I've never seen or heard of a being like you. It makes me curious of what your blood looks like."

He frowned upon the name. "Carmilla, the famed Blood Mistress. Well, I can say I know a lot about you. A woman who had a desire to remain beautiful. I don't have anything against desire as all humans desire, but the length you took yours ended up turning you into a murderer who bathed in the blood of innocent women. A true monster."

"A monster? I'm no monster. For a young man like you to call me that." She frowned, but soon smirk full of cruelty. "But I have no regrets for what happened to my life. I chased after eternal beauty and it all ended with death, but I won't regret the pain I brought nor the lives I took away." She pointed her scepter as it fills with dark energy. "It appears I must teach you a lesson. I'm going to enjoy making you fell pain."

She launched several dark spheres at James. "We'll see about that." He brought up his shield and took the impact before he pulled out the Blast Shot and shot several light orbs at her, making the Servant dodged to avoid them. He then pulls out the Evoltruster before he pulls its sheath off. Light explodes immediately from its uncovered end as he transforms.

Light bathed the battle field, causing Carmilla to turn away before it dimmed down to reveal Ultraman Nexus standing in James' place. Unknown to him, some of the French soldiers looked at him with both wonder and fear, having not seen anything like this, but unsure whether he is an ally or with the 'Dragon Witch'. He then quickly got into his battle stance.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 44 _Nexus - Heroic_**

"CHU!"

Carmilla fired several dark orbs at Nexus, which he blocks by summoning a blue, energy barrier. Once she ceased her attack, he canceled the barrier and crossed his bracers, causing them to flash, before rushing forwards quickly. Once he gets close enough, he punches her a few times in the stomach before he delivers a right sidekick to her face, sending her a few feet away to the ground.

Angered, Carmilla glared at him before summoning three wyverns to attack Nexus. He ran forwards to confront them and as soon as he and the first one got close to each other, he dodged its open mouth before stopping it by grabbing its neck before slamming its body into the ground. Grabbing the head, he channeled energy into his left fist and punched it, hearing the skull break and then the wyvern went limp. Hearing wings approaching him from behind, he let the dead wyvern go and rolled out of the way of an oncoming wyvern's claws.

Looking to see the wyvern turning back towards him, Nexus brings his right hand to the Evolution Brace and changes it into its lance form. The wyvern held its claws out, but Nexus thrashed the pointed end into the wyvern's heart. Screeching in pain, it soon went limp from the fatal attack before Nexus pulled the lance out and let the corpse fall to the ground. Looking for the third one, he soon found it, but instead of him, it was going for the soldiers.

The soldiers ran back as the wyvern quickly approached. One fell to the ground and tried to crawl until the ground shook and a shadow casted over him. Looking up, he saw the wyvern looking down at him before roaring at him.

"GGGGGAAARRRRRRHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

As he screamed, the wyvern reeled its head back and opened its mouth, ready to devourer the soldier, before lunging at him. The soldier looked away and closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

But it never did.

"HAH!"

Confused by the lack of pain, he heard the wyvern struggling against something. Opening his eyes, he look up to see something that surprised him and the other French soldiers: The silver being was standing over him, holding the wyverns mouth back.

Nexus held the jaws of the wyvern back before kicking it to push it back. Summoning the Evolution Brace in its lance form again, he swung the bladed trident across its neck before slashing its head off. He watched it fall to the ground, soon followed by the head.

"It... saved me?" The soldier spoke in confusion. He flinched a bit as the silver being turns to look down at the soldier before nodding at him and then looked at the line of soldiers which he followed. Immediately understanding, the soldier got up and ran to his comrades as they looked at the being who defended a human life. Nexus nods in satisfaction, glad the soldier was out of harms way. However, as he does that, he is struck by dark orbs which sent him flying to the ground.

 **End Ost**

"AAAHHH!"

"You've let your guard down..., going out of your way to save a single soldier is a pathetic thing to do in battle when you should only be concerned about your own life." Carmilla spoke, the one responsible for the attack.

As Nexus stands up, a bit dazed due to the unexpected attack, one of Carmilla's chains suddenly wraps around his waist. He looks down in confusion.

"HAH?"

The Assassin Servant then lifts him into the air before being slammed into the ground.

"AAAHHH!"

 _'SLAM!'_

He tries to get up only to get lifted up and slammed into the ground again and again.

 _'SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!'_

After a few times, he was lifted into the air. Pain clouded his mind and made it hard to figure out what was going on around him.

"Is that all you got? How disappointing..." She sighed as she decided to finish him. The iron maiden floating behind her suddenly vanished and reappeared a foot away behind Nexus.

 _ **"Blood, blood, blood...!**_

 _ **Immortal beauty,**_

 _ **an eternal feast,**_

 _ **unsightly age shall find me at the ends of time..."**_

Grinning, she was about to finish speaking until explosions erupted around her. Nexus, now fully aware of his surroundings, grabbed the chain before pulling hard.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 2 Track 48 - _Nexus - Full Throttle_**

"Oooohhhh... CHU!"

 _'Shatter!'_

The chain broke and Nexus turned to the iron maiden before bring his right hand over his left brace and threw it forward, firing a small arc of light at it. The iron maiden was sent flying into a hill. Looking to see how he was saved, he saw cannon and gun fire from the French soldiers.

"Keep firing! Do not fear the enemy! Assist the silver being that protected us!" The leader, a man with black hair and silver armor, ordered as the soldiers kept firing at Carmilla and the wyverns, the Servant unfazed, but wyverns were either knocked to the ground or even killed by the cannon fire.

"Such insolence..." Carmilla growled as she charged her energy into her scepter to exterminate the soldiers when suddenly a glowing blue light rope wrapped around her waist before she was lifted up into the air and then slammed back down into the ground.

As she gets up, she noticed the rope was coming from Nexus himself.

"Ever heard the phrase 'An eye for an eye?' If not, here's what it means." He said before using the rope to slam her into the ground again and again. Dazed from being repeatedly slammed into the ground, Carmilla is suddenly pulled towards Nexus with his right fist pulled back, glowing with energy.

"CHU!" He then punched her in the face, sending her flying into a large boulder, destroying it.

She tries to get up as blood leaks from the her mouth. Nexus then shots an arc of light from his left hand towards the Assassin.

 _'SLICE!'_

"AHH!"

She grabbed her right shoulder as a the arc created a deep cut in her shoulder. Had she not been lucky, the arc would've taken her arm off.

 **End Ost**

The Berserk Assassin manages to stand up, holding her wounded shoulder as she looked at Nexus. She underestimated the unknown being known as Ultraman. From what she saw earlier, this is just one of his main forms. If the fight goes on, it will spell death for her. Turning to the hill Sason and Lancelot were at, she ordered, "Retreat!" Lancelot! Sanson!"

Looking back at Nexus, she pointed her scepter at him. "I may have underestimated you this time, but next time, it won't be the same." She then proceeded to sprint away to were Lancelot and Sanson were at.

"Wait!"

He was about to chase her before he noticed there were still some wyverns left. Deciding to help the French army a bit more, he jumped into the air and flew towards them.

* * *

 **With the others**

 _'CLANG!'_

"Aaauurrrr!"

"Geh!"

Mash was still trying to hold back against Lancelot's swings as she slowly moved back.

Lancelot raised Arondight again, but before he could swing, he was assaulted with a barrage of swords, spears, and axes. He was pushed back a bit and Mash looked to see Gilgamesh firing a few more at Lancelot before speaking, "Be grateful mongrel, I wouldn't bother using my treasures against a rabid dog." Lancelot stared a Gilgamesh and was about to attack until he saw Artoria rush into view.

With that, he snapped.

"ARRRRTTTHHHUUURRRR!" He then charged at Artoria with Arondight ready to kill.

By instinct, she immediately stops and prepares herself. Lancelot slashes vertically and Artoria blocks it. Soon they begin slashing and blocking each others strikes. However, as she continued to cross swords with him, memories of the times the two sparing made her hesitate, which gave Lancelot an opening to knock Excalibur out of the way and slash Arondight across Artoria's chest, causing sparks to fly off and send her flying back a few feet.

"Ahhhh!"

"ARRRRTTTHHHUUURRRR!"

The Berserker attempted to attack her downed form, but Mash rushed at him and slams her shield into him, knocking him away some distance from them. The Servant got back up and tries to attack her, but she blocks every attack with her shield, but due to the force behind each strike, she slowly gets pushed back.

 _'CLANG!'_

 _'CLANG!'_

 _'CLANG!'_

"Geh!"

She keeps getting pushed back until Lancelot lifted his right foot up and kicked the shield hard, sending Mash a foot away onto the ground. Just as he turned his attention back to Artoria, she surprises him and slashes him across his midsection, knocking Lancelot back away from her and Mash.

"Mash. You alright?"

"Yes, Artoria-san."

Artoria helps Mash to her feet when Mash's eye's widen. "Artoria-san!" Turning, she saw Lancelot in the air with Arondight raised above his head, coming down at her. Mash moves in front of Artoria and holds her shield up to protect them both.

"HAH!"

 _'SLAM!'_

"Aauurrr!?"

Just as Lancelot was about to reach them, Nexus suddenly flew in, placed his left leg out and kicked Lancelot back hard and into the ground. Nexus backflips before landing in front of Mash and Artoria.

"James!"

"Waller-san!"

Nexus didn't reply and brought his right hand to the Evolution Brace and changed it into its lance form before charging at Lancelot, who responded the same. Nexus and the Servant soon met and begun crossing weapons. Nexus tries to block off the strikes from Lancelot and strike him, however due to his inexperience in using a lance and the skill Lancelot had, he was unable to land a single blow on the Berserker while he had his lance struck out of his hands before being slashed multiple times with sparks flying off him. Lancelot gave a powerful slash upwards and struck Nexus hard.

"AHHHH!"

Sparks came off his body as he was sent flying backwards before he lands on the ground. Shakenly standing up, he sees the Berserker charging at him with Arondight raised high.

He immediately rolls out of the way just as Arondight is implanted in the spot he was at. Seeing the opening, he crosses his hands across his chest horizontally before quickly bringing them outwards and a large arc of light shots out at Lancelot, sending the Servant back a few feet near a boulder.

Lancelot stands back up before looking at the boulder. He grabs it and lifts over his head before he throws it at Nexus. He prepares himself, but suddenly Mash jumps in front of him and holds her shield in front of her. Nexus puts his hands on her shoulders just as the boulder makes contact with the shield.

 _'BAM!'_

The boulder shatters against the shield, the pieces laying behind them.

"Thanks Mash." Nexus thanked as Mash turned and nodded him before they saw the Berserker charging at the two, but a blast of wind strikes him sending him staggering back, courtesy of Artoria's Excalibur.

"CHU!"

Seeing the opportunity, Nexus runs towards Lancelot before jumping and delivering a side kick to his helmet with his right foot, knocking him to the ground.

Lancelot tries to get up, but he is immediately grabbed by Nexus before he is given a suplex, smashing him into the ground. Nexus jumps back to his feet before turning and grabbing Lancelot's legs. Using all his strength, Nexus lifts the Servant up and begins spinning him around. He lets go and quickly jumps high into the air before coming down at Lancelot with his left leg out.

"DAH!"

 _'SLAM!'_

Nexus slams Lancelot into the ground, forming a crater around them. Nexus jumped forwards and landed on one knee before turning his head towards the crater as Artoria and Mash run to his side. To his shock, the Berserker still gets up quickly, albeit a bit weakened. He turns to them and charges again only for Artoria to rush at him and block his attacks.

"He still can get up after all that..." Nexus grimaced upon seeing the endurance of the Servant.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding.'_

He and Mash look down to see his chest piece flashing and dinging. They needed to finish the fight quickly before he tires out. Nexus soon remembered something about one ability. The field that he summoned when he fought that three-headed dragon kaiju. He remembered that he managed to prevent any harm coming to the group with it and in it, he felt much stronger then before.

"Waller-san?" Mash asked the Ultraman who hadn't moved yet. Nexus turned to her. "Mash, prepare yourself." He stands ups up before he crosses his left arm over his chest, making it flash.

"HAH."

He threw it back down on which a ripple of light appeared, transforming him into his red form. He walks over to his lance before pulling it out and reverted it back to it's brace form.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because what's about to happen is surprising."

Nexus then brought his right arm to the left arm to form a '+' as the bracers flashed.

"OHHHHHH." Nexus hummed as he brought back his right arm, with a blue light covering his fist before quickly bringing it in.

"CHU!" Once both arms are parallel to each other, he immediately throws his right arm up towards the sky and a beam of light shot up from it. As it reaches a certain point, it suddenly explodes and expands outwards before sloping down.

The area around Nexus, Artoria, Mash, and Lancelot is covered by a giant dome of light, with the ground, along with the trees and rocks, soon began to be covered with light and disappear. The Servants, Chaldea and enemy, and humans witnessing the event looked at it with wonder. Mash, Artoria, and Lancelot looked around them with confusion.

"What's... going on?" Artoria managed to ask until a flash of light blinded Artoria and Mash for a few seconds.

Outside the dome, everyone watched as the top of the dome flashed before it disappeared and revealed Nexus, Mash, Artoria, and Lancelot had vanished.

"Again." Gabrielle spoke in confusion as Gilgamesh stared at the spot with a little curiosity.

 _"A Reality Marble? No, the area would be heavily distorted if it was. It was like they were phased out. How could he be capable of doing that?"_

* * *

 **Meta Field**

When Artoria and Mash regained their visions, they noticed they are no longer at the battlefield. They were in a rocky landscape with some spots giving off light. In the sky, an aurora of multiple colored lights covered it with no sign of the mysterious ring of light.

"Where... are we?" Artoria asked in bewilderment while she and Mash stared at the landscape and the sky. The best way they could describe it was it was beautiful, but at the same time, it was a place where many battles took place. While they knew this ability after witnessing the dome earlier back when James fought that three-headed dragon, they never expected it to be like this. At first, they thought it was a Reality Marble, but oddly, they felt like the world wasn't trying to get rid of it. It was like this place existed in reality.

The surprise made both of them unaware that Excalibur shines more brightly than before.

For Lancelot, despite his madness, he is captivated by the beauty of the changed landscape and the sky summoned by the strange, silver being, but he also could tell it was a battleground. As he was distracted by all of this, he notices Nexus charging at him with the Evolution Brace in it's lance form in hand, leading him to charge at him as well.

"SHU!" Nexus thrusts the lance forwards with Lancelot blocking it with Arondight.

 _'CLANG!'_

Both weapons clashed against one another. It soon became a battle of strength against the warrior of light and the Knight of the Lake until Nexus's strength starts to overpower Lancelot and managed to knock Arondight out of the way and began to slash the Servant multiple times with the trident end, sparks bleeding off Lancelot's armor before Lancelot grabs the lance and uses his Noble Phantasm on it, only for the lance to remain unaffected and instead shock him, making him let go. Nexus stabs the trident end into the ground before lifting himself up and deliver a left kick to the Servant's helmet, sending him back.

"ARRRRRR..." The Berserker growled as he attempted rush in to attack Nexus once again, however his weapon is blocked by Excalibur before Mash hits him with the long part of her shield.

He goes in to attack them both for Mash to block Arondight before pushing it away and Nexus bringing his lance's trident end down, slashing him despite him bringing Arondight up to block it. He then realized he was somehow losing his strength and that his king and the others were stronger then before. Mash runs at him and begins to bash him repeatedly with her shield, dazing him, giving Artoria the chance to rush in and deliver multiple slashes the Berserker, sending him away a bit when she shoots another burst of wind at Lancelot, which she noted was more powerful then before, sending him farther than before.

Nexus then charges with his lance and begins striking Lancelot a few times, each sending sparks flying off the Servant before he slashes at the hand holding Arondight, causing the Berserker to release the sword and send it flying away. Using the opening, Nexus then reverts his weapon back into it's brace form before he pulls back his right fist, charging it with energy.

"HAH!" He then punches Lancelot's helmet and manages to crack part of it. The punch creates a shockwave as Lancelot is sent flying for 30 yards away before crashing to the ground, destroying some of the rocks in the landscape.

Nexus then sees Lancelot struggling to get up, weakened due to the overwhelming attacks and the effect of the field. Seeing this is their chance to end it, he turns to Artoria.

"Artoria, we need to finish this now!"

"Right!" She nodded. While she was hesitant to use to use her Noble Phantasm due to the potential collateral damage before, now, however, due to the creation of this strange field by her ally, she didn't have to worry about it. She raises Excalibur in front of her to prepare her Noble Phantasm.

"CHU! HAH!"

Nexus then placed his right arm down at an angle and then plants his left arm over it, causing the bracers to flash.

Energy burst from Artoria's body, blowing away some small rocks and dirt before light starts to gather around Excalibur. 'Lancelot, I'm sorry...' She thought sadly, before giving off more energy to charge her Noble Phantasm. Unbeknownst to all, particles of light rose from the landscape and light began to concentrate in the sky before heading towards Artoria and were absorbed into Excaliber as well, empowering it even more and causing blue electricity to form.

 _ **"Sheathed in the breath of stars.**_

 _ **A torrent of shining life.**_

 _ **Hail! The Sword of Promised Victory!"**_

She then brings Excalibur back.

 _ **"EX-"**_

"OOOHHHH..."

Nexus then uncrossed his arms and moves them apart until both arms are vertically parallel to each other, blue electric energy forming between them before raising both arms up, angling away from each other.

 _ **"CALIBUR!"**_

 _ **"DAH!"**_

Artoria swung her sword back down, shooting forth a torrent of golden light mixed with blue electricity while Nexus brings back both arms to form a 'L', firing a blue energy ray that both of the attacks aimed at Lancelot.

Both attacks hit the Servant directly, making him yell in agony.

 **"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR!"**

 _ **'BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**_

The attacks creates a massive pillar of golden light with blue electricity along the outside.

"Amazing..." Mash said in awe over the result of the combined attack. Artoria looked surprised. She's felt something different about her Noble Phantasm. It felt much stronger then before. She also noticed the blue electricity mixed in with her attack and it looked almost similar to the electricity that her comrade had before firing his own attack.

The light soon fades and when the dust finally settles, they see the Berserker still standing, although his armor is completely damaged and his helmet destroyed, revealing a man with a long black hair looking at Artoria as his body turns pale-blue.

"M-My...k-king...I...pl-please..." He managed to say before falling into the ground. His body turns completely pale-blue before he flashes and soon disperses away into blue particles.

"Lancelot..." Artoria spoke in sadness, witnessing the end of her most trusted knight. She hated to see him this way, but see remembered James' words. She would continue on for him because that's what he would've wanted her to do. She then remembered that she noticed that Lancelot was... weaker then a before. She also felt much more powerful when she did before Nexus brought them here. Artoria began to look at the landscape.

 _"Did this place have something to do with it?"_

Deciding to ask later, she turned to Nexus. "Can you get us out of her? We must regroup with the others."

He turns to her before nodding. He then crosses his bracers in front of him before uncrossing them and held them vertically parallel to each other. Light engulfs him as the world around them starts vanishes around them, leading them to cover their eyes once again as he changes back to his human self.

* * *

 **France**

 **James' Pov**

The light final died down and I saw the green landscape and smelled the scent of blood in the air. I collapsed to my knees as breathed deeply.

"James!"

Looking up, I saw Gabrielle and a few other running over to me. Grunting, I stood up and stumbled a bit before I walked a bit towards them. After walking half a foot, I stumbled and was about to fall until someone caught me. Looking over, I saw Emiya supporting me.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, James."

He helped me walk over to Gabrielle who immediately started to heal some cuts along my body along with Jeanne. Soon, I was healed completely and was able to stand on my own.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good now Gabrielle. Anyways, we should get going."

Gabrielle nodded, but before we could get moving, a voice stopped Jeanne.

"Jeanne! Please wait!"

Turning around, we saw a dark-haired man wearing silver armor that had a cross on the chest and a ring on the right shoulder running towards us. Two soldiers were accompanying him. He stopped in front of Jeanne. The soldiers stopped a foot away from them and had there guns pointed at her. He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"You are indeed Jeanne d'Arc! Not the Dragon Witch, but a bona fide saint!"

He smiled at her, but she looked sadden for some reason. Mary walked up behind her before whispering, "...Shouldn't you answer?"

"If I answer, I'll endanger Gilles's position. For now, we can't depend on them."

She looked at the two soldiers who glared at her.

"At the very least, we must endure the scorn of those who once fought by our side."

"But... Do they really hate you?"

"-Let's go."

She took off as soon followed by use all, but before I lost sight of General Gilles, I remembered something. Knowing that I would get scolded for this, I turned around walked back towards them. I noticed he was talking to the two soldiers about something.

"Was it truly Jeanne d'Arc who attacked Charles Vll? Or some evil imposter?"

"Excuse me, General Gilles."

They turned towards me as I kept walking towards them. Gilles walked forwards before speaking, "Yes, do you need something."

"No. I just need ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

Reaching into one of my pockets on my belt, I pulled out the locket the soldier that was eaten dropped and presented to Gilles. His eyes widened a bit along with the two soldiers.

"Do you know the soldier that owned this locket?"

I hand it to him and he takes it. He remains silent as he looks at it before speaking in shook, "This belonged to one of the best soldiers in our army and a good friend of mine, Allard. How did this come into your possession?"

Taking a deep breath, I answered, "He was killed by a dragon near Lyon. I tried to save him, but..." I couldn't speak as memories of what happened returned and I clutched my fist.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, General."

"No. I'm grateful for you to bring this to me, but his fiancée... how can I explain this to her?"

I lowered my head in sadness.

"I don't know General, but I ask... no, I beg you to please get that locket to your friend's fiancée. She needs to know he was thinking of her in his final moments."

He remained silent before replying, "Yes. I'll do everything I can to get it back to her and tell her what happened. Thank you, young man. Thank you."

I nodded before setting off in the direction before I heard him speak to me.

"Wait. Tell me, are you accompanying Jeanne d'Arc? If you are, is she really the Dragon Witch or the saint that fought for France?"

I remained silent before replying, "...General Gilles, I can't tell who's the real one. I'm only choosing the one I believe is doing the right thing. You can choose on who's the real one. The one who's destroying France or the one who's fighting to save it. It's your choice to make sir."

With that, I took off.

* * *

 **Abandoned Fort**

 **No one's Pov**

Eventually, James caught up to the group who proceeded to question where he was. After explaining what he did, Jeanne lightly scolded him for acting without telling them, but she was glad he managed to get the locket of the soldier to the right hands. The group decided to take refuge at the fort for a bit to recover after the previous fight, with some of them, like Emiya, Cú, Artoria, or Lily, keeping watch in case they are attacked by the enemy. As for James, he is brought up to speed by Gabrielle.

She explained that the wounded Servant they had is Siegfried, the famous dragon slayer from Germanic legends, who they needed to help slay Fafnir, who was summoned by Jeanne Alter, and his wounds can only be treated with the powers of another Saint, as the wounds are in the form of curses.

Marie then popped up and demanded that James explained where he was and what happened.

Currently, James is finishing explaining to Marie, Roman, and Da Vinci about where he was for the past day, and his meeting with the giant named Zero, who came from a race who shared the same title as the one they gave him, Ultraman.

"So, let me get this straight." Marie stated after hearing his explanation. "After your fight with that dragon kaiju yesterday, you managed to summon the thing that saved us and brought us back to Chaldea and after entering it, it began to heal the wounds you gained for that fight?"

He nodded.

"And just as you were about fully healed, you were able to witnessed the group being confronted by Fafnir, so you transformed again and rushed to the others aid quickly. Just before you're about to fight it, another kaiju showed up, which caused Alter's group retreated after seeing Fafnir _scared_ of it?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

"And due to you not fully recovered from your injuries, you're unable to fight at full power until another giant like you who calls himself Ultraman Zero showed up to assist you to defeat it, and he managed to heal your injuries before you two fought it. And this Ultraman is from another universe as well, where a whole race called the Ultras exist?"

"I was surprised that there're others like that. Nor that they're a race that protects the peace of the universe."

"I never imagined that there was a whole race as well..." Roman muttered in shock, after learning that the nickname 'Ultraman' that they gave for James's other form was a name that is well known in the universe this Zero fella is from. "And even more amazing is that their technology is way more advanced than Earth... Not even Chaldea's technology can compete with it."

"Their technology is incredible." Da Vinci spoke with enthusiasm, seeing the Evolution Brace that Zero gave to James earlier. "To have a weapon that can be converted into a shield and brace, and they can travel between universes. The Ultras are an interesting and amazing race."

"Yes, but this brings in more questions about James' power." Marie stated. "Or more specifically, the Ultra that bonded with him."

"Oh wait, not only he can change into two types of forms, he can summon a dome of light around him, to which he disappears after the dome fades away." Gabrielle remembered seeing the ability yesterday and a little while ago. She then noticed Mash and Artoria walking back from their patrol. Calling them over, she asked them, "Mash, Artoria, what was in that dome?"

Mash was the first to speak, "While we're in that dome, we thought we are in a Reality Marble, but the odd thing was the World wasn't attempting to erase it, it's like it became part of reality itself." Artoria then explained her experience in the strange field. "Not only that, when we fought Lancelot within it, I noticed our attacks somehow became stronger and his strength became weaker than before we entered it."

"This field weakens enemy Servants and enhances the ones on our side!?" Marie exclaimed in shock. "Just what kind of Ultra is James bonded with..."

"This field you speak of, it has my complete interest." Da Vinci said with a carefree tone. "Gabrielle, I'm gonna send a device to you soon. If James uses that ability again, would you mind being in the dome when the field is created and record everything? I want to see it for myself."

James sweat drops. "So your asking her to get in harms way for the sake of your interest?" Of course, Da Vinci just smiles and doesn't speak. After a bit more talking and arguing, they decided to focus on finding another Saint to help heal Siegfried.

"You have an odd group here." Said Saber spoke to James as he nodded. "Yeah, but I like it that way. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. Names James Waller." James held out his hand and Siegfried reached out and shook it. "Siegfried. Class Saber. I'm in debt to you for saving us back in Lyon."

"Na, no need to be in debt to me. I was just helping out my friends."

Gilgamesh suddenly spoke up, "'Friends?' Don't think ahead of yourself mongrel. Only one person was worthy for me to call my friend. You are nowhere near him. So watch what you say."

James was confused for a few seconds. "Huh? What do- Oh, right. I apologize." He remembered the story of Gilgamesh and Enkidu friendship and Enkidu's death.

"Good. At least you know your boundaries, mongrel." Gilgamesh walked away to resume his wine drinking.

Emiya then questioned James. "I'm surprised that you aren't angered or annoyed by him. Why don't you stand your ground against him?"

"Well for one thing, I don't think I could really fight him seeing he has a shit ton of weapons at his disposal. Also, I can't help but respect him. He's an asshole, but he was a key factor in ending the Age of Gods. If he helped play a part in the separation of mankind from the gods, then he's okay in my book."

Soon, they found themselves gathered in front of Gabrielle. She explained the plan:

They would split up into two groups and move along the towns and try and find a Saint. Once they do, they'll meet up in the nearest town and have Siegfried's curses lifted. James was worried about it but decided to go with it. They would decided on drawing lots as Mary suggested. After drawing them, they had groups.

With Gabrielle: James, Amadeus, Mash, Siegfried, Cú, Heracles, and Gilgamesh.

With Jeanne: Mary, Artoria, Lily, Medusa, Medea, Sasaki, and Emiya.

Mary walked up to Amadeus before speaking, "Amadeus. Please look after Gabrielle and the others." He sighs before replying, "To be honest, I'm nervous about leaving your side. Not that there's a time when I'm not nervous about you. ...But lots are derived from fate. If I defy fate, I might invite misfortune."

Amadeus then smiles. "Well, you can use your Noble Phantasm to escape, and Jeanne is a defense specialist. I'm rather worried about our side."

He then gains an unsure look as he looks over at his group. Gilgamesh is just standing with an uninterested look, Heracles was still like a statue, James was looking at looking at an ant hill, Cú was on the ground snoozing, Siegfried was sitting on a rock, and Mash was looking downcast by Amadeus' words. Gabrielle patted her back before speaking, "Mash's skill is as good as hers." Mash then cheered up and looked at Gabrielle with bright eyes.

"Actually, what I meant was it's because we have Siegfried who's wounded." He looked at Siegfried who was looking at his wounds and occasionally grunting in pain.

Sighing, Amadeus spoke, "Oh, well. I was taken advantage of." Mary looked at him with a worried look. "Amadeus, make sure you get along with them. You tend to be misunderstood by friends."

"I don't want to hear it from you. Anyway, Marie..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, never mind. Just be careful along the way. Don't try to find a pastry shop even if you get hungry."

"Oh! My heart beat thinking that you might propose to me again!"

James then walked up to them. "Hey guys. Whats going o- What did she just say?" James looked confused by what Mary said. Amadeus had a blank look. "-Wait. Why would you bring that up now?"

Mash looked surprised as well. "Propose? What? Marie? And Amadeus?" Then Roman popped up. "Oh, you and James didn't know Mash? It's a pretty popular story. When Mr. Amadeus, standing right there, was 6-years-old, he proposed to Marie who was 7-years-old."

Mary then started explaining what happened and how Amadeus proposed. Said musician sighed and said this whole thing was a nightmare. After a bit more talking, Amadeus explained that France was in love with Mary and how love can turn to hate.

Mash gained a depressed but confused look. "...Hated because she was loved... They were in love, yet killed the one they loved..." James stood in his spot before speaking, "That isn't as much of a surprise as it is a bombshell."

Mary gained an uprising expression before speaking, "I see. People are complicated. Until I died, well, even after I died, I couldn't reach love. But I think I'm fine with it now. I'm Marie Antoinette, a woman loved by France! See you, Amadeus! I'm leaving now! When I come back, let me listen to your piano again!"

After Mash hands Jeanne a communication device, we split up.

Amadeus approached Gabrielle before speaking, "...What I just spoke about was out of line. Let's get going." Gabrielle looked at him before asking something, "Do you still love Marie?"

Amadeus shook his head. "Certainly not. I have no more passion for her. She was just a special divergence in my fate. If I'd led a decent life, the divergence would've been that proposal. Like what you'd call the cornerstone of human history. What choices would this man, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, have made to end up this way? No matter what happens. No matter what lovers I meet, what friends I gain, what bliss I grasp. I would offer my life to music, and become a scum that abandons all human virtue. But there's just one thing. If there were someone who could change my fate, I think it would've been her."

Mash just looked confused by what he said. "...Amadeus. Don't that mean that you love Marie?"

"Oh, sure. I do love her. It's just that I'm not in love with her any more. Is there a problem with that."

"...I don't know. Before you said that we humans are filthy. Based on what you said, that means you think Marie is also filthy without exception..."

"So what? I love anything filthy. Music is beautiful. We humans are filthy. You weren't aware of such differences? It's just a matter of category, isn't it?"

Mash only looked more confused by what he said. "Well... what? You said that humans only love beautiful things..." All Amadeus did was smile before continuing, "It's not that we can only love something beautiful. What I meant was humans can love beautiful things, too.

"Well... To me, that difference is too abstract..."

James walked up besides her before speaking, "Mash, if you don't understand it the way Amadeus is saying it, then here's how I would put it. Humans are imperfect beings. Because we're imperfect, we admired the ones who were perfect: Deities. However, a lot of them looked down on humanity, believing they couldn't possible live without them, and kept humanity from being able to chose its own future. Humans eventually broke away and began living with out them. That's a reason why humanity is beautiful. We, without any deities, were able to learn and grow to accomplish great feats through history. Imperfection is beautiful because it allows us to push the limits of ourselves and create the future we see."

Mash and Gabrielle looked at him with surprised looks and Amadeus nodded at him. "That's an interesting way of putting it. Humans are filthy because they are imperfect. Music is beautiful because it is perfect." Nodding I pointed in the direction we were heading before shouting, "Onwards!"

* * *

 **Jeanne's Group**

 **Jeanne's Pov**

"Jeanne, Jeanne. You have a scary look on your face?" Marie's worried voice snapped me out of my thoughts before turning to see her walking besides me with a worried look. "What? ...D-Do I look scary?" She then smiled at me.

"Hehehe, not so much scary as... Stern?" I blush before looking away. "Well... I guess so. I was doing some thinking."

"You mean about the Dragon Witch?"

"...Yes. Exactly. From the day I was born I've received God's revelations, and I just ran off without even looking back." Medea then spoke, "Sort of like a certain young man who ran off without us into an burning town." We all laughed at that joke about James' stunt being compared to me before I continued, "I became a Heroic Spirit after I died, and then was summoned as a Ruler. ...I accept this fact as part of the natural order of things."

Frowning, I spoke my troubles. "I don't understand-anything the Dragon Witch says, not a single word. I wonder... Who that "me" is.

Marie was silent for a few seconds before she smiled. "-Ah, you really are beautiful. Very, very, very-beautiful."

Blushing, I stuttered, "D-Don't tease me."

"Well, it's the truth. If I were you- I would probably accept the things the 'Dragon Witch' says.

I looked at her in surprise. "...Marie?"

Marie then explains that while she didn't hate the people who executed her, she had a tiny bit of hatred for the ones who killed her children. That shocked me. Marie, a woman who I thought knew only love, hated something?

"They killed my son Charles, to hurt me... You should truly feel pity for him. So, if my version of the Dragon Witch appears, I would probably think 'oh, that's the other me.' And accept the things she says." Shen then smiles at me again. "But that's not the case for you, is it Jeanne? It's something really great and beautiful. It's not because you don't want to get dirty, ore don't want to believe you are. Nor does that mean you lack something. You like-people, don't you? People who try to move forward by groveling around. The unreasonable ones, the accusers."

Realizing what she was saying, I smiled before replying, "...Yes. I do love them. Oh I see, there was no way I could hold a grudge against them -because I loved them.

"Yes. That's why France was saved by you. It's okay, tell the Dragon Witch when you see her."

Confused, I asked her, "Tell her? Well, tell her what?"

"Say what you want to say out loud. Say, 'You're not me.' Or, 'I don't know you.'"

"Marie... Well, you're right. Absolutely right. I certainly-Oh, huh? ...Know you, maybe?"

"You're starting to look serious again... I'm sorry, it wasn't of any help?"

Seeing the worried look on her face, I quickly smile at her. "Y-Yes. ...It was very helpful. When I confront her next time, I'm sure I can tell her what I want to say."

Marie gained her smile again. "Yes, you should be fine." "Unless James tries to kill her again." Medusa suddenly says. What she said suddenly put something else on my mind. James' actions and emotions that I've seen. First, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked dead in his eyes when we first met, then he recklessly ran into La Charite without us, he showed no mercy against my Alter self, and of course...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _'SQUELCH!'_

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _I brought my hands to my mouth I watched this monster bit the soldier in half, his organs dangling from below him as he screamed in pure agony._

 _I watched the soldier'_ _s life fade as he pulled out something before he spoke something I couldn't hear, before the monster pulled him to the middle mouth, causing him to drop what he had, before it devoured the rest of him._

 _I watched Gabrielle drop to her knees before she vomited onto the ground. Mash rushed to her side in her own shock as Lily screamed at what she just witnessed. Everyone else was horrified, but Gilgamesh only narrowed his eyes even more. I along with everyone, except for Lily, Mash, and Gabrielle, we're disgusted by not the sight of what happened, but the reason: It didn't eat that soldier for food, but to taunt the silver giant that was James and savor the poor soldier's agony._

 _The monster looked satisfied with what it did before it let out a roar that made me shiver._

 _ **"SSSSSKKKKKRRRROOOOOOOAAAAKKKKKK!"**_

 _Soon, footsteps caught my attention along with everyone else. We turned to see Ultraman standing back up as he clenched his hands tight and took deep breaths before he gave out a loud shout of anger I've never seen her show before._

 _ **"AAAAAHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _He then ran at it and begun to try and beat it with violent rage only to no effect. I've never seen him act like this, not even the 'Dragon Witch' made him this furious._

* * *

 _"James... What happened to you to make you like that?"_ I thought sadly. I felt like it was time to contact Mash.

* * *

 **With the Others**

 **James' Pov**

"Jeanne and the others will be arriving soon it seems. Let's do our best, too. We'll soon arrive in Thiers." Mash spoke as she finished speaking with Jeanne via communication device.

Amadeus smiled before speaking, "Thiers... If I recall, it's famous for its knives. So far it looks like it hasn't been destroyed." I looked at him with a deadpanned look. "Really, all you can say about this place we're heading to? It's famous for knives?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hm? What's got you so negative?" I didn't say anything, but looked at my ankle.

Apparently, Cú, Mash, and Gabrielle felt that if something were to happen in any of the towns up ahead, they would need a way to keep me from running off. So they went for the best idea they could possibly come up with: Chaining my ankle to Heracles'. They said it was for the best but most of the time I'm just dragged across the ground by the giant man.

Mash sweat dropped before speaking to Marie on the communication device. "Director, any signs of Servants?"

"Romani?"

"I'm checking... All right, there are two Servants in Thiers. Let's make contact right away-"

Suddenly, fire erupted from Thiers and everyone gained serious looks.

"...Flames just went up in Thiers, didn't it?"

Amadeus gained an annoyed look before speaking, "This noise... I hate! An unprecedented noise, the premonition of an unprecedented demon! Oh, Muses! Please show mercy! My body can't stop trembling from fear."

Gabrielle then spoke, "Let's hurry up."

"O-Okay! Everyone, follow me!"

Mash ran forwards and soon everyone followed, or floated in Gilgamesh's case, or in my case, dragged across the ground by a giant mass of muscle.

"Ow! Rock! Ah! Tree stump! Gah!-"

 **Small Time skip**

"Umm... What the hell is going on?" That's all I could say as I stood next to Gabrielle to look at the reason we ran here.

Two girls were glaring at each other in the center of Thiers. One had pink hair with two purple bows along with what appeared to be horns on the sides of her head that pointed up, blue eyes, and pointed ears. Her outfit was black and white with detached sleeves on her forearms, long pink nails, and a dragon tail behind her. She had a long, black spear with a microphone on the none bladed end.

The other was Japanese with long, seafoam green with some golden hair accessories, two, white horns on the sides of her head, and golden eyes. She wore a white and aqua kimono with a black obi. She held a gold fan with a red string attached to it.

"You! You, you, you! You cheeky squirrel from the East!"

The Japanese girl closed her eyes and laughed. "Hehehe! Who's the actual cheeky one? Do you really think a failure like you can beat-" Flames suddenly formed around her. "A true Dragon like myself, Elisabeth?"

"Ughhhhh! I'm so upset! I'll deal with Carmilla later, you die first! You creepy stalker!" Wait, she knows Carmilla?

"I'm not a stalker. I'm 'a devoted bodyguard who acts like a spy." The seafoam-haired girl then blushes with a smile. "I, Kiyohime, am a woman who lives for love." Kiyohime? I never heard about her before.

"Your love violates human rights!

"I don't want to hear it from a pervert with a fetish for blood torture. I imagine that you doing it... as doing THAT. Weren't you?" Suddenly, I notice Mash and Gabrielle blushing hard for some reason. What does she mean?

"What's 'doing it?' What's 'doing that?' Don't talk nonsense!"

Kiyohime gains a surprised look. "...What? Elisabeth, I didn't know that you were-"

Annoyed, the other girl, Elisabeth, stomps her right foot into the ground. "Ahhhhhh! Shut up, shut up! I'm going to-kill you!" Then Kiyohime glares at Elisabeth. "You can't kill me because I'll kill you!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Amadeus then walked up, clearly wanting to put an end to their bickering. "Enough! Stop right there! I can't let you go further. What you're doing is sacrilege against all of voice and sound!"

I turned to Gabrielle. "They aren't saints, are they?" Shaking her head, she was about to speak before confusion came over her. "James, how are you standing here? Weren't you chained to Heracles?"

"Yeah. But you, Mash, Cú forgot about one thing." I then raised my left arm up to show the Evolution Brace. I hear Cú hit his head with his palm and Gabrielle scratches her head in embarrassment.

Mash coughs to get both our attentions. "Anyways, we have to stop them!"

Walking forwards, spoke to Mash, "I'll try and calm them down." She looked a little reluctant, but let me walk towards the two. "Excuse me!" They stop looking at each other and turn their attentions to me as I walked closer.

"Huh? What?"

"I'm busy right now. Come back the day before yesterday." Elisabeth turns to glare at Kiyohime.

"Hmph. You'll no longer be busy soon. Until the next Holy Grail War that is!"

"...Hmph. Frilled-necked lizard."

"Japanese Rat Snake!"

"Mexican Bearded Lizard."

"Sharp-Nosed Viper!"

"Okay, please stop with the name calling!" I walked in between them to keep both from trying to attacking each other. "Look, calm down you two. Their are people living in this town and it's best not to end up destroying it. So, lets just-" Suddenly, my entire body was set on fire. "FIRE! FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" Something slams into my stomach and sent me flying into a building. It put out the flames, but I ended up with pain in my back.

 _'CLANG!'_

Looking up slowly, I saw the others fighting a bunch of wyverns that appeared out of nowhere. _'Guess I'll have to deal with those two myself.'_ Standing up painfully, I looked at the two girls glaring at each other.

"Black Mamba!"

"Japanese Grass Lizard!"

"Grr, grr, grr, grr, grr!"

"...Hmmmmmm."

I pull out my pistol and fired into the air, making the two bickering Servants look at me. "Both of you, knock it off!"

"Huh?" Elisabeth asked him.

"Did you just say something?" Kiyohime asked.

"I said to knock it-." Suddenly, Elisabeth's spear was pointed at my face, forcing me to step back.

"Back off, Puppy!" Elisabeth yelled at me.

"Recklessness and bravery aren't the same. Are you stupid?" Kiyohime asked as flames formed around her. Guess drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Maybe I am. I'm not the smartest person in the world, but it's better than reptiles." Suddenly, the air became cold. Both of them glared at me much deeper then before.

"...Now I'm pissed."

"You said it. You'll regret your words from the bottom of Hell. Elisabeth, let's get started!"

The two Servants stared at each other before nodding in agreement as they went to attack me. I immediately jumped back as Elisabeth's spear pierced the spot I was at before quickly summoning the Evolution Brace in it's lance form.

'At least they stopped fighting each other.' I thought.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 15 - _Night Raiders - Battle_**

I then rushed at Elisabeth before I clashed my weapon against her's. She was clearly more skilled then me, but thankfully, my reactions allowed me to dodge most of the lethal strikes. Soon, I saw a fireball coming at me, so I quickly broke off from Elisabeth and stabbed the trident end into the ground and pole vaulted over it towards Kiyohime, changing the Evolution Brace into a shield and pulled out the Blast Shot.

I raised the shield in front of me to block another fireball before pointing the Blast Shot and began firing some light orbs at her. She managed to dodge most of them, but then one managed to hit Kiyohime directly, leaving her dazed for a moment, giving me the chance to charge at her and slam the shield into her, which sends her flying towards a building.

Suddenly, my instincts go off and I turn just in time to block Elisabeth's spear from piercing my chest. She was thrown of by the sudden block of her attack, giving me the opportunity to change the shield into the lance again and knock her spear out of her hands before using the flat sit of the trident and hit her head, knocking her out of the fight.

With one down, I turn back to Kiyohime finally back up before she breaths a stream of fire at me. Taking out the Evoltruster, I hold it in front of me before an energy shield forms in front of, blocking the attack.

After a few minutes, she stopped to catch her breath and I quickly changed the Evolution Brace into its shield form and threw it at her.

 _'BAM!'_

She's sent back into a brick wall, creating a small crater behind her. As she fell forwards, I ran to her and caught her. She looked at me in surprise before she gained a depressed look. "Y-You got me... Ooooh.

 **End Ost**

Hearing a groan from behind me, I turned to see Elisabeth standing up shakenly. "N-Not bad, you know... I'll let you call it a day now..."

"James!" I turned to see Gabrielle and Mash running towards me. Looking at me helping Kiyohime to her feet, Mash understood what happened and begun questioning them. "Now that things have settled, I'd like to hear from you. Would you mind?"

Elisabeth just looked at her an annoyed look. "...What?" Kiyohime, now able to stand up properly, too looked annoyed. "I'm a loser snake, in other words, you're kicking a defeated snake when it's down?"

Sighing, Mash brought her hand to her forehead. "Loser snake? Um, have you ever seen any other Servants besides yourselves?"

Elisabeth looked at Kiyohime before smirking. "Well, I've seen crazy Servants. Like this one." Kiyohime looked a little annoyed before she retorted, "Would you mind not lumping me in with them? I'm a Berserker with my reasoning intact."

"What's your problem?"

"What is it?"

Suddenly, Amadeus piped in. "...Oh, now I remember. When I was alive, I saw them often. Catfights! They were beyond loud. Just you wait, in time they'll latch onto your head and make noises like, "gyaggggegggo!"

Elisabeth then spoke, "I will not! But that's called shamisen right? Shamisen?" Kiyohime looked even more annoyed then before. "I've said this many times, but would you not lump me with them?"

"Anyways! You haven't seen any Servants other than the 'Dragon Witch' or Carmilla's group, right?" Not getting an answer, Mash groaned before speaking to Gabrielle, "Master... It looks like we've just wasted our time." Gabrielle looked irritated as she spoke, "What a shame."

Suddenly, Elisabeth ran in front of Gabrielle. "What's that about shame! You met ME, and it's a shame!?"

"Um... We were hoping if either of you two know of any saints you may of encountered." I spoke, not wanting another situation to arise.

Kiyohime looked at me before she realized something. "A saint? I only know of one saint, if you mean someone whose teachings took root deep within this nation."

"Yes, do you know of one?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes. I met him before coming across Elisabeth. I almost fought him, but he realized I was a 'genuine' Berserker and he sheathed his sword. His True Name is Georgios. I believe he is quite a famous saint around here."

Marie then popped up on hologram. "Georgios. That saint referred to as St. George. ...Yes, he would be perfect. Do you happen to know where he went?"

"That's the real shame. He went the opposite direction as me, to the west." Kiyohime spoke with a disappointed look.

Before Mash could speak, my communication device went off. Lifting the black half open, Jeanne's face appeared. "James! You and the others need to head to our location west of where you are now!"

* * *

 **With Jeanne's Group**

 **No one's Pov**

Stabbing the last wyvern in the head, Artoria pulled Excalibur out and rushed back to Jeanne along with her younger self and Emiya. Jeanne was panting when she suddenly felt a familiar sensation. A man with long, brown hair and brown eyes wearing bronze color armor that had the head of a dragon with it's mouth open on the right shoulder and a cape with a red strip behind him looked at the dead wyverns.

"A wyvern attack? There's been a lot of violence lately."

"No, that wasn't it. This sensation..." Suddenly, her eyes widen in horror. "It's the 'Dragon Witch!'"

The man looked at her in surprise. "What did you say?"

"Let's retreat, Georgios! We don't stand a chance against her right now!" Jeanne spoke. If the "Dragon Witch" had Fafnir with her, then they couldn't fight her. Only two people could do that. Siegfried, who couldn't do that until she and Georgios lifted his curses. The other was James, thanks to his ability to transform into Ultraman.

Georgios looked away before speaking, "...But we can't do that yet." Jeanne followed his gaze along with the others. "Oh..." Civilians weren't completely evacuated from the town yet.

"The civilians aren't evacuated. The mayor has entrusted me with their protection. I must fulfill that wish- Or else, I won't be able to stay a saint." He spoke the responsibility he was given.

"But..."

"...I know. If I stay, I will die. But even so-I can't abandon them." Suddenly, Mary walked up next to Jeanne with a smile. "Lord Georgios, you are a man who is think in head and body."

Georgios looked confused by what she said. "What was that?"

"But, the part of you that is terribly cute has touched my heart. And so- Please allow me to take over that duty." Mary proclaimed. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Jeanne looked baffled by what her friend said.

"Am the Queen of France. Even thought that is in the 'future' from here, for me neither 'past' nor 'present' make much difference. Protecting the citizens is an important duty for me too, and you are now given a duty that can change everything. St. Georgios, go with Jeanne d'Arc and please lift the curse from the 'Dragon Slayer.' In the name of Marie Antoinette, I will make sure to protect this city." Mary explained.

"P-Pleas wait up! Wait, hey wait! Marie! Marie, let us stay and fight with you! You can't do it alone, but am sure all of us can-" Jeanne tried to argue with her, only for Mary to put a finger on Jeanne's lips.

"Non. That makes me very happy, but you cannot, Jeanne. I am sure I was summoned for precisely this moment. Not to harbor hatred or defeat enemies, but to protect the people. So that at this time, I will protect those dear to me. To save my dear country, I will do what is right." Mary then gains a sadden look. "Oh, but please apologize to Amadeus for me. I never got to hear him play after all. He was 6, and I was 7. Since then, we've passed each other, but never met."

"Marie!"

"Lord Georgios, do you agree to this arrangement?"

Georgios looked conflicted, but eventually nodded. "...If you are fine with it, I will humbly yield this role to you."

Jeanne looked at Mary sadly. "...Marie..."

"Now go, Jeanne. As short as our time was, it was the greatest honor to fight under you flag. It was also a great pleasure to meet Gabrielle and James." Mary looked at Jeanne with a smile.

After a few seconds, Jeanne smiled at Mary with tears in her eyes. "Yes... I will be waiting."

"Don't worry, I'll catch up soon." With that, Jeanne ordered everyone to retreat. Mary watched them leave before she spoke, "Sanson, you're here."

Walking out of an alleyway, Sanson turned to look at her. "Of course I am. Execution needs qualifications. For both the executioner, and the executed. No other person has the right to execute you. You should have realized that Marie."

"...Let's see... Hold on a second, Sanson. I know that you are a wonderful executioner. I mean, you're cruel, merciless, and inhuman, but you never once mocked criminals. You guarded the guillotine with great respect, so I do indeed trust you. But doesn't that mean you alone hold the right to kill me? Isn't that a bit absurd?" Mary questioned him.

"It's not absurd. I was born into a family of executioners, and I was only taught how to execute. No compromise. It's not only about dedication, I am particular about the method-the technique. It's natural for a good executioner to not inflict pain on the criminal. I see beyond that. I see the-ecstasy. The moment if feels good that 'it will kill you.' That is the type of beheading I dedicate myself to. The best slice of my life was my 'kiss' for you." He replied with a smile.

Mary remained silent, seeing a bit of insanity in his eyes.

"So, this is destiny. I couldn't help but want to see you so I could ask..." Looking at her with a smile, he asked, "Please, tell me, Marie How was my beheading? Were you able to climax at the very end?"

She remained silent before smiling. "...I can see that you seriously showed respect for me Sanson, from the bottom of your heart. But,..." She stopped smiling before gaining a conflicted look. "I'm sorry. That's just impossible. It's something that I cannot possibly say..."

Gaining a determined expression, she finished, "I already know enough men with perverse hobbies. Terribly sorry, but I can't accept a second kiss from you."

"Yes, I know. But I'm sure you will be delighted, I've gotten even better than back then. That's why I was summoned as a Servant. I shall give you the final ecstasy once again!" With that he shot off at her, blade raised as Mary summoned several crystal spikes.

Mary then launched the crystal spikes at Sanson, only for him to blocking all of them before shooting forwards. She jumped back to avoid a horizontal slash and quickly created some crystal roses before throwing them at Sanson, which resulted in several explosions around him.

 _'BOOM!'_

 _'BOOM!'_

 _'BOOM!'_

 _'BOOM!'_

She landed on the ground and created more crystal spikes, as Sanson burst out of the dirt in the air at her. Mary launches them at him, making him evade and block a few of them until he was close to her. She tried to move back, but Sanson was able to grab her and hold her. He grinned at her before speaking, "Now, we can reenact your execution, Marie."

 ** _"La Mort Espoir!"_**

His mana flared as his activated his Noble Phantasm. The area goes dark before a guillotine and several hands rose from the ground. The hands grabbed Mary before pulling her over to the guillotine and placed on it. She struggled to break free as Sanson walked to side of the guillotine and grabbed the rope.

He grinned before he pulled, releasing the blade and letting it fall towards Mary's neck. However, just before it can reach her...

 _'CLOP! CLOP!'_

A crystal horse charges and slams into the large blade, destroying the guillotine.

 _'SMASH!'_

"What!?" Sanson was surprised. Before he could react, Mary threw a crystal rose at him, blowing up as it made contact.

 _'BOOM!'_

The crystal horse ran to Mary and quickly stopped in front of her. She jumped on its back before ordering it to move. Neighing, it sprinted forwards before turning to charge at Sanson, who was standing up still dazed from the explosion. The horse head butted him and knocked him threw some wooden boxes.

Sanson landed in the center of the town. He looked up, exhausted from the amount of energy he used to use his Noble Phantasm. Mary and the horse stopped some distance from him, Mary with a apologetic look. "As I've said Sanson, I cannot accept another 'kiss' from you." Her mana then flared.

 _ **"In full bloom, I'll keep dancing!**_

The horse then started to shine as it filled with mana. It then stood on it's hind legs before charging at Sanson

 _ **Here I go,**_ _ **Guillotine Breaker!"**_

Sanson was unable to avoid being trampled by the horse, with each hoof, enhanced by the mana, causing a lot of pain. The horse then stops before running back to repeat the process. This was done 4 times before Mary ended it. She jumped up and let the horse disappear before walking to the battered up Assassin.

Sanson groaned before looking up at Mary, with her looking down at him with sympathetic ones. "That's, impossible!" He spoke with a pained voice. "How could I be defeated? I've killed so many since that day, and became so much stronger... So why?"

"How sad, Charles-Henri Sanson. I should've told you when we reunited, but James beat me to it." Mary spoke with pity in her voice. A bit of anger rose in Sanson when he heard the name of the one who called him a murderer. "But since you've seem to of forgot it, allow me to remind you. Our relationship ended that day. Because your blade was truly-rusty. You've killed so many people that it's lost its way. You've increased you proficiency as a killer."

Sanson's eyes widened as she kneeled down closer to him. "Executioners and killers are not the same, Sanson. The more skilled you become at killing other-The rustier your blade as an executioner, savior of criminals, becomes. By the time you followed the Dragon Witch, you were no longer the Sanson I knew."

With each word, Sanson's eyes grew with more and more denial. "No... Lies! It cannot be! I kept my faith that you would! That's why kept honing my skills! To see you, and behead yo with more skill-Give you a much better ecstatic moment!" Tears formed on the edges of his eyes as he finished, "I thought that by doing so, you would surely forgive me!"

Shaking her head, Mary spoke to him, "...Geez. You really are a pitiful, adorable person. I don't hold a grudge against you." She then smiled at him. "From the beginning, you never had the need to be forgiven by me."

"Ah... aah, ah-" Sanson wasn't able to form word. His mind was now completely broken, only insanity was left. His body suddenly turned transparent and Mary stared in sadness at him.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed the town as a shadow covered it. The earth trembled as something large landed on it. Mary looked up to see the Wicked Dragon, Fafnir, looking down at her as Jeanne Alter jumped down, landing in front of Mary. She looked at her before turning to look at the now transparent Sanson. She scoffed before speaking, "...That makes three. It's ironic how the ones who show potential are the first to fall."

Mary smiled at Alter before she spoke, "Yes. Perhaps the two vampires you loathe may be the last ones standing. Good day, 'Dragon Witch.' It seems you got here a little too late."

Looking around, Alter gained an annoyed look. "'Myself' has already escaped. -How pitiful. I also don't see that 'Ultraman' here too."

Shaking her head, Mary spoke, "No, that's not true. She left here embracing hope. As for James, he's somewhere fighting to bring hope."

"Just by gaining one Servant! How ridiculous." Alter scoffed. "Speaking of ridiculous, it's amazing that you are still here. Are you intoxicated with the idea of saving these citizens?" Pointing her finger at Mary, she yelled at her, "You, the person killed by her citizens. A woman put to the guillotine, beheaded in ridicule!"

Mary shook her head in disappointment. "So disappointing. Witches don't understand such simple logic? It's true that I was executed. There was ridicule, and there was disdain. However, that gives me no reason to murder them in return. I became a queen because the people asked me to. A queen cannot be without her people. Thus, it was inevitable. If they don't want you, then you exit even if you don't want to. That's the destiny of those serving their country. I believe my execution led to my people's next smile."

"No matter when, viva la France! Stars glimmer, and that will do. That's all we need." Mary spoke with her arms out. Bring them back, she continued. "Now I am certain. Say, 'Dragon Witch.' 'Who are you exactly?'"

Jeanne Alter, full of anger, shouted at her, "...Shut up!" Throwing her arm forwards, she signaled Fafnir to attack.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Rearing its head back, Fafnir formed flames in its mouth before releasing a stream of fire.

"-Deploying Noble Phantasm."

 _ **"Crystal Palace!"**_

A large dome made of crystals formed over her and the flames made contact, but slowly started to crack the dome. She knew it was useless against the flames, but she smiled none the less.

 _"...Goodbye Jeanne, it was lovely meeting you. And James... I pray that you, along with the others, become the light of hope France- No, the world needs._ _If I can help the Saint who saved France and a young man who seeks to save it now... No, if I can help two friends. Then I will gladly shed the last of my radiance and fall. Like a star, like a flower. Like a fleeting dream. That's what a Servant is, and how Marie Antoinette lives-!"_

 _'SHATTER!'_

Finally, the dome could no longer hold.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Title_**

 **Next Time**

"Marie's is..."

"What the?"

"It's about James' past."

"I still regret not dying that day."

"Let's do this!"

"Your just a worthless human in the end."

"The real battle begins here!"

 **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**

 _ **Chapter 7 - Scars**_

* * *

 **And, that's a wrap! I apologize again for the massive delay, but I was struggling to work on this and CanadianRider was having a few problems himself. Luckily, I came up with a great idea: I brought in a third co-writer. The writer in question is Redbull98, so be sure to thank him for helping make this story.**

 **Anyways, this and the next chapter were going to be one large chapter, but I decided to split them due to it being too long since the last chapter was released.**

 **With that, NexusLight out.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Scars

**Hello again everyone, NexusLight here. Now last chapter, James and company faced a swarm of wyverns and two Servants, Sanson and Lancelot. Lancelot was defeated with the combined efforts of Nexus, Artoria, and Mash. Afterwards, they split up into two groups to try and find another saint to heal Siegfried's cursed wounds. While James' group comes across two new Servants, Kiyohime and Elisabeth, Jeanne's group found Georgios, the saint they needed, but were under attack from Jeanne Alter's forces. Mary stays behind to defend the evacuating citizens and battles Sanson. Defeating him, she's soon killed by Fafnir.**

 **Also, if anyone wants to make a Friend Request with me on the mobile game, my ID is 730,660,725.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC.** _ **Fate/Grand Order**_ **is owned by Type-Moon and** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **and the kaiju and aliens all belong to** _ **Tsuburaya Productions.**_

* * *

 **James' Pov**

"Geeehh..." I struggled to hold back the mouth of a wyvern that was currently trying to bit my head off. As me and the others ran to the town Jeanne and her group was at, we were ambushed by a bunch of wyverns.

 _'SLICE!'_

"Eh?" Suddenly the wyvern stopped all movement. Pushing the head away, I got up and saw Lily standing behind it as she pulled her sword, Calibur, out from its back. "Lily?" She immediately walked over to me with a concerned look. "Are you alright?" Shaking my head, I smiled at her concern. "Yeah, just a few starches and bruises. Thanks for saving me there." She nodded before I walked over to the Evolution Brace, which was knocked out of my hands by the wyvern, in its lance form and picked it up before returning it to its brace form on my left wrist. Me and Lily then made our way back as the others did so too.

Reaching them, I walked up next to Cú, who immediately spoke to me, "Tell me, how much training do you have with a spear?" James looked at him confused. "Never held one in my life." Looking at him, I saw him giving me a serious expression. "Then how were you able to fight with yours?" "Video games and movies I saw."

Sighing, he spoke to me, "That explains a lot. Listen, you aren't going to learn how to fight with a weapon like yours just because you saw some people acting do it. You need to learn it yourself. So how about I teach you a few things tonight?" Surprised, I spoke, "Uh, sure, I'd like to learn a few things." Nodding, he gave me a grin that looked like a wild animal. "Good, prepare yourself."

...Why do I have a bad feeling about what I agreed to?

Just were all about to head in the direction of Jeanne's group, we spotted something heading towards us. "Is that...?" I questioned myself as it final came into view. It was Jeanne's group and with them was a brown-haired man with bronze colored armor.

"Mash!" Jeanne yelled as she ran to Mash, who was at the front of our group. Mash looked relieved at seeing Jeanne okay. "Oh, thank goodness! And who is-" See looked at the brown-haired man. Seeing this, he introduced himself, "My name is Georgios." So this is Saint George?

Before I could think about it anymore, I heard Amadeus speak, "...Where's Maria?" Mary? Wait, where is she? Looking at Jeanne, I saw her look down at the ground sadly.

"Marie is..."

A chill runs down my spine.

 _"Don't tell me she's..."_

* * *

 **Insert:** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **Vol. 1 Track 1 –** _ **Main Title**_

 _ **From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appears before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals.**_

 _ **Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title.**_

 **Fate/Grand Order**

 **Nexus**

* * *

 **Insert:** ** _Aoi Kajutsu_** **by** ** _doa_** **TV version**

Ultraman, in his silver form, is performing multiple backflips before doing a front flip before he's seen flipping sideways over some buildings. He lands on the ground in his blue form. Now show at a distance, he brings his left arm up to his chest and clenched it Returning close to him, Ultraman now had his left arm pointing forwards with a bow of light formed on the modified brace and he grabs where the string should've been.

 _ **Zubu nure ni natta mama de**_  
 _ **Akuseru wo fumikonde**_  
 _ **Ano koro no jounetsu wo momikesu**_

The shot then switches to a view of him in front from a distance as the bow shot out a projectile shaped like it. The recoil sent Ultraman flying backward and he lands on the ground before he turns his head to the right as everything changes from Ultraman and a town to James laying in a grassy field. He smiles a bit before he stretches his arms before getting to his feet.

 _ **Takanaru kodou abareru**_  
 _ **Gamushara datta ano koro no**_  
 _ **Boku ni boku ga hora mou oitsukareru**_

He then starts running before changing back to him running threw the streets of the town, now in his red form.

 _ **Ushiro nanka mizu ni hashiritsuzuketekita kedo**_  
 _ **Shiranu aida ni amai yuuwaku ni nagasareteitan da**_

It then starts showing some of the characters of the story appearing from the left and right: Gabrielle, Mash, Da Vinci, Roman, and Marie.

 _ **Power wo shibori dase hadaka nomamano yokubou de**_  
 _ **Boku wa chippoke na aoi kajitsu desho**_

The scene switches to Artoria slashing her sword against another Saber with long, blond hair and a hat. It then shows Mash blocking the strikes from Vlad lll before suddenly charging forwards and slammed into him. It goes to Jeanne fighting against her altered self.

 _ **Yuuki wo nejiridase ima no genjitsu ni**_  
 _ **Manzoku shitara todokanai kono omoi**_

Switching to a blue background, figures started to appear before disappearing: A being covered in darkness on the right, feathers blew across the scene as it showed Ultraman's blue form on the left, his red form appearing on the right, and finally his standard silver form looking up before zooming into his right eye and for a second, something covered in darkness appeared. It then switches to Ultraman backflipping in his red form before showing his blue form doing the same, but in a different direction. A shower of feathers flies across the screen as the scene changes to the Chaldea Servants standing in front of CHALDEAS.

 _ **Kyou karaha kyou karano**_  
 _ **Ashita karaha ashita karano**_  
 _ **Ma atarashii story kizameba ii desho**_  
 _ **Can you please give**_  
 _ **Some more power to me**_  
 _ **Don't stop coz you've been**_  
 _ **Chasing around**_  
 _ **Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi**_

Changing scene, Ultraman was standing and looking around at the town before it changed to both his blue form and red form standing back to back with each other. Feathers then flew across a black background as a close up of James' face stares towards the screen. More feathers blow across the screen and clears to reveal Jeanne sitting with her back against the wall with her knees to her chest. A shadow then covers her making her look up to see Ultraman standing there looking down at her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Scars**_

After Jeanne told us about what happened, I sat down on a near by rock. I was tempted to run off to see if I could find her alive, but even I knew it was too later. _"Damn it! If only I went with Jeanne's group, then..."_ I thought to myself just as Amadeus spoke, "I see. That's what she said when she stayed behind? Oh well, it can't be helped."

I clenched my fist hard and was about to yell at him before he continued, "You don't have to feel bad. Even if we were there, she would've done the same thing. Maria is an eternal philanthropist. That's how she lives and dies." Remembering her words, I guess she would have done it even if I was there, but...

"James?" Suddenly, Lily was sitting next to me and looking at me concerned. "James? You feeling okay?" I didn't look at her for a few seconds before smiling at her. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It just that I'm sad that Mary is gone." Nodding, she reassured me. "Many of us are. Knowing her for a bit, I believe she wouldn't want to see you guys like this."

It didn't help any. If only I chose to go with Jeanne then I could have saved Mary. I should have figured that the "Dragon Witch" would have attacked her. I should have know and yet I chose to stick with Gabrielle. I can only blame myself for not assuming that would happen. Looking up, I saw George and Jeanne performing a ritual of some kind to rid Siegfried of his cursed wounds.

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGG!"

Just then, a group of wyverns appeared again and were heading straight for us. I quickly pulled out the Blast Shot and pulled the pump back. "Hold them off! Don't let any of them get to Siegfried!" I heard Gabrielle order. Me and Lily ran out with Artoria, Medusa, Emiya, and Cú in front. Remembering what Jeanne was told to tell me and Gabrielle by Mary, I would fight. Fight for the future of the country that Mary loves and the world.

* * *

 **Lily's Pov**

Me and James ran at a wyvern that was coming straight at us. He pointed the strange weapon he had before he fired. The blue sphere hit it and it quickly turned pale blue before dispersing into the air as blue particles. It was soon followed with another one behind it, heading towards us. I quickly jumped onto a rock before launching myself towards it. It was quickly stunned it with the sidearm James had before I slashed its head off with Calibur before landing on the ground.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRAGGG!" I heard a wyvern roar behind me. Turning around I saw James roll under one that was going at him. He turned to point his other weapon at it, but it suddenly turned and hit him with its wing, knocking him to the ground and the weapon out of his hands.

It slowly walked towards him as I quickly shot off towards the wyvern. James pulled out his sidearm and fired a few shots at it but to no effect. As it reared its head back to lunge at him, I finally made it and stabbed its back.

"SSSCCCRRRREEECCCCCCHHHHHH!" It threw its head into the air as it screeched in pain before something slashed its head off. The wyvern's head landed a few feet away before the body fell forwards, revealing James with his lance and him panting heavily.

"James. You okay?" I asked as I rushed to him. He nodded before speaking, "Yeah. I owe you for saving me again." Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. "Lily! Move!" A shadow loamed over me, causing me to turn around to see one of the black wyverns quickly closing on me. My eyes widen in fear of the oncoming teeth filled jaws. Just as it was about to make contact, however, something slammed it into the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"Lily!" Coughing a bit, I turned to see James running towards me, now with his strange gun retrieved and a shield. "Lily. You alright?" Nodding in confusion, I replied, "Yes, but what..." Turning to the dust cloud, with James following, we saw someone standing on the wyvern's back with a large sword stabbed into it's back. Soon, I cleared to reveal...

"Siegfried." As James said, standing there was the Dragon Slayer himself. Pulling the large broadsword out of the now dead wyvern, he looked at us before speaking, "Good. Luckily managed to get here in time. You both okay?" Nodding in response, James then spoke, "Looks like Jeanne and George were successful." Siegfried nodded before turning to look back at a few more oncoming wyverns. James walked up besides him with me following. "So, you both ready for more action?"

Siegfried didn't reply, but raised his broadsword before I did the same with Calibur. "Good enough." With that, we all charged forwards.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

 **Time skip**

James, Lily, and Siegfried approached everyone, who noticed that the left side of James' face was covered in blood. As soon as they reached them, James was the first to speak, "Whew. Guess we got them all. Nice work team." Cú put a hand to his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud while everyone looked at him for a few seconds before Gabrielle spoke, "Umm... James? Why is your face..."

"My face? Oh, the blood. Well you see, me and Lily were fighting one of those black wyverns and she finished it by slashing its neck and the next thing I see is red on the left half of my face." He explained.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily apologized as she bowed at him. As he reassured her it wasn't her fault, he noticed Mash speaking to Amadeus. He couldn't hear it fully but as he walked over to them, he heard Amadeus say Mary's name.

"Anyway, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to excuse myself, call for me when you're ready to leave." Amadeus spoke with a smile before walking off.

"Wait..." Mash tried to speak before James placed his right hand on her shoulder, startling her. Turning, he shook his head before speaking, "Mash, stop." Surprised by his disapproval, she looked back towards the walking Amadeus. "But..."

"It's fine. Everyone has moments where they want to be alone." Elisabeth walked up on the other side of Mash as she spoke with Kiyohime on James' side, both with understanding looks. "That's right, Mash, you don't understand a man's heart quite yet." Kiyohime spoke with a nod.

After a few moments of silence, Mash nodded. "You're right. Now that aside..." Suddenly, she turned to the two female Servants with a questioning look. "...Why are YOU here?" Everyone looked at them with the same look while James looked around before speaking, "Really, am I the only one who knew they were with us the whole time?"

Elisabeth smiled before speaking, "It's fine, isn't it?" Kiyohime, on the other hand, gave Mash a questioning look. "You don't approve of us being here? We're willing to assist you in combat."

"Well, that is something to be thankful for, but..." Mash spoke, unsure of what to do. James looked at her before he felt someone tug on his arm. Turning, he saw Kiyohime looking at him with a smile. "You need something, Miss Kiyohime?"

She giggled at him before speaking, "Kiyohime is fine. By the way, Master." James blinked before looking at Gabrielle, who was talking to Mash and Elisabeth, and then back to Kiyohime. "Wait, you mean me?" She nodded before speaking, "Of course you. Though temporary, can you enter a contract with me?"

He rubbed the back of his head before speaking to her, "If I could, I wouldn't mind, but I can't." Kiyohime gained a confused look before asking, "Why not?"

"I don't have any Magic Circuits."

"Huh!? Everyone has Magic Circuits, so how can you say you don't have any?" Suddenly, Elisabeth shouted next to James, startling him. Realizing the two, plus Georgios, don't know about his origins. Sighing, he spoke, "Right, let me explain..."

 **One Explanation Later**

"...And that's why I can say I have no Magic Circuits." James finished. Georgios nodded in understanding, Elisabeth looking a little doubtful still. Kiyohime was silent for a moment before nodding and smiling at him. "That's fine. A pinky is enough for me." She stuck out her right pinky figure towards him. He looked at it for a moment before shrugging. "Alright then." Sticking out his own, they closed each others figures around each others.

"Geh!?" Suddenly, James jerked his hand away as pain and clenched it. Gabrielle ran to his side in worry. "James? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My hand, it- AHHHHHH!" Suddenly, the back of his hand glowed red before shining out brightly, blinding everyone.

"What's happening!?" Marie's voice yelled over the communication device. Soon, the light died down and enabled everyone to look to see what happened. Their eyes widened as they looked at James' right hand.

Panting, James looked around him to see everyone looking at his hand. Following their gazes, his eyes shot wide open before bringing his hand close to him.

"What the?" James spoke upon seeing red marks on the back of his hand in the shape of the V-shaped gem on his chest when he transformed. "Are these... Command Spells?"

The rest of the group, including Gabrielle, are completely surprised upon this phenomenon. They know that James doesn't have any Magic Circuits, but he somehow became the Master for the Berserker-class Servant with his own Command Spells.

"Ara, looks like you've become a Master." Kiyohime said, quickly getting over the shock she had.

"H-How is it possible?" Gabrielle sputtered, shocked. "Roman, do you have any explanation for this?"

"Well, after the initial tests we performed on him before the Rayshift and from what you've told us, there's only one explanation for this." Roman stated.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"You see, whenever James transforms into Ultraman, he emits some kind of energy that is similar to a Servant, but it isn't Prana." He explains. "From what you told me from that Zero guy, it seems that the energy of the Ultra that bonded with him is enough to fill in for his lack of Magic Circuits and thus, enables him the ability to form a contract with Servants and grants him his own set of Command Spells."

"Really? Can you analyze it further?" Marie asked.

"We could, but I'm afraid the tests might be detrimental on James's health. Even then, we still don't know anything about the Ultras in general and their powers after Zero's appearance. Best thing we can do is figure out things from here." Roman stated.

"Wait? Ultras? Zero? Ultraman? What are you talking about?" Elisabeth questioned, confused by the words they used. Georgios and Kiyohime looked confused as well.

James scratched his head before speaking, "Well, I can't explain it because it's even more hard to believe. It'll be best if you wait until tomorrow possibly. Then I can show you what we're talking about." The three Servants didn't understand why, but nodded in response. Kiyohime then resumed smiling at James.

"So Master. Now that I'm your Servant, I do hope you don't lie to me. Otherwise I'll make you swallow a thousand needles... And I really will make you swallow a thousand needles if you do lie." She spoke, but the smile she had and the way she said it sent a chill down James' spine.

He reminded himself that he should remember those words and that smile or else something horrible will happen.

"Is that clear? Please take care of me from now on." James nodded rapidly at her, not wanting to face her wrath.

* * *

 **Forest**

 **Time skip**

"Ahh!" James shouted as he skidded along the ground in a large clearing in a forest. The Evolution Brace landed in front of him in its lance form. Grunting, he slowly pushed himself off the ground as Cú walked in front of him, his spear on his shoulder. He looked down at James with a bored look. "Is this all you can do, kid? At this rate your not going to be able to handle your spear before we attack the enemy."

Looking up at his temporary combat instructor, he saw him looking out at the last bit of sun light finally disappearing from the sky before turning back to James. "You don't stop working on what I showed you until one of us comes to get you." With that, the Irish hero walked away as James grabbed his lance and begun practicing what he was shown.

Cú walked through the forest for a few minutes before he finally reached the camp site. Everyone was enjoying some of what Cú and James caught before they begun his brief training.

"Yo. Hope there's still enough left." He was immediately handed a set of ribs that James salvaged from one of the ruined towns. He immediately started tearing into it as Emiya looked at him. "You and Saber better save some for James." Cú gave him an annoyed look as he swallowed the meat in his mouth with Artoria nodding.

"Don't you think you're pushing it a bit by making him practice without anything to eat? He may not be entirely normal, but he's still a human." Emiya asked the Irish man. Cú shrugged. "Watching us, huh? You maybe right, but he's not someone to just sit back and let us do all the fighting. If he's going to use his spear properly, then he needs to keep working on it. Otherwise, he'll only get himself killed."

Emiya didn't say anything, but he understood. James needed learn or he would only end up getting him into a bad spot in a fight. He then noticed Jeanne's face, which was in deep thoughts. "Something wrong?"

She jumped a bit before looking at him with a reassuring smile. "N-No. It's nothing." However, the red Archer saw that it wasn't the case. "Doubt it. I can tell something is bothering you, Ruler." Jeanne, knowing that she couldn't hid her worries, sighed before speaking, "Very well."

Gabrielle and the others soon had their eyes on the French Ruler. "It's about James' past."

Cú raised an eyebrow before he questioned, "Huh? What about it? How can that be important right now?"

"Haven't you seen how he sometimes displays strong, negative emotions? I know that horrible things happen that triggered them, but his eyes... When ever I saw them, they were filled with pain. Pain that existed for a long time. As his comrade, I want to know about what happened to him." She spoke her worries.

"I understand you Jeanne, but he won't speak about it even if we ask him." Gabrielle spoke. As they chatted, Emiya thought back to what James told him back in Chaldea the day before they Rayshifted.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Emiya's Pov**

 _I was confused as the young man I meet in Fuyuki dragged me out into the hall before turning to me._

 _"Okay, so why'd you drag me out here?" I asked him. He looked away for a few seconds before looking back at me. "Emiya, I don't want you to tell the others about my past."_

 _I raised my left eyebrow in confusion. " Why?" "Because it's a very sensitive topic. I'm only able to tell you about it because we both went through similar incidents, but most of all..." He looked past Emiya, with said man following his gaze, to see Mash and Gabrielle walk out of the cafeteria talking to each other. "...I don't want everyone to worry about me."_

* * *

 **France**

 **No one's Pov**

Emiya reluctantly agreed to not tell anyone, but he knew by not telling them, he would only worry everyone even more and put James and the others in a dangerous situation later. He couldn't deny it though, the emotions James showed were an indicator that he was hurt far more then Emiya thought. Even he didn't act like that after the Fuyuki fire.

"Shirou? What's wrong?" Artoria's voice snapped him out of his thought process. He looked to see his former Servant looking at him, while she was holding two large portions of meat. "Hmm?"

"Shirou, are you thinking about something?" Artoria questioned her former Master. She knew him well and could defiantly tell he was thinking about something. She also knew that both him and James got along quite well upon meeting each other in Chaldea again.

He closed his eyes as he thought of whether or not he should tell them. He soon opened his eyes to tilting his head up to look at the moon. _"I'm sorry James, but this is for you own sake."_

He looked back at Artoria, with most of the group listening as well, before speaking, "Yes. If he won't speak of his life back then himself, then I'm going to have to tell you myself." Gabrielle's, Mash's, Artoria's, and Jeanne's eyes widened at what Emiya said. "He told you?" Artoria questioned him.

He nodded before speaking, "Yes. He made me promise not to tell anyone about it, but for his own good, I'm going to have to break it." Adjusting his sitting position, he continued, "He told me about it back when we fought in Fuyuki. He and me are similar to each other because me and him survived massive fires that occurred in our hometowns, taking multiple lives and affecting us for the rest of our lives. However..." Artoria's and Jeanne's eyes widened at what he said. Mash, Gabrielle, Kiyohime, and Lily were shocked as well.

Emiya then looked out in the direction Cú took the young man to practice with his weapon. "...Unlike me, James' soul was far more wounded then my own. He stated that after seeing the disaster he survived, he shut off all emotions to himself and even attempted suicide a few times." Jeanne's eyes widened even more in horror at the thought of the teen she met attempting to end his own life. "Thankfully, he had his parents to keep him from doing it. He says he was completely fine afterwards, but seeing the events so far, he may have been hiding deeper wounds in his soul that have now started to show."

Artoria looked at her former Master in shock. She thought that the young man she fought alongside during her time here in France was a reminder of her time as Shirou's Servant, but she didn't think he would be in so much pain. The shock was the same for Gabrielle, Mash, Kiyohime, and Lily, who all come to accept him despite not knowing a lot about him. Medusa, Medea, Cú, Elisabeth, Sasaki, and Amadeus closed their eyes, knowing the young man didn't want his life tragedy to become a concern, but by not telling them, he was only hurting himself even more. Gilgamesh wasn't bothered by it, he couldn't be interested in the mongrel's life story. Heracles... um... you don't have to guess. As for Jeanne...

"Oi, where'd Ruler go?" Cú spoke out as he and everyone looked at the empty spot Jeanne was originally at.

* * *

 **Forest Clearing**

"Hah!" James, who is continuing what Cú showed him before, swung with the Evolution Lance's trident end diagonally before letting it pierce the ground and used his momentum to swing himself forwards with his right leg out. He then landed on the ground a foot away from his previous spot panting and sweating.

From the shadows of the trees, Jeanne was watching him. She arrived a few minutes after leaving the camp to go and confront James about what Emiya told her and the others.

He was about to continue when he felt eyes on him. Turning to the trees, he scanned the shadows before he finally notices Jeanne watching him from the shadows. She walks out after a few seconds. "Jeanne? Did Cú send you to tell me I could come back?"

Shaking her head, Jeanne looked at him with an uncomfortable look in her eyes. "James, do you have a moment?" She asked the Ultra host.

Blinking I confusion, he knew Cú wouldn't be happy if he just stopped practicing, but maybe if it wasn't long, it would be fine. Decision made, he nodded. "Sure thing." He then reverted the lance back into the Evolution Brace before walking over to a large rock near the tree line and sat down on it. Jeanne followed and sits down on his left side.

She looked at him, expecting him to be looking at her to talk, but he was looking up at the night sky, admiring its beauty. "Geez. I've never seen the night sky like this before."

Looking up as well, she couldn't deny it, it was beautiful. The stars each shone with there own brightness against the black void of space. "You've never seen the stars this well?"

"Nope. Its difficult in modern times because of the vast amount of lights in a town or city. I've seen the sky outside my town, but not this clearly." He spoke in a nostalgic tone.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally turned to her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Snapping out of her star gazing, she turned back to him with a serious expression. "It's about your behaviour over the past few days... you've been acting distant and strange when we first met... you running off with out us, and the anger outburst you had those two times..."

Blinking, he then realized what she was referring to. "O-Oh. Those incidents." He then smiled nervously at her, hoping to get her off his case. "I'm okay, there's nothing to worry about."

Jeanne frowned softly noticing the lie. Shaking her head, she argued, "You're wrong. You're affected by something."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Seriously, it's really nothing." He didn't want her or anyone to worry about him, he doesn't deserve it.

Sighing, Jeanne decided to break the ice. "Is it about your past?"

Her statement caused James to freeze. His eyes became devoid of emotions and he didn't speak for a few minutes. Jeanne stared at him in worry. "James?"

"What... what are you talking about?" He spoke with out any emotion in his voice.

Sighing, she spilled the beans. "James, I know. Everyone knows. Emiya told about your past. Your soul is scared much more deeply then Emiya thinks. So James, please tell me. Tell me what's wrong."

James said nothing before he suddenly stood up and was about to walk back towards the camp when Jeanne grabbed his left arm. "Where are you going?"

"What's it look like? I'm going to kick the living shit out of Emiya for breaking our promise." He spoke with a slightly anger voice. "So, please let me go."

"No."

He tugged his arm, trying to get free of Jeanne's grip. "Let. Me. Go." He spoke with an irritated tone.

"Not until you talk to me."

He gave a strong tug, freeing his arm and turned to her with an angry look. "My past is nothing to tell about! Leave me the fuck alone!" He shouted at her.

 _"SLAP!"_

James landed on the ground with a red hand mark on his left check. He looked up to see the Ruler standing in front of her with an irritated look, finally reaching her tolerance with his stubbornness. "James!" She shouted, making him flinch over the tone. "If you keep yourself like this, you're only going to hurt yourself even more! As a saint and a friend, I can't just ignore this! So please, just tell me what's wrong!"

James sat on the ground, deep in thought. He couldn't understand why. If she and the others knew about his past from Emiya, then why should they worry about him? After a few minutes, he stood up before walking back the rock and sat down.

"Alright... It happened 12 years ago in my world. Emiya probably told you about what I told him?"

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 30 - _The Unforgettable Past_**

She nodded and let James continue.

"But, let me tell you my experience. I remember flames, smoke, and death. I was trapped under burning wood from what was the house I lived in before. The agonizing pain and blood from my wounds still pop up in my mind, but the one thing I would never forget was the screams. The screams of innocent people burning to death or dying. The sight of corpses in front of me."

He paused as the memories surfaced in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"I thought I was going to die. But... after passing out, I awoke to paramedics standing above me. I was alive. They said it was a miracle that I survived. However, there was one thing that didn't. My memories. I couldn't remember anything before the fire. I... I was confused. Luckily, my parents survived too and helped me come to terms with my memory loss in the months to come. But..., after days of treatment. I finally got to see the aftermath of the fire. They estimated that around 500 people were killed and almost every house and building in town were burnt down. The strange thing was no one knew how it started. It couldn't have been a terrorist attack, but for some reason, I could tell it wasn't an accident either."

"When I was looking over the destruction, I saw... the faces of those who lost a loved one... a friend... or something precious to them... and all I could feel was guilt." He looked at the ground as he clenched his hands tightly. "Why did I survive? Why did 500 hundred people die while I lived? How could I live with the fact the people who lost loved ones had to live with the knowledge someone precious to them was gone?"

"I was fully expecting people to hate me for surviving. But, they didn't. They only said I was spared thanks to God. That... that only made me feel worse. I felt I should be hated for living. If God saved me, then why didn't he do it for the other 500 victims? I tried to kill myself multiple times, but it ended thanks to my parents. But..."

A small tear ran down his right check. "It doesn't change the hatred I have for my life. I value the bonds I create, but I don't give a damn about what happens to me. If I die, then I can feel satisfied that I've paid for my sin. I can't stop hating myself. I regret surviving. I hate and regret the fact that I didn't die that day. I sometimes wonder... if I was allowed to die that day, then maybe... maybe..."

From the shadows of the trees, Gabrielle, Mash, Artoria, Emiya, Cú, Medusa, Medea, Kiyohime, and Lily listened in. They came after figuring Jeanne was going to talk to James about his problems, so they were ready to jump in incase he became violent.

James sat in silence, letting what he said sink in. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Looking up, he saw Jeanne giving him a gentle smile with tears on the side of her eyes. "Jeanne?"

"You poor soul... To think you lived 12 years with so many scares and baring this much pain." She spoke with a sad tone. "But,... you don't have to live like you being alive is a sin."

"W-Wha?"

"No one could hate you for surviving because you were so young and innocent. They saw a young boy who couldn't understand what was going on. You gave those people hope to know that at less someone has survived the nightmare they had all been through, you alone showed them the smallest of lights can still shine in the darkest of hours. You well a light that they knew would one day grow into something special. Someone who would help bring a great future of hope and peace."

"A future of hope... and peace? I-I can't-" James spoke weakly, feeling cracks forming in the dam he held his sadness and pain behind for years.

Jeanne noticed his shaking form before bring him into a gentle hug. "You can create it, but you can't do it alone. You don't need to do everything on your own. That's why I'm willing to help. Everyone else is willing to help. So... please, let it all go. The sadness and self-hatred you held back for so long."

Those words were enough to finally break the dam holding all his sadness and pain back for 12 years and let them all pour out. Tears weld up in his eyes and he began sobbing on Jeanne's shoulder. She rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear. From the shadows of the trees, Emiya and Cú looked at each other and nodded. They knew that everything would start improving from now on. They decided to head back to the camp sight.

The females present stared at the two, primarily the male teen, with different expressions: Gabrielle had tears in her eyes, sadden from learning of her first male friend's past, Mash looked shocked by how long he held his emotions back for so long, Artoria looked at the teen who freed her from her darkness in sadness, now seeing that he was even more hurt and scared then Shirou, Medusa stared on in pity at the young man, being reminded her of a violet-haired girl that once was her Master, Medea was sadden by the past the young man revealed, she understood tragedy as well even if the one she went through was different, Kiyohime felt tears coming down from her eyes from hearing her Master's past, but she also wished she was the one in the whole saint's place, giving her Master her shoulder to cry on, Lily was sobbing quietly from hearing the young man's tragic past.

The sobbing of the young Ultra host echoed throughout the night, but with all his emotions he held back for 12 years finally released, his resolve to fight would gain a new purpose.

* * *

 **France**

 **Day 4**

 **James' Pov**

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 23 - _TLT - Mission_**

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the forest clearing to discuss the plan on attacking Orleans.

"I seem to be the only one here with experience leading an army." Siegfried spoke. "Of course, it's not as if I have a glorious military record where I led an army to invade a worthwhile country. In any event, our numbers are few while the enemy's are large."

"Yes, but their forces are weaker then ours with only a few Servants on their side, right?" I asked.

Siegfried nodded. "Yes. Because the situation, there are two options. A frontal assault, or an ambush from the rear."

"Ambush is useless because Jeanne said Ruler-Class Servants are able to detect other Servants from long distances, so the enemy knows where we are. So we have to go with a frontal assault."

"Yes. Master and I will see to Fafnir. I want the others to protect us from Servants and wyverns. Whether we slay Fafnir or not, the outcome of this war hinges on that question." Siegfried finished with a smirk.

Mash nodded. "...Understood. I'm inexperienced, but I'll fight with everything I have."

"Me and Kiyohime will join you guys as well." I spoke with Kiyohime nodding next to me. For some reason, she's been next to my side the whole morning.

Elisabeth walked up to Gabrielle and spoke, "Oh Puppy, there is someone I must fight. Would it be all right if I focus on her?"

Gabrielle looked confused for a second before nodding. "Sure. Who do you want to fight?"

"Oh, a Servant I share a certain fate with. If I can do that, I'll be quite satisfied. ...I'll lend you a hand if I can spare the time." Elisabeth answered with a smile. I had a feeling I knew who it was, but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"I, without a doubt, will be facing the 'Dragon Witch' in battle." Jeanne spoke.

"Can you defeat her?" Georgios asked.

Jeanne was silent for a few seconds before giving a determined look. "...Yes, I shall be victorious. Even if she turns out to be the real Jeanne d'Arc, I will still prevail in battle." I nodded in satisfaction for her answer.

Amadeus was the next to speak. "Hm, I don't have an issue with anybody. I guess I will just try get wyverns' attention."

Marie then appeared on the hologram. "Leave scouting the area to us." It then switched to Roman. "This is do-or-die time. I've got lots of energy drinks and buckets ready!"

I look at him with a deadpanned expression. "...Roman, those things are not going to work like you think. You only going get a series of stomachaches. So you shouldn't drink them-"

"I am sure it will freshen me up if I dunk my face in it. Anyway, leave everything to me!" He interrupted with a cheerful expression before Marie started shouting at him and then the hologram disappeared. I breath in deeply as I shook my head.

"Well... It's going to be interesting once we get back to Chaldea and find that the head of the medical staff needs medical attention himself." Everyone chuckles a little at what I said.

Siegfried became serious again before turning to Gabrielle. "So, if no one has any questions... Master-please issue your orders."

Gabrielle nodded with a similar expression before looking at us all. "Let's win!"

Jeanne nods before speaking, "Right! Now, on to Orleans-!"

Just then, Da Vinci popped up on the hologram. "Hold on, Gabrielle! We're Rayshifting you something." Just then, a bright light shone from in front of us. After it ended, there was something on the ground. It was a small, futuristic handheld camera.

Me and Gabrielle looked at each other before she walked over to it. Gabrielle picked up the camera and began looking at it from different angles.

"Gabrielle, that camera you have will is what will allow us to observe and gather data of what's within that dome that Artoria and Mash were in. So, I need you to be in it as it appears, okay?" Da Vinci asked. Gabrielle nodded and was given a good luck by Da Vinci. After a bit more talking, we set off to Orleans.

* * *

 **Outside Orleans**

 **Time skip**

 **No one's Pov**

James was looking through a pair of binoculars at the wyvern filled skies of Orleans. Bring them down, he heard Roman speaking on the hologram. "...As predicted it's swarming with wyverns."

"Yeah. They haven't noticed us yet, but not for long. Jeanne Alter knows where we are so it's only a matter of time before their on us." James spoke. Just then...

The air near his left cheek is disturbed and he feels a sting on it. Placing his fingers on his cheek, he looked a them to see blood. He then to a tree and saw an arrow imbedded in it. "Never mind." He spoke.

"Servant detected! They're coming straight for you-It's our enemies!" Roman shouted as Emiya suddenly runs behind James and blocks another arrow a sword he created. Turning to look at what was shooting at us, James saw a young woman wearing a green dress with yellow and black details at the front running towards them. She also wore black leggings and black shoes. Her eyes were green and filled with insanity. Her hair was green at the front and turned blond as it lengthened out. In her right hand was a large, black bow. He also noticed... cat ears on her head and a tail coming from behind her?

Before he could think about those two feline things, the cat girl stopped in front of them. "...I'll kill you... I'll kill you all! Every last one of you, shatter before my bow!"

Jeanne run next to me along with Georgios. "Archer... She's been forced under Madness Enhancement as well!"

"She must be the type of Servant who'd never serve the Dragon Witch." Georgios observed.

"It can't be helped! I'm taking her out!" Mash was about to join Emiya, but stopped when James walked out and stood next to Emiya.

"So, you going to tell me you're going to deal with her by yourself while you let us go on without you?" Emiya asked James with out looking at him. The enemy Archer looked at him with the same insanity as before, but now with a bit of caution.

"...No. I can't take on everyone by myself in the place of others anymore. I can't help reclaim humanities' future by myself. I need to remember that I have comrades and that I'm never alone to face anything. So, what do you say? You don't mind someone else helping you?" He asked. Emiya, knowing he would say that, smirked and nodded.

Nodding back, James took out the Evoltruster and removed the sheath and held it in front of him before bringing it into the air. Light explodes out and forces everyone, except for Emiya who closed his eyes, to turn away. After it dies down, James now stands as Ultraman Nexus.

"W-What the hell is that!?" Elisabeth shouted with widened eyes as she saw the silver being in place of the human. Kiyohime and Georgios stared in shock, feeling the amount of energy coming from the silver being.

Suddenly, a group of wyverns descended on the ones behind Emiya and Nexus. Nexus turned to see them engaging them before Emiya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about them. They'll be able to handle them." Looking at him, Nexus nodded his head before turning back to the madden Archer before Emiya and Nexus stood in ready to fight.

"CHU!"

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Vol. 1 Track 44 - _Nexus - Heroic_**

With a shout, the Berserk Archer began firing arrows at Nexus and Emiya at a alarming rate. Nexus quickly grabbed Emiya and shot into the sky just as the arrows hit the ground.

Emiya looks at Nexus before looking to the ground. _"_ _He can change forms... turn into a giant... summon a field like a Reality Marble... and he can fly in the air. These beings... the Ultras... just how much more are they capable of?"_ During his time as a Counter Guardian, he never witnessed a being with abilities like this ever. A being from space that has powers that possibly surpass almost every Servant.

A part of him felt something big is going to happen involving the Ultra host. Something that no Heroic Spirit of any legend, myth, epic, or from history could match up to.

Nexus then flew towards the ground and dropped Emiya off away from the enemy Archer. He quickly traced Kanshou and Bakuyu and charged at her. Before she could draw her bow back, Nexus flew over head and began firing arcs of light from his hands at her. She ran out of the way and took aim at the flying being before Emiya appeared in front of her and swung his dual swords at her, causing her to block with her bow.

She and Emiya both try pushing each other away, but to no result. However, Nexus suddenly flies in and kicks the mad Archer into a large rock, causing cracks to form. She lands on the ground and sees the two running at her.

Standing back up, she begins firing more arrows than before at a faster rate, forcing both of them to avoid each shot, but Nexus is unable to avoid a few shots.

"GAH!"

He is forced onto his left knee. Looking at the Berserk Servant, who was shooting at Emiya, he decided to change tactics. He throws his left arm over his chest, causing his brace to flash.

"HAH!"

The air ripples before light baths Nexus, soon dispersing to reveal him in his blue form. The enemy Servant noticed this and immediately begins firing at him, but to her surprise, the now blue warrior begins dodging all of them at speeds she couldn't keep up with.

Nexus then rushes at her, avoiding each shot until he finally reached her and moved her bow out of the way. He then delivered a series of punches to her before throwing a roundhouse kick to the left side off her face. She's sent to the ground before she notices Emiya above her with a corkscrew sword drawn back in his bow.

 _ **"I am the bone of my sword..."**_

The sword then increased its power as he finished that sentence before he fired at her. The madden Archer watched as the sword closed the distance in only a few seconds.

 _'BBOOOMMM!'_

The area she was in erupted into an explosion as Emiya landed next to Nexus both watched as smoke rose up from the crater, waiting to see whether or not their enemy survived.

 _ **"This is an offering to the two Gods."**_

The smoke cleared to reveal the cat eared Archer kneeling with her bow pointing up, Prana filling the arrow drawn back to its limits.

 _ **"Phoebus Catastrophe!"**_

Releasing the arrow, the green glowing arrow soared up until it was over the Red Archer and Blue Ultra before a flash occurred and soon a storm of arrows came down at them.

They both turn to each other and nod. Looking back at the oncome storm of arrows, Emiya prepares his projection while Nexus channels energy into his left arm.

 _ **"Rho Aias!"**_

 _ **"HAH!"**_

Nexus threw his left hand towards the falling arrow as did Emiya with his right hand. Suddenly, a ball of energy formed in the air before it expanded outwards in four directions, forming into the shape of a pink and blue flower as four shields form in front of it, all of them resembling pools of water. Just as it finished, the arrows finally reached them.

 _'BOOOM!'_

Explosions erupted around them, but the shield remained strong. Emiya noticed the blue coloration and felt the shield holding much more stronger then the previous times he used it. _"So, him putting up his energy barrier at the same time I summon Rho Aias results in them combining and enhancing its defensive capabilities._ _Incredible..."_

Soon the barrage ended and seeing that they were surrounded by smoke, they both looked at each other and nodded, deciding to use this is their chance.

The mad Archer walked towards to the smoke to see if her foes were dead. Suddenly, Nexus and Archer shot out of the smoke. Nexus had his light sword on his modified arm brace while Emiya had Kanshou and Bakuyu in his hands. She tried to jump back to avoid them, but they managed to close the gap too quickly.

"Hah!"

"DAH!"

 _'SLASH!'_

"Gah!" The Archer coughs up blood as the two land behind her. Two large wounds that formed an X poured blood from her chest as she fell to the ground. Nexus and Emiya turned to each other and nodded. Both of them then walked over to the downed Archer before Nexus kneeled next to her. The cat eared Servant moved her eyes to look at him and could tell he was worried about her.

"...This is fine. This is fine. Really, what a troublesome and unrewarding job." She sighed, glad that she could be freed from her madness.

"You hated her didn't you? The 'Dragon Witch.'" Nexus asked.

She nodded. "Yes... I truly despised her. Burning down villages... Killing innocent men, women,... and children... And I was forced to take part in it all..." She spoke, the word children being more saddening for her.

"It's alright now. You don't have to suffer anymore. We'll end this hell soon enough." Nexus assured her.

She paused as she felt herself starting to return to the Throne of Heroes before nodding with a smile. "Go, and take down that dragon. Yes, next time for sure, I-" She completely vanished before she could finish.

Nexus nodded. Suddenly, he felt something. He stood up quickly and looked towards Orleans. Emiya followed his gaze to see a large object departing from the city.

Behind them, they heard Marie's voice. "We're getting a reading of a ultra-sized lifeform! Fafnir has left Orleans!"

"So, the final battle is about to begin, huh?" He spoke to Emiya who nodded in response.

"Let's go end this." Gabrielle spoke from behind. The two turned to her along with everyone else and nodded. Nexus then looked up into the air before taking off.

"SHU!"

Flying towards Orleans, he and everyone head towards where the final battle would take place.

* * *

 **Orleans**

Jeanne stood across with everyone behind her. Opposite of her was the "Dragon Witch," Jeanne Alter with her remaining Servants and an army of wyvern behind her.

"Hello, trash I left behind." Jeanne Alter greeted mockingly. Just then, Nexus landed next to Jeanne and stood to face the wicked Servant. Alter glared at him as the two stared down each other. "And of course, how could I forget the one who was able to humiliate me, a Ruler. I welcome you, _Ultraman_." She spoke his name with venom in her voice, not having forgotten the beat down he gave her.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten about me, 'Dragon Witch.' It appears you face has healed up nicely." He spoke to her in a calm manner. He was angry at everything she did, but he knew he wasn't her opponent.

Jeanne then spoke, "...No, I am a vestige. Most importantly, I'm not you Dragon Witch."

"But you are me. What are you talking about?" Alter scoffed.

Sighing, Jeanne shook her head. "...No matter what I say, I can no longer reach you." She then gave her evil counterpart a determined expression. "After this battle is over, I'm going to give you an earful!"

"Silence! Behold these dragons! Behold this horde of dragons!" Alter shouted with her arms spread out, gesturing to the wyverns and Fafnir behind her.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"They won't be there for long, 'Witch.'" Nexus shouted as he brought his arms vertically parallel across his chest. He was about to throw them down, but...

 _'STAB!'_

"GYAH!"

Suddenly, a blade pierced out of Nexus' stomach. Alter grinned while Jeanne, Gabrielle, Mash, Artoria, and Emiya looked horrified by what happened. Standing behind Nexus was Vlad lll with his spear stabbed through his back to his stomach. With a quick jerk, he pulled his weapon out before slashing the blue warrior across the back, causing sparks to fly off him.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Light poured from where he was stabbed as he fell forwards. He was engulfed in light and reverted back to his human self. The Evoltruster landed a few feet away from him. Medea and Gabrielle rushed to him as Jeanne tried to get to the Evoltruster, only to be knocked away by Alter who then reached down to pick up the device. She observed it from a few angles. She'd hate to admit it, but somehow, the device had a strange beauty to it. She turned to look at the young man being healed by Jeanne, Medea, and Gabrielle.

"Even though you're just a worthless human to me, I can't deny you are the biggest threat here. I'm going to make sure you're kept out of the way." She spoke to him. She then started speaking for all to hear.

"We have turned this nation into a next of dragons! They will devour everything, and nothing will ever live in France again! Then this world will be complete. Then this world will be destroyed. The dragons will fight one another for eternity. Endless war. Endless devouring. That will be the true Hundred Years' War-A Hundred Years War of Evil Dragons!" She shouted.

 _'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!'_

Suddenly, explosions erupted around Alter and her Servants. Wyverns were knocked out of the sky or killed by projectiles and explosions erupted on Fafnir's massive body.

"What!?" Jeanne Alter shouted before an explosion occurred an inch in front of her, knocking her back and forcing her to let go of the Evoltruster. It flew in the air before landing near Gabrielle. Hearing it land, she turned and immediately grabbed it. She turned back just in time to see Jeanne and Medea help James back to his feet.

"What's happening?" He questioned in confusion. Jeanne then noticed the others behind them looking back to the hills. Following their gaze, Jeanne, along with Medea, Gabrielle, and James, saw French soldiers firing cannons at the army of wyverns. One stood out at the front shouting orders and Jeanne immediately knew who it was.

"...Gilles!"

* * *

 **The French Army**

"Fire! We fight for the survival of France! Fire everything we have! Fire! Fire!" General Gilles shouted his orders. The soldiers wasted no time in meeting those orders as they loaded and fired the cannons at a rapid pace.

"Do not be afraid! Do not sorrow! Do not falter! If you have human blood, now is the time to die!" He shouted to his men. "I will say it again! There is nothing to fear! For we-" He lifted a banner into the air and on it was the same symbol that Jeanne's had.

 **"For we have the Saint and God's Warrior on our side!"**

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The French army erupted in a single, mighty shout of determination in response to their generals declaration.

* * *

 **Back on the battlefield**

 **James' Pov**

"They came..." I was amazed. General Gilles and the French army came despite knowing the dangers.

"Master!" I turned to see Kiyohime running towards me. Stopping in front of me, Kiyohime looked at me with worried eyes. "Master, are you okay!?"

I nodded to reassure her. Sighing in relief, she turned to glare at the one who stabbed me from behind with a scary look in her eyes while muttering words such as 'burn' and 'hate'.

"...Gilles!" Jeanne shouted. Turning to her, I say her eyes had tears of joy on the edges of her eyes. So, General Gilles believed this Jeanne was the true one. I felt a smile form on my face.

"Hmph, such stubborn belief. It makes me want to vomit. Fafnir!" Alter shouted with an annoyed look.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Incinerate that Saint, that army, this nation! Burn everything to the ground!" She shouted her order.

"James!" Gabrielle shouted. Turning to her, she handed me... the Evoltruster? Did the cannon fire manage to make Alter release it? Deciding to forget about it, I took it and looked at Gabrielle, who gave me a nod. Nodding back, I turned back towards the wyvern army as Siegfried and Mash ran up next to us.

Siegfried looked at Fafnir with a smirk while the dragon glared at him. "-Hah. I never thought I'd see you a third time. Perhaps, in another time or another world, we could've been connected in another way-"

"Siegfried!" Alter shouted at him in anger.

"Fafnir! I am her wicked dragon! I, Siegfried, am right here! Once again, you shall taste the twilight. I swear by my righteousness, and by my beliefs-!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

It gave a roar, accepting his challenge.

"Come forth my Servants!" Alter ordered. Her Servants walked up next to her, weapons ready.

The one with a blue hat gave us a cheerful smile. "Hey you guys, good to see you doing well!" He/She gained a serious expression and readied his/her sword. "I am Chevalier d'Eon. This time I lend my blade to evil-but it remains as pure as ever. Now, fight me with all you have! End this nightmare!"

"...So you came, huh? There's no shame becoming fallen. Defeat is the greatest shame of all. I've become a mere puppet in the search for the Grail- I am praised as the immortal vampire. Fiction of not, it is all I have left." The white-haired man spoke. Immortal vampire. As in Dracula? If I remember, the character of Dracula was inspired by the only Romanian hero I ever heard of: Vlad lll.

"Master, they're coming! The French army and the others are holding off the wyverns! This is it!" Mash spoke seriously.

Gabrielle nodded. "Let's do it, Mash, James!"

"Right! We'll achieve victory together! Mash shouted and prepared her shield.

"Yeah... This is where the real battle begins!" Bringing the Evoltruster to my left side, I grabbed the sheath. I then pulled it out in front of me as light shines on the uncovered end and then I bring it back to my left side before swinging it upwards with the uncovered end pointing towards the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a shout light explodes from the Evoltruster, engulfing me in light.

* * *

 _A ball of blue light suddenly appears before bursting to reveal Ultraman Nexus growing as the light around him turns orange and yellow flying up with him._

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

The light dies down as Ultraman Nexus drops down from the sky and lands in front of Fafnir.

 _'BBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!'_

Dirt and rocks are kicked up around him upon impact with the ground. He stands back up as everyone watches. Elisabeth, Kiyohime, Georgios, and the French army stare in great shock. They've seen him before, but not at this size.

Looking a Fafnir, Nexus immediately into his battle stance.

"CHU!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Nexus and Fafnir charge at each other, each of their steps causing chunks of the ground to fly up.

* * *

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus PS2 - Title_**

 **Next Time**

"So, shall we begin executioner?"

"I... I don't want to be like you!"

 _"It's time to end this once and for all!"_

 **"How boring."**

"France's fate... I entrust with you."

 **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**

 _ **Chapter 8 - Faust**_

* * *

 **And cut! That's all folks. Now, I really don't have much to say, but next chapter will probably finally be the conclusion of the First Singularity arc. So, until then, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I'm not sure where I need to place the right osts, so if you know about them, then please message me and tell were they should go.**

 **With that, NexusLight out.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Faust

**Hello everyone! NexusLight here!**

 **Last chapter, James and everyone learns of Mary's fate and finally manage to lift Siegfried's cursed wounds with the help of Georgios. That night, Emiya revealed James' past to everyone and Jeanne confronted the Ultra host and after she explained he was a sign of hope to the people of his town and that he wasn't alone, he broke down crying on her shoulder. Next day, everyone proceeded towards Orleans to finally end Alter's terror. Emiya and James worked together to deal with the enemy Archer before confronting Alter and her forces. Before James (as Nexus) could change into his giant form, Vlad lll attacks him from behind, forcing him to revert back into his normal self and letting Alter gain hold of the Evoltruster, but not for long thanks to the help of the French artillery with General Gillies leading them. Regaining the Evoltruster, James transforms back into Nexus and everyone charges into battle!**

 **With that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC. _Fate/Grand Order_ is owned by Type-Moon and _Ultraman Nexus_ and the kaiju and aliens all belong to Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Sometime during the Age of Gods**

 **No one's Pov**

 _The Age of Gods._

 _A time when the world followed laws based on Mystery. When mortals and gods greatly interacted. When Phantasmal Species were much more numerous._

In a rocky valley hidden in the mountains, roars and screeches could be heard. Wyverns flew about or rested on the ground, some of the females screeching at any that dared to come close to a nest they may have. Bones littered the ground, some of them of their own kind and some other animals they captured and fed on.

Some distance away from the wyvern territory were the grounds where their superior relatives lived: the dragons. They were not as active as the wyverns, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. The grounds consisted of only 4 dragons, which have killed countless humans and other Phantasmal Species during their lifetimes.

One of them was a young, black and grey scaled dragon, which had a unique, glowing, green mark on its chest. It was one of the youngest of the group, but was the most powerful of them. It was currently enjoying a nice rest after recently attacking a human village. No matter who or what dared to fight him, he remained unopposed.

 _The Gods and Phantasmal Species had no threats on Earth that could stand up to them._

 _That, however, changed when the White Titan, Sefar, invaded, resulting in a majority of the Earth being destroyed. Many gods tried to destroy her, only to be met with death. Mankind, after seeing the gods they prayed to and believed in fall, began to pray and hope for a miracle of some kind to happen._

 _And they were answered._

 _In the middle of Sefar's invasion, a weapon, forged from the planet's core with help from the Fairies, was used by an unknown hero to final drive the destroyer away. But because of the invasion, humanity began to drift away from the gods and expand on its own._

 _With Sefar gone, humanity and life on Earth believed that no more horrors could arise._

 _But..._

Suddenly, the young dragon felt a disturbance, as did the other dragons. Rising from his sleep, he and the others looked around to see what was the cause.

 _"SSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEECHHHHHH!"_

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _Descent of the Demon_**

Looking towards the wyvern ground, they saw strange, slimy-looking creat- no, abominations attacking and devouring the wyverns. Each wyvern that was caught was engulfed by an strange 'mouth', where it would struggle for a few seconds before it caused and the 'mouth' would open again to show nothing left before moving on to the next victim.

 _Then **they** came. Monsters that devoured every living thing that moved. Humans, wyverns, some of the remaining gods, demonic boars, even dragons were all prey to them._

The young dragon watched as the 'mouth' of a larger version of the monstrosities engulfed the elder dragon of the group. It struggled inside it for a few seconds before it stopped and the 'mouth' reopened to reveal nothing left.

 _"SSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!"_

Letting out a roar of satisfaction, the abomination then turned to the young dragon, who was half the height of it, and began moving towards it. Moving back, the dragon felt a new emotion for the first time in it's life: fear. He and the others tried to fight back, only for nothing to work and resulting in the other 3 meeting the same fate.

Suddenly, a tentacle shot out from it's 'mouth' and wrapped around the dragon's neck. It began to struggle to break free, but to no extent. The dragon was then being slowly pulled towards it, it's 'mouth' expanding out, ready to engulf the dragon.

 _They spread fear to all the living. The horror of seeing them alone made mankind reject even recording the time period they called "The Age of the Devourers." In less then a year, nearly all Phantasmal Species were close to extinction._

 **End Ost**

 _Luckily, even they, creatures that no being on Earth could oppose, had a natural enemy. Just before they could wipe out all Phantasmal Species and Gods and then turn their full attention to humanity..._

A beam of light suddenly shot down from the sky and onto the slug-like monster.

 _"SSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRR-!"_

 _'BBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!'_

The creature explodes after a few seconds, releasing the young dragon from its grasp. The dragon stood back and looked towards the cloud of smoke and dust before a humanoid bathed in light floats down and lands on the ground. It looks towards the remaining monsters as they begin merging into another large one.

 _"SSSSSCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHH!"_

With a roar, it charges a fireball between it's rotating horns before launching it at the light bathed being, only for it to punch the fireball.

"HAH!"

The being then brought its left arm to his right arm to form a '' and a golden-red ray of light shot out from it's right hand. It struck the creature and caused it to explode in only a few seconds, not giving it time to screech in pain.

The young dragon flinched as the being suddenly turned towards it, but did nothing. It then saw a feature that stood out from the glow covering the giant.

A large, red, V-shaped gem on the giant's chest.

 _"...hope arrived."_

* * *

 **Insert:** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **Vol. 1 Track 1 –** _ **Main Title**_

 _ **From a void surrounded by a ring of light, an explosion of light burst forwards and something covered in blue crystals appears before another one appears below the first, only now covered in red crystals.**_

 _ **Then streaks of light flash over them, chipping off the crystal coverings until they revealed the title.**_

 **Fate/Grand Order**

 **Nexus**

* * *

 **Insert:** ** _Aoi Kajutsu_** **by** ** _doa_** **TV version**

Ultraman, in his silver form, is performing multiple backflips before doing a front flip before he's seen flipping sideways over some buildings. He lands on the ground in his blue form. Now show at a distance, he brings his left arm up to his chest and clenched it Returning close to him, Ultraman now had his left arm pointing forwards with a bow of light formed on the modified brace and he grabs where the string should've been.

 _ **Zubu nure ni natta mama de**_

 _ **Akuseru wo fumikonde**_

 _ **Ano koro no jounetsu wo momikesu**_

The shot then switches to a view of him in front from a distance as the bow shot out a projectile shaped like it. The recoil sent Ultraman flying backward and he lands on the ground before he turns his head to the right as everything changes from Ultraman and a town to James laying in a grassy field. He smiles a bit before he stretches his arms before getting to his feet.

 _ **Takanaru kodou abareru**_

 _ **Gamushara datta ano koro no**_

 _ **Boku ni boku ga hora mou oitsukareru**_

He then starts running before changing back to him running threw the streets of the town, now in his red form.

 _ **Ushiro nanka mizu ni hashiritsuzuketekita kedo**_

 _ **Shiranu aida ni amai yuuwaku ni nagasareteitan da**_

It then starts showing some of the characters of the story appearing from the left and right: Gabrielle, Mash, Da Vinci, Roman, and Marie.

 _ **Power wo shibori dase hadaka nomamano yokubou de**_

 _ **Boku wa chippoke na aoi kajitsu desho**_

The scene switches to Artoria slashing her sword against another Saber with long, blond hair and a hat. It then shows Mash blocking the strikes from Vlad lll before suddenly charging forwards and slammed into him. It goes to Jeanne fighting against her altered self.

 _ **Yuuki wo nejiridase ima no genjitsu ni**_ _ **M**_

 _ **anzoku shitara todokanai kono omoi**_

Switching to a blue background, figures started to appear before disappearing: A being covered in darkness on the right, feathers blew across the scene as it showed Ultraman's blue form on the left, his red form appearing on the right, and finally his standard silver form looking up before zooming into his right eye and for a second, something covered in darkness appeared. It then switches to Ultraman backflipping in his red form before showing his blue form doing the same, but in a different direction. A shower of feathers flies across the screen as the scene changes to the Chaldea Servants standing in front of CHALDEAS.

 _ **Kyou karaha kyou karano**_

 _ **Ashita karaha ashita karano**_

 _ **Ma atarashii story kizameba ii desho**_

 _ **Can you please give**_

 _ **Some more power to me**_

 _ **Don't stop coz you've been**_

 _ **Chasing around**_

 _ **Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi**_

Changing scene, Ultraman was standing and looking around at the town before it changed to both his blue form and red form standing back to back with each other. Feathers then flew across a black background as a close up of James' face stares towards the screen. More feathers blow across the screen and clears to reveal Jeanne sitting with her back against the wall with her knees to her chest. A shadow then covers her making her look up to see Ultraman standing there looking down at her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - Faust**_

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _Heroic_**

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAH!"

Fafnir roar and Nexus shouted as they finally slammed into each other, tons of rocks and ground being thrown up into the air.

 _'BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!'_

Nexus grabbed Fafnir's neck and lower jaw to keep it from biting or launching it's fire at him. Fafnir struggled to break free as he was forced back by the silver titan. After a few seconds, Nexus finally moved back a bit and swiftly delivered a right kick to Fafnir's head as it came down to try and attack him.

With the Servants, most of them were dealing with any surviving wyverns or dealing with other Servants.

Mash was blocking an assault from Vlad lll's spear, each strike containing incredible strength, but no where near Heracles' strikes. The Servant of the Shield, true to her title, stood strong before she felt a pause the assault. Taking the chance, Mash ran forwards and slammed her shield into the Romanian hero.

Although it pushed Vlad back a bit, Mash's attack looked as thought it did nothing to him. He lifted his spear up before stabbing it into the ground and black spikes immediately shot up towards Mash, forcing her to jump back some distance. The Berserker was about to rush at her when a fireball struck him form out of nowhere.

Grunting from the heat, the vampire turned to see Kiyohime standing off to the side left of him with a glare on her face and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Hooo...Judging from the insanity deep in your eyes, you must be a Berserker like myself. As much as I dislike to harm a woman of beauty such as yourself, as we both are Servants, battle is the only reason we are here." He spoke as he readied his spear. Near Kiyohime, Mash stood by, as not to get in the way of the Japanese Berserker, who attacked even if her allies were between her and the enemy.

"...Burn..." Kiyohime spoke quietly before opening her fan and swung it upwards, shooting a ball of fire at Vlad. The vampire waited until the ball of flames was close enough before he stuck it with his spear and dashed at her, only for Mash to jump in between them and blocked a stab.

Struggling to hold beck the force behind the stab, Mash continued to try and put every bit of her strength into her arms and legs until her instincts began screaming of oncoming danger. Looking behind her, Mash's eyes widened upon seeing a fireball coming in from behind her. She immediately jumps as soon as Vlad's spear is pulled back, resulting in him being hit.

The vampire was pushed back a bit from it. However, the fireball didn't appear to harm him as he threw his left arm out to his side, exhausting the flames on his sleeve. He glared at the sea-foam-haired Berserker and prepared to rush at her, but before he could shoot forwards, Mash came at him from behind and attempted to ram him.

Just as her shield made contact with his back, he suddenly dispersed into a dark mist and quickly moved behind her before turning back into his solid self.

"What!?" Mash shouted in confusion as she turned around to see a grinning Vlad raise his left foot and kicked her hard, shooting her towards an surprised Kiyohime.

"Gah!" "Ahh!" Both females shouted as they collided with each other and slide a few feet back on the ground. Both got up off each other and shook their heads before looking back at their opponent, who had a red energy surrounding his form and was walking towards them, each step causing the ground to crack and spikes slowly rising up.

Once he was three feet away from them, Vlad stopped and quickly raised his spear into the air before stabbing the ground in front of him, causing a series of spikes to shoot up in front of him and towards the two females.

Close by, Chevalier d'Eon battled with Siegfried. The Germanic Saber swung down at the blonde Saber only for d'Eon to redirect it to the left before dashing past Siegfried's side, slashing him across his waist.

"Geh!" Grunting from the pain, Siegfried turned and blocked the fast strikes from the French Saber. While he is powerful, he wasn't as fast as d'Eon and the skill was not what he was use to. As a result, he could easily win with his power, but he had to be able to hit the French warrior and he couldn't hit d'Eon with his style of swordsmanship.

 _"I'm going to have to be creative."_ He thought to himself. He blocked a strike from the left before he jumped back before the French swordsman/swordswoman/swordsthing could stab him. Landing on the ground, he watched his opponent carefully as d'Eon turned to point his/her/their sword before smiling at Siegfried.

"It honor's me to be facing the one who slayed Fafnir. I wish we could dual each on better circumstances." The French Saber spoke as the two circled each other. Siegfried didn't reply as he was trying to find some way of defeating his foe. He then looked at the dust that was kicked up by the wind and then noted the dead wyverns scattered around the battlefield. _"Maybe..."_

Back with Mash and Kiyohime, both female Servants were covered in multiple cuts and scratches from Vlad's spikes. Vlad, on the other hand, was unscathed and looking at them with a bored expression. "It this all? Why do you bother fighting an opponent that clearly is stronger then yourselves?"

Mash was about to speak when Kiyohime stood up shakenly with a glare on her face. "You...You cowardly attacked my beloved Master. You caused him pain when he was in enough to begin with. As his Servant, I'm suppose to protect him from anything that can harm him. I've already failed once, but I refuse to allow one who hurts him even more to live!"

Turning to the silver giant that was currently on the ground holding Fafnir's jaws back from biting him as the dragon stood on top of him, Kiyohime knew he was struggling right now, but she needs his help.

He redirected the dragon's mouth to the right just as a steam of fire shot out before his left arm blade glowed. Releasing his left hand from it's mouth, he slashed Fafnir across it's scaled neck, causing a bit of blood to come out.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Fafnir roared as it staggered back before Nexus kicked the Germanic dragon in the chest, pushing it back even more before standing up. Closing her eyes, she used the link they had to communicate with him.

 _"Master. I know you occupied at the moment, but... I need power... Power to defeat my opponent!"_

He paused before turning his head towards her a bit before nodding. Suddenly, the V-shaped gem on his chest flashed once and Kiyohime suddenly felt a massive surge of energy fill her and her figure was outlined with a light similar in color as Nexus' chest piece.

"Ahhhh!" Gasping, Kiyohime looked at the light surrounding her figure. She felt incredible, but she was confused. This didn't feel like Prana, but it was even more powerful. She turned to face Vlad who was on his guard now.

"Now then..." She spoke quietly as the area around her suddenly burst into blue flames. Snakes of fire rose up and faced towards their target.

 _"HISSS!"_ They hissed at Vlad before Kiyohime raised her closed fan and pointed it at the Romanian vampire. "...Burn."

One of them immediately lunged at Vlad. The vampire leaped up before it could hit him, but soon was hit from the left by another one, knocking him to the ground.

"Geh!" Vlad's left arm was burnt badly and in deep pain. He stood up and immediately clutched it before he barely jumped away before two snakes struck the spot he was previous at. He then was forced to strike multiple fireballs. Suddenly, he was struck by a snake from behind and forced to the ground.

The flames parted as Kiyohime walked towards the burning spot that Vlad was in. Just as she was three feet from it, a pillar of swirling, dark energy shot up and revealed Vlad standing, his eyes glowing blood red.

 _ **"I offer here the blood-smeared life I led."**_

Realizing that he's preparing his Noble Phantasm. Mash ran in front of Kiyohime, who dispersed the flames in front of her to allow the Servant of the Shield to stand in front of her, and charged her Noble Phantasm as well with her shield in front of her.

 _ **"Deploying Noble Phantasm!"**_

Vlad brought his arms across his chest as Mash raised her shield.

 _ **"Lord Chaldeas!"**_

 _ **"Bloody Monster King,** **Kazikli Bey!**_

Vlad's arms shot outwards and three massive torrents of blood shot out from his chest towards the two females.

Mash slammed the longest part of her shield onto the ground before her shield glowed blue and created a wall in front of her to defend both her and Kiyohime.

 _'BAM!'_

The torrents slammed into the wall, making Mash grit her teeth as she put all her strength into her Noble Phantasm.

Deciding to end this fight, Kiyohime decided to unleash her own Noble Phantasm. She closed her eyes and immediately, her Prana burst and flames began to swirl around her.

 _ **"I will exterminate all of the liars who ran from me."**_

Her eyes snap open to show her pupils are now vertical slits before she's completely obscured by a pillar of fire.

 _ **"Tenshin,** **Kasyou Zanmai!**_

The flames soon begin to form a large, white and green serpentine dragon that rose high into the air.

 **"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

It roared before blue fire formed in it's mouth. Aiming at where Vlad is, it fired a concentrated stream of blue fire at him.

Vlad could only look on with wide eyes at the approaching flames.

" _BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"_

The ray made contact and resulted in Vlad being engulfed in an explosion.

Back with Siegfried, he and the d'Eon ceased circling each other and shot forwards with their swords raised.

 _"CLANG!"_

Their swords collided and sparks flew into the air as they begin blocking and slashing at each other. Siegfried, as before, was unable to land a direct blow to the French Servant, who's agility and skills enabled him/her/them to land quick slashes on the German Servant's body. Slowly, Siegfried was being forced backwards towards some of the wyvern corpses.

Siegfried slashed Balmung horizontally as fast as he could, only for d'Eon to duck even quicker.

"Hah!"

"Gah!"

Defenseless, Siegfried was unable to pull back as the French Saber thrust his/her/their sword forwards into Siegfried's torso. After leaving it in for a few seconds, d'Eon pulled the blade out and watched as the German dragon slayer stumbled back a bit before he fell to one knee.

The French Saber waited for a minute before walking towards the kneeling Siegfried to finish him. "This is the end."

Siegfried took a few deep breaths while he clutched the stab wound before he looked up at d'Eon with something that confused the French swordsman/swordswoman/swordsthing: a grin. "Ah...This is the end, but not for me."

Suddenly, Balmung glowed a bit, alerting d'Eon and barely gave the Saber enough time to jump back before Siegfried slashed the spot where he/her/they once stood.

 _"BOOM!"_

The whole area around the two Sabers was engulfed in a large cloud of dust. Covering his/her/their eyes, d'Eon realized what Siegfried was attempting to do. _"A smokescreen, huh? Not a bad idea, Dragon Slayer..."_ He then felt the German's Prana signature coming in from behind. _"..., but..."_

He/she/they turned around quickly and slashed at his/her/their opponent.

 _"SQUELCH!"_

"What!?"

However, d'Eon's sword cut into something much thicker then Siegfried's flesh, resulting in his/her/their sword to stop halfway into it's swing.

"Hah!"

 _"SLASH!"_

"Gah!?"

Suddenly, the large blade of Balmung cut into d'Eon's left shoulder. A gust of wind blew away the dust to reveal Siegfried, who held the leg of a black wyvern in his left hand that had d'Eon's sword halfway through it. His left hand held the hilt of Balmung.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With a shout, Siegfried slashed Balmung all the way across d'Eon's body diagonally, leaving a large, bloody gash from the left shoulder to the right side of d'Eon's waist.

 **End Ost**

The unknown gender Saber stumbled back a bit before falling on his/her/their back with wide eyes which soon filled with relief. Looking over at where Vlad was battling, he saw a large dragon and a massive fire burning before it. "...We've lost. Now my curse will be broken."

Siegfried looked at the French Servant will a downcast expression. "...You were a formidable opponent. It's a shame that you ended up being summoned on the side of evil. You would have been a great ally."

Closing his/her/their eyes for a second, d'Eon replied, "You too live up to your legend as a swordsman. I would have liked to have been on your side, but this time, fate is cruel for me. However, I believe you have a great ally already." The French Saber turned to look over at the clash between the silver giant and the German dragon. Following the Saber's gaze, he realized who d'Eon was referring to.

"...Yeah. He's still inexperienced, but I can see the potential he has yet to tap into." Siegfried said, his expression serious.

Nodding weakly, d'Eon began to fade. "Thank you. Apologies to my beloved queen. Now go. Your comrades need you."

Siegfried was silent for a few seconds before he nodded and took off towards where Gabrielle was. The French Saber then gained a depressed look before looking towards the clouds as the faint image of her queen appeared with her back turned. _"I'm so sorry, my queen. Please forgive my mistake-"_ The Servant closed his/her/their eyes finally before finally vanishing.

Back with Kiyohime and Mash, the Japanese Servant changed back into her human form in a show of flames as Mash ran to her side. The blue flames before them die down a bit to reveal Vlad with his spear pierced into the ground as he leaned on it for support. "-Is it over now? My dreams, my ambitions will once again be erased?" He spoke with a down cast expression before he scoffed in amusement. "Hmph, who knew I'd deal with a 'Dragon' instead of a 'Dragon Slayer' this time? How ironic."

He stood up fully and looked up towards the sky as his body began to vanish back to the Throne. "I see. So they were right, I am Dracul, the devil. It must be my destiny to fall in the presence of those that oppose madden beings such as myself and those that are the embodiment of light." He finished as he looked towards the silver giant, who was blocking a stream of fire from Fafnir with a barrier.

"Mash! Kiyohime!" Gabrielle shouted as she and Siegfried, who caught up with her, ran to the Servant of the Shield's right side. Coming to a stop, she looked at Mash with a worried expression which was turned into one of relief once she was met with a smile from her kouhai. She then turned to the fading Vlad he looked back towards the Master and her Servants. "Very well, I will allow it."

He focused on the orange-haired Master and spoke. "You, the Master over there." Gabrielle suppressed a jump at the sudden attention and met the vampire's gaze. "You are a woman who does not lose sight of themselves amidst the battle. Next time, summon me. Then I will show you the true power of my lance."

Gabrielle didn't move for a second before nodding at him, making him smile with his eyes closed. "The lance that defended a nation- the weapons that defended my people...In your hands, they will shine-" His body finally disappears, sending Vlad lll, the one who many call Dracul, king of vampires and prince of darkness, back the Throne of Heroes.

Gabrielle looked at where the Romanian hero once stood with a downcast look before a hand landed on her left shoulder. Turning to look at Mash, who had a similar expression, she understood that they had a mission to do.

"Let's go." She ordered as she and the others turned to the battle between Nexus and Fafnir.

* * *

 **With Amadeus**

"Fortissimo!" With a wave of his baton, Amadeus commanded a winged violinist to launch a burst of magic at a the last remaining wyvern he was dealing with. He then watched as the shot struck the wyvern, killing it, and let it fall to the ground.

Sighing, he let the violinist fade away until he needed it again before he began to look around at the dead wyverns surrounding him on the ground, which occasionally vibrated due to the giant battle that was taking place, with an irritated expression. "It appears that I've finished the last one here." He was about to rush off to deal with anymore that were else were when his eyes caught something. "Hmm?"

Walking across his line of sight was a Shadow Servant. To others, they may have not cared about the figure of the Servant, but Amadeus narrowed his eyes as he recognized to out line of the figure.

"Ahhh... Augh...augh!" The Servant moaned as it clutched it's head, trying to get the pain in its head to leave.

"I can't believe this, I was here finishing fighting random enemies..." Amadeus spoke while shaking his head a bit. His voice caused the Shadow Servant to stop dead in its tracks. "...and the one I despise the most shows up."

Turning its head towards the musician, the Servant spoke upon seeing him. "Ama...deus?"

"Hey executioner, from the looks of it I guess Maria turned you down?" Amadeus joked with a grin.

The Shadow Servant's right hand tightened around its sword in anger upon finally realizing who was speaking to it. **"Aaaaamaaaaaadeeeeeeuuuuuus!"** Rushing at Amadeus, the Servant tried to cleave him in half, only for Amadeus to jump to the left.

Landing on the ground, Amadeus gave the Servant an annoyed look. "Mmm, why are you so fired up? Don't tell me Maria said something she shouldn't have." Smiling mischievously, the musician continued. "For example, maybe- Although we are both scum, she said I am 100 times better. Something like that?"

"Hah-Ah, ah- Shu-t up. Shut up Amadeus!" The Servant spoke after pulling its blade out of the ground. Turning to Amadeus, it pointed its sword at him. "I won't let you beat me! You the one man I'll never lose to!" Suddenly, the dark mist surrounding the Servant began to vanish and the darkness that covered it fade away to reveal Charles-Henri Sanson with a furious expression.

Blinking in surprise by what happened, Amadeus spoke. "...Whoa! Wait, did that give him back his sanity? Jeez... I guess I should've kept my mouth shut." He sighed before he shrugged. "But-this makes things worth doing." Smiling, he readied his baton. "Charles-Henri Sanson, are you ready for me to take my frustration out on you? I've actually got some energy for once. Enough energy to play an extra song on the piano."

Sanson, not impressed by what Amadeus said, only grew more angry and irritated by the musician. "Whatever, I'll chop your fingers off. You know something, Amadeus? I always hated your Requiem! The way it turned death into music!"

"Tsk, this is the problem with gloomy muscleheads!" Amadeus spoke annoyed. "Damn, his intensity's overwhelming!" He then moved his eyes over to the battle between the dragon and silver giant and spotted the group Gabrielle was leading before turning his attention back to Sanson.

 _"Sorry Master, but I need your help! I need the power to play one last song. This is my last gift for Maria, so allow me to make it a good one!"_ Amadeus begged his Master through their link. A moment later, he felt a surge of Prana fill him before she responded.

 _"Then let her hear it loud and clear, Amadeus!"_

Smiling at her response, Amadeus summoned several performers that were prepared their instruments. "So, shall we begin, executioner?

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" With a shout of rage, Sanson bolted towards the musician with his sword ready to kill.

* * *

 **With Elisabeth**

"Hah!" Elisabeth shouted as she stabbed forwards. Carmilla grunted as she blocked it with her scepter and leaped back quickly.

Elisabeth took in deep breaths while Carmilla looked at her with an annoyed expression. Finally, the wannabe idol shouted at the older woman. "Why, you! Why you, why you, why you!"

"This is...quite irritating." Carmilla spoke as she narrowed her eyes. "This 'me.'"

"Right back at you! How did you get to be a Servant?" Elisabeth shouted, pointing her right finger at Carmilla.

Scoffing at her, Carmilla replied. "Never thought you'd say that From where I sit, it's far more maddening to see that I've become a Servant as myself!" She then smirked before resuming. "I'm a revered countess, feared by all. The finished product." She then pointed her scepter at Elisabeth. "I'm not like an unfinished product like you. I devoured fear and became an Anti-Hero. But what about you?" She narrowed her eyes even further before she resumed. "You devoured the existence that is me. You simply refused to age, and feared being sealed away."

Elisabeth began to look down at the ground as Carmilla continued. "Of course you did. From your perspective, I'm just a sign of your sin." Her eyes began to glow brightly as she finished. "The guilt you brought upon yourself, the unassailable record of your murders!"

Looking at the ground completely, Elisabeth knew that everything her future self said was true. She knew that she could never run away from her sins, the many young women she murdered and blood she bathed in, hoping it would keep her from aging. She couldn't run from the fate of being sealed away. But still...

"...That's right." Elisabeth spoke softly before she gripped her spear tightly as she looked up to glare at Carmilla. "You are who I really am, my final destination. The symbol of my sin, that no tears will ever change. Denying you means looking away from the crimes I've committed. But that doesn't mean I can't take responsibility! It may be ugly self-deception, but I'll say it anyways!" Lifting her spear, she proceeded to point the tip at her future self. "I... I don't want to be like you!"

Carmilla glared at her with her eyes glowing brighter. "How foolish, we're spirits of the past. The future's already been decided."

Elisabeth readied herself as she retorted. "I know that! But I'm saying it anyways!" She then looked towards where Nexus and Fafnir where battling and spotted her temporary Master rushing towards the titanic duel. Closing her eyes, she communicated with Gabrielle. _"Help me, Little Puppy! You may be a step down from the Master I dream of, but you're still first rate! Please let me settle things with Carmilla! Let me sing with everything I have!"_

Seconds later, Prana filled her body as Gabrielle's voice responded. _"Then let the heavens hear you, Elisabeth!"_

Smirking, Elisabeth immediately readied her spear before rushing at Carmilla, who proceeds to launch orbs of dark energy at her younger self.

* * *

 **With Nexus (James)**

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Nexus yelled as he was thrown back by Fafnir rammed him while the dragon was flying.

 _'CRASH!'_

Chunks of earth where thrown up as he slammed into the ground and sent a massive shook wave through out the battlefield, resulting in everyone struggling to not fall. He laid on the ground for a few seconds before getting up.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The roar of the dragon blared behind him. Before he could turn around, Fafnir's jaws suddenly clamped onto his right leg.

"HAAAAH!" Shouting in pain, Nexus didn't have time to reach down and attempt to pry open the dragon's jaw before he was lifted into the air by Fafnir's powerful neck muscles before being thrown some distance behind. "AAAAAHHHH!"

 _'CRASH!'_

"HAH. HAH." Nexus breathed in deeply and pushed himself off of the ground as Fafnir turned to face him. He attempted to stand only for pain to shoot out his right leg, resulting in him to use his right knee to support him. He watched as the Germanic dragon rushed at him, just as his chest piece started to flash.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding.'_

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a roar, Fafnir was about to tackle the silver giant when suddenly an arc of twilight struck it's neck before it's face was met with a bombardment of fireballs. "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Roaring in pain and surprise, it stopped in front of Nexus, giving him the chance to deliver a kick to the right side of the dragon's head.

 _'BAM!'_

Fafnir crashed to the ground on it's left side, sending dirt and rocks into the air. Nexus turned to see who attacked the Germanic dragon and immediately saw Siegfried, Georgios, Mash, and Kiyohime rushing in to assist. Gabrielle kept her distance, but she wasn't to far away so she could observe the battle and give orders.

Fafnir finally got back on it's feet and turned to the ones who attacked it. It's attention was immediately on Siegfried and quickly focused on dealing with it's slayer. "GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"After multiple obstacles, we're finally here." Siegfried states as he readies Balmung, referring to the multiple wyverns that got in their in the way during the time it took them to get to the battle between the two titans. Turning to look back at Gabrielle a few feet behind them, he smiled. "...Good work, Master." He then turned to Mash, who was running next to him. "And Mash Kyrielight."

Suddenly, he frowned as he turned back towards his old enemy. "We're almost at the evil dragon. Confronting it like this-I must confess." Mash turned to him with a confused expression as he continued. "I don't know how I won the first time."

Mash became shocked before gaining an uneasy expression. "Hey! Don't say stuff like that now!"

Siegfried, however, brushed it off as he resumed speaking. "There's just one thing inscribed in my memory. My victory was not a certain one. It was a single, tiny sliver of a chance, surrounded by a million defeats. Plan carefully, move boldly, keep a broad perspective, and focus deeply on single point. Be like the sea, the sky, the darkness, the light. Contradict thyself. Unless you do that, there is no way you can defeat Fafnir."

Steeling herself, Mash nodded. "I-I understand! I'll do what I can!"

Nodding himself, Siegfried immediately communicated with Gabrielle through their mental link. _"Oh, Master. ...Are you ready?"_

 _"Let's go!"_ She responded back.

Siegfried couldn't help but crack a smile at his Master's boldness. _"Heh. It's an honor to have such a bold Master."_

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _Incident_**

Holding his sword in front of him, Siegfried glared at Fafnir. "Return to earth once more, wicked dragon!"

Fafnir opened it's mouth and shot a stream of fire at the Servants, forcing them to disperse. Siegfried and Mash proceeded to the right while Kiyohime and Georgios took to the left. Kiyohime immediately began launching barrages of fireballs at the head, only for Fafnir to pay no attention to the attacks and focus on Seigfried.

"GGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fafnir raises it's right arm into the air before bringing it down towards Siegfried and Mash.

Both stop in their tracks and watch the massive clawed hand come down towards them. Before it could finally hit them, the two evade by leaping backwards.

 _'BAM!'_

Dust flew up from the ground and gave Siegfried and Mash to opportunity to leap onto the dragon's arm and began to ascend upwards. Lifting it's left hand, Fafnir attempt to crush the two Servants on it's arm before they could reach it's neck.

Siegfried noticed this and stopped, quickly bringing up Balmung just as it was nearing them before slashing horizontally across the scaled hand, drawing blood.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Roaring in pain, Fafnir shook it's right arm, throwing Siegfried off. Mash managed to get onto Fafnir's back before the dragon threw the dragon slayer off. She soon struggled to maintain her balance as the Germanic dragon began to turn towards it's enemy. As she regained her balance, Georgios and Kiyohime ran towards her after they managed to climb onto the dragon by run up the tail.

 _"Master, we're on it's back in between the shoulders."_ Georgios communicated with his Master.

Gabrielle nodded as she looked on at the battle. _"Good. Now we can begin crippling it."_

Nodding, Georgios gestured for both female Servants to get back before holding Ascalon in front of him as his prana flared.

 **"This is the truth of Ascalon!"**

 **"Thou art a dragon, a sinful beast!"**

As he spoke, prana filled Ascalon, causing it to shine brightly. He then raised it over his head.

 **" _Ascalon!_ "**

Slashing down on the right shoulder, Georgios' legendary sword pierced the armor-like scales of Fafnir and the thick skin under it like a hot knife through butter. The saint then quickly proceeded to slash the left shoulder as well.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fafnir was about to launch fire at it's slayer before it was stopped by the pain of the flesh of it's shoulders being cut into.

Georgios moved towards the bleeding wound on the dragon's left shoulder and grabs both sides to pry it open. Mash rushes to the right wound and slam the elongated bottom of her shield into the wound and pry it open a bit.

Once the wounds were wide enough, Kiyohime leaps into the air and with the wave of her fan, launches two barrages of fireballs into the opened cuts. The barrages enter the wounds and immediately causes a massive blast within Fafnir's shoulders.

 _'BOOM!'_

 _'SQUELCH!'_

 **"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The Germanic dragon let out a ear-shattering roar of pain as it began to fall to it's right side, blood gushing from the holes in it's shoulders. Mash and Georgios were thrown off as the dragon fell while Kiyohime was hit by the left wing.

 _'BAM!'_

Dust and stones flew up around the area, forcing Siegfried to shield his face, After a few seconds pasted, the dust cloud began to settle, allowing the Germanic Saber to look. Squinting his eyes, he looked around until he spots the outlines of the three Servants.

All three began to get up, coughing due to the bit of dust still in the air. Mash looked at the others before speaking, "Is-' _cough-cough!_ '-Is everyone alright?"

"Yes..." Georgios replied before coughing a bit more. Kiyohime only nodded before she stood up and brushed herself off.

Mash got up as well to hear the sound of someone running towards them. Turning her head towards her right, the Servant of the Shield saw Siegfried rushing over to them.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked as he stopped in front of them. His worries vanished upon getting a nod from everyone. "Good, but we must move. I can't say how long Fafnir will remain-."

He was cut off when a massive scaled arm shot out from the dust cloud behind them and swung at the group.

 _'BAM!'_

"GYAH!"

Everyone shouted in shock and surprise as the arm struck them all, knocking to air out of their lungs and sent them flying.

They land and skid on the ground for a bit before finally coming to a stop. Looking up, they were shocked: there was Fafnir, standing tall, despite the massive, bleeding holes in both of it's shoulders.

"Tch! The stubbornness of a dragon is truly problematic." Gritting his teeth a bit, Siegfried narrowed his eyes at the Germanic dragon, realizing that it wouldn't let wounds like that stop it from killing them.

Glaring at them in rage, Fafnir reared it's head back and prepared to breath it's fire upon it's slayer and his companions. Bringing it's head forwards, a stream of flames shot from the dragon's mouth.

"Evade!" Upon hearing the Germanic swordsman shout, everyone was about to move out of the way of the oncoming flames when Nexus suddenly rushed in and grabbed them before rolling out of the way.

Once his roll was complete, Nexus opened his enclosed hands and saw the three Servants and Demi-Servant unharmed. All of them looked up in confusion and saw the expressionless face of the silver warrior looking at them.

"Master!" Kiyohime shouted in joy.

He nods and carefully lowers his hands to the ground, allowing them to get off.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Turning to look at the dragon behind him, the Ultra noticed the large wounds on it's shoulders and realized what the others where doing.

 _'I see. They're trying to take out it's mobility on the ground by seriously wounding it's shoulders, but...'_ Looking at the large wings of Fafnir, he continued thinking. _'...they can't fight it if it's airborne.'_

 _"Master."_ Suddenly, he heard Kiyohime's voice echo in his head. _"Gabrielle wants you to deal with the wings. The shoulders were our targets."_

If he could make an expression with his face, he would have been smiling for Gabrielle's planning. He nods as Fafnir's wings open up and with a might flap, the large dragon became airborne.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Roaring at the silver giant, Fafnir flew at him.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _Dash_**

Standing back up, Nexus immediately rushed at the dragon. The ground shook with every step he took while a cloud of dust formed behind Fafnir as it flew forwards. Both got closer and closer to each other until Nexus suddenly dropped down before the two could collide and slide under the Germanic dragon. Caught off guard, Fafnir had no time to evade before Nexus reached up and grabbed it's tail.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HAH!"

Nexus quickly got onto his feet and using his momentum and strength, threw the flying dragon over his right shoulder and onto the ground.

 _'BAM!'_

A massive crater forms around Fafnir, causing chunks of ground and rocks to fly up. Suddenly, the two titans were engulfed in the dust cloud formed from Fafnir flying. Gabrielle and the four Servants tried to spot them to no avail.

Within the dust, Fafnir rolled onto it's front and stood up, baring through the pain in it's shoulders. It glared into the dust around it to find it's opponent only to see nothing. It's sense of smell was useless as well due to the amount of dust the was in the air.

"Gggggrrrrraaaahhhh..." Letting out a low growl in annoyance, it continued to look around only to see dust.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding."_

Suddenly, it heard the warning noise from Nexus' chest piece to it's right. Turning as fast as possible with it's injuries, it fired a stream of fire towards where the noise was coming from.

 _'SLASH!'_

 _'SLASH!'_

 _'SQUELCH!'_

Suddenly, the sound of a blade slashing into flesh was heard and Fafnir's attack was cut off as it's eyes widen due to immense pain erupting from it's wings.

 _'BAM! BAM!'_

 **"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

All around the battlefield, everything paused. All the Servents, wyverns, and French soldiers looked towards the dust cloud, waiting to see what happened.

Jeanne and her Alter counterpart stopped as well and watched the dust slowly settle. Alter held back showing any fear of something harming her only remaining trump card.

Eventually the dust settled enough to show Nexus kneeling on his left knee while his lance was stabbed into the ground to his right. Behind him was Fafnir, still roaring in shock and pain.

 **"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

It soon revealed the reason for it's pain was due to the absence of it's wings, which were now on the ground to it's left and right. Blood gushed from the stumps that once held the wings.

Fafnir, once it got a better view of it's surroundings, noticed the silver warrior behind it and it's pain quickly was overcome with rage. Forming fire in it's mouth before it turned to shoot a stream of flames at the titan.

Nexus suddenly pushed himself off the ground with his lance before pulling it out of the ground. Spinning horizontally once in the air, he delivers a diagonal slash across the dragon's marked chest.

"HAH!"

 _'SLASH!'_

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA-!"

 _'BAM!'_

"DYAH!"

The dragon's roar was cut off as Ultraman launched his left foot upwards and kicked Fafnir in the jaw as he flipped backwards and landed away from the Germanic dragon. He reverted the Evolution Brace back into it's brace form and watched the weakened dragon.

 _"Siegfried! Now it's time to finish it!"_ Gabrielle voice echoes in the German dragon slayer's head. Giving a nod, he ran forwards for a few yards before stopping. He proceeds to lift Balmung in front of him and twist the handle to release True Ether.

 _ **"The evil dragon falls, the world reaches the setting sun."**_

Siegfried then brings the sword over his head before finishing.

 _ **"Balmung!"**_

Siegfried swings down and a wave of twilight launches from Balmung as a semicircle centered around Siegfried.

Fafnir is just recovering from the Nexus' attack and looks towards the giant warrior before the Noble Phantasm strikes home.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Roaring in pain, Fafnir slowly glares towards it's slayer before forming fire in it's mouth to launch one last attack at it's mortal enemy.

Siegfried saw what his enemy was doing and was about call Gabrielle until Nexus moved not to far to him from his left.

"SHU!"

The silver Ultra moved his left hand out to his left straight before bringing it close to the left side of his torso with the palm facing up and at the same time, bring his right hand and placing it above his left with both palms facing each other before blue electricity formed between them.

"OOOOOHHHH."

He then moved his hands away from each other a bit as a gold light now covered both his hands.

"HAH!"

Quickly, he crossed his arms together in front of him on his right side to form a '+' and fired a vertical, golden-red ray from the top side.

Fafnir was about to launch it's attack when Ultraman's attack struck him, canceling it. The two attack began to slowly push the mighty dragon back slowly.

 **"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Unable to resist the pain of the attacks, Fafnir released a ear-piercing roar before it was engulfed in a large explosion.

 _ **'BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!'**_

 **End Ost**

Nexus and Siegfried canceled their respective attacks before Nexus collapsed to his right knee and was engulfed in light. He quickly shrinks down to human size as Gabrielle rushed towards him along with the four Servants.

"James!?" Gabrielle shouts as she and the others quickly find him laying on his front. She and Georgios grabbed him and flipped him over to find him breathing a bit heavily. "James? Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

His eyes opened and blinks a few times before looking towards the explosion and then to Gabrielle. "Did we win?" He asked. She smiled before nodding, causing him to sigh as she began to heal any of the wounds on his body. "Does anyone have any orange slices?"

* * *

 **With Jeanne**

"Impossible..." Alter looked at the explosion in disbelief. Fafnir, he last trump card, was killed. Jeanne looked at it with relief, knowing that the biggest threat was gone. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind and turned to see Gabrielle, who was helping James stand, and the six Servants (Elisabeth and Amadeus joined them on their way) that were with her.

"Gabrielle, Mash, James!" She shouts with a smile as they stop in front of her. The Ultra host proceeds to let go of Gabrielle and quickly thanks her before turning his attention to the saint.

"We've defeated it!" Mash states, confirming what she was hoping for.

"Fafnir is completely gone." Marie states with a relieved smile.

"Amazing, a new Dragon Slayer has been born!" Roman cheers, causing James to sweat drop.

Mash then looks out at the battlefield and notices something happening. "Look! The wyverns are in a panic!" Everyone except Jeanne Alter looks towards where Mash is looking and the wyverns were flying and screeching in confusion, many were then killed by cannon fire or a Servant.

"They must be confused because Fafnir, their commander, got taken out." Siegfried states.

"Yeah." James says before turning to look at Alter. "That just leaves one more."

"...Ugh!" Alter grunts in annoyance as everyone moves towards her.

 _'BOOM!'_

Suddenly, their stopped by a series of explosions between them and Alter. The dark saint turns to look behind her and sees Caster Gilles launch barrages of sludge at them. "Gilles!" Alter shouts in surprise.

Jeanne barely manages to hear Alter's shout over the explosions. _'...Gilles?'_

"Jeanne, let's get back to the fort! We must regroup." Gilles tells her.

Alter glares towards where her enemies were for a bit before speaking. "...Understood." To two quickly rush towards the entrance of Orleans.

As the smoke clears, Jeanne spots the retreating Servants. "Wait!" However, they soon disappear into the fort. Sighing in frustration, Jeanne turns to the group. "I'm off to settle the score with the 'Dragon Witch.'"

"Not without us, you aren't." James states with his pistol drawn.

Mash nods in agreement before looking at Gabrielle. "Master, we'll head out there too. We should leave this place to the others, and track the 'Dragon Witch.'"

"You're fight, let me, Georgios, and Amadeus handle things out here. Take Kiyohime and Elisabeth with you." Siegfried states.

Kiyohime nods before looking at her Master with a smile. "Very well. I look forward to our time together, Master." James gives her a small smile back.

Elisabeth, on the other hand, looks at Siegfried with a raised eyebrow. "That's fine, but... Why us?"

Siegfried looks at Elisabeth with a blank expression. _'Her Noble Phantasm hurts my ears...'_ He then looks at Kiyohime. _'And Kiyohime breathes fire on anyone except James, friend or foe.'_

 _'Both of their Noble Phantasms...'_ Georgios thinks to himself with a similar expression.

 _'Elisabeth's is the worst Noble Phantasm in the world, I'm sure of it.'_ Amadeus grimly thinks as he looks at Elisabeth with an uneasy expression.

Both Dragon Servants only look at them confused. Mash sweat drops before trying to get things back on track. "Ahem. L-Let's go, you two!"

Snapping the two female Servants out of their confusion, James and the others ran towards the fort while the three male Servants rushed into the battlefield.

* * *

 **Within Orleans**

"Let us hurry! If we're too slow, she'll summon another Servant!" Jeanne yelled as we ran down the halls of the castle.

It was horrible. The floors, ceilings, and walls were all covered in blood and guts, with skulls and human bones littering the ground. However...

"I-I know that! But you know, this castle's kind of nice... It's kind of my style, you know?" Elisabeth spoke with a hit of red on her face and her eyes examining everything.

Before I could speak, Gabrielle beat me to it. "Yeah, it's awful!" Looking at her, I saw a disgusted look on her face.

Next to me, Kiyohime nodded with a similar expression. "Indeed, all this blood. They don't organize, they don't clean...how filthy." She then looked at Elisabeth before continuing. "Only a bloodthirsty barbarian would prefer a place like this."

"...Y-You're right! This is bad, isn't it!" Elisabeth exclaimed, averting her gaze a bit.

"This is like a nightmare that Freddy Kruger created." I spoke. Everyone suddenly turned towards me with confused expressions. "Don't ask. It's not important right-"

"Heads up! There's a Servant up ahead! Be careful!" Roman's hologram suddenly spoke. Looking ahead, we saw someone standing in our way.

"-Well, well, long time no see." The man that stopped me from finishing Jeanne Alter spoke with a twisted grin.

"Gilles!" Jeanne shout out. The one in front of us, Mad Gilles, opened the book in his hands and purple light emanated from it. Soon, several portals appeared besides him and several tentacles emerged from them.

I pulled out my guns as everyone readied themselves. "...I would suggest you move out of the way, psychopath." I ordered him with my weapons pointed at him.

He ignored me as he continued speaking. "Who knew you'd defeat Fafnir, and show yourself here in Orleans... To be honest, I am impressed." He addressed Jeanne with a smile before his expression changed to insanity. "However! However! Oh, my saint! And your comrades! Why do you stand in my way?" The tentacles move around wildly with his anger. "You come into my world destroying everything, and now you're even trying to kill Jeanne d'Arc!"

"-I had a question about that." Jeanne spoke as she walked forwards a bit. "Gilles de Rais, is she really 'me?'"

Mad Gilles' left eye suddenly twitched a bit. "...What? What-what-what unforgivable blasphemy! Even the Saint would despair and rage to hear such a thing! That is, without a doubt, the true Jeanne d'Arc. It is the darkness hidden within her!"

I frowned a bit by what he said, thinking back to the feeling I had when I first faced the Alter Saint. _"...Is that it...No, there's something else that's different about her..."_

Before I could ponder on that anymore, Jeanne spoke after being silent for a minute. "-I see. Then as the light, I must face her."

"Jeanne, I won't let anyone stop me-even you!" He shouted as the tentacles shot forwards at us.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _Night Raider - Battle_**

Mash grabbed Gabrielle and leaped into the air along with Kiyohime while Jeanne and Elisabeth cut down the oncoming tentacles. I rolled under the one coming at me before opening fire on the madman. A tentacles blocked my shots before shooting towards me. Before I could react, It wrapped around me and lifted me into the air. Suddenly, something came out of the suction cups. It was a starfish with similar colored tentacles and a mouth full of teeth.

"SSCCCCRRRREEEEEECCCHHH!"

It screeched before it lunged at my head. Before it could reach me, Elisabeth landed on the tentacle that was holding me and slashed it in two before stabbing the large tentacle with her spear, forcing it to release me.

Landing on the ground, I looked at the Mad Caster to see his tentacles were busy with the others, leaving him open. I rushed forwards and he immediately noticed me and summoned 2 smaller portals at his sides before they shot lumps of black sludge at me.

Focusing on the Evolution Brace, I held my arm out in front of me and let it change into its shield form. I felt the sludge impact the shield as I continued rushing forwards. Once I was close enough, I pulled the shield back and slammed it into his chest.

"Gah!"

I then delivered a series of punches and kicks to him before I brought my shield to my right side and swung it back to my left towards his head.

 _'BAM!'_

He staggered back a bit and I attempted to rush at him again, only for a tentacle to slam into my chest and launch me back.

"Omph!" I landed on the ground hard before looking up to see his attention fully on me now.

"You... The one who dared to harm Jeanne... Killing you now is too merciful. I'll let my beloved Saint torture you till you wish for death!" He shouted before he launched everything at me.

Before the attacks could hit me, Elisabeth and Kiyohime landed in front of me. Elisabeth quickly slashed the tentacles with her spear and Kiyohime countered the sludge with her fire. Soon the others rushed to us and Gabrielle helped me up.

"We'll hold off this Servant! Master, you and the others go on ahead!" Kiyohime shouted at me as she continued to attack.

"Right, go settle the score with the last boss!" Elisabeth agreed as she continued to slash at the tentacles.

Mash nodded. "Thank you for your support! Jeanne!"

Turning to the saint, I saw her in deep thoughts. "Jeanne!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she apologized. "...I-I'm sorry. It's nothing. Thank you both." All four of use rushed forwards and Gilles sent some tentacles at us.

Mash grabbed Gabrielle as Jeanne did the same for me. Both of them then leaped over Gilles and once on the ground, released me and Gabrielle and we all ran forwards, letting Kiyohime and Elisabeth handle Mad Gilles.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **Throne Room**

Alter was slightly annoyed. She felt her enemies coming fast, so she had no choice, but to summon a few Shadow Servants. While they couldn't compete with a real Servant, they could at least wear them down enough that she could defeat them on her own.

Before she could attempt to summon any more, a light flashed behind the doors, causing her and the Shadow Servants to face them. _'Ultraman... This time... you'll be the one to suffer humiliation!'_ She smirked at the thought of the Ultra host, beaten and weaken, chained before her throne begging for mercy.

Soon, minutes passed with nothing happening and Alter's patience was running out. "Grrrrrr! Fine! If you don't want to come in, I'll gladly open the door for you!" She then looked at the Shadow Berserker. "Berserker!"

Without a word, the dark Servant quickly moves towards the door and raises it's spear over it's head. Before it could smash the door open, however, something the size of an ant rushes in through the keyhole and leaps off the handle towards the Servant. The being slams into the stomach with a massive amount of force behind it's body, knocking the spear from the Berserker's grasp and knocking it to the ground.

"What!?" Alter shouts in confusion and surprise as the begin jumps into the air, grabs the dark spear before swinging the blade down into the Servant's chest. The Berserker goes limp before vanishing in a dark mist as the being lands on the ground.

The Shadow Archer quickly points it's bow at the being and fires and arrow, but as it comes close enough, the tiny being jumps onto the projectile and runs along it before leaping off it high above the Servant. Suddenly, the being glows and quickly changes into human size to reveal it was Ultraman.

"DYAH!"

He raises his right arm and channels energy into his brace, causing the blade to glow. He comes down and slices the Shadow Archer down the center vertically, making the Servant drop it's bow before vanishing.

 _'BAM!'_

The door was suddenly smashed to pieces as Jeanne quickly rushed in and stabbed the Shadow Saber in the chest before Mash came in and rammed the bladed-tip of her elongated bottom part of her shield into the Rider's neck.

 _'BAM!'_

She soon slammed the Shadow Servant into the wall. The Servant's head fell to the ground before the body and head vanished, as did the Saber's body.

"Tsk!" Alter glared in annoyance as Nexus quickly made short work of the Shadow Assassin by slashing it across the neck with his left arm blade. Gabrielle came in once all the Shadow Servants were defeated and Jeanne approached her dark counterpart with her Master and allies behind her.

Jeanne stopped a few feet in front of Alter and stared at her in silence for a minute before finally speaking. "-'Dragon Witch.'" She then tilted her head down and spoke to herself. "Tell her what she needs to hear. ...That was Marie's instructions to me." She then looked back at Alter. "I have another thing to ask of you as well."

Alter only deepened her glare. "It's too late for talking-"

"It's a very simple question. Do you remember your family?" Jeanne cut her counterpart off with a smile.

"...Huh?" Alter could only say with a raised eyebrow.

"Jeanne?" Mash asks in her own confusion as Gabrielle looks baffled as well.

"I asked you a simple question. No matter how vivid my memories of battle are, I remember far more of my life as a simple country girl. Even my dark side should remember those peaceful days." Jeanne states with a fond expression. "No, it's precisely because she remembers them- that the hatred and betrayal brought her such pain."

"I... I..." Alter mumbles in deep confusion. She knew her light counterpart was right. If she was Jeanne d'Arc, they she should remember those times. But...

Jeanne's expression dampens as she sees the confusion on Alter's face. "-You don't remember, do you?"

Alter glares at her in annoyance and frustration. "What... What does it matter? Whether I remember or not, I'm still Jeanne d'Arc!"

"That's right. It doesn't matter whether you remember." Jeanne says with a sad smile before gaining a serious expression and readies her bladed banner. "But we're going to settle this right now. 'Dragon Witch'-" Jeanne spoke as Nexus stood next to her facing Alter.

Glaring at them, Alter readied her bladed banner. "Shut up! Let's fight! Will darkness and despair win, or will light and hope win- Will murderous intent and evil win, or will pity and good win? Let's see if you can surpass me- Jeanne d'Arc!"

 _"It's time to end this once and for all!"_ Nexus shouted before he threw his left arm brace over his chest. "CHU!" Throwing it down, he let the air ripple around him before light covered him. It dispersed to show him in his blue form.

"HAH!" Throwing his right arm to his left, he formed a '+' with his arms, causing his bracers to flash.

Behind them, Gabrielle and Mash watched on when Mash suddenly remembered what Nexus was doing. "Sempai! The camera!" Mash told Gabrielle before Da Vinci popped up on the hologram. "Ah! I guess that means were finally going to get to see this strange land."

Nodding, Gabrielle reached into her left pocket and pulled out the device and pressed the power button.

"OOOOHHHHH." Humming, Nexus moved his right arm, with a light covering his fist, back to his right side before bringing it close to him and then threw it up towards the sky.

"CHU!" With a shout, a beam shot out from his fist and flew up towards the ceiling. Before it could hit it, a flash occurred and began to expand outwards, engulfing the room. Jeanne, Gabrielle, and Mash, who despite seeing it before, looked around, admiring the light.

Jeanne Alter only narrowed her eyes at the light as it engulfed her and her enemies. Swinging her banner at the wall to her right, she attempted to break out only to receive a massive shock of energy. "GAH!"

Finally, after a few more seconds, the whole area flashed and forced everyone except Nexus to shield their eyes.

* * *

 **Unknown**

The light soon died down, allowing Gabrielle to finally open her eyes as did Jeanne to see what had happened.

Mystical. That was the first thing they thought of when their eyes were met by the rocky landscape that was littered with spots of light and the sky that contained an aurora that waved and glowed with many colors. It was beautiful, but at the same time, they felt that battles since ancient times took place here.

Jeanne Alter eyed the world as she couldn't help but be amazed by the mystical battleground's beauty. However, she also felt that this world was sapping her strength away.

* * *

 **Chaldea**

After the light subsided, Roman, Olga, Da Vinci, and the staff gazed at the main monitor with amazement. This was beyond anything they've ever seen in terms of sheer beauty and wonder. Soon, Da Vinci turned to examine the data that was being gathered by the camera Gabrielle had.

"Incredible..." She muttered in amazement as her eyes widen.

Olga was snapped from her gaze of the unknown world to look at Da Vinci. "What? What are we looking at?"

"Just as Mash and Saber said, this is no Reality Marble. What's just happened is they managed to phase out of this plane of existence and into a dimensional subspace." Da Vinci states, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"T-That should be impossible! No being could ever be capable of that!" Roman shouts. While powerful beings such as the Dead Apostle Ancestors and the greatest of magi could create Reality Marbles, none of them were capable of phasing from one plane of existence into another.

"Yes. That should be impossible for a being, even a Dead Apostle. However, it's just happened. James managed to phase himself plus others into another plane of existence. Moreover..." Turning back to the main monitor, she continued. "...The subspace they're in contains high amounts of positive energy, which seems to be empowering James along with Mash and Jeanne d'Arc, but with Jeanne Alter, her energy is becoming less."

Soon, all the staff was muttering to each other about the incredible discovery of a being pulling off an impossible feat. Olga and Roman remained silent in aw and shock while Da Vinci watched the monitor show Nexus standing in front of Jeanne Alter. _"Traveling to different universes, weapons that can take on the form of a lance, shield, or brace, and now phasing into a dimensional subspace on another plane of existence. These beings, the Ultras... They have already made what many in this world thought would be impossible possible."_

* * *

 **Unknown Subspace**

Alter suddenly realized that her enemies were standing in front of her, more specifically Ultraman. She snapped out of her daze before turning to glare at the silver warrior of light.

"Where have you taken me!? Answer me!" She shouted as she pointed her banner at him.

 _"Simple. Your end, 'Dragon Witch.'"_ Nexus replied back, angering her even further. _"Jeanne, Mash. Let's finish this."_ The two of them immediately run to stand along side him with Jeanne on his right and Mash on his left.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _Heroic_**

The area around Jeanne Alter rose up in flames I contrast to Alter's rage. "Die... Every last one of you! Burn to ashes!" With a shout of rage, she slammed the blunt end of her banner into the ground and three rows of flames shot towards the three. Jeanne and Mash evade to the right and left while Nexus shot off into the air before the flames meet at the spot they were all at before.

 _'BBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!"_

A massive explosion erupts as Nexus flies down at Alter with the Evolution Brace in his hands. Alter leaps at him with her bladed banner.

 _'CLANG!'_

Both clash midair and hold as gravity pulls them back down to the ground. Upon landing, Both break the hold on each other as Nexus flips backwards in the air and let Jeanne charge in from underneath towards her darker counterpart.

Alter and Jeanne begin slashing at each other and evading their attacks with no show of difference in skills. However, Jeanne wasn't able to counter her opposite's control of fire and was burnt a few. Luckily, she was able to slash her a few times on her chest and legs.

Leaping back from a blast of fire, Jeanne landed and immediately rushes forwards. Alter throws her hand out towards the ground and it quickly burst into flames. Jeanne continued on and just before she could touch the fire, stabbed her bladed-tip into the ground and pole-vaulted herself at Alter and slammed her feet into her counterpart's chest, sending her flying towards Mash.

Mash held her shield in front of her and let Alter slam into it. She pulled her shield back and spun around before slamming the shield into Alter's right side, knocking her to the left. She then crashed into a large boulder, cracks formed from the hole created by Alter and soon the boulder broke into chunks which pilled on top of Jeanne Alter.

In a few seconds, flames seep out from the gaps in the pile before a massive burst of flames erupts, sending the chunks flying. From the fire, Jeanne Alter rushes out straight towards Mash, only to be intercepted by Nexus. Turning her attention to him, she thrusts at him and he redirects it to the right with his lance before he slashes overhead at her. She leaps back, causing the trident end to impale the ground. Before she can try and strike him, Nexus uses the lance to launch himself forwards while pulling his lance out of the ground. Turning himself in the air, he quickly slashes an unprepared Alter across the chest.

"Gah!" She stumbles back and places her left hand on the wound. Bring it back out, she saw her hand was covered in her blood. Gripping her hand tight, she rushes at the Ultra and the tow begin to try and strike each other. "I won't lose...I won't lose to the likes of you!" She shouts in anger as lock each other into a hold, but eventually it is broken as Alter suddenly summons fire from underneath the warrior of light.

"AHHH-AAAHH!" Withering in pain, Alter proceeds to slash him multiple times across the chest before she summons a dark, flame covered spear and launches it at him. It strikes him on the chest, causing sparks to fly off and sends him flying back. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As she's about to give chase, Jeanne Alter suddenly senses danger from behind and quickly turns to see her light counterpart. Taking advantage of Alter's surprise, Jeanne slashes her a few times before hitting her with her banner's blunt end, knocking Alter back some distance.

She then charges at her with Nexus right behind her. The Dark Ruler Class Servant quickly summons two dark spears enveloped in fire to impale them and launches them forwards. Mash suddenly runs in front of them and holds her shield in front of her, blocking the spears. Frustrated, she attempts the engulf the ground the Servant of the Shield was on in fire, only to be blind sided by Nexus as he rushes in from the side and sends her towards Jeanne, who slams her banner into her, sending her back towards him.

He quickly grabs her and proceeds to jab her a few times before delivering a side kick into her stomach, knocking her to the ground. He then stands above Alter and holds up his energy filled right fist.

 _"Time to do what I was unable to finish the last time."_ He states before punching her in the stomach, making the Servant lose her senses.

"GAH!" Coughing up a bit of blood, the ground around Alter craters and cracks. Lifting her into the air, Nexus spins her around a few times before throwing her to the ground. "HAH!"

 _'CRASH!'_

Alter skids on the ground, leaving a shallow trench. Nexus lands on the ground before looking at where Alter stopped at and sees Alter slowly standing, albeit weakened and wounded as she glared at the Ultra. She then grabs her sword out of it's sheath before pointing it into the air and let's her Prana surge.

 ** _"This is the howl of hatred which was polished with my soul!"_**

Nexus realizes that she was preparing her Noble Phantasm and decided to put an end to this. He quickly brings his modified brace to his chest as flames erupt around Alter. His chest piece glows and a copy of it forms on his brace. He points his right arm at Alter before he grabs where the string should have ben and begins to pull back. "OOOOOHHHHHH."

 _ **"Le Grondement de-"**_

 _ **"DAH!"**_

Releasing it, a copy of the bow shoots forwards and closes the gap between Nexus and Alter quickly. Alter was about to finish her chant when the bow suddenly hits her, slicing all the way through her. The flames cancel out and she lets go of both her banner and sword.

 _'CLANG!'_

She falls to her knees and stares at the sky with wide eyes. "H-How... could I b-be defeated... by the likes of you t-three?"

Suddenly, Nexus falls onto his left knee as his chest piece begins to flash.

 _'Ding-ding, ding-ding.'_

Exhausted, he and the world begin to glow and break down.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **Orleans**

The light fades away and reveals that everyone was back in the throne room. James was being helped up by Mash and Jeanne as they stared at Alter.

"D-Did we win?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

"I'm-Impossible. Ridiculous. This can't be happening. It's a lie. Because I-have the Holy Grail-! The owner of the Holy Grail knows no defeat. That's how it should be!" Alter looked at everyone as she couldn't understand how she could be defeat despite having the Grail.

Suddenly the doors open and Caster Gilles runs towards Alter's side. "Oh, Jeanne! Jeanne! What a pitiful sight you are!"

Turning towards him, Alter spoke quietly. "Gilles..."

"But now that I, Gilles de Rais, am here you can rest." He tells her with a smile sadly. "Now then, sleep in peace."

Slowly, Jeanne Alter begins to fade away. "But-I still haven't... I haven't destroyed France..."

"I will take care of that. Leave everything to me. Don't worry. You will never die. You're just a little...a little tired. Close your eyes and rest. When you awake, I'll have finished everything." He finished sadly, knowing that she wouldn't be returning.

Jeanne Alter paused for a second before smiling. "Yes, yes you're right. Gilles... If you'll fight for me, I can rest, and..." Turning to look at James, she smirked. "You win this time, Ultraman... I'll see which side wins in the afterlife... the light or... the darkness..." With that said, Jeanne Alter fades away, leaving a crystal floating in her place.

James' eyes widen upon seeing it. "The Grail..." Gilles grabs it and looks at it with sadden eyes.

"-So that's how it ended up, after all." Jeanne suddenly spoke.

Everyone else turned to her in confusion except for Gilles who smiled sadly. "You have a powerful intuition."

"Oh, there he is!" Suddenly, Elisabeth and Kiyohime run in, covered in bruises and cuts. "To think that you'd make a sudden run for it..."

Mash stood next to Jeanne as she questioned her. "Um, Jeanne? What exactly-"

"It wasn't the 'Dragon Witch' who possessed the Holy Grail. No, actually that Servant, never existed in the Throne of Heroes. As long as she wasn't an aspect of my darkness, there was no other conclusion I could make. ...Then how did she acquire that massive strength?" Jeanne answered before looking at James. "It appears that James was the only other person to tell something was odd about her."

Nodding, James spoke. "Yeah. Ever since I first fought her. I got the feeling that... Alter wasn't supposed to exist. She was never real to begin with, but why did she..."

He paused before realizing something. "So all this time, she was-"

He looked at Jeanne who nodded. "Yes. That couldn't have been anything but the Holy Grail. In other words, the Dragon Witch herself-"

She was about to finish when Gilles finished for her. "Exactly. The Dragon Witch herself was my wish. In other words, the Holy Grail itself."

Everyone's, except James, Jeanne, and Gilles, eyes widened. "What?" Mash spoke in confusion.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? What do you mean? The dragon's the Holy Grail? Then me, too?" Elisabeth questioned with an excited look behind us.

Kiyohime looked at her with an annoyed expression. "You dragon-dummy, Jeanne d'Arc didn't use the Grail for evil."

Ignoring them, Jeanne looked at Gilles with a serious expression. "You-created Jeanne d'Arc with the power of the Grail, didn't you?"

"My wish was to revive you. It was a wish from my heart, from the bottom of my heart. Of course it was." Gilles smiled before he frowned. "..But the Grail rejected me. For all its omnipotent power, it said it couldn't do that! But my wish was only for you! So I created a new you! The Saint I believed in! The Saint I longed for! I created her!" He threw his hands into the air holding both his spell book in his right hand and the Grail in his left. "Jeanne d'Arc-the Dragon Witch. The Grail itself!"

"...I see. But of course, she never learned that did she? Gilles, even if you could revive me, I would never become your Dragon Witch. It's true that I was betrayed, it's true that I was mocked. It could only be described-as a tragic end. But I could never hate my homeland. This is where you and the others lived."

 _"Jeanne..."_ James thought as he looked at her.

"...So kind. Your words are far too kind. However, Jeanne..." Gilles spoke with a smile before he frowned. "Your kindness has made you forget one thing. Even if you never hated this country-" He then began shouting, rage evident in his voice. "I HATED THIS COUNTRY! I swore I would destroy it for its betrayal!"

"Gilles..." Jeanne spoke sadly.

"You will forgive them I'm sure. But I never will! Not God! Not the King! Not the nation! I'll destroy them all. I'll kill them all. That is the wish I made upon the Grail! DO NOT GET IN MY WAY, JEANNE D'ARC!" Gilles shouted.

Jeanne was silent for a bit before smiling. "...Yes, you're right. You're absolutely right. It makes perfect sense for you to hate, and for you to use the Grail's power to destroy France." She frowned as she readied her bladed banner with everyone else doing the same. "And I- No, we will stop you. As a Ruler, of the judge of the Holy Grail War. Me and my comrades will stand in your way Gilles de Rais!"

"Then you are my enemy now. Let us finish this Jeanne d'Arc, savior of France-!" Gilles shouted. He was about to use the Grail...

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

 **"How boring."**

 _'SQUELCH!'_

Suddenly, a hand covered in darkness pierced Gilles' chest, making him cough up blood before looking down at the hand.

"W-Wha-" Gilles spoke.

The hand was pulled out from his body, letting him drop to the ground in pain and releasing the Holy Grail his left hand.

Looking behind the down Gilles, everyone saw a dark portal. "Wh-What is... that?" Gabrielle spoke.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _TLT - Huge Organization_**

Suddenly, a dark-covered being walks out from it. The hair on everyone's neck stood up as they watched the being stand there and observed them. **"A feeble human female, a false human, a delusional lizard, a false dragon, a so-called Saint, and..."** The being looked at James a bit long, which put him on the edge. Something about this being was... dangerous.

After a minute, Jeanne steeled herself and spoke. "What or who in the world are you?" The being looked at her before scoffing and suddenly, a burst of energy shot out from the being, forcing everyone to look away. When they looked back, everyone was shocked.

Standing their was an Ultra, however unlike Nexus or Zero, this one had pitch-black eyes and a pitch-black gem on its chest. The Ultra's head had two antennas with a fin in the middle similar to Nexus'. The body was the strangest part due to it being primarily black on the left side and primarily red on the right. The aura from the Ultra, however, was similar to that of Death.

 **"Faust. The darkness that swallows all light."** The figure stated before he reached down and grabbed the Grail. Everyone immediately on guard over the now-named figure Faust.

 **"So this is the so-called 'Holy Grail' that the humans of this world been fighting over..."** Faust spoke as he examined the Grail. Suddenly, he scoffed and throws it to the Chaldea group. **"I have no need for such a useless object."**

This surprised the Chaldea group. "Useless!? It can grant any wish that you wanted!" Gabrielle shouted, only to shrink back as Faust looked at her.

 **"Wishes are useless. They nothing more then false hope to humans. Besides, I'm only interested in one thing."** He then looks behind the group. Everyone turns around to see...

A confused James.

 **"Ultraman's light."**

Everyone looks at the dark Ultra before looking back at the confused Ultra host in surprise. "Me?" He spoke in confusion.

 **"The Grail's power a candle compared to his light. The Grail's power, though powerful, is limited. However, the light will grow and evolve."** Faust declared as he summons a pulsating lump of flesh into his right hand. **"It's too weak right now, however..."**

He then shoves his right hand into Gilles's body, making the Servant gasp in shock and pain.

 **"The Space Beasts can at least accelerate that growth."**

 **End Ost**

The fallen Servant's body suddenly begins to mutate and expand at an alarming rate, making the Chaldea group on alert as they back away from the room. Summoning a new portal, Faust turns one more time to James.

 **"We'll meet again, Ultraman. When that time comes, I'll be taking your light."**

With that, he walks into the portal and it immediately vanishes.

"AAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Gilles screamed as his body continues to rapidly mutate and expand.

"We need to get out of here now!" Gabrielle stated to the rest of the group. With that, the Chaldea group retreat.

* * *

 **Outside the Castle**

Everyone final exited out the entrance, avoiding falling stones as the castle shook violently as did the ground. In the sky, dark clouds began to form, confusing all the Servants and the French army.

"What's going on!?" Artoria shouted in confusion as she, Emiya, and Lily tried to keep steady on the shaking ground. As she continued to look around for a possible source to the violent quake, she spotted her Master and the others rushing out onto the battlefield. "Master!"

Gabrielle and the others looked up to see Artoria and the other Servants rushing over to them, or walk in Gilgamesh's case. "Everyone!" She shouted in relief.

"Jeanne!" Jeanne and the others turned to see General Gilles and a small squad of troops rushing over to their location.

Jeanne's eyes wide before she smiled. "Gilles!" The French General came to a stop once he was in front of her with his troops a foot behind him.

Looking at her for a few seconds, he smiled. "Y-You're alive? You're alive!" He then embraced her. Surprised, Jeanne then returned it.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and began to look around. "Jeanne, what on Earth is going on?"

"I-I'm not sure...But you can't be here-" Jeanne tried to warn Gilles only to be cut off as the castle glowed a dark purple before it flashed a few times.

 ** _'BBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!'_**

Suddenly, the castle explodes, shooting debris and a cloud of dust outwards along with a large ring of dark-purple energy.

"Get down!" James shouted as the dust cloud quickly approached everyone. The humans crouched down and shielded their eyes as the cloud quickly engulfed them while the Servants held their ground and shielded their visions. After a few seconds, the dust finally began to subside.

 _'Cough!'_ "-What the-" _'cough-cough!'_ "-hell was that?" Cu spoke as he and the others coughed to get any dust out of their lungs. Looking back towards where the castle was, James narrowed his eyes as he began to see the outline of something standing were the castle once stood. At the same time, every fiber of his being was screaming of extreme danger.

Soon, everyone saw him looking towards where the castle once stood and followed his gaze. After a minute the silence was broken by a large footstep.

 _'BOOM!'_

"Wha-" James was about to speak when he and the others began to see what caused the explosion, which resulted in most of them widening their eyes. "That's-!"

The dust finally dispersed to reveal that the creature that they encountered back in Lyon was standing before them, as if nothing ever happened to it. However, their was a big difference from their first encounter with it because instead of tan and dark-blue, it's body was completely black.

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _Space Beast - Crash_**

 **"SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"** Roaring into the dark clouds, everyone covered their ears from the sheer volume of the roar.

Suddenly, Olga popped up on hologram. "Fujimaru! What's going on!?"

"Director! The creature we encountered in Lyon is here! We have the Grail! Rayshift us back to Chaldea now! James is too weak to fight it!" Gabrielle shouted. She couldn't put James into harms way again. After transforming three times in one day, he suffered too many injuries and exhausted too much energy to do it a third time.

The hologram then changed to Roman. "We're trying, but the timeline isn't restoring to its original state. It's like something's preventing it from being restored." Gabrielle began to look towards the monster as did Roman. "And the cause could be what's in front of you."

Jeanne listened to their discussion before looking at James, who was sweating and covered in multiple bruises and cuts. Gabrielle was right, he would surely be killed if he fought against that thing, but, maybe she could...

"SSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" She snapped her head back towards the monster as it turned towards them before the middle head's mouth opened. Dark energy began to gather inside as it aimed towards them all. Mash ran forwards to use her Noble Phantasm to try and block it's attack.

 **End Ost**

Jeanne closed her eyes as she made her final decision. _'James, your light is what France needs more then anything as of now..."_

Slowly, she began walking forwards, causing everyone to watch in confusion and worry as she stood ahead of Mash and let her Prana surge.

 _ **"Defend my brethren, my banner!**_

 _ **God is here with me..."**_

Light began to surround her and everyone before they felt any wounds from before begin to heal. Finally, the darkened monster fired a beam of dark energy at them all. Just as it was about to hit them, Jeanne's eyes snapped open and she let her banner's flag uncoil before lifting it into the air.

 _ **"Luminosité Eternelle!"**_

The beam struck them, but instead of obliterating them all, it was being split at the middle by Jeanne's Noble Phantasm. She sweat heavily as she put everything into her Noble Phantasm to protect her and the others along with healing them, mainly the young Ultra host. The brightness of the light and intense wind created by the monster's beam forced everyone to close their eyes.

After a few seconds, the monster's attack ended and Jeanne ended her Noble Phantasm before she fell onto her left knee with her banner still in front of her. Her Noble Phantasm protected them all, but now she used up to much Prana and could barely move a muscle.

Everyone's eyes opened and saw that they were unharmed and looked to the sides to see the trenches that the beam created. James did as well, but stopped as he heard someone breathing heavily. Looking to Jeanne, his eyes widen upon seeing her kneeling on her left knee with small sparks coming off her.

Before he could speak, General Gilles ran past him and the others. "Jeanne!" He quickly got down to her level and looked at her in concern. "Jeanne! Are you okay!?"

Turning her head towards him with some difficulty, she smiled and gave a nod. "Yes Gilles. I'm only... exhausted." She then struggled to move her head to look behind her at James. "Go. France's fate... I entrust with you."

 **Insert: _Ultraman Nexus_ Ost - _Decisive Battle_**

James looked at her with wide eyes before he realized that all his wounds and bruises have healed and that he was no longer tired. Looking up at the dark monster that was destroying the whole area and attacking anything that was alive, both humans or surviving wyverns, he looked back at Jeanne and gave her a strong nod. "Hai!" Standing up, he immediately took off towards the rampaging monster.

Everyone watched as he ran towards the abomination, the fate of France resting on his shoulders.

After running a few yards, James brought the Evoltruster to his left side and grabbed the sheath before he pulled it out in front of him and proceeded to swing his right arm in clock-words motion. He stopped once the Evoltruster was in the air and let the light burst out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _A ball of blue light suddenly appears before bursting to reveal Ultraman Nexus growing as the light around him turns orange and yellow flying up with him._

* * *

"HAH!" With his right fist charged with energy, Nexus punches the middle head of the monster, sending it skidding backwards.

Coming to a stop, the darkened monster stared at its foe before roaring. "SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRAAAAKKKK!"

Nexus took his fighting stance and he and his opponent began circling one another for a few seconds before they charged at each other. The three-headed monster raised it's right arm and attempted to slash the silver giant horizontally. Nexus immediately rolled under the attack and once behind the monster, he jumped and twisted his body towards his foe. As it turned to face it's opponent, it was meet with a left kick. It fell to the ground as Nexus landed back on his feet facing his foe.

"HEH!" He charged forwards as the monster stood up facing away from him. Once close enough, he leaped at it in order to tackle it to the ground. However, just as he was about to reach it, the left head spun around like an owl, surprising him, before opening its mouth and a dark fireball shot out.

 _'BBOOOMM!'_

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Sparks flew off as it struck him and Nexus was sent flying back some distance before crashing onto the ground.

 _'BAM!'_

Taking a few breath in, Nexus got onto his right knee before looking up at the beast only to see it facing him and start firing multiple fireballs at him. Quickly bringing up a barrier, he held it in his right hand before bringing his left brace up to his chest, causing it to flash.

"CHU!" Throwing it down, the air rippled around him before light covered him for a few seconds and then disperse to reveal his red form. He then leaped into the air, releasing the barrier, letting two fireballs fly into the ground.

 _'BBBOOOOOMMMM!'_

"HAH!" The monster looked up to see the red warrior coming down at him with his left foot out before Nexus slammed it into the beast's middle head, sending it to the ground. The light giant back flipped in the air before landing on his left knee. Standing up tall, he charged at the beast as it stood back up. Nexus began to deliver punches and kicks to the dark beast and it started to slash at him with it's claws.

Sparks flew off Nexus as some of the slashes hit him. He then went for a left hook to it's right head when it suddenly ducked, causing him to stumble. The creature stood back up and the left head quickly bite down on his arm.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nexus screamed in pain as he struggled to get his arm free of the monster's jaws. Suddenly, it's right claw began to glow with dark energy before it stabbed the warrior of light in his right thigh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled even louder as the agony of the bite on his left arm and the claw piercing his thigh became excruciating. His right arm blade began to glow with light as he proceed to slash the beast's left neck.

"SSSSKKKKKKRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

It let out a screech of pain as the left head let go of his arm and he grabbed the left arm before pulling the claw out of his thigh before he rolled backwards and upon stopping, brought his left hand to his right brace and threw it out, firing an arc of light. It struck the beast, causing sparks to fly off, forcing it back. Nexus looked at his right thigh to see light bleeding out of where he was pierced.

"SSSKKKKRRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

He looked up to where he heard the monster roar from, only to see nothing standing there. Confused, Nexus stood up slowly, due to his wound, and began to try and locate the creature. As he did, the light bleeding out of his thigh was rapidly lessening and soon, completely stopped. A few seconds later, he felt something behind him and quickly turned around to fire an arc of light. The beast was there rushing at him, not bothering to avoid the light arc. However, the attack went through it and the monster suddenly faded away, confusing the red warrior greatly.

"SSKKKKRRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Turning to his left, he saw it before him with it's right claw raised, glowing with energy. He quickly moved out of the way before bringing his arms across his chest before swinging them out, launching a larger light arc. However, just like before, the attack phased through it and his opponent vanished again.

"SSSSSKKKKKKRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

It's roar was heard and immediately, it appeared again a few yards away from him. Nexus stood back up and was ready to charge at it.

"SSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

Suddenly, another roar was heard from behind him. Turning around, he became shocked when he saw another standing behind him. He then looked back to the one standing in front of him before looking back at the other one. As he looked at each one in confusion, a beam of dark energy from out of nowhere suddenly struck him in the back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The red titan flew forwards before landing on the ground on his front side. He pushed himself up and turned around to see the air in the spot he once stood shimmer before a third one appeared.

"SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Suddenly, the other two shimmered before fading away and it finally dawned on him that this beast was using illusions to confuse him. Before he could even stand up, the eye on the right head suddenly began to glow red and soon, his left arm began to glow the same color.

"AAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nexus grabbed his left arm as he began to yell out in pain. Unable to fight back, the beast began to pummel his opponent with a series of attacks.

 **With Gabrielle and the Others**

"What's happening to him!?" Gabrielle shouted in worry and fear as she watches the warrior of light shout in pain, grabbing his left arm, as he his struck by multiple fireballs.

A hologram of Da Vinci suddenly popped up next to her, causing Gabrielle to jump a bit before focusing on the hologram. _"It appears that he was infected by something when he was bitten on his left arm and this creature is somehow able to increase the pain of the infection. It's also seems that it can create illusions of itself and camouflage it's body to confuse any enemy."_

Gabrielle listened carefully before turning back the monster as it continued to assault Ultraman. Looking for anything important that could stop the pain in Nexus' arm, she final noticed the eye on the right head glowing the same color as Nexus' arm. "The eye... We need to take out it's right eye!" She turned to the Servants standing behind her, their attention on her.

"Do you have a plan, Master?" Artoria asked the young Master.

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes. First we need to get it 's attention on us. Artoria, Siegfried, Cú, and Gilgamesh, I need you all to use your Noble Phantasms to get it's attention on us. Mash, do you think you can defend us from it's attacks?"

Mash looked a little hesitant, remembering the strain that Jeanne took stopping it's attack from before. But she turned to look at the beat down on Nexus and the pain he was going through. She couldn't stand the though of him being the one to suffer for his or the others sake's alone. She turned back to her Master before nodding. "I don't think I can Sempai, I **know** I can."

Smiling at her kouhai's answer, she turned to Emiya. "Emiya, get as far away from here as possible. As soon as it's attention is on us, take out the eye."

"Understood." The red Archer responded before taking off towards the south.

Artoria and Siegfried ran forwards a few yards before they stopped. Letting their Prana surge, they prepared their Noble Phantasms.

 _ **"Sheathed in the breath of stars. A torrent of shining life. Hail! The Sword of Promised Victory!"**_

 _ **"The evil dragon falls, the world reaches the setting sun."**_

Cú ran close behind the two Sabers before he held Gae Bolg in his right hand and held it back to throw as he let his Prana flare.

 _ **"Your heart... is** **Mine!"**_

Gilgamesh walked in front of Mash and Gabrielle with his eyes closed. "To think you'd be bold enough to actually order me to use my treasures on such a foul _thing_ is disgusting to me, mongrel." Before Gabrielle could say anything, he opened his eyes to glare at the abomination in his vision. "However, it's already committed a massive crime by showing it's hideousness before myself!"

 _ **"Gate of Babylon!"**_

Hundreds of portals opened up around him before swords, spears, axes, and all kinds weaponry appeared from them, waiting for their owner to unleash them.

Golden light particles rose from the land as they all began to empower Excalibur and True Ether swells around Balmung, waiting to be released. Gae Bolg starts to flare red with Prana, ready to strike it's opponent no matter if it is dodged.

 _ **"EX-CCCCAAAAAAAALLLLLIIIIIIIBBBBBBBUUUUURRRRRRR!"**_

 _ **"Balmung!"**_

 _ **"Gae- Bolg!"**_

Artoria and Siegfried both swung their swords down, with Excalibur launching a torrent of golden light and Balmung releasing a wave of twilight in a semicircle that was centered around Siegfried.

Cú threw his right arm towards the monster and released his spear, letting it fly through the air at high speeds.

Gilgamesh tilted his head up and immediately, all the weapons he summoned shot towards the abomination their owner wished to be erased from his sights.

The three-headed monster was standing above the downed warrior of light, who was still gripping his arm in agony.

 _'Ding-ding. Ding-ding.'_

His chest crystal began to flash, indicating that Nexus was tiring out. Engulfing it's left claw in dark energy, it was about to stab the downed Ultra when all the Noble Phantasms struck it's left side.

 _ **"BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"**_

"SSSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHH!"

With a shriek of pain, the monster fell onto it's right side. However, it immediately got up after a minute and turned it's attention on the ones who attacked it.

"SSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

Roaring in anger, it began to make it's way towards the group, wanting to make them feel true fear before it eradicated them.

"Everyone get back! Mash, your turn!" Gabrielle yelled. Immediately, Artoria, Siegfried, and Cú rushed back to the others while Gilgamesh simple floated back behind the Servant of the Shield. Mash took a few steps forwards before letting her Prana surge.

 _ **"Deploying Noble Phantasm!"**_

Once it was close enough, the blackened monster's middle head opened and dark energy began to form inside it. The left and right head's mouths opened and dark fire began to form as well.

Mash raised her shield high up and prepared to activate her Noble Phantasm.

 _ **"Lord-"**_

All the heads fired their attacks at the group and soldiers as Mash slammed the longest part of her shield onto the ground.

 _ **"-Chaldeas!"**_

A massive wall of energy formed in front of everyone, larger then the ones the last few times Mash used her Noble Phantasm. The monster's beam struck the wall along with a continues barrage of dark fireballs. However, Mash was determined to stay strong and not give into the strain of holding back such a massive attack.

Gabrielle nodded in satisfaction before turning towards the south. _"Emiya, it's all you now!"_

 **A Few Miles South**

 _"Yes Master."_ Archer replied. He looked towards the monster that was a mile away before summoning his bow and a pitch-black weapon with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, spiraling around it and somewhat curving outward. He loads it in his bow, pulls it back, and takes aim towards the glowing eye.

 _ **"Go into the Red Plains, Hrunting!"**_

He releases it, letting it rip through the air towards it's target. He kept his aim on the eye, knowing as long as he did that, the projectile would hit no matter what happened.

 **Near Orleans**

Mash was reaching her limits and knew she could hold on forever. She was about to collapse when suddenly...

 _"BBBOOOMMM!"_

"SSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!"

The assault on the wall stopped as the sword Emiya fired at the monster's eye struck home, causing a dark fluid and blood to fall to the ground as it screeched in pain.

"Yes!" Gabrielle shouted happily.

Nexus was laying on the ground as he felt the agonizing pain in his arm fade away before he looked towards what happened.

Gabrielle's joy soon turned to fear as the beast turned back towards her and the others, rage evident in its only eye. The middle mouth opened as it prepared to fire another beam of darkness. Gabrielle found herself unable to move as she watched the dark energy gather in it's mouth.

"Senpai! We need to retreat!" Mash's shouted, but it didn't snap her Master out of her petrified state.

It was about to fire and obliterate the group when suddenly, Nexus landed in between it and the group with his Evolution Brace in it's lance form and slashed it, canceling it's attack and pushed it back a bit. He then delivered a kick to it's torso to force it back even further.

Nexus then reverted the lance back into it's brace form on his left arm and then crosses his arms over his chest, causing the V-shaped crystal on his chest to glow. He then brings his arms out and rotates them in a counter clockwise direction, energy gathering in the V-crystal. Finally, his left arm stops at the bottom half of his chest and his right arm was at the upper half.

"DAAH!"

He threw his arms out and placed his right foot out before a V-shaped energy beam shot out from his chest piece. The ground cracked and chunks of rocks and dirt flew away as the beam raced forwards. Everyone behind Nexus had to shield their eyes from the raging winds that were created from the attack.

The monster turned to face it's enemy when it was struck by the beam.

"SSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!"

It screech in agony as the attack slowly pushed it back for some distance before it finally ended.

Canceling the attack, Nexus stumbled a bit before he looked at the abomination.

"SSSSSSSSSKKKKKKRRRREEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH..."

Letting out a weak cry of pain, it slowly feel back until it hit the ground.

 _ **'BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!'**_

 **End Ost**

A massive explosion engulfs the creature, destroying every bit of it's body. Everything was silent for a minute, apart from the noise coming from Nexus' chest piece, before the French army began cheering in victory.

 ** _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"Yes!" Gabrielle shouted in triumph. She and Mash looked at each other and nodded.

Emiya landed on the ground near Artoria and, exchanging glances, nodded.

Gilles looked on in relief, glad that everything was over. Jeanne looked relieved as well and, with Gilles help, stood up.

The Chaldea group along with Gilles and Jeanne watched as the dark clouds began to part and the sunlight began to shine back onto the ground and the silver giant that stood before them.

"HAH!" Crossing his arms in front of him before bringing them to the sides of his chest, Nexus was engulfed with light as he began to shrink and change back into his regular self.

 **James' Pov**

Once the light faded, I was standing as myself on the ground. Examining myself, I saw the bit mark on my left arm, as well as a couple of burns and slashes on my upper body along with the stab wound, which I noticed was nearly healed, in my right thigh. I stopped examining myself when I heard people approaching and turned to see everyone heading towards me. Baring through the pain, I made my way towards them.

Once we all met, Gabrielle suddenly hugged me, which didn't help in my current condition. "OW, OW! Gabrielle! My wounds! Hugging is not helping!"

Hearing my pained voice, she immediately let go. "Sorry!" She apologized before she began to heal some of the wounds. The slash marks, burns. and nearly healed stab wound were healed in a few minutes, but the bite mark refused to heal for some reason.

Once she was finished, I felt someone grab my right arm. Turning, I saw that it was Kiyohime looking at me with relieved eyes. "Master, thank goodness your okay!"

"It's alright Kiyohime. I glad your okay as well." I responded with a smile. Hearing footsteps approaching, I looked behind me to see Jeanne and General Gilles approaching me. Turning to face them, I first address the General. "General. It's good to see you're doing well."

"Thank you. It's confusing to see such strange occurrences, but Jeanne has explained it to me. Even if the events of what happened are forgotten, it does not change that you have saved France from it's destruction. So on the behalf of the nation and it's people, thank you." He finished with a bow of gratitude.

"No General. I didn't do it alone." I said before I looked behind me at the others. "Everyone here did. Including you, Jeanne, and France's army. We all saved France, together." I nodded at Gabrielle, who returned it with a smile.

Suddenly, Marie popped up on the hologram. "The timeline is starting to be restored! We're prepared to Rayshift you back!"

"Alright Director." Gabrielle responded. Suddenly, the ground around me and the others begins to shine with golden particles floating up.

Jeanne then looks at us with a sadden expression. "You're leaving? So soon?"

Looking back at her, I nodded with a sad smile. "Yes. We have more fights ahead of us."

"Oh do you? Hmmph..." Looking at Elisabeth, I saw her looking of to the side. "Well, I've achieved my goal, so I suppose it's fine." She then looks at Gabrielle with a small smile. "Goodbye Little Puppy, you fought fairly well."

Kiyohime looked at me with sad eyes before speaking. "-Oh my this is goodbye? Don't worry Master." Gaining a smile, she continued. "I can be rather persistent. No matter where you go, I'll follow. That's what love is, after all." She then looks away with a bit of red on her checks. "...You know?"

Smiling, I shrug my shoulders. "Hey, I'm sure we'll meet again. As I once heard, 'If you don't say goodbye, that means that you're just somewhere else.'"

Perking up a bit, Kiyohime smiled happily with her eyes close. "Then may we meet again soon."

Next thing I know, they both vanish in a shower of golden particles.

Looking towards Siegfried and Georgios, they watched as the dead wyverns vanished. "...It seems that everything is over. The wyverns are disappearing."

Georgios responded with a nod and a smile. "This wasn't exactly a normal Holy Grail War. But still, it was an honor to fight with the Dragon Slayer."

"I never thought I'd get a chance to fight with the famous St. George." Siegfried smirked.

Georgios nodded before looking at Gabrielle. "But from the look of things, it won't be long before we're summoned again."

"Yes, that Master's journey seems to be a long one. I hope we can aid them again-." Siegfried then turned towards me. "-and I hope we fight along side you when that time comes, Warrior of Light."

Nodding, I gave them a thumbs up before they both vanished. I heard someone sigh and turned to see Amadeus standing not to far from me.

"My role is finally over, huh? I'm so tired. I worked so hard my butt hurts." He pauses before he sighs again while bringing his left hand to his face. "...Oh, I'm not supposed to make those sort of jokes. Sorry." Looking towards me and Gabrielle, he smiled. "Excellent conducting nonetheless, you two. A masterful performance all around."

Me and Gabrielle looked at each other and smiled before looking back to see Amadeus vanish.

Mash walked up behind us before speaking. "Master... James... It's time."

Jeanne then walked up to us with a smile. "Master, Mash, and James. I expect that my meeting with you three and the others, our battles, even the lives we lost..." Gaining a downcast expression, she continued. "All of this will disappear, won't it? That makes me a little sad. ...Of course, it's a joyous thing that lives lost will return to us." Casting away her sadness, she gave a cheerful expression. "But I feel like I'll meet you again somewhere. My intuition can be pretty good, you know?"

Smiling, I gave her a nod. "...Yeah. It is Jeanne."

Suddenly, she held her left hand out while grabbing my right hand with her own and placed something in it. Looking at it, it turned out to be a slightly burnt cross. "This is the cross I had with me the day I was burnt at the stake. James... I want you to have it. To remind you that no matter what you face, you're never alone." Looking back at her, she gave a bright smile with a few tears in her eyes. "-Farewell. And thank you. Even if all this disappears beyond the void, I'm sure something will-" Before she could finish, a bright light cut her off.

* * *

 **Chaldea**

"Rayshift return sequence complete."

Opening my eyes, I saw I was standing in the Rayshift room with the others. The doors opened and in came Marie and Roman.

"Welcome back Mash, Gabrielle, and James! Great work!" Roman congratulated with a cheerful expression.

Marie nodded with her own smile. "Yes. Thanks to you, the first Grand Order was completed successfully." She then gained a troubled expression. "-Yes, excellent job. We had few supplies, no personnel..." She then smiled a bit in relief. "...and the Rayshift was still at an experimental stage, yet all of you did such a fine job." Turning to Gabrielle, she addressed her. "Gabrielle Fujimaru. I will say this on the behalf of all surviving members of Chaldea..." She held out her left hand towards her. "You are now a full-grown Mages, and Chaldea is proud of you."

Surprised, Gabrielle then grasped Marie's hand and shook. "T-Thank you Director!"

"Fou! Fooou!" Fou squeaked from the ground, drawing our attention to the little ball of white fluff.

"...Fou made it back too. Are we sure it's not a lucky animal of some sort?" Mash spoke with a smile as Fou climbed onto her shoulder.

Da Vinci then walked in and spoke. "Welcome back. You guys look tired." She then turned to Marie with a folder. "Here's your latest observation records. Take a look, Director."

Taking the folder, Marie opened it and began looking through it. "Hm..." Soon her expression began to brighten massively. "Excellent! 15th century France is restored completely! We still have six to go, but part of human history is in its rightful place!"

Mash then spoke with a serious expression. "Yes. But Director- we never saw Lev Lainur." Suddenly, Marie went rigged and I clenched my fist tight, not forgetting what that scumbag nearly did. "He was not in France?"

Marie didn't speak, so Roman did it for her. "Yes, he's probably hiding in one of the other 6 eras." He then frowned. "...No, I guess he wouldn't hide. He has more than enough power. If he's in the same time as us, he'll act. ...I'm sure we'll see him eventually. Until then, we need to get stronger." Shaking his head, Roman then tried to brush the subject away. "Well, details like that don't matter- Omph!"

Suddenly, Marie elbowed him in the stomach and proceeded to walk away. "...That's the end of our mission for today." She simply stated before turning to walk down the left side of the hall.

Roman then suggested that everyone should get some rest. He then told me that Marie needed to speak to me.

* * *

 **Chaldea Conference Room**

 **Timeskip**

I was sitting on the right of the large table while Marie sitting at the head with CHALDEA behind glass. Roman and Da Vinci sat on the other side of the table.

"James. As you know, you did encounter a kaiju on the second day of the mission in France right?" She asked and I responded with a nod. "Now I have told you and the others that their would be kaiju during you missions. But however, the following days after were filled with more questions about the power you possess. So I want a full report of the one you call Zero, that _thing_ you fought two times, and that being that appeared in Orleans when you retrieved the Grail."

 **Timeskip**

After telling Marie everything I knew about Zero, that creature I fought, and Faust, I was dismissed and told that I had a room ready for me. As I walked down the hall ways, I eventually came across the room I was placed in.

"Hey James!" Before I could open the door, I heard Gabrielle's voice and turned to my left to see her approaching me with Mash behind her.

"Oh, hey you two. You need something from me?" I asked as the two stopped in front of me.

Shaking her head, Gabrielle only smiled at me. "Not really. Me and Mash were heading to summon a new Servant. We were just on our way when we spotted you and we wanted to see if you wanted to come along."

"Hmm... Well, I am curious on how you do it. I guess I could tag along." I answered while shrugging. Suddenly, Gabrielle grabbed my right arm and began to drag me along with Mash behind us.

* * *

 **FATE Summoning Room**

Entering the room, I saw a large strange circular pattern on the floor in the center of the room with several spheres surrounding it. Gabrielle walked towards the center with an object in her hands that she showed me before heading towards the center. It appeared to be a lump of metal that appeared to have been exposed to high temperatures.

Placing it in the center, she walked back towards me and Mash. "Now with the catalyst in place, we can begin the summoning." She explains to me. Turning towards the center, she held out her right hand and the pattern on the floor suddenly began to glow blue.

 _"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone."_

 _"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."_

 _"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill."_

 _"Repeat every five times."_

 _"Simply, shatter once filled."_

Slowly, the spheres rose up and began to spin around, picking up pace as they began to glow blue, turning into a ring of light.

 _"-I announce."_

 _"Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword."_

 _"In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."_

 _"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."_

 _"Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos."_

 _"Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains."_

 _"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance-!"_

As she finished, the ring shot outwards and split into three before quickly coming into the center, causing a massive pillar of light to shoot up. Squinting my eyes, I could make out the outline of someone standing in the center. The light began to fade as the spheres floated gently down into their places on the ground. After a few seconds, I could finally that the one standing in the center of the room was wearing a aqua kimono with a black obi.

 _'Wait, is that-'_

Before I could continue thinking, the summoned Servant spoke, "I am Servant Kiyohime. Do I not look like a Berserker to you? It is nice to meet you, my Master." Kiyohime bowed to Gabrielle before looking around until her eyes landed on me. They immediately widen with happiness and she gained a massive smile on her face. "Anchin-sama!" She immediately rushed at me and grabbed me into a hug, much to Mash's and Gabrielle's surprise.

I was a bit surprised as well, but nonetheless I returned the hug. "Hey Kiyohime. I told you it wouldn't be long until we meet again." She only looked up at me and smiled.

Looking back at the summoning circle, I couldn't help, but be amazed by it. Just by using an object that had any strong connection to a famous figure from myth, legend, or history, it's able to summon that figure here with incredible powers.

Then I remembered something. I kindly asked Kiyohime to let me go before walking up to Gabrielle. "Hey Gabrielle?"

Snapping out of her surprise, she looked at me with confusion. "Yeah?"

"Can you try using this?" I reached into my left pocket and pulled out the cross that Jeanne gave me before we came back to Chaldea.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyways. I handed her the cross and she walked to the middle of the room and placed it on the ground before walking back. She stopped a few feet in front of us before facing back towards the center and held her right hand and the pattern glowed once again.

 _"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone."_

 _"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."_

 _"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill."_

 _"Repeat every five times."_

 _"Simply, shatter once filled."_

The spheres rose up from the ground and repeated the same process. However, this time the ring was golden-red and there was a rainbow aura emanating from it.

 _"-I announce."_

 _"Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword."_

 _"In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."_

 _"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."_

 _"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance-!"_

The ring shot out and split into three before coming back in, causing a pillar of blue light to shot up. Me, Mash, and Kiyohime covered our eyes for a moment before it began to die down. Looking towards the center, I saw the person who was our prime ally in France, Jeanne d'Arc. She was in her usual armor, but she had on a cloak that concealed it. She opened her eyes and spoke with a smile.

"Servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc. I'm really glad to meet you!" Suddenly, she noticed Gabrielle standing in front of her and her eyes widened a bit in surprise before her smile grew even more. "Gabrielle!"

"Jeanne!" Gabrielle and Jeanne walked towards each other before embracing. After a few seconds, they pulled away and Jeanne looked down at the Command Seals on Gabrielle's hand.

"Judging by it, you must be my Master?" Gabrielle only nodded happily. I took this time to approach the saint, who noticed me after I took a few steps. Turning to face me, Jeanne smiled. "James. It's great to see you again."

"Yeah. It's great to be able to fight along side you again." I replied with a smile. Jeanne nodded before she embraced me, which I returned.

* * *

 **Chaldea Library**

 **No one's Pov**

Within the library of Chaldea, the shelves were filled with books ranging from mage craft to modern history to famous novels.

However, on one shelf, which was filled with books on French legends, there was one book in particular that wasn't there before.

On the spine of the book, the French title was written in silver.

 ** _"La Lumière d'Argent: Le Guerrier de Dieu"_**

* * *

 **And that concludes the first Singularity! Anyways, I'm deeply sorry for the massive delay. I've been going through a lot. Dropping out of college, getting a job, etc.. Besides, I was paying a lot of attention on Marvel since _Black Panther_ and _Avengers Infinity War_. Both movies were awesome, but I hope now I can focus my time on the story for now.**

 **Update: 11/13/2018: Hey everyone. I know I haven't posted anything recently. That's mainly because I've been focusing on school and my job, but recently, it's been because of something else. I can't say it, but here's a little something to explain it.**

* * *

 **Chaldea**

 **No one's Pov**

James was walking down the shiny halls of Chaldea with a depressed expression on his face. The reason for this? It was remembering the man who was killed by that strange monster he defeated in France with Zero's help.

The others (except Gilgamesh obviously) tried to reassure him that everything would be restored after the Singularity was corrected, but that didn't change that he felt he could have done something to save the man from being eaten.

As he kept walking, an elderly, male voice spoke. "Hey kiddo. What's with the down look?"

James stopped and turned to his left to see an elderly man with a mustache sitting on one of the benches near a vending machine. The man was wearing a brown coat with a black shirt underneath that had a white collar. He also wore black pants and a pair of brown shoes.

The Ultra host raised an eyebrow at the man. "Who are you? I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

The man only gave a carefree smile. "No one that important. But anyways, you had quite a downed expression on you. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

James remained silent for a bit, unsure to tell this person what happened, but deep inside of him, something was telling him to trust this man with hearing out his problem. Sighing, he gave the white-haired man a nod. "Alright."

Looking towards one of the windows that littered the hallway they where in, he began. "A while ago, I was helping out this place with... a problem, so to say. During the time I was helping, an incident occurred and..." He paused for a second and swallowed some saliva as the memories came back. "...I witnessed someone die. What made it worse for me was that I _knew_ I could have saved him, but in the end, I failed."

He turned back to the old man who was listening to his every word. "Everyone's been trying to tell me that I did my best or I shouldn't blame myself for what happened, but..." James then looked up at the ceiling with a frown. "That doesn't change the fact that I could have saved him if I wasn't so weak."

The hall was silent for a few minutes before the old man nodded. "I see. You feel guilty for the death of someone for not being strong enough to save him." He then looked at the teen. "But that's something all heroes go through once in a while."

James looked back down at the man with a frown, but before he could even open his mouth, the man continued. "I willing to bet that your the type of person who says that they ain't no hero. However, that's proof your a hero in the eyes of others. You acknowledging you having weaknesses is proof that your human to them. Humans naturally experience failure in life, but what do they do? Stand around depressed? No. They move forwards in life, only stronger then before."

This causes James to widen his eyes a little. The man then pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on before he points his right finger at James, who has pulled out the Evoltruster to look at it. "Your willingness to become stronger to help others is what will inspire others to do the same. That's proof your a hero."

James looks at him briefly before looking out the window before he pauses and quickly looks back towards the man, only to see the bench now empty. He then looks down both directions in the hall before stopping. "That man... just then, he looked like..." Looking back at the bench the old man vanished from, he noticed something on the spot the man sat. He reached down and picked it up to reveal a comic book that said "Amazing Fantasy" with the image of one of the most famous comic book superheroes of all time, Spider-Man.

 **Stan Lee**

 **Dec. 8, 1922 - Nov. 12, 2018**

 **"Excelsior!"**

* * *

 **Yep. Like everyone else, I'm mourning the loss of a childhood hero, Stan "The Man" Lee. He maybe gone from us physically, but he's still with us all in spirit. The generations he's inspired, the fans around the world, and Marvel itself: We're all his greatest legacy: the Marvel Universe.**

 **Goodbye Stan Lee. We'll all meet you and the Lord himself again someday in heaven.**

 **With that, NexusLight out!**


End file.
